


Nothing is easy, nothing is impossible

by X_98



Category: Pompeii (2014), Spartacus Series (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Battle of Five Armies, Crossover, Death, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Love, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Other, Slavery, The Lord of the Rings References, Thranduil injuries, War, gladiator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 146,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_98/pseuds/X_98
Summary: A crazy idea that came to my mind. Thranduil finds himself in ancient Rome.The King of the Elves is captured by humans and enslaved!What would happen if one of Middle-earth's most skilled warriors found himself to be a gladiator?What if there were also two girls from our era with him?This story takes place in Ancient Rome during the third servile war between 71 and 73 BC (some details have been changed out of necessity!) And during Peter Jackson's film The Hobbit, also taking some cues from Tolkien.
Relationships: Atticus/Ariadne, Crixus/Naevia, Milo/Cassia, Spartacus/Laeta, Thranduil/New character
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	1. I will break but i will not bend

Thranduil woke up suddenly when he heard a metal noise.

It was their way of doing it. The guards probably had fun as soon as they found an excuse to annoy them.

That cell had become familiar, but that's not why she let her guard down.

He had discovered that showing himself extremely aggressive had the advantage of him.

He was never put together with the other prisoners or to sleep or eat, but only to practice in the arena.

He who called himself his master didn't want to lose his precious goods because of him and knew that a warrior like him was important to his earnings.

He didn't enjoy hurting people, but it was necessary to respect him. In his kingdom, he gained the trust and loyalty of the elves not only by the title, but by administering the kingdom well to prosper and only thinking of the well-being and safety of his people.

While here, the human beings he was with, they really looked like animals. Maybe they were aggressive just to raise their position as he did, or they were naturally crude.

But the curiosity of the gladiators around him was dampened by his desire to escape. He wouldn't have created any ties to anyone, otherwise they would have disadvantaged him, giving the enemy a weapon to use against him.

So it had been a hundred sixty-seven years .

In this time, he was able to get to know his prisoners well.

The Romans were a prosperous people. They extended the territory through many battles, citizens were divided into social groups and power was held by a handful of men.

But most of them were corrupt men.

Powerful avidities, they took every opportunity to increase it and the money seemed the only thing they wanted.

Especially his master. He didn't remember his name, not that he cared, but the few times he could observe him had been able to see his eyes of enough that he would turn to anyone, besides the unhealthy ego that he would transpose from every word he said, just like his fathers.

The elf was aware that the master was endured by his own people only because of him.

He had a warrior out of the ordinary, who had never been defeated and his ancestor was considered a great lanist, since he had managed to capture him.

Thranduil knew well that the lanists were on the lowest social scale, but entertaining the people and respecting the holidays with great shows was very important.

Even though it was a long time ago, he couldn't escape.

The chains, torture and fighting characterized its existence.

The victories had increased the fame and fear that everyone felt about him.

The Romans called him Azrael, the angel of death, to fear his opponents. Even if he had to say they weren't excellent warriors, that's why he was able to defeat them all.

Many elves would have vanished in life like this, but in him there was still hope that he could escape and return to Legolas.

Yes, your son. That son who involuntarily abandoned with the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders. He was certain that he would not disappoint him and be a great ruler, but he was sad to think that, exactly as he had happened to him, he had found himself young, alone and with such great responsibility.

They probably already gave it to him for dead a long time ago. It was impossible not to think that.

He disappeared one spring morning, leaving no trace of himself.

That day everything changed!

*

_“Thranduil was running fast towards the realm of Imladris. Another meeting with the White Councilwould have been held to discuss increasing darkness and it was vital that he was there._

_Legolas insisted on coming, but in the end he was convinced by his father to stay in the kingdom to deal with it during the king's absence._

_It was more of a command from sovereign to subjected than a conversation between father and son and Thranduil had promised himself that once he returned, he would try to get close to his son._

_The king and the Elves patrol had only done the necessary stops to get the horses back, without risking being too far in one place and attracting unwanted attention._

_They were almost at their destination when someone attacked them._

_The biggest surprise was to find out that they were only human, the beings wrapped in long black capes surrounding them._

_"Whatever happens, protect the king." He ordered one of the royal guards._

_“Gurth goth(rim)lye!” (Death to our enemies!) screamed another elf to encourage and courage._

_But the high number of humans had decreed their defeat. Four were taken prisoners. The humans had torn apart the bodies of the fallen and set them on fire to lose all traces._

_The trip was long and tiring. Locked in a small cell posted on a wagon, the elves were treated like animals. One of them died on the journey because of the wounds that were found in the fight and never treated._

_Thalion was his name. A young guard who for the first time would travel with his king, not knowing that it would be the last._

_The other two were named Narwain and Galdor, a little older than her son._

_Once they arrived in the capital of the human world, they had been sold at auction and Thranduil, since then, had not seen the two young elves again.”_

*

The first few years they subjected him to atrocious torture. But not to kill him, just to humiliate him further. With that punishment they wanted to take away their little dignity and let them down the ridge once and for all! They had partly succeeded, since he now obeyed, not everyone, but many of the orders he was given!

The pain had become his only partner and with his wonder his sensitivity had strengthened... a desperate attempt by his body to survive.

You get used to physical pain!

The next few years he spent them without letting anyone know what he was thinking. Locked in a mutism that expressed how much he felt injured by himself for bending. That's what he thinks, because his prisoners only thought they had tamed him.

It was completely unexpected. One night, a new shipment of prisoners arrived. Slaves, survivors of their people slaughtered and men ripped from their families, with the false promise of freedom in the event of victory.

A little boy in particular drew his attention. Not just because he was the only one who was so small in that group of slaves all very young. .... According to human years, they should not have more than 20, but because of the vibrancy he could see in his little eyes. The few children he had met had lost that characteristic of naive youth, aware that the life he had been looking for would not be easy.

The little one had very dark skin, the shallow body and the short hair and then she turned to observe it with curiosity. He probably wasn't more than five human years old.

He was put in a cell with him, because the other prisoners beat him. Azrael never showed himself aggressive with the children and wouldn't start doing it.

He lay down on his cot and tried to get some rest. In vain. He felt a little hand holding on to his left arm and opened his eyes in time to see that the baby had climbed into the bed and tried to lie by his side.

He knew why. His cot was positioned near the bars of the cell adjacent to theirs and perhaps he was afraid his occupants might hurt him. While he was stuck to the wall.

You could say that this child was either very stubborn or very foolish.

It was strange that he was getting closer to him and even confidence.

Thranduil sighed and turned to his left flank to make a place. After a shy “Thank you” in clear contrast to his behavior, the child lied next to him and collapsed exhausted.

*

The next morning, the little one decided to be heard. As they were having breakfast, the interrogation began.

"What is your name?" “Is it true that you elves cannot die?” “Do you really know how to fight with both the spear and the sword?” “I am Atticus!”

He must have become a slave recently since he was still full of life.

Thranduil sighed and didn't answer, decided to ignore him. He didn't seem to take it, and his curiosity manifested itself as a hurricane when he went to bother the neighbors.

During the Atticus training, water was to be given to gladiators. As a young man too young to start training, it was being used otherwise.

The elf was not surprised when he noticed that others were careful to treat the new guy well, fearing his reaction if they even scratched him.

It was amazing how humans had the presumption of knowing perfectly what was happening around them. He didn't care about the baby's fate.

Attico was put in the evening to eat.

"My mom cooked much better! But I always fought with my brothers because they were very hungry! My father was a very good hunter but he did not catch very big animals."

All he did was talk about his homeland and his family. Without homesick, he was happy.

And he wouldn't stop waving on his stool. If he moves on like this.......it'd be too late! Big laughter came from the next room, divided by their bars, as soon as they saw the baby fall on the ground.

He will not last a week. He laughed at the one who was second to Thranduil as a sword skill. “If it had been a girl, it would have been a lot more probability.” He said another by referring to something horrible and earning a deadly look from the elf, which made him stop laughing at the moment.

Atticus proved to be tough by getting up with apparent calm and finishing eating his meal. He was no longer as agitated, partly intimidated by adults and partly because he learned his lesson.

To rest comfortably, Thranduil swapped cot with the baby to make sure he was resting. The fact that he didn't care about him didn't mean he was gonna be cruel.

*

In the morning, the elf was training with Dolor. It could have been a lethal fight since the wooden swords were strong enough to break a skull, but Thranduil knew it was not wise to overcome his master's second best gladiator.

He preferred the use of two swords, even though he had learned to handle all the other types of weapons used in the arena, while his opponent handled a sword and a big shield.

When the 20th time the rival landed, the master ordered them to change their companion. But as he was headed towards the next opponent, a reckless attacked him. He was used to it.

To be seen by many people, they tried to surprise him trying to make the most of it in the hope of winning and impress the master, even though no one ever did!

Thranduil fell down his back, but he quickly stood back up, laying a knee and a hand on the ground, posing the sword behind his back ready to block the next blow. But as the madman was loading the shot, a grief grief pain painted his face and collapsed on his knees.

The elf saw that Atticus had hit him in the knee with a wooden sword and given the pain he had caused him, he must have struck the nerve.

The little boy immediately regretted the gesture and screamed when the man grabbed her by the throat and lifted him into the air.

Fear was replaced by surprise when Thranduil freed him by feeling his opponent with a blow.

Not content, the elf continued to fidel on the poor man who could do nothing but suffer in silence, in the hope that the guards would save him!

That happened. The guards beat Azrael with their sticks to understand that he should not do it again and dragged him into a small cramped cell where they chained him with his face in front of the wall and his arms outstretched at the top, to keep him grounded without water and food, until the master had decided to free him.

Thranduil acted unnecessarily only to vent some of his anger.

But not to the villain.....

Because? Why had he defended the child? Why did he feel compelled to do so?

He kept fidgeting, tinkling his chains and banging his head against the wall. He hated himself! Because? He was a mortal who would live a handful of the elves' years..... why bother? He never cared about men, and now, after all they had done to him, why should he care about such a corrupt and cruel race?!

The cell door opened and a blow to the head knocked him unconscious.

*

When he woke up, he knew he was in his cell.

He barely sat down. All the new wounds were protesting but he didn't look at you.

A hiccup made him turn to Atticus’ cot and saw him... the baby had a black eye and a lot of bruises to his head, but his arms also had wounds, as well as the rest of his body.

They punished him, too.

Thranduil smiled.

He had protected thousands of elves for centuries and now he couldn't defend a child!

He didn't understand why but felt he had to protect that child.

Being lost was a feeling he had to get used to, while he was a slave, but he was certain of what he wanted: to go back to Legolas!

All the other gladiators were in their cells, lying on their bunks.

It was supposed to be night. The elf was wonderful, he must have fainted longer than he had previously believed!

Much more likely was the Romans drugged him to keep him from getting hurt any further.

“Have you not died?” A little voice reached his ear and saw that Attico had kneeled next to him.

“It takes more than that to kill me!” Azrael answered.

“Dieu merci!” He said the little "How?" He asked for the Elf surprised. “I said good! My mom always spoke French to me! That's how they talked in the city where they were born!" He explained Atticus.

Azrael sat on his cot, “Where are yours?” He asked, not sure that he wanted to hear the answer, "I don't know! The Romans said I'll never see them again. They burned my house and my brothers have been sold too!" Said the little one step away from the crying.

“All right. I get it! Now sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day." told Atticus who obeyed without making a fuss.

“We are friends, are we?" The child's question was unexpected, but Thranduil couldn't stop a smile from being formed in his face “Yes, Atticus. I am Azrael!” He answered before he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I don't know if it's interesting as a start, but it's an idea I've decided to write!  
> I will refer both to the 2014 Pompeii film and to the Spartacus series besides the Middle Earth of which Thranduil will be the lead.  
> I hope it'll tease your interest! And not to completely overturn the King of Mirkwood! (I always have a hard time playing myself into him and I would not like to make him another person compared to the proud, private sovereign of the movie!)  
> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions to give me!  
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	2. What is right

Thirty long years passed.

For an elf it was a blink of an eye in his immortal life, but for Azrael they were the best years of his new life.

Atticus had become a young man and a dear friend.

The elf considered him to be on par with a child and their relationship had strengthened over time.

The boy had taught him French after improving him with a dead gladiator a few years earlier, and Thranduil had begun to take an interest in the many languages of men, realizing that the more he knew of it, the greater the advantage.

Those who had introduced him to new idioms had died, but the basis for learning to speak the new languages correctly was there, like gladiators who spoke them, and so knowledge of the elf had expanded.

Their lives had undergone a remarkable turning point. Whether positive or negative you had to wait to say it.

Their previous master had been assassinated and had no heirs, his estate was auctioned off.

This included them, too.

At the time they were in a cell, on a wagon. Heading to the place of sale.

_"Si nous avions des pièces avec nous, je parierais que le prix qu'ils vous vendront sera d'au moins 100 pièces!"_ (If we had coins with us I would bet that the price at which they will sell you will be at least 100 coins!) Atticus said he loved betting.

_"Mais nous ne les avons pas, alors essayez de vous calmer! Votre enthousiasme est hors de propos!"_ (But we don't have them, so be sure to calm down! 

This enthusiasm of yours is misplaced!) Azrael complained.

Fortunately none of the other gladiators present spoke their idiom, so that they could have a modicum of privacy.

_"J'ai une idée_!" (I got an idea!) Atticus said.

" _A doit? Tre mieux que "s'évader pendant l'enchère"!"_ (Must be better than "auction escape"!) complained about the elf. Your son's defect was irritating. He was stronger than him: he couldn't shut up!

_"Vous avez dit que c'est un avantage de conna'tre plusieurs langues ....._.” (You said it's an advantage to know many languages......) continued the boy ignoring his father's black mood.

“ _Je le reconnais!"_ (I recognize it!) answered Azrael unstressed.

" _Bien! Donc, si les humains croie_ nt que vous ne pouvez pas parler leur langue, ils parleront librement devant vous!" (Well! So if humans believe you can't speak their language they will speak freely in front of you!) revealed Atticus as if he had had an illumination.

" _Et comment aurais-je obéi aux ordres dans le passé?_ " (And how would I obey orders in the past?) asked curious Azrael. It was a good idea. Those who had heard him speak the language of the Romans were almost all dead! Considering that in front of the plebs he had only fought and did not give speeches.

" _Gr'ce à moi, j'étais traductrice et avant ..... de fouetter_?" (Thanks to me that I was a translator and before..... lashes?). A great idea and a great advantage!

Although their future was still uncertain, this was a feature of gladiator life.

Such a sudden change could be beneficial or fatal.

He had learned the movements of every guard and every servant in those years, deciding not to act, but to wait for Atticus to be strong and experienced enough not to be killed during their escape......... and now all that work had faded before their eyes because of that poor man who had been their ex-master!

Once they reached the main square they were taken down to be led to the platform so that all the nobles could admire the goods.

Azrael was not surprised when he saw the large number of slaves for sale and almost all the glances pointed at him.

"Admire this never tamed beast! He killed more gladiators in his master's house than in the arena! He's an elf who lives because of the souls he takes over! How much do you offer for.... the angel of death?" The question answered a choir of concidental voices.

The elf sighed. It would have been a long day.

*

In the end, the buyer had been a Barahir. A poor success lanist, but he had the swoldest bag of the others. He had so many coins that besides him and Atticus had bought many other slaves, gladiators and servants.

They were all stuck on a wagon and started the journey.

Like most of the buyers, Barahir wasn't originally from that small town. He had moved on to the news that “the angel of death” was put on sale.

He came from a port town called Napoli.

Laughter drew the attention of the elf. Two girls were talking and laughing at each other. They were the only ones in good mood on the wagon!

"What are you laughing at? I could have married him and lived in our house forever! Instead he decides to pay his own freedom and go to die in a brothel!” The brunette was like, "Of course you choose these imaginary boyfriends." Did he ever talk to you or just look at you? He could have been an asshole or just a violent one! I think it's better how it went!" The blackberry replied, "Thank you are always adored friend, guide of my steps and........ unso required life breaker!" He commented on the first.

Atticus laughed, attracting the attention of the two young women.

"He was laughing at you!" Said the brown, "That's not true! You were the last one to speak!" she defended the other.

"I am Atticus and I laughed at the conversation not of one of you in particular!" He tried to recover the situation. 

“I'm Sara, while my friend forgets about good manners is Hanna!" Said the blackberry.

"Where are you from?" Atticus asked "That's a good question!" Hanna answered, crossing her arms to her chest, "Where are you from?" "I’m from a land near the Rhone River!" Atticus said.

"And.... you?" Sara asked the elf who sat next to the boy they were conversing with and who paid attention to the conversation.

He stared at her and Sara felt helpless. It was as if she could read her soul with those Lapis lazuli that she found herself in place of the eyes.....

"And where did this come from?" wondered the girl mentally. Especially because his eyes were more like aquamarine since they were of a wonderful clear celestial.

"He doesn't speak your language!" Atticus intervened, realizing with a glance that Azrael was not bothered, in fact, he seemed amused, which was even stranger.

Few things could attract the elf's attention as if in his millennial life he had already seen it all!..... Likely!

"And you'd be so kind from...." began Sara to be interrupted "Translate!" From Hanna.

Atticus laughed nodding " _D'où venez-vous?"_ (Where do you come from?) he asked his father, acknowledging that since he had met him, it had never occurred to him to ask him such a question.

" _Ce n'est pas leur affaire!"_ (It's none of their business!) answered annoyed the elf, stiffening.

The boy was surprised at his father's reaction. He didn't seem to want to remember. and maybe he wasn't wrong. He had no memory of his life before slavery because he had been too small for memories to take root, while his father surely remembered everything as if it had happened yesterday!

"He said he won't tell you!" He translated "Maleducated!" for the girls. Answered the most reckless "If my question has offended him I apologize!" Sara said, looking at the elf in fear.

"I don't think so, it takes much more to make him angry!" He calmed her down.

"If I forced him to dance the samba, would I be able to undermine that crazy self-control he has, on every movement he makes?" Hannah asked seriously and then self-criticized with a "I did the rhyme! I would say it wasn't really a rhyme..... what's called that rhetorical figure....?"

"But that....." Sara was interrupted by the sound of a heavy door being opened.

They had arrived.

*

Seeing the luxurious villa where their master lived it had become apparent that Barahir had to have a very interesting story behind him.

A mere lanista could never have afforded all that!

They were immediately divided and Azrael was astonished when he found himself in a small room made of stone walls and furnished better than he had ever seen.

There were bars at the door, however, only at the top, and being almost all wooden, they gave him more privacy than he had ever had!

Looking out from the bars he saw that all the cells were made like this and did not be surprised by the multitude of corridors present.

“Azrael?" Atticus’ voice made him realize that he was in the cell next to his “ _C'était quelque peu inatendu!”_ (This is quite unexpected!) the elf said to refer to the improvement of their situation.

“ _Pas autant que ces filles!”_ (Not as much as those girls!) answered Atticus smiling at the thought of the two exuberant young.

“ _Je crois qu'ils cachent plus qu'ils ne disent! C'est la première fois que vous vous vous souciez des femelles de votre race!_ ” (I think they hide more than they say! This is the first time you've ever cared about the females of your kind!) said the elf sure he was right and curious to see how his son would react to his provocation.

~~“ _Bien súr! Les elfes femelles ne sont pas there! Je dois être satisfait!”_ (Of course! The female elves are not here! I have to settle!) tried to joke Atticus. ~~

~~~~

~~~~

“ _Ne change pas de sujet!”_ (Don't change the subject!) Azrael took it back. Humans ignorance was incredible!

“ _Je suis parfaite pertinent!”_ (I'm perfectly relevant!) Atticus tried to defend himself.

They couldn't say anything but a shame stopped the peace of that beautiful evening.

That noise was a 6'2" girl with brown hair named Hanna.

"No! Please, no! Let me go!" She was desperate to scream the poor woman while the guards dragged her without any cure.

“ _Nous devons vous aider!”_ (We must help her!) said Atticus that he couldn't see Azrael that he had comfortably lay down on his new bed and he had a great deal of it.

“ _Bonne chance!”_ (Good luck!) says the elf. Even though the stone walls could feel good only because Atticus had glued to bars with his face.

“ _Tu dois m'aider!”_ (You have to help me!) his son begged him.

“ _Je n'y thought même pas!”_ (I don't think so!) resolute answers Azrael.

“ _Vous ne vous souciez pas problemes des autres, même avec vos semblables?”_ (Did you get into other people's problems with your own people?) he tried to push him the young “ _N'ose pas me parler de cette façon! Et ne les mentionnez plus!”_ (Don't you dare talk to me like that! And don't mention them again!) threw the elf reminding him that talking about certain things was a serious mistake, only because of the tone of his voice.

“ _S'il te plait!”_ (Please!) insisted his son as stubborn as his father, maybe more.

“ _Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent he fail?_ ” (Do you know what they want to do to her?) asked Azrael uninterested.

“ _Non, corn je m'en chiche!”_ (No, but I don't care!) answer stubborn Atticus.

“ _Vous voulez avoir des ennuis sur le coup de tête d'une petite fille?”_ (Do you wish to get in trouble for a child's whim?) asked the elf. That girl had shown her character and she didn't seem to be used to that standard of living. As a slave. It wouldn't have surprised him to find out that he was being a rebel for a simple nonsense.....

“ _Aidez-la! Tu me dois un 'pas de questions posées', tu te souviens?”_ (Help her! You owe me a “without asking questions”, remember?) said in the end Atticus, referring to an episode that happened earlier.

“ _Tu te souviens que je n'oublie pas?"_ (Remember I don't forget?) asked Azrael to be embarrassed in remembering the unfortunate situation he had found himself in. Many gladiators would have enjoyed having six girls in their cell, but he didn't!

And Atticus was more than grateful to take away that unwanted gift from them by paying a guard to get the girls moved to his cell.

Then he talked about the “without asking questions” but the elf had understood very well what it meant only afterwards, regretting that he had accepted!

“ _Bien súr!”_ (Of course!) his son replied knowing that he was in serious trouble but having fun the same since he had managed to win.

" _Soyez assurés que je vous ferai payer!"_ (Rest assured I'll make you pay!) promised the elf before getting out of that bed all too comfortably.

" _Je me's you'll inquite le moment venu!"_ (I'll worry when the time comes!) answered the young man trying to seem safe and casual but feeling the worry already begin to grow within him.

" _Vous les humains, vous ? Tes juste bizarres!"_ (You humans are just weird!) Azrael commented before taking a short run, spinning in the air and kicking the goal. On the first attempt she did not give in, but when she was hit a second time she opened up by slamming into the wall with a great din.

The guards were immediately on him, but for Azrael it was a walk to land them and kill them. It was enough for him to follow the sound of screams to find himself in front of a horrible scene: the guards were trying to rape the.... Hanna!

There was a moment of stalemate as soon as they realized that he was outside the cell, but it lasted a moment and those men also died before they could feel fear.

"I-I didn't need h-help!" She tried to protest the girl and stammered, revealing how shocked she was about the incident.

Azrael tried not to laugh and the fun passed as soon as he heard the voices and footsteps of other men descending the stairs. As a start there was no harm! Barahir would soon realize that he was different!

*

"Why do you think he helped you?" asked Sara to look at the elf unconscious with curiosity “Why Atticus asked him to do it! We have just spoken to him!" Her friend reminded her.

“Yes, I know that. But why? He could have refused!" He punctualized the brunette.

“Indeed, he is not famous for getting along with humans! He either went mad or he wanted to get himself killed." Said Hanna. “That does not change much. Only a fool would seek death!" Sara answered.

"Are you sure? A life like this must not be easy....” “Do you think it comes from Middle Earth?" Sara asked her, "Ask him!" The friend answered.

“Not even dead! I'm not paying! You will....” “I understand!” Hanna broke it off.

They had both locked up together with the elf. They were without chains, and he had them tied to his wrists. I'm going to support them in case he woke up.

“We could not end up in a fantasy movie? No! We are in the past without the slightest chance of using technology to get home!” Hanna complained.

“But elves are imaginary creatures! Besides, I don't think technology could help us. Maybe Gandalf! Magic seems more appropriate for our situation.” She thought about her friend.

"By fantasy I did not mean fairy creatures! But superheroes! We could have gotten together with superpowers! That would have been so cool! But the most interesting thing here is to see half-naked men trying to kill themselves!" protested Hanna.

"And they speak Latin!" Sara specialised “And there is no Coke!” The friend “E does not exist” I shall observe the brunette “Not even Instagram!” costed the brunette “Or Facebook!” ended the other one.

“Think of how many like we could have achieved.” Hanna said to turn her attention to the elf again and pointing it with a hand “Meeting with the great ruler of Bleak Wood!” “It is Mirkwood!” The friend “Whatever! The important thing is to understand each other!” Hanna said, "And I doubt he's Lee Pece! I read that the elf has a terrible character!” Said Sara.

The girl approached Azrael kneeling next to him. The elf was lying on the side and slow and regular breathing, it was clear that he was unconscious.

“Do you want to worship him for much longer?” asked Hanna to have a good time with the lovely look that her friend addressed to the elf.

"No!" rested embarrassed Sara by falling on the ground, "Right! You like Legolas!” Running the friend “Shut up!” I'll whisper the brunette by looking at the elf worried.

“I do not think he will wake up soon! They have done him with the holidays!” Hanna said to refer to the numerous bruises on her face, head and body probably. Luckily clothes kept from finding it. You could have said that Thranduil was the most puedient gladiator in ancient Rome!

"Right!" Exclaimed Sara “What?” asked the other one, "You have a crush on Aragon! Normal you care about him!” Said the brunette.

"No! My favorite character is another one!” Hanna specify “Bilbo?” tried Sara

“He is an old man who is decrepit”. Said the friend “Elrond?” The friend tried again, "He's old too!" insisted the brunette! “Ancient! There is a great difference!” Sara pointed out to her “And then depends on the time at which they are. Bilbo may not have left with the company yet! Or he might not be born yet! Unfortunately, it is not easy to understand how old he is, just by looking at him!" she found it.

“So you say that the prophecy of the end of the era, the second darkness and the happy ending that Elrond cannot see may not yet have been pronounced?” asked Hanna for a fool.

"Ask me questions I cannot answer." She defended her friend.

Meanwhile, Hanna had approached the elf, and she was watching him curious.

“Is it good?” Sara asked, "Go easy! Legolas could become jealous!” The girl laughed at her.

"Look at this strength! The ears are so funny!" "Watch out!" set Hanna to her friend as soon as she realized that when she looked closer, she had hit the elf's shoulder with hers, and that the latter rolled, lying on her back.

The girls held their breath fearing to wake him, but a few seconds passed a sigh of relief. It is a pity that the elf also sighed deeply by making them shake.

"I can hide you that a magician has taken me from my stomach, who comes right to my heart." Sara said ahe tried to keep the tone of his voice.

"Stop it!" The friend took it back.

*

It's been a week. From what he heard, Atticus could say that the two girls had been very lucky. Not only were they saved, but now they were serving the mistress.

It turned out that, apparently, one of the guards who attacked Hanna was the mistress's mistress and she decided to keep them for revenge. Two buds not yet in flower were considered very rare!

His father had already recovered from the reservoir welcome and now they were training with the whip sounds in his ears.

Fortunately, despite the thousands of thoughts that crowded his mind, Azrael could follow training, enough for his son to suspect nothing.

Days earlier he woke up in the cell and felt the girls were there. They wouldn't shut up and he had to make a huge effort to avoid reacting when they mentioned Gandalf and his woods!

They knew who he was and knew he had a son!

But the most shocking thing was they knew about Lord Elrond's prediction! They couldn't be spies! They were too young and naive!

And besides, when they talked about Middle Earth, they seemed like two girls telling each other a story.

They said everything and nothing!

And he was sure they knew a lot more about him and the people of Arda!

He would have found out their secrets! For the safety of Middle Earth!

Atticus's wooden sword passed terribly close to his face and Azrael decided he had enough. With the wooden shield, he managed to disarm the opponent and then rotate on himself before he hit Atticus with his training sword.

The poor man moans down on his knees, but the sad expression lasted little on his face before a gaze of challenge painted himself in his face.

His father had been merciful with little revenge! Not enough to hold him off, but no one gets satisfied with it, so he didn't complain! Azrael seemed more upset than usual and asked why. His father was his fate, or the Elves who were caught with him and had never heard of.

In the end, Atticus decided not to think about it, his father would soon confide himself or curiosity would help him shed light on everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on putting the two best friends in the first place!  
> And I must confess, I had a great time writing dialogue!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> Have a good day,  
> X-98


	3. With the force of truth I conquered the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when everything goes wrong it can improve!  
> New characters are added!  
> And new friendships are born!  
> Twists!

Azrael dodged a spear, grabbed it and with the sword broke the wood making the other end useless. The gladiator panicked once the weapon was lost and it was not difficult to cut his throat as soon as an opening was found. 

For the Romans, the final clash between the two best gladiators of two schools was the most interesting part of the show, for Azrael it was even too short.

Tired of the exults in the face of the death of a poor innocent, he returned to the dungeons ignoring everything and everyone. 

He had never shown respect or consideration for the one who called himself his master, nor for his "admirers" and this had provided him with an excellent reputation since he was considered heartless. 

A soulless murderer who fed on those of his victims, so wicked that even death itself had rejected him ....... Picturesque! Humans had a lively imagination there was nothing else to say! 

“ _Excellent travail! Ce salaud avait une excellente réputation que vous avez réussi à détruire en moins d'une minute! Les dieux vous favorisent!"_ (Great job! That bastard had an excellent reputation that you managed to destroy in less than a minute! The gods favor you!) said Atticus once he was back in the basement of the amphitheater.

" _Je ne crois pas en tes dieux!"_ (I don't believe in your gods!) he cut the elf short. 

" _Et moi dans le vôtre. Peut-être que quand je serai libre, je changerai d'avis ou je pourrai vous convaincre du contraire!"_ (And me in yours. Maybe when I am free I will change my mind or I will be able to convince you otherwise!) the son replied.

Azrael sighed. It was enough for Atticus to see a gladiator once released to be convinced that Roman law would be respected and he would be freed. 

If a gladiator proved worthy, he was awarded the rudis, a wooden sword with all his victories engraved on it and he could call himself a free man. 

Arrived in the evening they were loaded again on the cart to return to the villa. 

But freedom is not an object you can give and take back! 

It is true happiness .......... if for your joy you need the permission of others, you are a poor fool. 

This his son would learn at his own expense. He was a man now. He had to make his experiences and live with it.

Towards evening, once those bloody games were over, they were crammed into the cart again to return to the villa. 

Looking around out of mere habit, Azrael noticed the two girls getting on the carriage with their mistress. 

The stubbornest stopped, before entering, to watch the beautiful sunset and when she turned to follow the mistress and her friend, their eyes met. 

The elf was appalled by the force he saw shining through those little green eyes, also thinking of the life that the girl was now leading ...... she found herself smiling when, the mistress, with little, indeed, absent feminine grace , he pulled her in with one arm, reproaching her slowness.

*

Azrael had never been more happy to return to his cell than that evening. 

The downside of this new arrangement was that humans were asking too much from him! 

In addition to the final clash, he had been forced to measure himself in numerous "one against all" clashes. 

An absurd idea from the organizer of the games to show the people how dangerous it was ... he understood it by hearing him reap compliments and phrases of admiration for his person. 

He was sure that not all his elves would survive such a test and instead of pride he felt a freezing fury gripping his bowels! 

The fact is that at the end of the day he was exhausted and happy to have endured so long. In the hope that the owner would leave him quiet, without chaining him in front of the invited guests in honor of his victory, as he often did ...... he sat on the bed remembering the good moments of his long life. 

Hopes were in vain. 

The cell door was opened and to her surprise Hanna was thrown in like a sack of potatoes. She managed to cushion her fall with her forearms, but that didn't mean she didn't take a big hit. 

It was so fast and unexpected that Azrael sat on the bed staring at her. 

She stood up, trembling and looked at him in a way she could not decipher. 

Without saying anything he lay down on the bed and took off the light tunic he was wearing. 

Azrael jumped up and stepped back in confusion, understanding the girl's intentions even though she was not convinced at all. 

" _Que veux-tu?"_ (What do you want?) Asked shocked "I don't understand your language!" She started looking offended by his reaction "But I'm here to satisfy your needs!" She said lowering her eyes as she tried to hide the tears. 

Azrael sat on the bed next to her scaring her to death, but gently reached out, raising her chin "I won't rap you!" He said firmly, ignoring the shock on her face when she heard him speak his language. 

"You ...." Hanna fell silent when he put his index finger on her lips "Nobody has to know!" He whispered smiling. 

The girl felt light as a feather. That elf had never stopped surprising her and now he was aware that he would never stop doing it! 

He had shown her a great deal of confidence by revealing that secret and had shown himself noble by respecting her and her body. 

A question formed in her head, but fearing that the guards would hear, she tried to express herself with her eyes saying only one word "Atticus...?" The elf nodded understanding the question.

Hanna had time to see his eyes go back before he passed out on her. 

She was unable to suppress a cry of surprise and at the beginning he feared the worst, but when the elf remained motionless he understood. He wasn't pretending and he wasn't attacking her! 

Even if it was only the bust that was pressed against her, she struggled a lot to get it off. 

It was really heavy! Not fat, heavy! Better specify it, even if only in his head! 

As a precaution he checked the vital signs but Azrael was alive. 

Since the elf was placed transversely to the bed, he decided to arrange it better. He straddled his torso and grabbed his shoulders and sat him down. 

Embracing him, he turned him and dragged for a few centimeters before falling with him and on him ... on the bed. 

At least his head was now resting on the pillow. It was less difficult to move the legs and, slightly, the pelvis. From the stands she had witnessed the fight and was not surprised to see how exhausted the elf was. 

After placing the blanket on him, he lay down beside him trying to ignore the warmth she felt rising on his cheeks. 

If she stayed, she would have prevented the master's servant from trying to seduce her again even if she felt guilty about leaving Sara alone!

*

Azrael woke up to see the sun go through a crack in the wood. 

He sat up and winced when he realized the human who was sleeping next to him. 

The memories of the previous evening came back in a flash and wondered if he had hurt her by collapsing on her. 

The girl moved, confirming to the elf that he would dispel his doubts in a short time. 

After a yawn Hannah rubbed her face and turned her head taking a hit when she noticed that the elf was awake and staring at her. 

"I didn't rap you!" She screamed as he sat up, before mentally giving herself an idiot. But what kind of good morning is it? No, the right question was: what kind of statement, no ..... which woman would have ever said such a thing to a ... male!? 

The elf, to his surprise, laughed. 

"You passed out!" Azrael became terribly serious. Perfect! Had a magical touch in bringing bad mood! She could call it a talent! 

"Are you feeling well?" she asked trying to repair that disastrous start to the day. 

He nodded "Did I hurt you?" He asked in a too loud voice. "Shhh ...... no! No! In fact, at the beginning I thought you were dead! " She confessed. 

The elf laughed again and Hanna believed she had witnessed two miracles in rapid succession. 

In the movie he didn't seem to have much fun, much less so cheerful! 

"The guards are not there and the others are still sleeping. They completely closed the door” he said, pointing to the bars covered with wood that prevented him from seeing outside “Nobody can hear us!" he said. 

"Perfect! Let's go inside then!" Hanna said getting up from the bed and, with a jump, landing on the cold floor. She washed her face with the water that was inside a wooden tub. 

"Why did you decide to talk to me?" She asked curiously as she dried herself with a filthy rag "To calm down!" He replied sitting on the bed but crossing his legs. 

“Not just for that! I saw the looks you give me...." "... and I heard you and your friend whispering information behind me that only I thought I knew among the Romans!" The elf replied. 

"I preferred you unconscious!" She said furiously. 

"How do you know the lands I come from? And the words of Elrond?” Azrael asked anxiously. 

_"The One will be found, and then the war will return, and it will be the end of this Era. And I fear it will end in a second darkness, unless some fortuitous event causes what my eyes are unable to see." The girl repeated as if it had been a trivial_

“If I tell you the truth ........ I don't think you will believe me!" She said skeptically. "Try me!" He said even more curious.

Hanna sighed. It was so worth the risk! 

“Me and my friend Sara .... we are not from this world! ... that is we are! Wait up!" she stopped trying to explain things as clearly as possible. Not that it was easy since they were all tangled up in his mind too. 

“In our world, the Romans ..... died .... died ........ three thousand years ago ...... little less! Ah, I'm not good at math! For me it is as if I had found myself in the past! In our world we are much more evolved! We have built inventions that allow us not to use the horse and to travel the same considerable distances, means that allow us to fly ...... here we are in the stone age! I mean ... they still use the carriage! " She could seem crazy, she was sure of it! 

“How did you end up in chains? Do you have a family?” It seemed that the elf was very curious and that he was believing it. For the moment! 

“No personal questions thanks! And for the first ..... I don't know! Bad luck? Sara and I were walking in the woods when we fell down a steep descent full of leaves, weeds and roots. When we woke up the Romans had surrounded us ..... before kidnapping us! I don't remember much of the trip since we stayed in wooden crates as if we were objects. It lasted a long time and when they sold us we met you!" finished telling the girl. 

"If you come from another era, how do you know my race?" Azrael asked realizing he wasn't lying. 

He could read it in his face. That mixture of emotions that he had experienced retracing his past were not fake .... 

“Now comes the interesting part ..... in my world elves don't exist! And apparently they don't even know them here since they treat you like a novelty! Barahir said that your first master never revealed how he did it, nor where he caught you!” The girl revealed by terrorizing the elf. 

Wouldn't he come home again? Was he trapped forever in an unknown world like Hannah and Sandra?

“For us, you are only legends! A writer invented your world and told us about it through his fantastic stories ... even if, apparently, you are not exactly a fantasy!" Hanna corrected herself, trying not to laugh. " _A little tact is required!"_ her conscience told her. 

Realizing that perhaps he could no longer go home did not have to be easy! 

"I know who you are! But I never told anyone to avoid trouble and any revenge on your part!" Hanna admitted.

“Thank you!" The elf said after a long moment of silence "Do you think I am in a world different from mine?" To that question the girl answered shaking her head with a lost expression and a "I don't know, what do you expect me to say?" Not very elegant. 

"For the trust shown in me, I allow you to give me your name, but please never call me by my real name!" Azrael said after careful consideration. 

"Thranduil is a beautiful name but at the moment too strange!" She whispered sitting down next to him "Then you too can give me ... of you! Enough of this you! I'm a slave, damn it!" Said the girl. 

Then, unexpectedly, Hanna hugged him whispering a thank you full of sincere gratitude. 

When she was done he saw her blush as she regretted making such a gesture. 

“I trust you, I know you are a noble elf!" She tried to reassure him even if she was very ashamed of the embrace. Maybe she had sensed his surprise. 

"If you trust me, why were you afraid I might rape you?" Azrael asked. 

“I have no idea what you went through! I know that those of your race can become evil and knowing that they tortured you and did who knows what ..... I was afraid you were no longer that noble elf!" She replied anxiously. 

“And I don't intend to become one! I resisted in the hope of seeing my son again!" Azrael said feeling a close to the heart knowing that maybe it would never happen. 

“So is that why you didn't die?" Hanna asked in amazement. 

He gave her a dark look "I know that elves can die from pain! ... is that true?" The curious human asked 

"Yes!" The elf replied "And now ...." "You can't die right now!" The girl said standing up "I'm going to visit Middle-earth and get to know the Prince about whom I have heard a myriad of stories!" He concluded by crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Do you want to escape?" Azrael asked surprised "You don't? Didn't you want to see your son again? " She replied. 

He smiled "So be it!" He answered standing up when he heard the main gate open. 

Another tiring day was about to begin.

*

"You are a crazy, insensitive, careless, first-rate idiot!" Sara hissed once her friend had confessed what had happened at the first light of dawn. 

"On three of these adjectives I fully agree, but what insensitive is it to?" Hanna asked that she had a lot of fun when she managed to infuriate Sara. 

She who boasted of having an extraordinary temperament and patience! 

“Insensitive to him! You hit him in the face that he will never see the only family he has again!" Sara explained disheartened. 

He didn't know Thranduil, but he admired the elves, and the impetus combined with the simple fact that his friend was all too direct in saying things, would have destroyed every possibility of knowing him better! 

“What are you still doing here?" The voice of the mistress made the girls take the biggest fear of their lives. Ok, maybe it was better to live it in full before you could say such a thing! 

"I ask forgiveness, but we don't remember the way to go to the cellars!" Sara said bowing her head in submission. 

It was true that they had been in that villa for some time now, but their sense of orientation combined with the size of that place predicted only trouble! 

"You are really useless! My husband is an imbecile, only that explains how he could have bought two slaves as clumsy as you two!" The mistress yelled, slapping Sara loudly. 

Then he looked at them as if he wanted to incinerate them instantly "Follow me! We await guests and unfortunately I will have to keep you until the next auction!" She said before hurrying to a large room. Sara tried to push back the tears by starting to take deep breaths. 

_“Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent!"_ The girl thought back to the words that her father had said to her, long ago, when she returned home desperate because of some bullies who had thrown eggs at her. 

Once in the great hall they didn't have to wait long before the guest was greeted with laughter, welcome phrases and a huge banquet. 

“Luck has blushed everyone since you managed to get that wild beast! The benevolence of the gods will be even greater if you manage to tame it!" The guest said as he watched Hanna too insistently.

“Your wishes will soon be fulfilled! That elf has remained in chains and in the darkness for many years, it doesn't surprise me that he made a pact with the devil just to end such torture! I bought it because I was sure I could do it!” Barahir said with his usual arrogance. 

"Have you found out how you can be obeyed?" Asked the astonished guest. 

Azrael has always been released into the arena and allowed himself to be killed if anyone tries to do the same. 

He did not obey anyone, so none of his opponents had ever survived! 

“I just gave him what every man wants!" Barahir answered looking at Hanna. 

The wife made a disgusted face, but as soon as she realized who the husband was looking at, she burst like a firecracker "How could you! They are my property! Now that you've ruined them, you'll need to get more!" she yelled, jerkily getting up from his chair and spilling an entire carafe of wine. 

“Don't be outraged! You should consider yourself lucky to have the bitch of the angel of death as your personal slave!" Her husband replied with equal ferocity. 

Those two were identical! Too bad they didn't get along! The more the days passed, the more Sara wanted to know their story! 

“He is not a man, remember him my friend!" Said the guest who seemed to be perfectly accustomed to the quarrels of the two. 

"Then I'll try to increase the substance!" Barahir said to Sara "Tonight you will go to him too!" And the girl tried to appear terrified even if inside she rejoiced enthusiastically. 

"This is what I hope to do with the humble gifts I brought you!" The guest said attracting the attention of all those present and his guard, who lowered his head and then left the room. 

"You have a talent my friend! How do you manage to make your interlocutors hang from your lips?" The master asked curiously. 

"After today you will call me brother!" The other said, pointing with one hand to the returning guard, accompanied by other soldiers and two prisoners. 

Hanna and Sara were too upset to show their surprise and shock, screaming or doing anything else besides standing still like marble statues ..... staring at the two elves in front of them!

*

Do you know the expression "Losing ten years in ten seconds?" Well. 

Because Hanna and Sara fully experienced it in an instant! 

Or rather, ten seconds! 

Those two elves looked younger than they already knew! As much as it seemed! They could have been even older! 

“I found them in a mine! The gods made me find them. Their previous owners tried to hide the pointed ears and long hair, peculiar characteristics of their race!" Said the guest. 

“Put them in a cell! I'll take care of it later!" Barahir ordered his guards. 

"Bring my slaves too!" His wife added “I wish to have maximum privacy in showing the gratitude that is due to a dear brother!" She said, thus responding to her husband's confused gaze. 

They were fortunate not to come anywhere near the place where the gladiators were training. The girls feared some hysterical reaction from Azrael! Even if it was there! They had kidnapped other elves! 

When the cell door was closed and the guards had gone far enough, Sara went wild "It's crazy to say the least! The gods in whom the Romans believe take us for a ride! This is an absurd coincidence!" she began to say walking through the small cell like a hurricane. 

"Simmer down!" Hanna tried, however, obtaining the opposite effect. 

“He won't be happy to see you at all! And not because you have pointy ears but because the damned Romans had the brilliant idea of enslaving you! Wait! ...... but why aren't you gladiators?" 

"The problems of life!" Hanna mocked her “From what I know the elves know how to fight! It's part of basic education!” Sara continued, ignoring her outright. 

"Do you now know Elven culture and traditions better than they do?" Speechless Hanna asked. 

Although the two elves were the most confused and shocked! All the humans encountered so far had been curious and terrified of them. 

They knew nothing of their people and believed that they were unable to speak and understand the current language! 

But these humans were the exception! They seemed to be at ease and seemed to be worried about their safety! 

“ _Lasta lalaithamin!”_ (You make me laugh!) Said the elf with brown hair. 

" _Amin feuya ten’ lle!"_ (Disgust me!) Said the blond. Sara looked at them with a huge smile that lit her face "What a crazy cool!" she said adoringly. It was the first time he had heard of Elvish! 

Sindar, if she wanted to be fussy! ...... yes, she wanted!

"Now he passes out!" Hanna ventured “No! Heaven, it would be embarrassing!” Sara said in a whole new tone of voice, placing a palm of her hand on her right cheek, pretending to be scandalized, as if her friend had screamed the worst blasphemy ever heard! 

Sara sat on the ground in front of the two elves and turned to the blond one "What's your name?" 

" _Auta miqula orqu!"_ (But go kiss an ogre!) He replied. 

“Even if I don't understand the elf, I don't think he complimented you!" Hanna said she was more amused than scared. 

“My name is Sara, while this funny guy is Hanna! We know you speak our language and if elven manners are not just a legend, please answer me!" The offended brunette said for not having understood an accident but sure that her friend was right! 

" _Dinah!"_ (Be quiet!) said the blond.

"Apparently, elves are as stubborn as dwarves!" observed Hanna making a wrong comparison at the least opportune moment. 

" _Man pedich?"_ (What did you say?) Said the blond. 

Both of them jumped up terrifying the two girls who backed away until they were on the opposite side of the cell. But it didn't help much since the room was definitely tiny! 

“Mine was a finding! Arguing would be the wisest choice!" tried to save Hanna. Why did he have to give voice to every thought? 

Noises preceded the passage of numerous gladiators. It was time for lunch. It happened just in time to save them. 

As soon as Azrael appeared, he stared at them in surprise. A bowl of rice in his hand. 

“ _Mae govannen Aran Thranduil! Amin naa tualle!”_ (Well found King Thranduil! I am at your services) said the blond. 

" _Mankoi naa lle sinome?"_ (Why are you here?) Asked the other. 

Azrael's bowl slipped from his grasp and landed on the ground. Rice was spread everywhere going against all physical laws. That is, its speed was not such as to create a disaster! 

The radius should have been much narrower. This was all that Sara managed to think in an attempt to hope not to be really where she actually was! 

"What a waste!" observed Hanna more interested in food than anything else. 

For the record: thanks to the sweet and caring owner, they hadn't had lunch yet! 

" _Mankoi naa llie sinome?_ " (Why are you here?) Asked Azrael still shocked. 

“It's really cool, but could you speak an understandable language? It's even worse than when others whisper secrets in their ears!" Hanna said annoyed.

The blond elf snapped furiously towards the human, but the imperious voice of his lord made him arrest " _Daro!"_ (Stop!) Said Azrael. 

"What happens?" A very confused Atticus asked to find two other elves in front of him "Hanna, Sara, are you all right?" He asked even more bewildered to see them behind bars. 

"Yes thanks!" The brunette replied “Really? But what if they want to kill us?" The other denied it. 

"But since Azrael saved us, I would say that things are better than they would be ......." "..... for the moment! His friendship won't save us forever!" Hanna screamed, furious that Sara would always contradict her. 

“But I'm talking about now!" Her friend said angry that she could never have the last word. 

"Friendship?" The brown elf asked, not understanding why his lord had defended two silly mortals. 

The conversation was interrupted by the guards who forced the two gladiators to retrace their steps. 

"Can we start over?" Sara asked, turning to the two elves who were no longer looking at them so badly. 

They nodded. 

“Nice to meet you, I am Sara!" said One “And I’m Hanna!" The other added. 

The two elves bowed before two and both kissed each other ....... really risking making Sara pass out ....." My name is Narwain while my partner is called Galdor!" Said the blond elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story flows slower than I had imagined!  
> I hope you don't mind this!  
> Aside from a few words, I will try not to be too vulgar, I promise!  
> How do you think it will continue? Please let me know why I have run out of ideas for the moment!  
> I said it at the beginning! It was a flash idea! I just hope others will follow because I don't like the thought of leaving a story incomplete!  
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	4. Shout in the silence

Four months passed. 

Hanna could say that their new life wasn't that bad! 

They were still serving the mistress, fortunately for them, and every evening they were sent to Azrael's modified cell to have a small counter that made her communicating with Atticus. 

They must have realized that he was the only one capable of mitigating Azrael's explosive temperament. 

It was strange to call it that, even disturbing! But in the end she got used to it! 

“A day to forget!" So Sara announced herself before entering Azrael's cell. 

"I'm curious! Go on!" Atticus declared that he had comfortably sat on fresh straw to leave the bed for the two elves. 

Since the cells were not very spacious, they had split into those two in order to spend some time together. 

"This morning I received the order to pass the wax, and Hanna slipped it while she was bringing the breakfast of the owners, then ...... I tripped while I was clearing and I spilled the remains of the lunch against Hanna who had just insulted me .... I don't even remember what ........ and to finish with a bang .... the beast of the owners ate my dinner for this Hanna is angry with me for having seen herself "forced" to do halfway with her!" Sara finished. 

"The dog? And how did he do it?" Atticus asked amused, those should have entertained comedy shows rather than being the personal slaves of the mistress! 

"I went to the bathroom quickly! I thought Hanna would stay and check!" Sara justified herself. 

"I think it has to do with what you humans call .... karma!" Galdor said barely holding back the laughter "Karma is the basis of everything!" Sara said and then laughed "Don't encourage her, Galdor!" Narwain took it back. 

"I do not do it!" The other replied. 

“Well if you were kinder to me ...." "... couldn't all this happen?" Atticus laughed at her, knowing his friend's awkwardness well since he had been victim of it several times during the banquets, when he had spilled something on him and other unfortunate gladiators! 

They all laughed at his thought. Even Narwain smiled! 

“Can I ask you a question?" Hanna asked, taking advantage of the fact that the others seemed very taken by the friend's story, while Azrael seemed completely disinterested, as always.

"You just did it!" He replied gruffly.

"Didn't you notice that something is wrong?" Hanna asked making a huge effort not to respond in kind. The elf looked at her indecipherably. 

It was not surprising, a sovereign should never have made it clear what he thought of his enemies, period! 

"Narwain and Galdor are not well! It doesn't surprise me that the owner hasn't made them fight yet! Well, they weren't a show the first time I saw them, but ..... I have a strange feeling about it!" She confessed. 

The two elves were thin and pale and the only one who still had a little sense of humor was Galdor! 

Maybe that was the case even when they lived in the realm of the elves, but they were too melancholy and taciturn for Hanna not to worry! 

Thranduil sighed. 

That is, he feared was about to happen! The two were too young for such a life. 

They were fading! From experience he knew well that without any family affection this path would have been irreversible. 

And it was even more terrible that he found himself hoping that they would pass away soon! How could he? 

It was his job to protect them and make sure they came home! 

Maybe it was better that way, the escape would not have happened soon and it made him feel useless! He had always had everything under control and this feeling was not familiar but extremely annoying! 

In the halls of Mandos they would have waited patiently and without suffering to reunite with their loved ones, when the time of the elves was over and they found themselves sailing! 

"You will laugh less when I show you that I am not completely late! Once I am free I will cook the cheescake!" Sara said introducing it as a divine dish. 

“What's this?" Galdor asked whose curiosity for the human world was never satisfied. "A delicious dessert with cheese inside!" The girl replied. 

“Are you google by chance?" Hanna mocked her. 

“You often say nonsense!" Atticus said, not having understood his friend's last question.

*

Hanna ran at breakneck speed to the cell where Narwain and Galdor had been confined. 

Get ready for their first and last arena! 

They were not in physical and mental condition to get out of it! But the master's ego had done irreparable damage! 

How could he not understand that they weren't ready yet! Wasn't war the lifestyle of the elves? 

That this would not heal their wounded spirits! 

“You open!" Sara's voice made her jump for the first time "What are you doing here?" She asked furiously. 

She wanted to say goodbye in the most delicate and polite way possible without his dear friend yelling at him in the four winds and now he could no longer do it! 

"I could ask you the same question!" Sara replied before they both entered. 

The two elves were dressed in the same color shirt and long pants. 

They had protections on the calves and on the forearms to be able to parry the blows also with the limbs. 

They also wore a leather harness typical of gladiators, but they had been dressed differently since they were not human! 

“Did you come to say goodbye?" Narwain asked that he was more downcast than they had ever seen "Really to wish you good luck, but if you want I can change the phrase!" Hanna said, unable to stop herself. 

The blonde had never been nice to her, but she didn't mind because of that! 

“Azrael ... the ruler ...." Sara said whispering "... said that these humans are scarce in combat!" The girl took out two iron protections each having a spike on the wide surface “But, for safety, I impregnated these tips with a very particular poison! It will confuse your opponents so that you can hit him ....." "I will not die without honor!" Narwain infuriated "Thank you very much Sara, but I too refuse your offer, if this is our destiny I have decided to accept it!" Galdor said, maintaining a glacial calm. 

"But that's not fair!" Protested her destroyed "Your Galdor family! Don't you want to go back to them? Narwain, your children will grow up without a father!" He insisted unnecessarily.

"We will meet them in the immortal lands!" Galdor replied smiling in an attempt to calm the girl down "Thank you!" He said with a slight bow together with Narwain. 

"For what? To watch you die?" Hanna asked as she tried to replace pain with anger. "For showing us that not all humans are so corrupt and cruel!" He explained the elf by placing a hand on Sara's shoulder. 

A dazzling light enveloped them both and when it dissolved the girl looked at him confused, her face still streaked with tears.

"I have given you my immortality!" Galdor said "Promise me that you will ensure that the king returns to the kingdom safe and sound! Our people need him!" He asked with hopeful eyes. 

Sara was so shocked that she only managed to nod. 

Narwain approached Hanna who backed away in fear "Demote! Or I'll kick your ass back!" She said with her usual elegance. 

"You are very strong for being so young. My partner is right, only you can help him! He behaves differently with you!" admitted the blond elf as if he understood it at the time. 

"Translate!" Hanna said not understanding what she meant "He allows you to stay close to him as he has never done with anyone. Only with his wife and Prince Legolas. And I think he appreciates your company more than he shows!" explained Galdor so that his friend would not rail against the bad manners. 

Narwain put his hand on the girl's fun while she was busy elaborating Galdor's last words, not giving her time to react. 

When the dazzling light disappeared he looked at her with a strange expression "Promise me you will help him!" Even Hanna could only nod. 

“But if you survive the fight you will be mortal! That is ... you will grow old!" Sara said feeling terribly guilty. 

"If we come back it will mean that we will still be together! I do not deny my choice! You can help our lord! We, no! We would soon die the same, with or without the help of a sword!" Galdor admitted heartily. 

"They won't kill us easily! I still have some of my pride and I don't intend to lose it in the last fight!" Narwain said as he heard the cell door open. 

“Proud as an elf!" Hanna repeated amused by the last statement. 

"Good luck!" Sara said before seeing the two friends disappear beyond the door.

*

Even before talking to the elves, Hanna had been informed that Azrael had gone mad! 

She was not surprised and asked the owner to stay in the villa to go to him. 

She had been given permission and she had felt incredibly relieved. 

She didn't want to witness the death of the two elves! Although it would have been better than facing Thranduil! 

She did not go to the elf's cell, but to the one where the rebel slaves were chained. Once inside he regretted it bitterly! 

Azrael's back was covered in blood. The fresh lashes were clearly visible and he could see numerous burns and bruises all over his body! 

They had punished his bad behavior! 

He was facing towards the wall and his arms were stretched upwards because of the chains that were too short to reach the ground. 

The elf was kneeling on the floor, probably exhausted by the hours of torture. 

He had known the night before that his two elves would be sent to the arena and it was now afternoon, perhaps they were fighting and dying right then! 

Clenched fists and tense breathing made her understand that he was awake, but he didn't know what to say! 

_“Hi, your elves gave me immortality before I died!"_ It didn't even sound right in her head! 

"I'm sorry!" She said finally. It was true and being honest could help! 

Thranduil sighed. He had not felt so helpless in a long time, when his father died and had the weight of the crown on him too soon! 

He had condemned his son to the same fate! And although, since his capture, other elves had not been taken prisoner, he feared that the Romans might try again in the future! 

The hatred for these people was growing dramatically within him and he feared in what he could have become if he let them take over! 

Hanna's voice had surprised him. He believed that the human was with the mistress. The tone used to say those few words made him understand that he wasn't lying. 

He had seen her interact with Narwain and Galdor and knew that she too had become attached to them. 

Humans, having far fewer years to live, had always been very direct. Where an elf would take some time to establish a bond, they would also take a few days. 

“I know it's hard ....." "You know? You, a young mortal, claim to know what a millennial king feels!" Thranduil growled "My people .... killed for mere amusement at the hands of deadly insults! Immortal lives sacrificed for punishment!" He hissed in the steel grip of the chains. 

“No ..... but I'm sure only you can stop them!" Hanna said finally earning the elf's full furious attention. A half win.

"Now you know there are Romans who capture elves! We can escape and warn others of the danger! We can free those who are prisoners, in case we find them! We can make a difference! Won't you last so long to give up now?” She asked trying to move the broken soul of the elf. 

He didn't answer. He merely lowered his defeated head. "Will you let them die by forgetting them?" She asked angrily. 

The reaction was instantaneous: the elf jumped to his feet pulling the chains with such force that the hooks on the wall shook slightly, terrifying the girl to death! 

“How dare you?" She growled. "If you give up you will prove that you don't care about them and everyone else who gets caught!" Hanna said with unexpected courage 

“But if we fight we could avoid it! I will never forget them!" She finished saying it. 

It was amazing how a human, who had lived a very short life compared to his own, could have much more fortitude than many noble elves he had known. 

They remained silent for a very long time. Although it may have been a few minutes. Eventually Hanna decided to speak "Can I cleanse your wounds?" She asked shyly. She had promised. 

She would keep his word. 

The elf tilted his head slightly and then slowly returned to his knees. 

Taking it for a yes, Hanna went to call the guard, looking out of the cell and screaming like a rag. 

* 

Sara lowered her heartbroken gaze, unable to hold back her tears but trying not to sob. It would not have given satisfaction to the Romans showing how much it was pining it inside! 

She was in the grandstand, behind his masters comfortably seated to enjoy the show, while she was standing behind them to provide for every need. 

At the beginning she had deluded herself that everything would be better ...... Narwain and Galdor had beaten their first opponents, fighting separately, but showing themselves clearly superior to the defeated gladiators, in skill and skill. 

But it wasn't over there! 

Just as they had done with their ruler, the two elves found themselves having to fight in almost every fight! 

The arrogance of the Romans, but of their master in particular, was manifested by forcing them to the limit in order to fill the lanista's bag! 

They weren't even halfway through the celebrations that the nightmare had come true! 

Fortunately they had been sent to the arena together, unfortunately their opponents were twenty well-armed, fresh and rested men! 

One in particular had attracted the girl's attention. Almost two meters tall, as wide as a wardrobe and with a sculpted physique! He was the champion of a nearby city, but it didn't take long to figure it out!

The way the crowd had welcomed him and the way he moved, as if the arena were his home! Narwain and Galdor were exhausted, he could read it in his face, but they hadn't backed down! 

With combined attacks they had managed to kill and injure many opponents. 

Narwain was telling the truth when he admitted that he wouldn't give up easily. Sara smiled at the thought that if Thranduil had been present, he would have been very proud of the courage shown by the two young elves, she was sure of it! 

*

_“Lle desiel?" (Are you ready?) Galdor asked his companion_

_"Dago 'ni ngurth!" (I will fight to the death!) He replied._

_The elves put themselves in attack position and then started to run, without waiting for their opponents to run across the distance that separated them._

_“Gurth a choth-in-edhil!" (Death to elven enemies!) Narwain shouted before sinking the sword into a man's chest._

_They fought as they had been trained to do. Even if the elves of Mirkwood preferred daggers, it could not be said that with swords they were scarce._

_Luck had caused the two elves to be experienced in fighting together, having faced many evil creatures during the numerous patrol rounds._

_These humans in terms of bad smell, animal lines and clumsiness were equal to the orcs, so it was not very traumatic to find themselves having to exterminate them for having saved their lives._

_“Ndengina (ta / ho)" (Kill him!) Shouted Galdor to his friend while holding a gladiator, by the shoulders._

_Narwain barely had time to kill him that others were on him._

_They were trying to separate them! To be divided meant to die!_

_"Tira ten 'rashwe!" (Watch out!) Said Galdor behind him._

_Narwain turned just in time to see that his companion had beheaded a cowardly enemy who had attempted to kill him with a blow from behind._

_A dishonorable way of dying!_

_"Caela ie'lle!" (Take This!) He yelled at an opponent piercing him with his own spear._

_Sara was right! These humans were scarce! Narwain felt hope suddenly overwhelm him._

_He believed that he would never see his beloved wife and dear children again, he was convinced that the King's idea of escape was the result of the madness that had now taken hold of his mind._

_He hoped that once he returned to the kingdom he would regain his reason thanks to his people and return to reign in the firm and just way as he always had. Now he realized that he was right! They could do it!_

_Feeling a new force born of hope at the center, Narwain turned to the biggest opponent who had remained comfortably on the sidelines to observe while his companions were massacred._

_He ran towards him not at all intimidated by his size. As a warrior, he knew well that it wasn't the difference between life and death in a fight._

_“Baw!" (Don't do it!) Galdor's cry came too late. A furious clash between the two began._

_The crowd screamed and applauded every time the swords hit each other. Narwain moved with the agility of his race forcing the opponent to go round and parry the numerous attacks._

_His aim was to confuse him so that he made a false move! What he hoped for happened._

_The man sank with too much impetus on his shield that Narwain dropped on the ground before sinking the sword into the opponent's stomach._

_An explosion of shouts of joy accompanied the fall to the ground of the gladiator who had already died even before touching the ground._

_The elf smiled and looked at his companion trying to make him understand that there was still hope!_

_He was confused when he saw a look full of horror paint on his friend's face. Then a tremendous pain hit him in the chest and looking down he saw an arrow sticking out of it._

_His legs gave way instantly and he saw Galdor running towards him, calling out loud. He felt the other's hands grab him before he collapsed on the ground._

_"Cuio nim mellon!" (Goodbye friend) Narwain managed to say before the darkness enveloped his eyes._

_"Las bedich? Las bennich? Mellonamin!" (Where are you going? Where have you gone? My friend!) Galdor shouted desperately._

_But he didn't have time to say more before dodging a shot that would have killed him if it hadn't been for his wonderful reflexes. He rolled to the side and grabbed a sword that was on the ground to face the last group of surviving men._

_He parried numerous hits managing to cope with five of them attacking him from all sides._

_But his forces were abandoning him!_

_Knowing that he wouldn't last much longer, he decided that he would bring as many men with him as possible! He focused on three of them._

_In quick succession he killed them one after the other. But this left him uncovered compared to the others who stood behind him!_

_He heard the sound of the blade piercing him and then seeing the sword sticking out of his stomach._

_He fell to the side on the ground and smiled knowing that the Romans had not won. Their King would avenge them and not let them die in vain!_

*

Sara closed her eyes not to see what was really going on and in a desperate attempt to stop the tears that were now pouring down her face. 

That was how two noble elves perished! 

Under thunderous applause!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay fine, was it too brutal? Too much tears?  
> Thranduil is still cold with the girls, although what Galdor says is true, he behaves differently with them and could open up!  
> Did I mention that we were moving to the world of Spartacus? Yes! I repeat!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> I really appreciate your comments and suggestions!  
> Even the criticisms serve to improve!  
> Good evening everybody,  
> X-98


	5. You must choose who you want to love

Sara sighed, feeling her feet burn because of the sandals that did nothing but blistering her. 

It had been at least three hours since the mistress went around the various market stalls. 

The arrival of a group of foreigners had attracted all the upper middle class women and it was rumored that the fabrics they sold were precious and extremely precious. 

This was enough to attract their mistress and make them spend a fortune in order to be envied by the other noblewomen. 

"Apparently the good old Sesto has deceived you!" One of the mistress's group of friends said "We do not envy you dear. Even if it is a well-known thing: those who profess themselves innocent always betray you!" Said another. 

"The hope is that Azrael will soon change in your favor the idea that everyone has become elves!" she defended one. 

"It is the gods who guide his steps! As soon as he wants souls to feed himself, we will indulge him!" The mistress answered nervously. 

The defeat of Narwain and Galdor had not been frowned upon! 

Now everyone believed that the immortality of the elves was not a gift but a condemnation! And that Azrael was really led by the gods since he was the only one of his race still alive, knowing nothing of the lava that was seething beneath the surface! 

"Will your husband come to the auction today? I heard there will be very rare beasts!" Asked a lady. 

“He will be present! I apologize but urgent duties force me to return to my house!" The mistress answered before hurrying towards the carriage. 

Hanna had barely had time to get in when a scream made her peek through the door. 

Bandits!

They were attacking them! 

The mistress began to scream hysterically while Sara tried to protect her by pushing her towards the carriage and standing between her and the bandits. 

The few guards in tow were immediately neutralized, proving useless as Hanna believed. 

“You come with us!" One of them said to the mistress "And if your husband really cares about you ... he will pay lavishly to save your life!" Yeah, too bad he was talking to the wrong person! 

But Sara had such a ferocious look that it was easy to be wrong! 

Especially since the mistress looked like a frightened hen, at that moment no one would have thought that she was the real mistress! 

Hanna thought about it and realizing that the bandits could miss target, since even their robes were precious despite being slaves, a clear demonstration of the mistress' immeasurable ego, she decided to act!

_"If they kidnap the mistress he will take it out on us! If they take us out ... since we are not princesses in danger and that Thranduil is in chains twelve hours a day, nobody will look for us! And even if you do the part of the damsel in danger that the Knight must save would be intriguing, this is not the right time!”_ Hanna thought in a matter of seconds. 

She sneaked down the other side from where everyone else was and headed for a counter, left unattended, full of pans and other metal objects. 

Luckily she had been crazy and reckless in her youth, so much so that she tried many sports one after the other. 

Including clay pigeon throw, archery, horse, swimming, artistic gymnastics, kung fu ... some practiced for a few months but sufficient for the rudiments to take deep roots. 

She took a large pan by the handle, rotated his torso with his shoulders and then, like a spring, sprang, letting go of the object. 

As soon as the first hit the target she began to grab whatever happened to her to throw it. The mistress' screams made her very comfortable, so she could be sure not to hit her, nor Sara, by mistake! 

The bandits were taken by surprise but tried to react. 

They would have reached Hanna to make him pay if Sara hadn't decided to follow her friend's example and started throwing bottles, small vases and other heavy objects against the intruders. 

The bandits withdrew by hiding among the various stalls, except to flee in terror when they saw the city guards arrive. 

"The most exciting shopping of my life!" Sara commented as soon as Hanna reached her and the mistress still upset. 

"And here are other likes that go fuck themselves!" "Better! Because besides those you could have also taken a complaint!" Sara said trying to dampen her friend's enthusiasm. "But don't they make fines here ?!" Hanna observed confused 

"True! But if I could have made a video we would have had to be in our world and there the fines are pretty salty! ..... But I said complaints! What do the fines have to do with it?" Sara asked her. 

"What do I know! It was you who followed my absurd line of thought without batting an eyelid!" Hanna teased her before making the wise decision not to speak any more, hoping that once at home the owner was not angry enough to take it out on them and blame them for everything ...... as usual! 

It was fortunate that Azrael watched over them because otherwise Barahir would certainly not have limited himself to just yelling at her!

*

"Another day to forget!" It was Sara. 

“But what if you said the shooping was unforgettable? You have to make peace with yourself, sister!" Hanna. 

"But can you shut up ten seconds?" Sara again. 

Silence. 

"Done! Are you satisfied? Look, it's not me who screams all our problems in the wind!" Always and only Hanna. 

The cell door was opened and two angry girls entered while engaged in a fight of glances. Thranduil could not hold back a smile. How did they make friends if they spent most of their time arguing? 

“Are they?" "Yes them, “them”!" The second entry belonged to Atticus, but the first was unknown! 

"Who are you?" Hanna asked putting her face in front of the bars of the small window that joined the two cells. 

A boy. Young. Curly and dark hair, like Sara, only she had it straight. 

“Why do you care to know?" Asked the boy. 

"Why would I want to know who I'm talking to ?!" Hanna pointed out. "My name must not interest you! Soon I will be dead or put up for auction again!" The boy replied. 

"Admirable optimism!" Hanna said sarcastically. 

"Anyway ..... my name is Sara, while she is ....." "No!" Her friend interrupted "What?" The other confused asked "Let's play his game! Let's leave him with the doubt!" Hanna said with a treacherous smile on her face. 

The boy snorted "I know who you are! Sara and Hanna, the two lovers of the angel of death!" Then he turned to his cellmate "and you are Attic, gladiator trained and raised by the only surviving elf of his race!" He concluded. 

".... The only survivor?" Sara asked amused "Of course the Romans shoot bullshit!" Commented Hanna. 

“Will you please me to keep quiet? I would like to sleep and I would like not to have to hear chickens fluttering all night!" The boy said as he lay down on his cot added just for him. 

“ _Faites attention à la façon dont vous parlez, mon enfant!"_ (Pay attention to how you speak, child!) Said Azrael articulating the first words of the week. 

"I don't remember much, since my French is from first grade secondary school, but does " _enfant_ " not mean child?" Sara asked for a confirmation, but whose main purpose was far from it.

"Did you call me baby?" The boy exploded like an atomic bomb. 

No, worse! 

But Sara smiled enthusiastically: she had hit the mark! 

“Well, his reasoning doesn't make a difference! You are only a child compared to a thousand-year-old creature!" Hanna said amused. 

"And you're just his slut!" The boy answered coming very close and threatening to the bars. 

The silence and a cold fell in that little space that those present occupied. 

Azrael was so fast that the boy realized he had his hand clenched on his neck only when the grip was so strong that it prevented him from breathing. 

The human took the tin glass and began to beat it on the bars with excitement while the girls had grabbed the elf one by the shoulders and the other by the arm, in an unsuccessful attempt to stop him. 

Atticus was also busy trying to get his hand off the boy's neck but to no avail! 

“Let him go!" Sara screamed "I want to kick him in the ass in person if you don't mind!" Hanna gave her hand. 

Nobody could do anything else because the guards came in and quelled the fight.

* 

"It didn't go wrong!" Hanna said the following morning. 

"But do you feel when you speak?" Sara asked puzzled. 

"He could have been dead, but he's still alive!" Her friend replied only to observe the other doubtful "Are you all right?" Churches. 

Sara sighed looking at her frightened "Did you see the reaction he had? We couldn't stop him!" She looked worried. 

"He wanted to defend my honor! It was noble and at the same time useless on his part!" Hanna explained. 

“And if he had such a reaction with us? What would you do? Would you keep your promise? An elf would never have reacted like this! I don't think that's who we believe!" Sara said as she tormented her hands. 

"An elf didn't go through what he went through! It's normal for him to be different!" Hanna replied fiercely "And I trust him!" she finished saying before she started rubbing the floor angrily. 

“Sara, Hanna ...." a voice immediately made her silence and raise. It was Barahir. The girls greeted him with a slight bow and a "Master!" Respectful. 

"... I demand that you make the elf understand that that boy must grow up and transform him into the best gladiator in the entire Republic, not kill him!" He ordered furious.

So it had been his idea ?! 

Otherwise it was not clear why, suddenly, the poor Atticus had to endure that troublemaker! 

Although it could have been simply bad luck since the gladiators purchased by the master were so numerous that sometimes in a cell there had to be three together! 

Only Azrael was left alone, and for good reason: he was a hot head, period! 

_"Will jump for joy!"_ Hanna thought as Sara replied with "As you wish, master!”. 

There was at least one thing Hanna had learned: keep your mouth shut! 

He probably lived up to Marco Polo when he discovered America! 

A short time later, the girls, thanks to Barahir's permission, went to find the newcomer. 

Escorted by guards because if something happened Azrael could no longer be controlled! As soon as they were inside the cell they found with regret that the boy had been chained. Very bad! 

That is, a normal person does not have a conversation with the other who is in chains! 

Their good intentions could be seen in another light because of this tiny detail! 

"They call you the Celtic!" Hanna started. 

"They say you are very fast! Your opponent does not even have time to see the blade pierce him! Yet you are considered very young to be so good!" Sara continued realizing that the boy's hatred gaze towards them had not softened in the least! 

Flattering him was useless! 

"Why do you hate us?" Hanna asked deciding to get right to the point. 

"Why should I do it?" He asked back "I don't know! Unless you all look like that, then I suspect we don't like you too much!" The girl replied. 

The boy sighed, looking away. 

"Do you believe that Azrael behaves with us as he does in the arena? If it were so, I wouldn't miss him a hundred meters away!" Hanna said. 

Sara looked at her suspiciously. What did he have in mind? 

"Why would I care about that monster?" The boy asked "Why did you stare at him all the time?" The girl asked back. 

He hesitated for a moment, before speaking "There are many legends! Obviously nobody knows who he is! ...... but when I saw him ...... I could not describe him! It was both incredible and terrifying!" The boy said as if he were reliving those emotions "When I looked him in the eyes ..... I was vulnerable! It was as if ....... he could look into my soul! I believe that the Romans are convinced that feeds on the souls of its victims!" He said sincerely. 

“Did it hurt you?" Sara asked, pointing to the neck with a finger, glad that it had finally opened with them. 

He smiled "No. I've had worse!”

He stared at them carefully, before speaking "How did you end up here? You were not born slaves!" He asked curiously. 

“How do you know?" Sara asked in surprise. 

"Your hands! They are like those of the masters apart from a few new wounds that you will have procured once you become slaves! And your attitude! I believe that you are born only thanks to the elf!" Said the boy. 

"We have been slaves for a few months!" Sara replied "But I don't think we'll ever go home!" Hanna continued. 

"Admirable optimism!" He mocked her. 

"That joke is mine!" The girl snarled. 

"Our families don't know we've been caught! They wouldn't even know where to start looking for us!" Sara admitted bitterly. 

"My family ...... was slaughtered by the Romans! I look forward to being able to balance the accounts one day!" Said the boy. 

"But are you crazy to say things like that ?!" Sara asked, looking around and noting that the guards were watching each other, but at a distance that could not hear them. 

Luckily! 

"You will get along with Azrael, then!" Hanna admitted. 

“Why should I ever?" He asked angrily "He too wants revenge. Wait .... going in order: revenge, escape, freedom and ........ revenge!" Hanna said as if she were listing the shopping list. 

"Really?" He asked in amazement. 

"Yes! But if we want to do things right, we must lower our heads and obey the master first!" Sara introduced the real reason for that chat. 

"Explain yourself!" He said curtly. To Hanna's grim look she replied "It was not an insult!". 

“These big cocks ..... it was the same very rude!" The brunette pointed out. 

"The queen of refinements has spoken!" Her friend teased her. 

"Anyway, the master wants me to refine your technique with Azrael! He will teach you everything he knows ..... no, maybe not everything, since it would take you much more than your whole life to learn it ...... but what will allow us to escape and savor freedom!" Hanna said also making a little reasoning during the explanation. 

The boy smiled, standing up "My name is Milo!" He said holding out his right hand. 

The girls took turns taking her "It's a pleasure!" Sara said. 

“I'm not sure!" Hanna admitted. 

* 

“I know we didn't start off on the right foot ...." Milo began to speak. 

Atticus watched the two with growing interest to know if the boy would be able to make himself heard. 

It was evening and they found themselves together again. 

Azrael was comfortably seated on the bed on the opposite side from where the girls were who were instead comfortably lying, apparently disinterested in the conversation.

".... but we have common goals!" Milo continued to glance anxiously at his cellmate. Atticus did not interrupt his gaze and taking it as an incitement to continue the boy decided to go on "I want the Romans to pay for what they have done! The master's request is an opportunity! I will be able to improve in view of the day when I will have my revenge!" Said the boy. 

Azrael seemed completely absorbed in his thoughts, in the face of the legendary education of the elves ........... so Hanna decided to give him a little kick on the calf, with his foot, to wake him up. 

_"Se vous pouvez survivre, vous apprendrez!"_ (If you can survive, you will learn!) The elf replied without tone. 

"But why don't you learn to speak our language?" Milo asked annoyed even if Atticus had immediately translated. 

The girls stiffened and turned instantly, turning away from him, trying to suppress laughter. 

"Why don't you learn French?" Hanna asked "So expand that culture you don't have!" Sara said and then widened her eyes. 

Hanna had the same reaction "You are right not to believe it! This is insolence worthy of mine! What happens to you?" she asked barely holding back the laughter. 

“It's the result of your company!" Sara replied. 

The girls burst into hysterical laughter that went on for several minutes. 

It was Atticus who saved them from the risk that they would have a great stomach ache from too much laughter "Is it true what I heard? Did you do it to a group of bandits?" He asked sure of the answer. 

"Yeah ......" Hanna replied "Apparently!" Her friend queued. 

"The fastest pan in the west is unrivaled!" Hanna admitted. 

"What is this twest you're talking about?" Milo asked curiously. 

The girls looked at each other ........ and laughed again. 

"What's their problem?" Milo asked that he was already annoyed by the character of the two young women. 

"I don't know where to start. But in this case I would say that they have little fun and often say meaningless things!" Atticus replied with a smile on his lips. 

Fortunately, the joy of the two friends was contagious! 

* 

Milo could not hold back a curse when he found himself eating sand for the fifth time in a matter of minutes. 

The elf's speed was surprising! 

He was both terrified and thrilled at the idea of having to spend the remaining hours of training being humiliated in an attempt to learn something! 

Was it a peculiarity of the elves, or only of Azrael, to make the opponent experience conflicting emotions at the same time? 

Atticus and the gladiator who was training with him, stopped the fight to give him an amused look and laugh together.

But if the stranger's laughter was to taunt him, Attico's laugh seemed softer and more sincere. 

Milo recovered in a matter of seconds ignoring his sensations and concentrating on the elf who was looking at him seriously, not showing anything from his cold gaze. 

The boy sank again with a wooden sword, aiming straight at the opponent's chest. 

But his weapon was blocked by the other's arm and released from his grasp as soon as he made a turn on himself, hitting him in the back once completed. 

It was a move he knew well, but so fast that he could recognize it only once the other had completed it! 

"Thanks to you ..... I will never fall into the arena!" Milo said knowing full well that he was speaking alone. 

He was surprised when Atticus translated for him. " _Il est convaincu que tu le feras invincible!"_ (He is convinced that you will make him invincible!) 

" _Tous les hommes tombent. Seuls le chemin et le moment sont différents"_ said Azrael in a tone so cold as to make the boy shiver. 

Milo recovered mentally. 

Her father would have this pointed-eared being lowered in less than five minutes! 

It could not be less! In memory of his people! 

“All men fall. Only the way and the moment are different!" Translated Atticus as he cast an uncertain look at his father. 

What did he want to refer to? 

From experience he knew that there was a hidden meaning in every word he said, but at the moment, whatever it was, he could not grasp it! 

* 

"So the dwarves are still inside the mountain?" Hanna asked. 

Sara quickened her pace, speeding her walking in circles in the cell. The interrogation had begun. 

"Why shouldn't they?" Thranduil asked curiously to hear how they would justify themselves.

“Kingdoms are born, thrive and fall! It's nature!" Hanna said "Let's say that in their case it's the orcs!" Sara corrected her. 

Would Orcs Attack Erebor? With enough strength to be able to conquer it? He might have thought it impossible, but those girls had shown him that nothing was impossible, in so many ways! 

“Orcs are part of Arda's nature!" Hanna pointed out.

"You are wrong again! Orcs are an elven offspring corrupted in mind and body by Melkor who crippled and tortured the elves imprisoned in Utumno during the First Age!" Sara said to turn pale before Thranduil's perplexed gaze. 

Would he ever learn not to spoil all the things he knew about Middle-earth before saying too much? 

"What boredom! Oh thank goodness ....... there is wine!" Hanna said grabbing a bottle to latch on and take big gulps. 

“But since etiquette is not an opinion, you leave that!" Sara took it back, tearing the bottle from her hands and mouth. 

“He is a noble elf and offers his things to guests!" Hanna said taking back the stolen. 

"No! You can't know! You said yourself that it can't be the same elf we heard about!" She protested her friend by recovering the wine. 

“It will be if I say so!" Hanna replied "What?" Sara asked "Kind and welcoming!" The other replied, clinging to the bottle again. 

“You can't expect everyone to be at your orders all your life! Your father and I endure you because after all we know what you really are and we love you!" Sara said sincerely. 

“My father has always met my every request! And that's what I expect from those who call themselves my friends!" Hanna said with her mind already clouded by alcohol since the little food eaten that evening had already been digested. 

"Well! Then I will remove myself from the role of “best friend "!" Sara said taking the bottle and finding that more than half was now empty. 

"You are a spoiled girl!" Said the elf. 

“If you're looking for it!" Sara attempted to direct her attention to her ... failing miserably. 

"You are a saint instead! Raised in a castle, treated like a Prince!" Hanna mocked him. 

"Are you stupid?!" Her friend resumed her, fearing to lose the elf's favor. 

"I didn't earn respect only with my title!" claimed Thranduil that he didn't want to get a young girl to put his feet in the face. 

"Tell me, who can be more arrogant and full of himself than a rich nobleman compared to a humble peasant?" Hanna asked teasingly. 

“I'll take it for a yes!" Sara said putting her hands in her hair. 

“You are tedious! But perhaps because you have not received a good education" Azrael continued to tease her. 

"Point for him!" Sara supported him. 

“As far as I can hear, they teach you to insult women around you! I thought only dwarves were a terrible company!" Hanna said knowing she had removed the safety from a hand grenade. 

"Bad comparison ...... as always sister!" Sara commented. 

"Did you give me a dwarf?" The elf protested.

"See for a while!" She replied with a glare at her friend who seemed interested only in making the commentary. 

"Don't you dare ....." Thranduil was interrupted by Hanna who quickly sat down next to him on the bed, reaching his palm with her face "……do what? Compare yourself with someone you look like? Or better , of which are you the exact copy?" She asked with a grin. 

Other than bomb, that evening would have given birth to the third and fourth world war combined! 

"Here is the glaring proof necessary to ascertain that wine is harmful to health!" Sara could only say this, fearing the elf's next reaction. 

But to make her remain open-mouthed was Hanna who eliminated the distance between her and Thranduil by placing her lips on his!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Milo! He's only 16 but he's already smart enough for his age!  
> It seemed the least because it could survive a type of life like that!  
> It's promising, but only with Azrael can he become a champion!  
> Hanna is too proud to let herself go or to show herself as someone really is ... except for Sara!  
> So I decided to give her a push....... with the wine!  
> What do you think? Some idea?  
> In the end I stretched more than expected! We will move towards rebellion and Spartacus further on, sorry to have deceived you, dear readers!  
> I apologize if the chapter is overly long, as always there are too many things to say and little time to do it!!  
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	6. The artist of everything

The expression of "Shit!" Or "Oh fuck!" Although the former suited her friend more, it could be read on Hanna's face. 

As soon as she realized what she had done, the girl had retreated at a crazy speed, to find herself on the ground, accompanying the fall with a cry, since the bed was not huge .... 

A long moment of silence followed which was probably needed by those present to assimilate everything that had happened in a matter of seconds! 

Thranduil had remained motionless. Lost in a myriad of thoughts that had been unleashed not because of the kiss itself, but because of what he had felt. 

He wasn't angry, he hadn't felt the urge to push her away. In reverse! 

The shock had caught him as soon as he realized something he had long believed dead: he wanted her! But why had he noticed it only with a kiss? 

It was a thousand-year-old creature. 

A father who had observed Legolas for centuries, in order to be able to grasp these signals and in case of need, redirect them to a companion worthy of his title! 

How could he have been so blind? 

The noise of the bottles clashing between them brought him back to reality. 

Hanna had taken another, open and ... poured almost completely on her friend when the latter had tried to snatch it from his hands. 

They both ignored him! 

“How did you dare ?!" He would never admit what he had just experienced. 

Not in front of them. At least until he understood something! 

It was strange to think or even fear that he was cheating on his late companion. Centuries had passed since she left him, but he had never once shown a new interest in someone else. 

In her memory and the love that bound him to her. Was it really wrong? 

Sara had taken refuge in a corner of the room, resting her knees on her chest and lowering her head, as if it were all her fault! Hanna looked at him badly. 

“Why are you asking stupid questions? I haven't received a good edac .......... good edocation ....... education, you said it yourself! Hic!" We only needed the hiccups!

"I must deduce that it is solely the fault of the wine!" observed Thranduil, not knowing if it was appropriate to remove the bottle from her hands before he emptied that too. "Sherlock Holmes has struck again!" The elated girl exulted. 

"Who?" Azrael asked in confusion. 

“It's delusional!" Sara justified that she wanted to avoid further testing the elf's patience. 

"Watson I remembered him more quickly! And fatter!" Hanna said pointing to her friend and looking at her lost. The now empty bottle. 

"Forgive her! I don't remember ever seeing her at a Richard Dawson drunkenness!" Sara thought thoughtlessly that she felt much more relaxed seeing that the elf was calm. 

At his questioning look she laughed "It's not that he starts kissing anyone as soon as he is a bit shining! I think it's due to this change!" Sara said spreading her arms but referring to the new life they led. 

“I know, I know! You are wondering what a place like me is doing in a girl like this!" Hanna said sitting on Thranduil's lap who immediately pushed her onto the bed. 

“I understand! It's time to go!" Sara said grabbing her friend by the arm and dragging her towards the door. 

“Maybe you'd better stay!" Azrael's voice froze her on the spot. 

“Ninth! Don't worry! We will be ..... very well ..... great!" Sara tried to justify herself. "We are not intended beauties ........ unlit heights! But what am I saying !?" Hanna screamed throwing herself back on the bed before ending up on the ground because of the headache that was breaking her skull. 

"Defenseless girls! I agree with you!" Translated her friend unable to hold back a smile. 

If everything around them had changed, she could say with certainty that they too had changed with it! 

Azrael ignored them by sitting on the floor beside the bed. 

_"He must be used to being obeyed! Even after so many years of captivity?"_ The girl wondered as she stood, unsure of her next move and word.

"Mine was an offer. Accepting it or not is your choice ...... your choice!" He corrected himself when he saw that Hanna was already deeply asleep. 

Sara smiled. A sincere smile, not born of fun, but of gratitude. 

“Thanks!" Before moving her friend, she said, she had legs and arms spread out that occupied the whole bed, to get some space. 

Only then did she realize that her dress was completely dirty because of the wine that had been spilled on her. 

She sat on the bed pondering how to solve that more than embarrassing situation. _"Let's do the math tomorrow!"_ She thought, looking hatefully at her friend. 

The elf had stretched out on his back on the ground and closed his eyes, perhaps with the intention of sleeping, but he got up as soon as he perceived the girl's growing mood. 

Sara avoided her gaze by convincing herself that she wasn't there and that she hadn't understood what was going on in her head. 

She would never have slept naked! No sir! 

A movement caught her attention and she saw that Azrael had taken off the short-sleeved shirt he was wearing and was offering it to him. 

She stared at him for a good handful of minutes because of the surprise, not so much because he had done such a thing, but because he hadn't seen a minimum of hesitation or second thoughts in his gestures! 

Finally she took his shirt and turned her back on it but before removing her robe she checked it for safety. 

Thranduil had again lay down on the ground and turned his back on her. 

He was truly a man ...... elf of honor! 

She was caught looking at his bust. 

Perfect and sculpted despite those years of captivity and torture! 

Sure, there were scars, but they didn't cloud perfection! 

Cabbage! He was not the first half-naked man he saw! 

She had to control herself! Or if he really wanted to try, drinking like a sponge could be the solution! Thanks sister! 

Fortunately, the shirt was so large that it served as a nightgown. 

"Thanks!" She said before rolling up the covers and collapsing with exhaustion. Thranduil, after many decades, fell asleep peacefully. 

Having friends wouldn't have been so bad.

*

The sunrise came early. 

Shortly after the sun woke up just who would have liked to spend the whole day lounging. In memory of old habits! 

Hanna stretched and nimbly stepped over her friend. 

She was surprised! Usually it was smashed against her! How could it not be yet ....... Any doubts about his new agility were dispelled when he found himself falling on something warm and soft .... or rather, someone! 

After a first moment of confusion, the girl turned to the one who had found herself acting as a doormat. 

“Are you always in the midst of balls?" Churches altered. 

"Good morning Hanna!" Thranduil replied with a strange smile. 

" _What's wrong with him? He has never been so friendly ... let alone smiling ..... and where the hell is his shirt?"_ her thoughts stopped as soon as the memories of the previous evening overwhelmed her. 

She who kissed him! He, who didn't seem to care about it! 

"What do you want?" Churches rude. 

"I thought this question was up to me!" Azrael said pretending to be offended. 

"Why? Last night ..... I drank! I only remember this! ..... I didn't do dirty things did I?" She asked trying to seem as lost as possible. 

Thranduil would not be fooled. 

He knew well that he was trying to avoid the problem, but he hadn't spent centuries sitting on a throne to not be able to perceive a lie when he heard it! 

"Who do you think you're talking to? You weren't drunk enough to be out of control!" The elf broke out even though Hanna remained sitting on the ground looking at him as if they were talking about you and cookies. 

"I wanted to experience what it was like to kiss an elf!" She said tonelessly. 

"I do not believe you!" Thranduil replied looking furiously at her. 

“And I don't think I could have been so enthusiastic about the idea! So stupid! It wasn't special at all!" She admitted as she felt his cheeks glow. 

Damn her that she didn't have absolute control of her circulatory system! 

"Your expression says otherwise!" He provoked her. 

"He says ..... that I am embarrassed by the ignorance and infancy that shines through my behavior! Point!" Screamed the girl livid with shame. 

Azrael stroked her cheek with her hand and Hanna trembled, realizing that she would not be able to lie to herself for much longer.

Had alcohol lowered its defenses so much? 

Or he had revealed something that he had been trying to avoid for months, even to hide! To herself then! 

"You were always very tense, but I didn't think it was because of my presence!" Said the elf. 

Being able to return to his kingdom became something distant and abstract. 

For once in many years Thranduil decided that he would fully experience the present moment. Without worrying about future wars! Without having to be alone in observing the succession of days. 

He would have taken that opportunity to be happy! Even if it would only last a blink, in his immortal life!

Her face had moved closer to hers and was looking at her lips. Small, fleshy and perfect! 

Hanna decided to let him get closer. 

Maybe she would die during the war that their escape would cause, so why not try one last crazy experience before dying? 

She would listen to her heart that suddenly seemed to have woken up after a long time and told her to take risks. 

He was always an arrogant, cold and snooty King of the Elves, but somehow, he had managed to conquer his with her silences and few words. 

Yet, during all those evenings spent together, she realized how strong and kind she was. In showing himself perfectly calm and confident, also helping them in that unwanted life; addressing them politely and welcoming them every evening next to them, perhaps to make them feel protected. 

By now they were very close. 

Hanna could feel an indomitable fire growing inside her, waiting to be unleashed through that kiss that she suddenly craved with all of herself! 

A ping made them jump and drive away in record time. 

"Oh, sorry!" Sara said amused. 

Tin glasses yield to gravity when you least expect it! 

“Sorry you! We forgot that there was the third inconvenient!" Hanna said trying in vain to hide the annoyance she felt in having been interrupted. 

"Very bad!" Her friend took it again without veiling the note of sarcasm in her voice.

*

"We must scrupulously observe the Roman nobles in their ways of doing and speaking! It is not the best, but we must be satisfied! It is mandatory to eliminate vulgarities from our vocabulary! I think it is only a reminder of the innate arrogance of the dwarves .....” since she and Sara had returned to the villa, her friend had never closed her mouth! 

"How come we suddenly have to become the opposite of who we are? Once we can evade the rules of etiquette you suddenly want to impose them again! Never a joy!" Hanna complained before slipping on the wax she had just passed. A classic! 

“If you decide to get together with ...... one of the most important people of Arda, we absolutely have to show up! I don't know about you, but I made hundreds of shitty figures, but I don't know if I could to hold one in front of the elves! In the presence of Elrond? No, I would prefer ....." 

“.... but what are you saying!" Hanna screamed before being forced to rub the floor hard when the servant who controlled them looked at them badly. 

“Thinking about it .... I didn't see your declarations! Have you decided to officially get engaged?" Sara asked as if they were speaking in a classroom and they were back to being sixteen! 

"We are not together! Neck is not the same as establishing a serious relationship!" Hanna said aware that she had turned red like a pepper. 

"He is an elf! With him nothing is" normal "! .... do you love him?" Sara asked casually. "Damn Sandra! I was drunk!" The brunette said through gritted teeth. 

"And was it your hangover this morning? You turn into Albert Einstein when it comes to making excuses!" Her disappointed friend accused her. 

She hoped that at least she would confide in her! Hanna had become unpredictable since their lives had changed! 

It was horrible not to find the complicity between friends that is created when you know someone so well, that you can say what they think and what they would do, with certainty. 

".....I think so!" OK it's good! 

Now he could say with confidence that he didn't know her at all! The real Hanna would never admit something like this ...... and in such a short time! 

She would have denied, insulted anyone just to change the subject or simply, pretend that she didn't exist!

Hanna sighed "We have always fought among ourselves! But somehow it struck me ....." the girl stopped when she saw her friend's gaze. 

Oh no! Not that look! A wise smile! Her ego would have reached unknown heights and would not have given her peace! 

".... although I'm sure eighty percent is just sexual attraction!" She remedied the last second. 

"Your romanticism lives up to the passion I have in cleaning!" Sara shot her even more heartbroken. 

* 

" _Ça va_?" (Are you okay?) Atticus asked that morning as soon as they found themselves in the main square of the villa, ready for daily training. 

_“C'est la première fois que tu me demandes sans être fouettée!"_ (It's the first time you've asked me without being whipped!) The elf pointed out. 

“ _Vous semblez complètement absorbé dans vos pensées!"_ (You seem completely absorbed in your thoughts!) Emphasized the man. 

" _Je suis!"_ (I am!) Azrael admitted as he took the sword and wooden shield. 

_"Hanna et Sara se sont-elles impliquées?"_ (Do Hanna and Sara have anything to do with it?) Insisted his son even though he knew this answer. 

" _Pourquoi devraient-ils?"_ (Why should they?) Azrael asked looking disinterested. 

" _Je ne sais pas, peut-être le fait qu'ils ont sauté de ta cells ce matin?"_ (I don't know, maybe the fact that they jumped out of your cell this morning?) Asked Atticus who was more impressed than he could have imagined. 

The girls were strange, but there is a limit to everything. And their eyes hid such great satisfaction that they feared what might have caused it. 

" _Tu sais que je n'aime pas l'humour, c'est une façon stupide de se moquer de toi, en agissant de façon supérieure!"_ (You know I don't like humor, it's a stupid way to make fun of yourself, acting in a superior way!) Her father pointed out. 

They faced each other, waiting for the other to start the fight. 

" _Dois-je leur parler ou allez-vous me répondre?_ " (Should I speak to them or will you answer me?). Atticus asked knowing he had won. 

"You clarified the situation without speaking my language!" Milo's voice distracted the two from the quarrel. 

"I have to learn yours if I want you to understand me!" He said pointing to the elf.

"In the arena you don't stretch your opponent thanks to the chatter! You just have to learn with the sword! With him you can also improve your reflexes and strategy without speaking! As I said before, you don't need to know the opponent's language!" Atticus said as he attacked the elf. 

It was true that Milo was training hard, but as soon as he could, he did not miss the opportunity to refresh his memory with a few minutes of struggle. 

He attacked with a blow followed closely by an upright that his father deflected very easily. 

Atticus wasted no time and struck with a shot, that is a lunge on the opposing blade, directing his to the opponent's chest. 

Azrael did not get upset in the least, as predictable, leaning backwards and thus dodging the blow. 

The elf's next move was a hit and while Atticus was busy deflecting it he rotated his torso so that the body accompanied the shield stroke making it even more powerful and hitting the son in the shoulder with a force that made him end up with his back on earth. 

Atticus took advantage of that momentum to do a somersault on the ground with the intent of regaining position, while putting a safe distance between them, while deciding how to continue. 

After what seemed like an eternity, but that for the spectators it was only a second, Atticus moved his right foot one step forward and attempted a feint directed to the left shoulder discovered by the opponent's guard trying to induce movement of parade in him. 

His intent was to uncover his legs to return the blow and make him end up on the ground! 

Azrael did not seem to guess the fake and counterattacked his arm trying to parry the blow, opposing his own blade, however, going out to the side and making the attack result ineffective. 

Atticus exulted internally. 

With a quick blow, he put his foot behind the opponent's heel, forcing his leg to rise slightly. 

This destabilized the elf and the other overwhelmed him with his whole body. 

Their backward race did not end in a fall to the ground as hoped. 

They ran into a wooden column. Azrael's right arm was wedged between his son's shield and his body, while the hand holding the shield was free, but not in a suitable position to launch a powerful attack. 

Atticus was satisfied with having cornered him. It was the first time he had succeeded.

But it was this detail that made him block. 

What could he do now? 

If he had left it he would have come back to the point! 

Without excluding that with his father it was impossible to repeat an attack identical to the other unless you wanted to give him the victory on a silver platter! 

Azrael noticed the other's hesitation and took advantage of it. 

He pulled a knee in his son's stomach. He was not very strong enough to fold it in two, but it gave him the opportunity to throw it away from him with his left arm that seemed useless and blocked. 

Atticus backed up disoriented and in less than a moment the duration of a breath hit the sand from his back. 

Azrael, with a speed typical of his race, had come up to him and struck from behind his legs, with the sword, decreeing his victory. 

Despite everything, Atticus smiled. He had been such a fool to believe he could do it! ..... but he was still in excellent shape! 

" _Tout doute peut être fatal!"_ (Any doubt can be fatal!) Azrael mentees scolded him and helped him to get up. 

_“Vous devez pouvoir voir les intentions de l'aversaire! Tirez le meilleur parti des armes et de l'ingéniosité!"_ (You must be able to see the opponent's intentions! Use both weapons and ingenuity to the max!) He added. 

" _Pouvez-vous me dire de saisir toutes les possibilités ?! Même si vous l'avez, vous utilisez un petit bouclier!"_ (Can you tell me to seize all the possibilities ?! Even if you have it, you don't use the shield very much!) Atticus tried to scold him even if he knew it was useless. 

His father was a master at handling all types of weapons, which is why he always won! 

So it was difficult to criticize an error because it could very well be a double-edged sword! 

_"Les Romains apprennent à toujours l'utiliser! L'adversaire awaits toujours un coup sûr et cela le distrait!"_ (The Romans always teach to use it! The opponent always expects a hit and this distracts him!) Azrael explained. 

How you wanted to prove it! 

No action by his father was meaningless. 

**10 YEARS LATER**

_Ah, che bel vivere, che bel piacere (che bel piacere) per una servaaaa ......di qualità! (di qualità!)_

_Ah, brava Hanna! Brava, bravissima! Brava! La la la la la la la LA!_

_Fortunatissima per verità! Fortunatissima per verità! La la la la, la la la la, la la la la la la la LA!_

_(_ Ah, what a beautiful life, what a beautiful pleasure (what a beautiful pleasure) for a servant ...... of quality! (quality!) Ah, good Hanna! Good, very good! Good! La la la la la la LA! Really lucky! Really lucky! La La La, La La La, La La La La La La LA! _)_

If your mother musician tries to make you follow her steps without success, this is how you find yourself: to destroy a wonderful work adapting it to the current situation. The Barber of Seville had always fascinated her, since the first time she had seen him at the theater! Too small to understand the sung dialogues, but large enough to get passionate about that melody! To that "reciting singing"! 

_Pronta a far tutto, la notte e il giorno sempre d'intorno in giro sta. Peggior cuccagna per una serva, vita piu nobile, no, non si ha. La la la la la la la la la la la la la!_

_Secchi e pettini, strofinacci e sandali, al mio comando tutto qui sta. Secchi e pettini strofinacci e sandali, al mio comando tutto qui sta._

_(Ready to do everything, night and day is always around. Worst cockpit for a servant, more noble life, no, you don't have. La La La La La La La La La La La La! Buckets and combs, tea towels and sandals, everything is in my command. Buckets and combs tea towels and sandals, everything is in my command.)_

Ten long years had passed. 

Milo had grown up and was now a strong young man who had already built a worthy reputation in the world of gladiators, thanks to the numerous victories accumulated within five years. 

Sara and Hanna hadn't changed much despite the elapsed time. 

This is thanks to the luck that, towards them, seemed never to end. 

They were in the chariot with gladiators only because the mistress had found another personal slave. 

They always took care of the cleaning of the villa but appeared alongside the owner during the holidays or important ceremonies, to deceive all the citizens who still served her. 

This served to increase the fame of the master and that of the mistress, since having the women of Azrael at his side was considered a blessing from the gods. 

But most of the time they spent it with Azrael to tame him. 

Deluded! 

Atticus had become a man in all respects and was happy with his life, not sharing the idea of rebellion from his father.

_Ahime, (ahime) che furia! Ahime, che folla! Uno alla volta, per carita! (per carita! per carita!) Uno alla volta, uno alla volta, uno alla volta, per carita!_

_(Ahime, (ahime) what a fury! Ahime, what a crowd! One at a time, please! (For charity! for charity!) One at a time, one at a time, one at a time, for charity!)_

Azrael smiled. 

He and Hanna were always on a war footing but had become good friends all the same. 

He had been very close to Sara too, but he felt that there could be something more with Hanna. 

He had to decide to take the first step! 

_Dieci anni di qua, dieci anni di là, dieci anni di su, dieci anni di giù._

_Son la serva del despotaaaa, sono la serva della despotaaa.._

_Pronta prontissima son meglio del fulmine:_

_Sono la serva del despota._

_(del despota, del despota, del despota!)_

_(Ten years here, ten years there, ten years up, ten years down. I am the servant of the despoooooot, I am the servant of the despot .. Ready, ready, I'm better than lightning: I am the servant of the despot. (of the despot, of the despot, of the despot!)_

They were returning home after winning in the arena. 

Thranduil took a deep breath feeling the sea air to the full. 

Despite everything, he still did not hear the call. 

Despite that life in which he tried to survive, he sensed that he had to stay. 

If he returned to his world he was sure he would not have regained control of the kingdom. He had seen and endured too much. 

His hatred of humans could represent the ruin of his people. 

Legolas was younger and more charitable. He would have made mistakes, but he would have been a good ruler in the end. 

He was sure it was now too. He was aware of living and interacting and considering a family, proper to humans, but they had got to know them. 

As a sovereign he would not have had this privilege and for this reason he would no longer have been able to trust him, he was sure of it! 

He saw Milo get back on the cart, surprising himself that he hadn't noticed that he had got off! 

_Ah, brava Hanna! Brava, bravissima; Ah, brava Hanna! Brava, bravissima; a te fortuna (a te fortuna, a te fortuna) non mancherà._

_Ah, brava Hanna! Brava, bravissima; Ah, brava Hanna! Brava, bravissima; a te fortuna (a te fortuna, a te fortuna) non mancherà._

_Sono la serva del despota, Sono la serva del despota, del despota, del despota, del despota!!!! Del deeespotaaaaaa!!_

_(Ah, good Hanna! Good, very good; Ah, good Hanna! Good, very good; luck to you (luck to you, luck to you) will not fail. Ah, good Hanna! Good, very good; Ah, good Hanna! Good, very good; luck to you (luck to you, luck to you) will not fail. I am the servant of the despot, I am the servant of the despot, of the despot, of the despot, of the despot !!!! Of the deeespooooooot!!)_

There had to be a way to get it. Until then they had avoided that speech, as if there had never been a kiss! 

But then Sara, as a good gossip, had confided to him that Hanna did not feel ready and had hoped that the infatuation would pass with time. 

This was not the case! 

And Thranduil wouldn't have given up easily. 

* 

The following morning both Thranduil and Atticus looked surprised at their friend who, after eating his portion in a hurry, was washing himself thoroughly. 

Azrael raised a skeptical eyebrow and Atticus spoke "We are not going to a party, but to the massacre!". 

"She will be there!" Milo said. 

Both of his friends looked puzzled "Who?" Curious Atticus asked. 

"I met her while you were coming back! Her name is Cassia! I didn't believe that in this world there could be such a beautiful as graceful creature!" Milo said with dreamy eyes. 

"Oh right, now I remember! She's the one you killed the horse on!" Atticus said with derision. 

Thranduil shook her head and took it in her hands " _Tu es juste un peu naïf!"_ (You're just a little naive!). 

Atticus laughed "Azrael is right! Keep staring at her once in the arena so she will see your glorious death and fall in love immediately!". 

A rag flew into the cell and ended over the face of the man who could not stop laughing. Eventually Milo also joined in the cheer because he knew that most likely they were right .... she had certainly not noticed! 

Celebrations were held that evening in honor of the victory of the gladiators of the great Barahir. 

The most famous lanista of the whole Republic. 

Their job was to stand still like beautiful figurines on stools, to the delight of the guests. Azrael was the only one with the chains. 

Too dangerous and unpredictable to be without! 

"How many languages do you know?" Milo asked softly to the elf. He believed he knew only French and the language of the elves, in addition to theirs. But he had changed his mind when he heard him translate the words of a Syrian to his son, ten seconds earlier. 

"Too many to count!" Atticus replied in his place. Milo was distracted by two brown eyes that caught his eye and recognized her: Cassia! 

Gorgeous and graceful as usual. She seemed surprised to see it!

Their master, Barahir, approached. Judging from his momentarily missing sense of balance, he must have been quite tipsy. 

"After this evening you will no longer be my gladiators, but you will belong to Batiatus! I have decided to surrender you! Atticus, Azrael and Milo. Ariadne has also been sold. And it seems to me .... Hanna and Sara too ..... ... yes them! Corvo wanted to teach his future wife a lesson and sold his lady to the highest bidder!" After that, he left furiously ... with whom it was a mystery! 

"I think he lost us in the game!" Atticus said he knew their ex-master well.

"Batiatus?" Milo asked "Batiatus!" Confirmed Penthouse. 

"Who is Batiatus?" Milo asked confused. "He will be a lanista like Barahir!" Penthouse replied unconvinced. 

Two black-armored guards took them and escorted them onto a cart. 

Poor Ariadne was terrified, but when she saw Milo she seemed reassured. Why?

While the boy was worried about the fate of the woman he loved, now a prisoner of his arch enemy! 

Senator Crow had exterminated his family! 

She couldn't allow him to take him away too! 

Hanna and Sara looked like two little girls who were going on a picnic, however enthusiastic they were. 

"Where are they taking us?" Ariadne asked with tears in her eyes. 

“From our new owner!" Milo answered, not at all happy. 

After spending the night locked up in there, they left at dawn and after several hours on the road, the guards finally made them go down. 

They were in a large square and a large number of gladiators were watching them. When Azrael got out, everyone jumped in surprise. 

"How the hell did the master buy it?" Oenomaus asked Gannicus "May the gods electrocute me if I know!" He replied. 

"So now the angel of death will be one of us! It will be an honor to call him brother!" Crixus said that like everyone present he knew the legend very well. 

"Only if you are man enough to join the brotherhood!" Barca taunted him. 

Lucretia jumped from the balcony "But that's ......." "No, I don't believe it!" Gaia whispered. 

"How much you paid Quintus!" His wife almost shouted. 

He grinned "Absolutely nothing! I won the game together with the other two. Only the slaves paid them, but half its value because their previous masters owed me a favor!".

Ariadne was brought up and placed at the service of the mistress together with Sara and Hanna while the three new future gladiators were lined up in front of the others. The master Batiatus began a speech "You are lucky! You are in the school of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus proclaimer of the best gladiators of the whole Republic! In the days that will be shown to be more than just men! Fail and you will die, the alternative is the I work in the mine. If you are up to it, you will be part of my titans! ". 

All the gladiators raised a fist screaming with pride "Batiatus! Batiatus! Batiatus!". "But here is a gift that the gods wanted to grant me! A warrior who has never been defeated. A beast that has never been tamed. A legend that in one hundred and fifty years has never been tarnished: Azrael, the Death angel!" The master said proudly. The elf looked around with not so much interest, as if the discussion didn't concern him or mattered much. 

A whiplash caught his attention. 

The Master seemed impatient with his behavior. 

"Show the master what you can do!" He said finally. 

After Atticus and Milo had made a good impression by beating their opponents it was Thranduil's turn. 

His opponent was Gnaeus a retiary. 

If he got by, he had to admit it, but his name is Azrael, he was the angel of death for a reason: no challenger survived a confrontation! 

After landing it, he raged against him with all the anger in his body. 

Like a fury, he hit his fragile skull with his training sword and with just two blows he broke it, but not happy he continued to make more blows on that defenseless and lifeless body. 

His portentous hearing sensed the whip as soon as the Master moved it and managed to block it with one hand before he could hit it. 

He pulled with all his might and Oenomaus, that was his name, fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

"Stop him!" The master yelled at the guards, who immediately moved. 

For Azrael it was a walk to land them and kill them by piercing them with their own swords. 

Nobody would have stopped him ..... "Thats enough!" Okay, someone who could do it was there. 

Atticus approached him and took the bloody wooden sword from his hands "I would say this is enough to maintain your reputation!" He whispered to him. 

"Forgive him master. When he begins to fight it is very difficult for him to stop! His thirst for blood and human lives blinds him!" Atticus said bowing before the master. Azrael imitated him, as did Milo. 

"Lock him in his cell and chain him. I don't want more bloodshed today!" Quintus said, shaken both positively and negatively by so much aggression.

For many, that elf was only a problem, for others the will of the gods, but he saw only a unique opportunity to be seized! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are!  
> Finally!  
> Did I lengthen the romance between the two too much?  
> I believe that the certainty of having an eternity to live in front of you made Hanna take too long!  
> The second time Hanna turns words because of drunkenness she uses paronomasia! That is, paole in Italian have a very similar sound!  
> Since I suck in English, I was unable to do the same with the translation!  
> I apologize!  
> The song he sings is "Largo al Factotum" an aria from Rossini's opera "The Barber of Seville", but modified by the girl!  
> The song sung is in Italian, like the story, but I decided to translate it anyway, in parentheses, to make you understand what the crazy Hanna says!  
> enough, she is in tune!  
> The moment is approaching and soon we will see some runs and raw! See you soon,  
> X-98


	7. Those who love believe in the impossible

She could say with absolute certainty that he preferred the previous life. 

Hanna didn't have a spare moment! 

While previously he often found himself in Azrael's cell arguing, or rather, chatting with Sara, now, if he did not have to clean the house, which was not immense compared to the previous one, she was at the mistress's side! 

Or she was forced to entertain guests by dancing what she called "belly dance"! 

The clothing was very .... hot! Too much for your taste! 

Furthermore, she was more of a modern dance and was bored to death with the slow movements characteristic of the other! 

As if that wasn't enough, they hadn't been able to see Azrael, Atticus or Milo once! And a month had passed! 

Fortunately, the elf fully agreed with her! Rare event! At least that was what she said! A shouting had told her that Azrael was indomitable to such an extent that he wasn't even released to train with the other gladiators! 

He had been kept in chains since their arrival! Hanna knew he had to show himself aggressive in order to be classified dangerous to be respected. 

So it worked in that crazy cage! ... But the fact that her unpredictability had suddenly increased and so long gave her thought. 

Why did it act that way? 

She was very upset as soon as she learned that they had locked him up and that they kept holding him in chains. Once he got to know him better, he had confided that the first master he had been a slave to had kept him in the dark for years! He didn't want it to happen again! 

Not if she could do or say anything about it!

With these good intentions it was directed by the master Quintus Lentulus Batiatus. She had asked to speak to him three weeks ago and had not deigned to receive her, so it was up to her to remind him of his manners! 

"I can say I know you very well!" Sara made her jump. 

"What do you want?" Hanna asked, guessing on the answer “Since we should be cleaning the tub, I guessed that you were fed up! So I decided to risk my skin with you!” The friend answered, not worried at all. 

“What a thoughtful! Thanks Mom!" Hanna said hastily. 

Maybe they counted a little too much in Azrael's protection! He would find out once he reached the master! 

* 

“How do you think you can tame it? In five hundred years no one has ever succeeded!" Lucretia said. 

“If you put him to fight with yours, we risk killing them too!" Gaia said, a dear friend of their host, with an out of place enthusiasm. Lucretia smiled, her friend was radiant and positive despite the uncomfortable situation! 

What would he have done without his constant support !? 

“Has anyone ever done it? I'll be the first then!" Quintus said heading towards the gym. 

But his words did not reflect the thought! In a month the situation had not changed! 

If he wanted to climb the social ladder, the first thing to do was to become the greatest lanista in the Republic and he could not allow the Angel of death to get out of hand! 

Once under he went to talk to the Doctore "What do you think of the legend?" He asked impatiently for his opinion. 

“It is unpredictable and too dangerous! I don't want it among my men!" The Doctore replied with conviction. 

"Look, we have a problem, but I don't want to be like everyone else who just took off the leash and then put it back in the cage as if it were a wild beast!" Quintus said annoyed "But it's a wild beast!" The Doctore insisted. 

"Yes, and we will be the first to tame it! There must be a connection point! He is an elf, but there must be something to bend him! If we managed to obtain his obedience we would have the most powerful legend in the whole Republic in our hands!" The master insisted “Take it to me! In chains with you and three of the best men! I will discover his secret!" Quintus said finally before going back up. 

Oenomaus, Barca and Gannicus entered after Azrael surrounded by guards and in chains.

Quintus got up from his seat and although hesitantly, he approached him. 

The Master flanked his master with tense nerves, ready to defend him at any moment. 

He was aware of the tremendous risk they were taking! 

He had grown up with stories and legends about him! And in no time he had ascertained its truthfulness: he was a creature who possessed only the instinct to kill! "You are a legend! But before becoming one, I am sure you were leading a peaceful life! I can help you find your family if you obey my orders in return and call me master!" Batiatus said. 

The elf remained motionless, more than a statue, unwilling to respond. 

The look and pride that emanated were enough to make everyone present tremble. "The owner's offer is very generous. Reply!" The Doctore said nervously. 

Azrael glared at him then returned attention to the master. 

Barca hit him with a stick at his side and this was enough to trigger him. 

The master stood between the master and the elf in a protective manner, while the other gladiators uncovered their threatening weapons. 

A good start is nothing to say! 

But the chains only allowed him to fidget as his jailers increased their grip on them by forcing him to his knees. Azrael growled. 

Where were Hanna and Sara? What had he done to them? 

* 

The following morning the master and master had summoned Atticus. 

Both he and the boy had been kept in chains along with the problem. 

The master had realized that they were the only ones who could calm him down and be obeyed during his anger! 

"Do you know Azrael well?" Batiatus asked. 

“Yes sir. Since I was a boy. It was he who taught me to fight, it is thanks to him that I survived for so long and became a champion!” The respondent answered. 

"Besides you, has he ever shown affection or interest in someone else?" Asked the master. 

"Yes!" With that statement he attracted the full attention of his interlocutors. 

“They are called Hanna and Sara. They are at the service of the mistress. As far as I know Azrael cares about them more than anything else. Treat them well and make sure they can talk to each other frequently and he will obey any of your orders!" Explained Atticus. 

Once the gladiator was out Lucretia emerged from his hiding place "The slave tells the truth!" She stated with conviction. 

"What do you mean?" The husband asked suspiciously.

"Yesterday the two slaves in question abandoned their duties ..... a clumsy attempt to try to talk to you!" Gaia told that it was the shadow of her friend. 

“As a punishment they fasted. Now that I know how precious they are, I can say I am relieved that I have not given them more severe punishment! " Lucretia said with satisfaction. 

A week passed. 

Azrael had always remained locked in his cell in chains. He noted with disappointment that Atticus and Milo would not be able to endure that situation much longer! They were increasingly impatient and the stress was far too much!! 

But the fact that they brought them more to eat than usual, that is, a whole loaf instead of a tiny piece, made him understand that the new master had something in mind. 

He did not refuse food. If they had made him fight he had to be in force to survive. 

He kept thinking about the two girls. 

Their behavior had always been the same, but from what he could understand, Batiatus was very different from Barahir! 

They could have gotten into serious trouble with a wrong word! And the Romans do not easily forgive. Even the smallest skirmish! 

Lucretia looked at the precious booty with interest. 

Azrael's two women were in front of her. One had long dark hair, while the other had curly and dark brown hair. 

They had shown themselves very capable and useful! "What's your name?" Lucretia asked "I am Sara!" The brunette replied "My name is Hanna!" Said the hedgehog. 

"Do you know Azrael?" Quintus asked. "Yes, he is our friend!" Hanna replied. "This is a good news!" The Doctore who had just arrived said.

"Master, he is ready!" Quintus smiled and went to the gym followed by the Doctore and the two girls. 

Thranduil rose abruptly when the door of his cell was opened. He couldn't believe his eyes! What were they doing there?! 

Hanna was the first to run up to him and hug him, closely followed by Sara. 

Atticus and Milo wasted no time, kneeling in front of the master, but smiling in the direction of the two girls. 

"Well! I love seeing these family reunions!” The master said with dark satisfaction.

“If you fight and win for me, calling me master, I promise you that they will be treated in every respect. I will not let anyone else touch them except you and I will allow you to meet them once a week!" Fifth said impatiently to find out if the plan had worked. Azrael broke away from the girls and looked badly at both the Master and the master. Hannah stepped between them. 

"Accept! I am sure that we will have a great time here! Melitta is a servant who has been working in this house for many years and has been very welcoming and caring!" Sara joined her friend "Then the gladiators here seem more civilized!". 

Shit! Azrael would have understood that they were lying! 

But it was better to be seen faithful and obedient instead of unpredictable and aggressive, Sara was firmly convinced of this! Eventually the elf gave in. 

The only thing he had hoped for in those years was to keep them safe and this seemed an opportunity not to be missed. 

Azrael knelt in front of the two men, his back ached from shame ..... then raised his head " _Si je les connais en sécurité, je vous obéirai! J'exécuterai vos commandes ........ principales! "_ (If I know them safe, I will obey you! I will carry out your every order .... master!) Said Azrael. 

"He said that if you treat us well, accept!" Sara translated "And ask if we can see each other more often!" Hanna added. 

The girls had learned French so well that they looked like Parisian towns! 

And that was why Sara took a quick look at her friend ..... to make her understand not to get too big! 

Quintus laughed “Well, you will be satisfied. Now go and train! And listen carefully to the indications of the Master!" He said before going out followed by Hanna and Sara. 

* 

Gannicus was in a good mood even if Melitta, the wife of Oenomaus, threatened to spoil him by fear of tragedies before they happened! 

"Gannicus!" A voice alarmed him and he found himself nailing the Gaul to the wall Crixus. The recruit had taken a little too much freedom.

"Don't ever surprise me from behind!" He warned him before loosening his hold. 

"I'm sorry! Do you have any suggestions for a simple recruit?” Crixus asked, however he seemed to be affected by the other's forearm pressed on his throat. 

"Follow the instructions of Oenomaus and you will get the brand, until then, you have to stay away from me!" He snarled before releasing. 

He was surprised to see Oenomaus himself, to join them at that moment. He seemed amused by his behavior, but tried to ignore it. 

"I don't just want to get the brand, I want to become a champion!" Crixus said panting. 

"There is only one way to become champions ........" Gannicus began to answer but stopped when he saw Azrael come out at the end of the corridor "....... don't let anyone beat you!". 

Crixus also noticed the elf's presence and wisely decided to go back to the cell. 

The angel of death advanced, probably headed for the bathrooms. 

Gannicus had the courage to observe it thoroughly. 

He hadn't had a chance to do it well since he'd been in chains in a cramped cell since he'd arrived. 

But now he understood what the other gladiators meant when he heard them talk about the legend. 

The elf was truly imposing, both in height and in physical constitution. 

His bearing was both graceful and threatening at the same time, as if his incredible strength shone through with the slightest movement. Not only that given by muscles! But the thing that struck him most was his eyes. 

Icy and at the same time deep, as if they could perceive even the smallest of its secrets! Azrael didn't break eye contact until she passed him. 

Gannicus was smart enough not to dare challenge him, not even with the most harmless of gestures. 

“It's chilling! I didn't feel so helpless even with Teocoles!" Oenomaus said watching the elf disappear behind the curve that led to the bathrooms. 

“And we're just watching it! Think if we had to face it on the sand!" Gannicus said he could not take his eyes off the spot where the elf was gone. 

"Gannicus, the great champion of capua, do the knees tremble in the presence of the angel of death?" Oenomaus mocked him. Even if he could say he wasn't the only one. Even the Master was afraid of it! And he, with the gladiators, had years of experience behind him!

"Only a fool would not be afraid!" The friend admitted, giving the other a worried look. "I'm afraid I have to give you reason!" Oenomaus answered. 

That elf didn't do anything good! 

* 

A few days passed. 

“Thank you for listening to us, especially because I saw how humiliating it was for you! Now things are much better!" Hanna said sitting down on the bed in Azrael's cell next to him. 

"Where's Sara?" He asked, surprised not to see her arguing with her friend. 

“She went to Atticus! Having no more communicating cells, he said he feared he would feel alone! Watch! If he wanted to try, just say it!" Hanna complained. 

The elf stiffened. Apparently the girl hadn't sensed Sara's true intentions, instead he did. He would find a way to thank her later. 

"Sara confided to me that she would have liked to become a doctor in your world!" The speech began. He had to feel the ground. 

"Yes, and I ...... I wanted to learn how to build ... houses!" Everything he took for granted was much more difficult to explain here! 

"Isn't that a job just for men?" Azrael asked curiously. 

From the few descriptions received he had been able to ascertain that things were very different from them! 

“Yes, but who thinks about the project? You have to have in mind what you want to build otherwise something horrible will come out!" Hanna replied before emptying the glass of water in one sip. 

“The heat is unbearable! And to think that we are almost half naked all the time!" He observed. 

"Why are you always attacking me when I come to the villa?" He asked wanting to understand the reason for that strange behavior. 

At the beginning she had always been at the side of the mistress, but lately she and Sara became his shadow every time he was summoned. 

Both privately and during extravagant parties. But not to speak, they ignored him by staying at one palm from the nose, talking among themselves! 

“Maybe because we don't see each other often compared to before? But do you use the brain from time to time?" She asked annoyed.

“If this is your motivation, I would ask you to stop. They will struggle to believe that I am heartless if I allow a stupid girl to stand between me!” The elf disappointed and offended said that he had eluded his question with such insolence. 

"Stupid? Is this how you see my friendship with Sara? Or are you just jealous because we don't involve you?" She asked feeling hurt 

"Well! I bow before his majesty and promise that I will respect your will! But if someone jumps on me, the fault will be entirely yours!" Snarled Hanna growled, getting up abruptly and making an awkward bow. 

"Did something happen?" Asked the elf whose anger had dissipated under sudden concern. 

“Would it make a difference? The master said that if you rebel he will whip you!" She tried to scare him. 

"Tell me!" He hated when he completely changed the subject! 

“Open well those antennas that you have in place of your ears: I am doing very well on my own! I am a woman and even if making me think I am your lover all over the world made me stand up, it does not mean that I could not have done it without you!" Hanna said showing an unusual boldness. 

"You are scared! You are terrified! What happened?" He insisted. 

“They are my cabbages!" She screamed impatiently. 

"You informed me! Now these "cabbages" concern me too!" Azrael replied using her colorful terminology. Hanna gave an exasperated verse. 

How unbearable he and his stubbornness were! 

But are we sure that some of his ancestors had not secretly mated with a dwarf? 

"If that's the case, then tell me what they did to you during the first years of captivity!" Azrael stiffened suddenly. 

The memories, those memories that had never left him, returned like a hurricane. He looked at her angrily. He asked her never to ask him and now she was using that weakness of hers against him. 

He could not have won it! 

“I know they didn't just keep you in the dark and in chains! "You made me aware" and if I have to obey, I would appreciate that you received the same treatment to prove how it feels!" She explained with a satisfied smile on her face. 

"My experiences cannot be compared to yours!" The elf growled. 

But Hanna was not intimidated.

"And what do you know? You do not know anything! You don't know what I went through! Nothing in my life, yet you're ready to preach to me!" She screamed furiously putting her hands on her hips threateningly. 

“I don't want to know about your past life! But of the present one! If you don't tell me what's going on, I can't protect you!" He replied, feeling anger rise inside him like a stormy sea. 

"Who said I want your protection?" She asked offended. 

"Your actions!" He pointed out. 

"You misunderstood! You can't understand what's going on in the head of a stupid girl! Even with thousands of years of life behind you! And to think that until recently I was convinced that with old age we became wiser!" Hanna said with mock disappointment. "Are you afraid! I can see the fear in your eyes! Don't push me away! If you do, you are denying protection not only to yourself but also to Sara!" Azrael said in a cold and accusatory voice. 

"Leave her alone! It does not matter! This is a discussion between you and me! If I don't want your useless protection it doesn't mean that she shares my thoughts!" Hanna screamed, stepping on the pitcher and throwing it against the wall. 

Could not .... should not hit him! It would go from reason to wrong in less than a minute! But he shouldn't have allowed Sara to get in the way! 

Azrael smiled mockingly. 

Cornering her was the only way to make her give way! 

Hanna saw him right away and weighed the next words he would use well, he couldn't let him win! 

"You say I'm afraid?" Hanna asked furiously. 

"Well, if my actions show the fear I feel, yours is as if I had hung a sign on the edge of the kingdom of Mirkood with the words “I am a cowardly fairy creature! "...." the girl continued gesturing as if he had been deaf "..... since you have locked yourself in a bunker as if the atomic bomb was imminent! Lightning news: it doesn't exist yet!" "You're saying nonsense!" He pointed them out. 

"Instead they make sense! It is you who are late to understand! And then why does everything have to make sense? Why can't it be confused and messy instead of forcing itself to be the opposite ?!" She snapped.

"Does love have to make sense?" Hanna asked, leaving him speechless. 

He was silent waiting for her to continue. 

The girl was panting, perhaps from too much gesticulation or screaming, and looked on the ground in terror, as if she could not understand having asked that question. 

Yet she was sober! 

Usually it was alcohol that loosened her tongue! 

Everyone is responsible for their actions! 

Who is the cause of his ill cry himself! He could use all idioms, but now the omelette was done! She therefore decided to complete that madness by launching himself in a rocket. 

"I ..... I feel different when I'm with you! But in a good way! I feel at home, even though I'm probably a thousand miles away!" She said sincerely looking him straight in the eye. Thranduil smiled. 

But there was no mockery in his expression this time. 

“I'm not the one who makes you feel these emotions! It is you who in these years have shown yourself who you really are. A strong and tenacious woman who manages not to get knocked down even when everything seems against you!" Thranduil said welcoming her into his arms when she sat on his knees. 

"You taught me that!" She replied sinking into that embrace and putting her face in the hollow of her neck. 

She had missed her! Cabbage had missed her! 

That sense of security and protection felt when she was a child, when her mother hugged her, or when her father pulled her up to show her that he was the rock he could always lean on! 

"It's not something you can teach!" The elf took it. 

Hanna pulled away from him to look him straight in the eye "I love you!" And he felt filled with joy and euphoria when he said those two simply wonderful words! 

He was finally home! 

He tried his lips and they exchanged a passionate kiss until they had to come away in order to breathe. 

Hanna laughed like a fool, Thranduil laughed as well, falling back on the bed with her on top. 

Her laugh was beautiful! Deep and articulated. Perfect! 

Something that fans of the movie "The Hobbit" dreamed of! 

Hanna straddled him trying again to contact her lips. His hands, gentle but strong, caressed his body making them feel an unknown fire inside him that grew rapidly and impetuously! 

The girl knew what was about to happen, but she was not afraid, no more!

*

_It can be born anywhere_

_Even where you don't expect_

_Where you wouldn't have said it_

_Where you wouldn't look for it_

It was unfortunate that Sara did not possess her own singing talent. 

The fact that he managed to hit the melody of some sentences was pure luck! 

In this way Francesca Michelin could have heard the discordance even from a world away! 

" _How to ruin a wonderful song!"_ Hanna thought before deciding to cut it. 

_It can grow on earth_

_Where the sun does not reach_

_He opens the fist of one hand_

_Change the meaning of words_

_Love doesn't make sense_

_Love has no name_

_Love bathes the eyes_

_Love warms the heart_

_Love chatts its teeth_

_Love is not right_

"Ouch! What a bad dog! But what need was there! If you don't like the song then change playlist!" Sara protested massaging her arm on the injured point, where the sandal had struck mercilessly. 

“Don't you think you overdo it a little bit? If you act like that now what will you do when I get married?" Hanna asked amused. 

She really missed listening to the songs of their world and trying to sing them together with her dear friend out of tune! Pure fun! 

"Are you going to get married?" That question made her forget homesickness instantly! 

_"Bad choice of words!"_ She mentally recovered.

“I claim to be the number one witness! You choose number two! But remember, it can't be Attic. Cabbage! Since he considers him as a son ....... it means that you have already become a mother!" Sara said with so much joy that she was moved. 

"But if he's older than me!" Hanna pointed out. 

"But you did some brainwashing!" The other reminded her. 

"Yes, but because they are a first-rate nuisance, not for maternal duty!" Specified her friend. Curse! 

"The intentions were not those, but in the light of the new events everything changes hopelessly!" Sara found. 

They left the slave room in a hurry, only to stop the race in front of a stranger. An old man with a fierce look. 

"And who are you two?" Asked the man in question. 

The two girls lowered their heads in respect. Everything about him shouted that he was not an ordinary person, his tone of voice, his bearing, his clothes ... 

“My name is Sara, while she is Hanna. We are Azrael's lovers!" The girl replied keeping her eyes glued on the marble slabs. 

If he hadn't, he could have fully enjoyed the terrified expression on the face of the poor old man who managed to recover rather quickly. 

"Forgive me! They hadn't told me anything about your presence! I can say that I am happy to meet you and impressed to know that the wild beast let himself be approached, even if by two beautiful girls like you!" The man said, showing himself much more courteous than his master. 

"Don't call it that!" Hanna burst like a firecracker. 

Sara, after growing old suddenly, but not having suffered in the least thanks to her immortality, tried to stem the damage “I know you find it hard to believe sir, but that's not what everyone thinks! We are very fond of him!" She said lowering her head, hoping that Hanna had the good sense to do the same. 

"You are faithful to him! In life you never stop being amazed!" The elder said with a big laugh. 

"Where's my son?" This question sent them into total confusion. "Son?" Asked Hanna lost "But who are you?" Sara asked even if observing him well she realized that the stranger was all too familiar! 

“I'm Titus Lentulus Batiatus, head of this gladiator school! Could it be that you haven't heard of me?" The man asked, both impressed and outraged.

The girls were unable to stop their jaws from abandoning themselves to the force of gravity, staring at him like two idiots. 

The first to recover was Sara "Excuse me very much ... master! I know where he is .... his son! Follow me!" She said before turning and starting to walk. 

"And where are you going?" The voice of the ... new master made her turn. He had turned to Hanna who feared he had disrespected him. 

"A .... cleaning the floors!" The girl replied lowering her head and expecting a rebuke worthy of what her master's son had sometimes thrown at her. 

"No, come with me! Quintus has a lot to explain! " He said before inciting Sara to lead him. 

They arrived near a bed with the canopy from which inappropriate sounds came. 

I mean, they were in the middle of the hall, hell! 

Titus didn't think much about it and flipped the curtains aside. 

Hanna and Sara looked at each other to divert attention from that inappropriate scene and try to warn each other that this was not the right time to laugh. 

Quintus, Lucretia and Gaia were celebrating big time, having managed to place their man in the final challenge, during the upcoming games to wish the construction of the new arena. 

_"But why do I always find myself making the third inconvenient!"_ Sara thought flaming with shame. 

Even if there were three of them, the occupants of the bed had to call themselves fourth! 

* 

“I saw that you bought many men in my absence!" Titus said studying the reaction of his son. 

“Yes, and most of them have been very promising! By following your teachings this school has thrived! " Quintus replied flattering him. 

"The wrath of a powerful man is not an auspicious one!" The father warned him. 

He knew well that it had provoked the anger of Tullius, a skilled and respected businessman who had invested money for the construction of the new Capua Arena. His son had refused to buy his gladiator because he believed he was the champion of their home ..... but besides that, there was something else that troubled the thoughts of the poor lanista.

“Not even that beast whose name I saw! Why didn't you pay for it? Its value at least corresponds to a fortune!" Titus asked impatiently. 

"Azrael ........." the son began to say hesitating "..... I ... I won the game!" He admitted knowing full well what the reaction would be. 

"You sully the good name of the Batiatus house!" The father accused him. 

“I raise it to peaks never reached!" Quintus protested. 

“By provoking influential men and taking charge of such a despicable being that he could kill you right away? You are crazy! Either keep it in chains or I'll take care of the problem!" Titus said furiously. 

"Solonius confided to me that he saw him train with others! That's why I'm back! He can destroy us and I won't let that happen!" The father said when the son looked at him bewildered after his question.

_"Solonius?!"_ Quintus thought terrified. 

Already the relationship with the father was not idyllic, now he also took his friend summoning his father to Capua just to give him other headaches? 

Quintus went injured. Although the fear of his father was normal. He himself felt terrified when he summoned him long ago. But he was not a fool as he believed! 

"Bring him!" He ordered a servant. 

Titus had sat down to rest and was not happy when he saw him arrive. 

"Have my orders been executed?" He asked "Yes, father!" Quintus replied, indicating two gladiators who held a third in chains. 

"Are you out of your mind?" The father shouted as soon as he recognized the angel of death. 

"You said put him in chains! So I did, father. Go!" He said to the two gladiators and they, after fixing the chains on the ground, did as they were told. 

"I learned about him! I understood what his heart desires. So I could tame it! You can get closer if you wish!" Quintus said sitting on a chair as if it had been his throne. 

Titus remained seated, fear replaced by curiosity. 

Azrael looked at the old man. Those eyes lacked the son's arrogance and greed. 

"I can't believe this is the same elf I saw in action when I was still a kid!" Titus said incredulously. 

Both Azrael and his son gave him a questioning look.

“He was still considered an animal then! They had put an iron collar on his neck and only untied the chain when he was to kill. It was thrilling for the crowd to see how ferociously and cruelly he killed his victims ... instead now he acts like a faithful servant! How did you manage, my son, to tame it?" He asked, looking suspiciously at the elf. 

"Is simple! I gave him back his women, who now live here in the service of my wife. And I promised to treat them in every respect in exchange for his obedience!” Quintus said trying to calm his father and not missing an opportunity to brag. 

"Obedience and loyalty are very different! Keep it in mind Quintus! I would never have bought it, despite all its fame! It's a decision that will backfire on you, as always!” The paters familia said before retiring. 

"Bring him down!" Quintus said with a note of bitterness in his voice. 

* 

The training proved to be much more pleasant than expected, but only because their companions were half socks! 

Every whiplash of Oenomaus signaled that he changed his attacking position, and the recruits were placed side by side in front of him to show what he required. 

The Doctore had died the night before. In an uncontrolled rage attack he attacked Oenomaus and ended up being killed. 

And now they had a new teacher. 

Insecure, inexperienced and who was not yet respected! 

"Azrael, paired with Dagan!" Said the master. A Syrian. Let's say more an angry billy goat. 

"Doctore ...." Atticus tried to stop them, when he caught the murderous look in his father's eyes as he stood in front of his new opponent. 

"Obey my orders without saying a word!" shouted Oenomaus angrily. 

The man did as he was forced to do, albeit unwillingly. 

"أنتكبير _,_ لكنكتبدوامرأةصغيرة _._ رعشةغزر! " ( _You are big, but you look like a woman. Shitty asshole!_ ) The Syrian made a bad choice of words and fully showed his strong character ..... with the wrong person!

He also couldn't have known that Azrael knew his language while his son knew about it! 

" _Great!"_ Atticus thought, having understood from the tone of the energenian, that he had not paid him a compliment nor had he presented himself. 

Milo, finding himself in front of him, sensed his thought and simply held back a laugh. There were many more crazy people around than he thought! 

Azrael charged the Syrian like an angry bull and sent him to the ground thanks to the surprise effect since it would have been more complicated without, since they were very similar in physical constitution. 

A shower of punches went to Dagan's face. 

The slave tried to overthrow the opponent, but it was as if the elf had anchored himself to the ground with hooks since he could not move him in the slightest! 

Desperate to gain an advantage, Dagan hit Azrael in the stomach, but he didn't seem to be affected. 

After years of torture, his pain threshold was extremely high and a weak blow like that wouldn't have even heard him! 

Dagan did not give up and grabbed the other's wrists with his hands. 

The elf struggled to shake his arms with such fury that if the Syrian had not let go, his wrist would have broken! 

Azrael arched her back in pain when the whip struck mercilessly! 

But apart from the body, his expression remained neutral, not showing the annoyance experienced. 

Moving! 

That slave was so insecure that he gave gentle blows with the whip! 

He ignored him outright and started hitting that poor fool who had dared to challenge him so openly! 

He felt himself seized from behind and to his surprise, he realized that it was not Atticus, but the Doctore. 

"Get it over, damn it!" Oenomaus screamed as he tried to lock his arms. 

The Doctore was fully supported on his back. He had grabbed his arms at shoulder height, tightening her grip with her elbows and forearms facing upwards. 

It was enough to lift him of weight, making him lose the support on the ground, before making him do a somersault and see him fall, with satisfaction, on the back ground! Out of the corner of his eye he saw the guards move with the intent to stop him, but Gannicus was faster. 

With the strength born of the momentum he raged against him, grabbing him by the torso and ending up in the sand with him.

Following the example of their champion, the other gladiators joined the fight, only to find the way barred by Atticus and Milo that would not let everyone go on against the elf. 

The screams attracted the attention of the owners who ran to the balcony to understand what was going on. 

"You are crazy, for Jupiter!" Titus shouted in shock to see the gladiators raging against each other again. 

It was the second time that had happened in a very short space of time and he would have sworn that the presence of the elf was the reason! 

But to his surprise nobody seemed to hear him, they were so concentrated in trying to remove Gannicus from the deadly grasp that the elf exercised with both hands, on the neck of the champion! 

"Father!" Quintus screamed in terror when he saw him head for the stairs that separated the villa from the gym. 

But being ahead of him, Titus managed to get off without even trying to stop him! 

Once found in the clearing where the brawl raged, the old man had headed for the cause of so much disorder that he was now intent on trying to kill Barca and Auctus. "You're just a disgrace!" Titus shouted, managing to fully attract Azrael's attention. Quintus stood in front of his father in a protective manner, finally understanding the words that the parent had addressed to him a few days earlier about the elf. 

It burned his pride to admit he was right! 

"Stay away!" Quintus shouted when he saw Azrael start to approach slowly but firmly "It is your master who orders you!" He tried again. 

The gladiators lined up alongside Quintus, Lucretia, Gaia and Titus ready to even sacrifice their lives for masters who would never have moved a finger to help them! Atticus stood still. 

He didn't know what was going through the parent's head, but he was aware that he couldn't do anything! 

He had tried to stop him and had been rejected and if he didn't listen to him then there was nothing to do! 

"Shame on you!!"

Maybe he was wrong. 

When he saw Hanna overcome all those imposing men, stamping his feet, the doubt turned into certainty! 

"You may know that ...... ah, no shit! I always forget that you are an ignorant donkey ..... " _Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"_ (What are you doing?) She asked screaming. 

" _Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous avez soudainement décidé de devenir fou en attaquant tout le monde, mais arrêtez-le immédiatement!"_ (I don't know and I don't want to know why you suddenly decided to go crazy attacking everyone, but stop it now!) she said raising a hand when Azrael seemed about to answer her. 

_"Êtes-vous si handicapé que vous ne comprenez pas que propriétaire pourrait nous blesser aussi à cause de votre comportement irresponsable? Je m'en fiche si ça peut être humiliant! Mais je ne resterai pas là pendant que vous détruisez ma vie! Tu as dit que j'avais peur, oui, c'est vrai! J'ai peur! Mais c'est toi qui me fais venir! J'espérais ....... après avoir enduré les cruautés de mes cousins pendant des années, pour la première fois, d'avoir quelqu'un qui se souciait de moi au point de mettre de côté la fierté et d'avaler un peu de fumier is hidden conceals signifiait me protéger! Va me faire foutre! Pour moi!_ (Are you so crippled that you don't understand that the owner could hurt us too because of your irresponsible behavior? 

I don't care if it can be humiliating! But I won't stand by while you destroy my life! You said I'm afraid, yes, it's true! 

I'm scared! 

But you are the one who makes me come! 

I was hoping ....... after having endured the cruelties of my cousins for years, for the first time, to have someone who cared about me to the point of putting aside pride and swallowing some dung .. ...... if that meant protecting me! 

Fuck me! 

For me!).

_“Hanna reigns!"_ Sara thought looking at her friend with pride. 

She wasn't sure if she was in full reason, since they were unaware of the reasons behind Azrael's fit of anger, but leveraging compassion was a good strategy! 

The elf remained impassive, as always, in the face of such a rage and observed for a long time the girl while Atticus explained to Titus and Quintus, in broad terms, that she had given him a good lecture and praised the kindness with which she had been treated by the bosses (lie!)! Leaving aside the details that at the time were of no importance and lying to make sense of that river of words.

"On your knees!" Hanna ordered "Show some respect to the bosses!" She said pointing to the ground with a finger. 

Azrael obeyed and knelt in front of Hanna and once on the ground, she broke the contact with her eyes, which she had kept all the time, lowering her head. 

"What a jupiter thunders me!" managed to say Gannicus amazed. 

Titus, much more relaxed than a few seconds before, turned to his son "You managed to get his loyalty through them!" He said pointing to the two girls, who stood in front of the elf, muttering incomprehensible words among themselves. 

Quintus and Lucretia were more surprised than the paters familias and the gladiators put together! 

"Then you're not as foolish as I thought! Apparently your father had underestimated you!" The old man said with a smile. 

"You honor me father!" Quintus replied, raising his head full of pride. 

"You honor yourself! When you act according to common sense and ingenuity!" Titus said to him. 

"I was wrong about you too!" He said turning to Lucretia. 

"Only a true Roman patrician would understand and act accordingly!" He said surprised that what he had always considered a snake, was actually a woman with a good heart who had managed to win the benevolence and admiration of two slaves in such a short time. 

Hanna had crossed her arms over her chest, her breathing was tight and fast, in an attempt not to drop any tears from her eyes. 

It had been difficult to say those things! 

But it was something else that destroyed it! 

Sara had put her arm around her shoulders trying to cheer her up. 

A glance between the two was enough to make a whole speech without having to articulate a word. 

The elf they read about would never have given way so quickly, especially in front of a little girl! 

Thranduil had broken ......... 

Because of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new master! Things are going better than I expected!  
> In this chapter and in the following one I will refer to the events of the Prequel of the Spartacus Series!  
> When Spartacus had not yet arrived in the house of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus.  
> Azrael decides, for the first time, to bow in front of his master, reaching a level of submission never reached ......... for the sake of Hanna and Sara.  
> How long will it hold?  
> For the first time in decades, Thranduil (Azrael) is left free to tour the gladiator gym.  
> What do you think?  
> And finally the relationship with Hanna kicks off!  
> As expected, Thranduil explodes!  
> Do you believe that girls are right?  
> Have a nice evening,  
> X-98


	8. Here are the lions

From that moment on, Hanna and Sara were highly respected among the slaves of Batiatus' house. Being able to tame the "wild beast" had brought them a lot of fame. 

A fortune considering how clumsy they were in carrying out the various daily tasks. 

Now they were all a little more patient! 

At the moment they were arguing with a candlestick. It was already difficult to have to place the candles inside the tiny circular base, but being this different, it was necessary to insert them in the horizontal spikes that were on top. 

Too bad that, as always, the candles would break with their every attempt! 

Sara had managed to put one successfully, while Hanna found herself with half the size of candles as they were at the beginning ..... A laugh made them turn annoyed, it was already humiliating, better not to make it worse! 

Diona, a girl who must have been their age (from when they stopped aging that is about twenty-six years) and who had grown up there, decided to help them without asking. 

"It almost seems like you've never done such a job!" From the expression on her face, the friends realized that they had misinterpreted the laugh of before, she was not friendly at all, quite the opposite! 

"It is so! Our previous master used us only to satisfy Azrael!” Hanna replied trying to remain impassive as she had seen a certain elf do. 

“Then stop behaving like little girls! Friendship is a privilege that a prostitute cannot afford!" Diona said angry.

Sara grabbed her friend by the arm preventing Katrina from breaking loose "What do you know ......" she was dumbfounded when she didn't find a right topic to argue with, but as soon as she saw Naevia, another peer, she had the lighting "...... you warn us about something you're guilty of too!" She said pointing to her friend. 

"Diona! Wait up!" Naevia called her when she saw the other about to leave "Are you okay? We didn't talk to each other anymore, we laughed at it together!" she pointed out with a sad expression on his face. 

"Now you give me orders too? Will you decide who will have me too? Don't believe you are superior to me!" Diona replied before turning around and leaving. 

"Forgive me!" Naevia apologized "Lately she's not in herself!" She said before following her friend. Hanna and Sara stood watching her as she disappeared into a room. 

"She has something in mind!" Said the first. 

“We have to find out what!" Said the other. 

"So what are we still doing here?" Hanna asked. Trying to move nimbly like two ninjas and hoping to be invisible like Bilbo with the ring of power, the girls lurked behind the door, unable not to push each other to be able to peek through the crack. 

Naevia and Diona were making peace. Very well! 

This was true friendship! 

Naevia was offering her friend something. Very strange! 

As soon as they heard the word "fugitive" everything became hopelessly frightening and wrong! Hanna entered the room like a fury, but being behind Sara, she sent her face down. 

"What do you have in mind?" she asked fearfully. Diona and Naevia passed a first moment of hesitation and decided it was better to deny everything "I simply reminded her that we are friends and she must not go away because I will always be there for her!" She said looking at her friend with sincere love.

She spoke the truth with that sentence, but not in giving the answer! 

"We won't say anything! We just want to help you!" Sara said that she had got up and as if nothing had happened, she had joined them. 

"I have to go! If I stay soon they will kill me!” Diona confessed destroyed. 

"What are you saying? We have been Azrael's lovers for a long time and we are still here!” Hanna said knowing full well that if the girl had made such a choice, she would have been sentenced to death. 

This was how the Romans treated the rebels or fugitives. 

“If you want you don't have a modicum of dignity and let others trample on you is not my problem! I can not! The cheerfulness I perceive around me is a constant reminder of what I have lost!” Diona attacked them before bursting into tears. 

"I took some money from Gaia's clothes!" Naevia began to explain "The friend of the mistress killed by that monster of Tullio for revenge?" Hanna asked, which was a landslide with the names. "Exact! Diona will pay for a ride!" The girl concluded. 

"I don't recommend doing such a thing!" Hanna declared. 

"You talk because you don't have to go from one man to another or perform for the pleasure of that bitch!" Diona accused her. 

"So are you with .... us?" Sara asked herself "What the hell are you talking about?" Hanna asked, startled and furious. 

“If Azrael keeps it under her protection ....." "NO!" Diona's outbreak interrupted his reasoning to say the least brilliant. 

“I do not want to satisfy the depraved desires of noble lords .... and do you think I would continue in front of that heartless wild beast?" she asked offended. 

"Well!" Hanna hissed livid "Then go die killed!" she snarled before going out like a fury.

Sara sighed. Her friend didn't mean it. Not at all. 

But recently she could say that the elf had become a very sensitive topic. 

“If you leave now they will notice your absence!" she observed recognizing that there was nothing he could do to dissuade Diona. 

“Once the recruits have been branded, the owner will organize fights to test the real value of men! Then she will run away!" Naevia replied confident that everything would be fine. 

“Good luck then!" Sara said to the girl before going to find Hanna and put up with the outburst that would appease her anger!

*

It was dawn and yet for the recruits this made no difference. 

They were walking around in the clearing, their backs bent under the weight of the wooden beam which they had been forced to carry for most of the night. 

A whiplash made them stop. 

"That's enough! Now eat, then the training will begin! " Oenomaus said. 

The insecure Master was gone. Now there was a strong man, whose gaze intimidated anyone who looked at him. 

"Do we have to train now?" Milo asked as he placed his hands on his knees, bent over with fatigue. "Are you pulling back?" Atticus provoked him "When I defeat Gannicus you will stop making fun of me!" He bragged. 

"I do not believe......! Why Gannicus?" Asked the brother with a provocative smile. 

They took breakfast without problems, having the confidence of Azrael had its advantages. 

Above all because they didn't have to collect rice from the floor like the other recruits! 

"Maybe because he's the champion of this house?" Milo asked looking at him as if he wondered if he had been serious in asking that question whose answer was obvious. 

"Why not him?" He asked indicating Azrael who seemed to have just returned from a refreshing bath as it was all wet, but fresh as a rose. 

"Unlike you I don't do crazy things!" The boy mocked him "Ninth, never be!" Atticus joked. 

“And I can recognize my limits!" Milo answered seriously. 

“If you don't try you'll never know!" The other pointed out. 

“I will have improved, but fighting with him… are you joking? It disarms me after only a little while in training!” The young man began to complain. 

"You look like a boy who has been denied a toy!" Atticus laughed immediately after making that comparison.

Happiness was dampened as soon as they noticed the doctore who tied a long chain to the wall, before turning to them. 

"Tie it to your foot!" Oenomaus said throwing the traction ring to tie to the ankle. 

The man remained frozen on the spot while Milo had the brazenness to observe the elf's reaction. Azrael was motionless. 

Stand still as only he could stand, looking like a statue for real. But in his eyes one could read a clear fury that meandered under the calm expression of the face, while observing that bond so light but with an enormous symbolic weight. 

"Master ...." Atticus hesitated. He knew that his father had been in chains for years, but it had been a long time since he had had to be kept on a leash. 

From before she met him. Back then, when he was just five years old, the elf was free of those constraints! 

The whiplash hit his ears long before the pain made him stiffen and choke out. It had hit him in the chest! 

Azrael and Milo jumped to their feet and the guards were stopped at a nod to Oenomaus. The Doctore wanted to do it alone. 

Everything had stopped. The general attention was on those three recruits who dared to challenge again, the one who commanded them. 

"I didn't mean to contradict you ......" Atticus started, bowing his head to show that he recognized his superiority "But I can't do it! It would attack me!" He justified himself. 

Azrael looked at him badly. And if for many it seemed that the elf was agreeing with him, Atticus knew that his father was struck by his words. 

He would never hurt him! When he had lost control a few days earlier, a push was what he had received. He must have considered himself lucky! 

"You will obey my orders, or I will detach the flesh from your limbs!" Growled Oenomaus. 

“His woman! You can do it! She is the only one who can touch it without suffering the consequences!" tried again Atticus.

The Doctore seemed to think about it, but eventually accepted. 

It was better not to pull too tight! 

And if that girl had helped him tame that wild beast, he would have been satisfied. 

“You look like Jupiter throwing stars from the sky!" Gannicus said in surprise that the angel of death had not reacted. 

"Merit of the words of a devoted wife!" The Doctore replied "Now go back to training and never be in the shade again! We will have missed the final challenge, but that doesn't mean you can laze around!" Oenomaus said before going to speak with the guards to send the elf woman down.

*

"But look at those!" "Who are you talking about?" Hanna asked her friend. 

"Gaia died and they passed him off for an accident!" Sara protested. 

“Listen, Tullio and the master's son already hate each other! Tito did well to spread the false news around, otherwise this house would fall into misery and we would risk being sold!" Hanna said as she poured hot water into the tub. 

They had to prepare a nice bath, for those who had not yet understood! 

"That man is a murderer! Doesn't it seem unfair to you that he's not blamed just because he's a nobleman?" Sara asked umbrage. 

“History already heard! He can afford to do so and get away with it. But why does Quintus care so much about Gannicus if he has Azrael !?” Hanna wondered. 

"Let me think ...... maybe he doesn't want to sell him Gannicus because Tullio and his henchman Vezio beat him to death?" Sara asked sarcastically, remembering when they had healed the wounds of the master's son. 

“So just out of spite! Very mature! However, I heard the owner telling his son that if Gannicus wins in organized fights then he can stay!" Hanna replied before pouring more water into a large pot on the fire. 

"What fights?" Sara asked confused. Why was Hanna always more up to date than she was? 

"After the final test tonight he will organize duels between the various men to test the value of each!" Hanna replied "Will he participate too?" Sara asked curiously. 

“I do not know this!" Said her friend before welcoming the owner who had just arrived. 

“You, go get my clothes in my room and wash them. They must be ready by tomorrow!" Titus said pointing to Hanna. She nodded and did as she was told even though she hated being the little washerwoman. 

"Master!" A guard joined Titus before he could go undress to wash. 

"What's going on?" He asked surprised. "The Master asks that Azrael's woman come down as soon as possible!" The guard said. 

Titus did not seem worried and replied with extreme calm “Okay. As soon as she is free of Oenomaus to come!” He answered.

"Master!" This time it was Sara who spoke. 

"What do you want?" He asked before berating himself. He was talking to a girl. 

“Forgive my ways, but getting this school up and running took more than I thought. Don't be afraid, ask!" He said with a welcoming and kind look. 

"I can go to Azrael!" tried to say Sara with all the conviction he possessed. 

“Why haven't I thought of this before!" He answered cheerfully before nodding to the guard. “Thank you! Your loyalty is very welcome!" The elder said before heading to the bathroom. 

Sara found herself in the main square and could not help looking around in confusion.

If there was a problem they closed the elf in his cell! Why was it there? 

The relief made her feel lighter when she saw Oenomaus and Azrael waiting for her near the entrance leading to the cells. 

The elf was sitting and seemed in a bad mood. It always looked like this, but this time it was different! 

"Hi Sara. We never officially showed up! I am Oenomaus, it's a pleasure to meet you!” The Doctore said welcoming her with a big smile. 

“My pleasure! How can I be useful?" The girl cheerfully asked, trying not to be influenced by the elf's growing mood. 

"Put this on his foot and secure it with a padlock!" explained Oenomaus. 

Only then did she notice that very long chain hanging from the wall and the traction ring that the Doctore was offering her. 

She felt freezing despite the sultry heat! You didn't even have to ask why, he knew well that they feared in another violent reaction and perhaps believed that the chain could calm him instead of suffering the opposite effect.

But why did they decide to do it after so many days? 

Maybe the owner wasn't sure if it was a wise idea ..... and apparently he had given the wrong answer. 

Uncertain, Sara grabbed the ring and stared at it even when Oenomaus had left. 

After a very long time, he sighed and decided to speak " _C'est un problème qui devra être résolu!"_ (This is a problem that will have to be solved!) she said trying to change the subject as if they had seen each other just to chat. 

" _A morceau de fer est faible par rapport à mon envie de m'évader!"_ (A piece of iron is weak compared to my desire to escape!) Declared the elf trying to ignore the cold he felt even through the fabric of his pants. 

" _Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours enchaîné après près de deux cents ans?"_ (So why are you still in chains after almost two hundred years?) Sara thought thoughtfully and then recovered " _Désolé, je deviens fastidieux! Faute d'Hanna!"_ (Sorry, I'm getting tedious! Hanna's fault!) The girl tried to recover her fall of nervous style. 

“ _Si nous voulons réussir, nous devons être patients et attendre le bon moment! Cela nous donnera un avantage!”_ (If we want to be successful we must be patient and wait for the right moment!) Azrael repeated more to himself than to others. 

“ _Les humains ont tendance à baisser la garde lorsqu'ils se sentent en sécurité!"_ (This will give us an advantage! Humans tend to let down their guard when they feel secure!) He revealed with dark satisfaction. 

" _Vraiment? Je n'ai jamais remarqué!"_ (Really? I never noticed!) Sara had to recognize by standing up but feeling happy at the idea that freedom was no longer so far away.

*

The elf did not seem to be affected by the new limitation, indeed. 

Often he used the chain as a weapon, to make the opponent lose his balance, to block him or simply to hit him. 

It was unbelievable. Even in chains it frightened! 

Atticus had a lot of fun during this new workout. 

Discovering a danger in something to which he had not given the slightest weight before was intriguing, both in seeing how the father used it, and because the clash was different from the usual and he had to do more if he didn't want to end up swallowing more sand . 

On the other hand Oenomaus was on them, giving orders on how to attack or how to parry. 

He was testing Azrael and he knew it! 

Milo was disappointed by the absence of another blast from the elf, but he thought better of it when the teacher called him to train with him. 

Evening came early. It was time. 

The final test would have accepted them among the brothers of the brotherhood or sent to eternal oblivion of death. 

All the others were called first, that is, the two Syrians. Dagan showed he could handle it, Ashur was poor even though he still managed to pass the test. 

Atticus is fighting to prove his great value against Gannicus, being welcomed with enthusiasm by all the gladiators. 

The more good you were with the sword, the more esteemed and respected you were. 

Despite being smaller than his challenger Barca, Milo managed to keep up with him all the time allowing the master to hold him up. 

Azrael, as expected, killed his opponent with a quick and powerful blow to the head, ending the fight before it started. Once the exam was completed, as humans called it, the elf was sent to his cell.

When the chatter subsided, Azrael realized that all the gladiators had retired. He lay down on the bed thinking about the discussion with Sara. 

He knew well that in addition to the propitious moment he had to look for allies in order to have even the slightest chance of being able to escape. 

And this was a problem. 

Being asocial gave him advantages, but penalized him since Atticus would not join him. 

The sound of the keys made him sit up suddenly. 

Who was? Hanna? The master? What did they want? 

He stiffened when he saw two, three, no four guards enter one after the other followed by Oenomaus. "Hold him!" The Master said and the elf was quick to react. 

He sent two of the men to fall one on top of the other with a violent push, sent the third against a wall with a powerful kick and the last one passed him finding himself behind him and rotating his arm breaking it. 

He was unprepared for the attack by the master, who hit him with a large stick. 

He fell stunned and the guards were quick to lift him and put him on his back on the bed nailing him to it. 

Each man blocked a limb and the elf, stunned, could not resist. What were they doing? 

In the haze that separated him from unconsciousness he saw the red-hot iron. He understood what was about to happen, but it was impossible to avoid it. 

He fully returned to himself as soon as the fire touched his skin. 

He stiffened, but didn't scream. He would never have given them such great satisfaction! 

The red-hot piece was removed a few seconds later. And the guards almost ran out of the room. The door was closed before he could sit up. 

His head throbbed, as did his right forearm. 

Thranduil raised his arm looking at the B-shaped mark imprinted on his bleeding flesh. He was no longer a prisoner. 

Now he was a slave! 

With a primordial scream he threw the table in the room against the wall, shattering it. The wounds were fresh as was his desire for revenge. 

Running away was no longer enough! 

He longed for wild justice, because revenge and justice often coincide! 

For Narwain and Galdor ........... the Romans would have paid!

*

The next evening they all found themselves in Azrael's cell. 

Sara had been freed from her duties before because of this she was there, while her friend was finishing assisting the mistress. 

Wailing preceded Hanna's entry. 

She was in tears! 

Thranduil was quick to hold her in a reassuring embrace by making her sit on the bed. 

She looked shocked, so she decided to have her filmed without forcing her to say what had happened. 

But Sara was not of the same opinion "Did they hurt you?" She asked terrified. 

Her friend denied. "Tullius! ......" "What did that snake still do?" Milo asked, distraught to hear that name again. 

Wasn't stealing the final clash because of the hostility towards the boss? And now? "He killed ...... Titus .... and Melitta!" Sobbed Hanna. 

Sara panted in shock. 

"The wife of the master Oenomaus ?!" made a terrified Attic. 

“I need wine!" Sara said grabbing the glass. "No! Stop!" Hanna shouted that she had suddenly turned pale as soon as she heard what her friend had said. 

She leaped over the elf's legs and hit the glass Sara held in one hand, causing it to shatter on the ground. 

“A glass isn't enough to make me lose control, you know? And it was also Melitta's last gift! She had shared with me some of the wine offered by the mistress ......” She explained her friend offended and disappointed by the waste of so much good wine and distraught to remember the last exchange of words she had with her friend, shortly before. 

“That wine took Melitta and the master's life!" Hanna confessed making everyone present take a hit "It's poisoned!". 

“This house gets worse by the day! I can only perceive its overwhelming walls!" Milo expressed himself looking at the walls of that cramped cell, shocked that his friend had risked so much. 

The Romans were dangerous among them too! 

They had to be eliminated!

*

In the arena of Capua the crowd rumbled and cheered with enthusiasm. 

The magnificent construction was completed and they could finally say they envied the Circus Maximus of Rome! 

"Have the eyes ever enjoyed such a view?" Batiatus turned to present himself. 

“The laurel wreath of the Republic!" The magistrate said praising the new arena. 

"His majesty is more evident, if admired by the grandstand!" Varo stressed. A noble rich and powerful man. 

"It is a great honor to be guests of Tullius!" Lucretia said. 

“Honor that I feared undeserved, but he cannot take away from his desires!" Her husband pretended to flatter him. 

“Strange that he is late. All he does is talk about the inauguration of the arena and he does not arrive in time for the celebrations! " The magistrate thought regretfully. 

He could not have known the bitter truth. Batiatus had been cunning in leaving no trace. 

"Forgive me, Tullius regrets, but he cannot be present!" Vettius said, a young boy, owner of a school of gladiators, who thanks to Tullius had tried several times to take possession of Gannicus. 

"What distracts him from such a show!" Asked the annoyed magistrate. 

“Business in distant Antioch! His departure was ........ unexpected! " Vettius replied with an apologetic look. 

"This arena wouldn't give rise without Tullius, it wouldn't be here if it weren't for him!" Lucretia said with false gratitude. That man had paid the price for his crimes. She had been really clever in making her husband believe that it was he who had poisoned his father's wine so that he sought revenge. Even Gaia had been avenged!

“We postpone the celebrations. Now I inform the crowd!” The magistrate said but was stopped by Vettius "No, Tullius has left instructions so that the ceremony will be held even without him! This arena is a gift for his beloved city. He wouldn't be happy if his early departure interfered! Now forgive me, but I too have decided to embark on the journey!" Vettius said surprising all those present. 

"I will withdraw from the modest condition of lanista!" The boy added. 

“What will become of your men? They will fight today!" Cossuzio asked curiously. 

"I wouldn't want to see all your work wasted, even if short!" Batiatus said holding back the satisfaction “Solonius and I can make you an offer! Divide your gladiators!" He said as if a flash idea had caught him at the moment. 

“Thank you, but I have already concluded a deal with Solonio! I gave him full ownership of my school! Now if you excuse me, I really have to go! Give Solonius all possible consideration for the future!" The boy said, anxious to disappear for saving his life. 

"Fortune Solonius gives you, your stable has become the largest and most well-stocked in the city!" The magistrate said with admiration. 

“May the gods continue to favor me!" Solonius answered bowing his head. Batiatus followed them down the stairs, confused by the unfolding of events. 

According to their pacts, after removing Tullius from the middle, avenging his father and eliminating the one who wanted to take Gannicus away from him and exclude him from the games, the boy's gladiators would have been divided! 

"Why didn't you respect our agreement?" Batiatus asked seeing that his friend threatened the young Vettius if he had said a word with someone about the fate of Tullius or if he had returned to the city. 

Once the problem disappeared from sight he turned to his rival "It took years and a river of blood to understand who you really are!" Solonius admitted “You only look at your personal profit, ignoring all those who show you loyalty. I thank you for opening my eyes, otherwise I would never have had the courage to betray those who professed to be friends!” He said before returning to the stands.

Batiatus swallowed the bitter morsel before following it. 

The executions of rebel slaves were announced. 

"I know that girl on the far left! Is not one of your Batiatus slaves? I don't remember the name!" Cossuzio said looking at the lanista. 

Hanna, Sara and Naevia jumped. 

"Diona" They said in chorus, unable to veil the terror in their tones because of the surprise. 

"I beg your pardon Batiatus! The girl was captured this morning. Do you prefer to punish her in person?" The magistrate asked as if they were talking about a badly trained animal. 

Naevia looked at her master hopefully. 

While Sara and Hanna lowered their heartbroken heads. They already knew the answer! 

The master was ruthless, there was no room to linger in hope. 

“No, go ahead. I wish to be a warning to those who want to betray me!" Batiatus said looking at his ex-friend with fury. 

Hanna clenched her jaw. It was all their fault! 

If they insisted she would now be within the walls of the school. Not a step away from death! 

Who knows if the girl thought the same way ?! 

She was terrified, you could read it in her face, but was she proud to die in the name of the freedom she had dreamed of so much !? 

Not wanting to be a prostitute anymore, was it worth such a price?

*

“The sand was wet from our first offerings of blood! But this day requires much more! And you all will have it!" The crowd cheered at the introduction of the magistrate. 

Despite himself, Azrael found himself admiring the new arena. 

It was truly imposing and magnificent at the same time. 

And finally he would have had more space to fight instead of finding himself an arm away from the spectators. 

Barahir made them exhibit in a place almost identical to this. 

“The house of Solonius and the house of Batiatus will face off in a fatal clash. No mercy will be shown, there will be no clemency. And the winners will face off against each other in the last challenge! It will be a wonderful sight, an event that even the Olympians have never seen!" They also denigrated their divinities! “Glory to Capua! Glory to the city of Rome!" The magistrate concluded. 

Spectators burst into a roar full of joy and expectations! 

Each of them was made to fight against the men of the master's rival. 

For Azrael, trained to fight for many hours in a row, it was a walk to face only two opponents in a wide span of time. 

"Azrael is always praised by the people of Capua!" The magistrate said he was enjoying the scene. The elf was walking in circles with respect to the corpses of his opponents, as if he were challenging them to get up! 

“We shouldn't be surprised! The gods guide his steps. By paying homage to him they will favor us!" Varo said, observing the elf too carefully. 

“I fear that the numbers will be adverse in the Batiatus grand finale! Solonus has twice as many men as you!" observed Varus. 

“Numbers have no meaning! It is a lesson that good Solonius is about to learn!” Batiatus admitted with ostentatious arrogance. 

The noble men present laughed, enthusiastic about that rivalry that allowed the adrenaline to increase more and more. 

“You who have survived up to this point, can only feel powerfully overcome by the gods themselves!" The magistrate said starting the speech that would precede the grand finale. 

"I had never participated in such a fight!" Milo admitted. 

“Me neither. We have to keep our guard up and cover each other if we want to get out of it alive!" Said Atticus.

Azrael made a face. Convinced that talking could not change the outcome of the clash. 

And also because it was his concern to appear as sociable as possible. 

He took the red ribbon that was used to distinguish the master's gladiators and tied it to his right arm. 

It reminded him a lot of the auspicious gift that the girls gave to the warriors before seeing them leave for the war. 

By diverting attention from the past, he decided to focus on the present and followed the others into the arena. 

They were well received, especially him. But only because it belonged to another race! 

He was alarmed when he saw two slaves pass by them, spilling a liquid on the ground to form a large circle in which they found themselves. 

What would they invent this time? 

"The fire burns in their hearts, therefore the fire will surround them during the last fight!" Azrael stiffened. 

Mindful of the wounds inflicted by the fire of the dragon years ago. 

“If you fall on the sand beyond the flames you will be eliminated from this challenge! If you fall inside ........ you will be eliminated from this world!" Declared the magistrate. 

The elf shook his head. Trying to recover. Years had passed, he could not tremble in front of a memory! 

“Break through the sky with the sound of your fury! Begin!" The order kicked off and the two groups of gladiators who were facing each other left for the attack!

Atticus found himself fighting with two men at the same time, but having practiced with his father and friend, it seemed more like a workout than a challenge. 

Milo found himself with his back dirty with earth when a slave twice the size of him nudged him on the helmet, causing him to be ruined on the ground. 

Azrael passed them and with a simple twist of the wrist he slaughtered the one who had dared to humiliate his son even before starting. Two swords were better than one. 

Batiatus' retiarius decided to light a beautiful bonfire by setting his net on fire and throwing it at an enemy.

The elf took advantage of it and added wood by throwing his opponent into it. 

Gannicus mowed enemies one behind the other and took one of the three men who surrounded him from Atticus. The man, after a first moment of hesitation, gave him a grateful look, to focus immediately on the next fight. 

Milo had recovered from that disastrous beginning. 

He fought agile and fast, doing somersaults and turns. Moving continuously made it difficult for the enemy to understand the next move. He was shocked to see Dagan attacking Ashur, the other Syrian. 

But weren't the two friends? 

No, given that the little guy had forced the boy to go with a Roman nobleman with no good intentions, making him understand the opposite. 

Not knowing the language was a big disadvantage on certain occasions! 

Especially if the Roman wanted to torture you! 

The boy rolled his eyes. He answered himself! 

Hanna tried to remain as composed as possible while Sara was so caught up in the clash that she had started to punch the air saying short words of incitement in a low voice, such as "Spread it, watch your back, ward off, sink, dodge!".

Gannicus, with a well-aimed blow to the leg, made an enemy do a somersault by finishing it as soon as it touched the ground. 

Another opponent managed to sink his sword into the chest of an ally but Atticus restored order by cutting his throat. 

Crixus attacked with a force never seen, but too much security got the better of him and he found himself on the ground due to a well-placed kick in the chest by an atrocious gladiator. 

He managed to dodge the next two shots by rolling first right and then left, before getting back on his feet, only to receive a shield in his face. 

He used the momentum to do a somersault and getting up stabbed the opponent who did not expect such a quick reaction. 

Azrael fell to the ground losing his grip on his weapons when two gladiators landed him in weight. While one attempted to suffocate him, the other held the sword to inflict a fatal blow. 

But these two separate moves allowed the elf to literally throw away the one who had tried to strangle him with the help of his arms and legs and roll alongside avoiding the direct blow to his stomach. 

He got down on his knees, panting in the air, but was quick to dodge the one who had tried to hurt him before snatching the weapon from his hands and making it his own, beheading him.

He turned in search of the second attacker and saw him lying on the ground. He had fallen next to a broken shield that had opened a deep wound on his leg. 

He crawled on his back looking at him terrified as he tried to escape. Azrael approached him slowly. 

It seemed that suddenly they were alone in the arena, even though all his senses were alert. He had never felt pity, even when he knew that his victims were perfectly aware that soon they would die. That gladiator was young but older ones were rare. 

A reflection of light given by the fire pointed out that the opponent had pulled out a dagger, cleverly hidden in his light armor. 

Not wanting to waste any more time, Azrael, threw the sword he held in his hand against the enemy who was pierced by the blade dying even before realizing what had happened. 

“Too bad you have so few Solonius men left! But not even an army can do anything against the angel of death!" Batiatus said happily that his hopes had not been in vain. 

Azrael would have made him win! 

He was distracted when he saw Milo kill Dagan while the second was trying to eliminate Ashur. "Batiatus' men value their master so little that they kill each other!" Solonius scoffed "They are just badly trained animals!". 

Atticus reached his brother in an original way: overwhelming him for not having parried a blow that had pushed him backwards. 

"Don't get involved in clashes where you have nothing to do and focus on your opponents!" He took it back. 

"Dagan insulted Azrael, I simply took an advantage when he lowered his guard to take revenge on his former friend!" The other was justified, satisfied with having helped to kill that stinking bison. That conversation distracted them a little because an opponent hit them with a long stick sending them over the line of fire, automatically eliminating them.

"Shit!" He cursed the boy. "Pay me this!" Growled Atticus for being humiliated. 

"Now is it my fault?" Milo asked even more enthusiastic than his brother. 

While those two were talking about cooked and raw, the clash inside the circle was raging. 

Azrael had been disgusted to see Crixus seriously hurt Ashur just to get him out of the way between him and glory. 

The fibula had broken and the poor man had burned his shoulder falling on the line of fire and then outside. 

The adversaries, in theory belonged to Solonius’s sole, but he understood that he had to consider it equally dangerous. 

Even if he doubted he would risk provoking him! He had always shown himself wise in this. 

He understood that his goal was the last remaining opponent who was clashing with Gannicus. 

The Gaul took a run and jumping over a corpse broke away from the ground, giving his stroke greater strength by exploiting that of gravity. 

This did not in the least destabilize the opponent who was much taller than him, perhaps even slightly more than the elf. 

Crixus and Gannicus started hitting the enemy together, but for him it seemed more of a training than a fight for life. 

He managed to land Gannicus with a powerful punch and deprived Crixus of the shield by injuring him in the belly. 

While preparing to give the coup de grace Gannicus returned to the attack, pushing Crixus out of the line of fire and risking hitting the elf. 

Azrael fell to the ground finding himself a palm of the nose with respect to the flames and getting lost through them. 

It was fortunate that apart from those two, no one was able to fight anymore. It was as if he were having the same experience as Hanna and Sara. 

He, a boy who trains with the sword, his father who scolds him and his useless act of courage while charging the dragon on horseback.

"Azrael" That cry brought him back to reality and he got down on his knees, turning to see the enemy heading towards him. 

Gannicus was on the ground. The elf jumped up, ready for confrontation. But with surprise he heard the cry of Gannicus reaching them. 

The opponent was not at all intimidated to find two opponents to fight at the same time and turned his attention to the one who was loading him. 

He grabbed his spear and sank it against Gannicus who intercepted the otherwise deadly blow, breaking the tip of the spear and using it to pierce the enemy in the mouth. 

He broke the gladiator's jaw and killed him. 

Azrael remained at a distance observing the scene while he, too, gave the coup de grace to a dying slave lying on the sand. The crowd exploded and praised the two winners. 

Gannicus exulted with enthusiasm, who knows if for being alive or for simple pride. 

Azrael just could not answer. 

"Yes! Batiatus' house triumphs and wins over everything and everyone!" Batiatus shouted, standing happier than ever "Ah! Ask forgiveness!" He said to the magistrate. 

In the meantime, his wife also fully expressed her joy by repeating "Gannicus is the champion!". "Don't worry, a truly exceptional show!" The magistrate congratulated him. 

"My school honors this city and my champions will keep his name high!" Batiatus said full of his usual pride. 

"When I organize my games I absolutely want to have them!" Cossuzio said, already enjoying that moment. "

“The same goes for me! Feel how they manage to inflame the crowd!” Var9 supported him. 

"Don't you think the crowd would remember this day better and who made it so glorious if Azrael was freed?" Solonius asked the magistrate. 

“Impossible! Upon him stands our well loved city!" Batiatus said in shock. 

"Batiatus is right! That elf is led by the gods. It would be an unforgivable offense if we decided to ignore them, sending him away!" Varo gave him strength.

"Then Gannicus!" Solonius insisted. 

“But what are you talking about?" Batiato asked, outraged by what his friend, offended by his victory, wanted to do to him. 

"I myself would have given it to mine if he had survived!" Solonius admitted with false modesty. "You will be able to train other gladiators, showing that your school is the best in the city and that there is something wrong with concluding the opening ceremony with such a blessing?!" Asked the convinced magistrate. 

"After all, my house exists to honor this city!" Batiatus said, masking his anger as best he could. The magistrate got to his feet trying to convince the crowd to calm down so that he could announce their decisions. 

“Gannicus has shown his courage in front of the city of Capua! Let him be rewarded: let him be freed!" he said. 

Azrael was appalled by such news. 

It had been years since he had witnessed such an episode. And Quintus did not seem to him the person who could make that kind of concession. 

The idea was not his! 

Gannicus appeared more surprised than the elf. 

The young man turned in his direction and approached him. 

“It was an honor to fight alongside you! Even if you tried to kill me!" The man said holding out his right hand with a cordial smile. 

After years of living among humans, Azrael knew well what this gesture meant. 

Mortals used it to greet each other, gladiators saw it as a gesture of complicity or to congratulate. He stood staring at the boy's hand and then decided to recognize his skills. 

He was a skilled warrior and deserved respect for this. 

He grabbed her and gave him a small smile. 

The other watched him for a long time, was taking advantage of their closeness, but Azrael was now accustomed to disrespectful human curiosity. 

"Know that I will not forget you, you are a unique person and I believe that the girls understood it...." an embarrassed smile emerged on Gannicus' face "And you did not understand a single word of what I said........” he realized, then laughing openly.

*

That same evening Hanna decided she had waited long enough. 

“Why did you freak out? I'm talking about when you almost risked being killed!" Hanna asked. 

“Do you want to talk about it now?" Azrael asked back. 

"Yes!" She replied insistently. 

“I don't care about your wishes! I won't share anything with you!" she said, starting to eat again. “Except for the bed? Why didn't you back off on that!" She provoked him. 

Sara choked with a sip of water becoming burgundy. 

But in the end ..... what was modesty!? 

"Neither you!" He deflected the blow. 

Here it is again with the third uncomfortable! 

Sara moved from the central position or better defined "spare wheel" or "candle holder", since she was between the two quarrels and to avoid being crushed under the gazes of fire and the glances that the two launched. 

“ _Love makes the world go round except in my case!_ " The girl thought " _In their case it's hate!"_ she corrected himself. 

“You want to hear me say that? Okay, sorry! I apologize for doing such a thing! Can you forgive me?" Asked Hanna disheartened. 

“But what are you talking about?" He asked confused. 

"When I gave you orders and you obeyed without saying a word ......." she began to explain, only to be interrupted "I did it for your safety!" The elf admitted. 

“And you proved that I was wrong! You really care about us if you decide to be humiliated in this way!" watched Hanna determined to remind the two of her presence. 

“Keep me out thanks!" Sara's voice made her feel shy. 

“They tortured me for years! What can they do that hasn't already been done to me?” The elf asked too calmly. They weren't talking about hobbies! 

"Before now you never prostrated yourself at the feet of your master though!" Hanna pointed out, surprised that Azrael had not invented a foolish and stupid excuse to justify the level of submission achieved.

"Better for someone than for survival!" He stressed. 

"So in the end you are a wise king!" Hanna flattered him by fully believing in what she had just said. 

“It's the first time in decades that anyone remembers my title!" Thranduil said laughing. 

“Do you want pen and paper? No, so we hang a giant billboard in the arena! We will do before you in revealing his identity!" Sara complained. 

"But I didn't call him by name and we are locked in a cell! And don't interrupt me, this is a serious matter!" The friend justified herself "Where were we? Right ..... so it doesn't bother you?" The speech continued.

"Do you think the motivations behind what I do can take away the sense of humiliation I feel?" Azrael asked offended "It is better if I know that you will be safe!" He explained "This does not mean that I will soon balance the scores!" He said with a meditative and satisfied smile. 

“You really are a true sovereign! Put others before your desires and your pride!" This time it was Sara who complimented her. 

“A King does not bow to anyone! Maybe someday I'll be back, but now I'm just a slave!" The elf clarified the situation. 

A sovereign is such in the eyes of his people and of all those who respect him. 

For the Romans he was only a life with a precise value. 

“A rebel slave!" Sara said amused. Even as a slave he was not just anyone! 

"Because?" Hanna asked taking up the crux of the matter. 

"Are you sure you want to know?" Azrael asked cautiously. 

"No! But tell me, please! If we want it to work we must be sincere!" Hanna said stopping, for a few minutes, to be petulant and competitive. 

“It's darkness!" The elf replied. 

"But ..... you weren't locked in your cell!" He observed the girl. 

"Sometimes I wonder if you're pretending or you're really stupid!" He teased her. 

"Other times I wonder how he manages to keep me from sending you ...." "Language!" Hanna was interrupted by the life-long nuisance. 

“My mother has risen! Don't try to change the subject and explain!" Hanna made both a sarcastic comment and resumed her partner.

"Are you by chance still connected to your forest?" Sara asked full of curiosities. 

“Despite the magic I've used over the centuries to protect it, it's powerful, no. I haven't been able to perceive anything for a long time!" Thranduil declared. 

“Don't distract him!" Hanna protested, tired that they kept going around the point, never getting there! 

“He talks about darkness and the first thing I think is the elf kingdom! What can I do about it?" Sara managed to justify the previous question. 

"You can shut up!" The other admonished her. 

“Yes, but looking at you badly!" Sara said deciding not to add anything else. 

"For a moment ....... I wanted to kill them all!" Azrael confessed. 

His eyes lost in front of the images of a few days before, as if he were reliving everything while he was telling. 

"Then it's called revenge!" Sara corrected him. 

"Shut up!" Hanna couldn't stand those misplaced comments! 

“It seemed so right!.......what humans did to me.....” “He left deep marks!" She ended his sentence. “Now I understand! It is no coincidence that you have appeared in this world! The Valar sent you!" Thranduil said expressing the theories that, in those years, had multiplied in front of that inexplicable fact. 

“What are you talking about?" Sara asked, puzzled by such a statement. 

“I would have given in the dark for some time had it not been for you ..... for this I thank you!" The elf said bending the sides of his mouth in a grateful smile. 

"Please, but how the hell would we do it?" Hanna asked more of herself than others.

"Maybe we really have magical powers!" Sara said elated. 

“In summary, Legolas saved you first and now we! We must be honored! We should ......” Hanna said reasoning out loud. 

“I still can't understand the fact that you know a lot about my world while I know about your little and nothing!" He managed to say the elf realizing that she also knew such personal details. 

He had always forced himself not to ask what and how they knew a lot of details about Arda for the good of all, but now he was struggling to hold back the questions that did nothing but increase.

But knowing the future or too many things would have irrevocably influenced and changed the future! 

It was too high a risk! 

Even if the Romans had already done their part! 

If he had stayed in the kingdom, things would have gone differently, and Legolas would not have found himself so many responsibilities all at once!

“It would be too complicated to explain everything to you! Can you imagine a world with only humans?” Hanna asked who censored the mention of their past life whenever there was a risk of talking about it. 

"We are in it. Those of your race have proved greedy and unreliable!" The elf replied with spite. "Well ..... some of us are too!" She found herself admitting Sara “So is it the fault of the Valar if we are here? Is it not that they have given us powers and we have not yet discovered them?” She asked, looking at his hands as if they weren't his. 

"No, you don't have them! What you have is a strong spirit!" Thranduil said. 

“You have endured 150 years .... maybe more ..... atrocious torture!" She highlighted Sara not sure that it was wise to keep reminding her. 

“I deluded myself that my surviving men had managed to escape. I lulled myself into an illusion!" Thranduil admitted with despair caused by memory alone. 

"Thanks to you I'm not faded!" He declared trying not to let his whirlwind of emotions shine through his eyes. 

How could he surrender without even trying to help all the other inhabitants of his kingdom? 

How could he admit it so easily? 

If love gave him strength, it was his job to accept what had happened without letting himself down. Without forgetting who he really was. 

"You are welcome!" Sara replied full of enthusiasm. She felt proud of what she had unknowingly done. 

"He's not thanking us, he's just explaining how things went!" Shooting Hanna made nervous that Thranduil's eyes had reached a depth he had never seen.

They had to leave, and soon! 

And it was his job to get him out of the past! As she had done with his! As a sovereign, it made him suffer to have lost some of his subjects, breaking the promise he had made in declaring that he would always protect them.

And what he had experienced in the last 150 years didn't help him at all, but she wanted to know the true sovereign! Not his pale shadow! 

“For once it's nice you can't keep quiet!" Sara filmed her. 

"How do I pray?" Thranduil asked annoyed by that comment. 

If they believed that the Romans had managed to change it, they were very wrong! And even if they were his friends he could not remain silent while they disrespected him. 

“I meant with her! You two look like dogs and cats every time you speak!" Sara commented for the first time, not at all intimidated by her fiery gaze. 

“Didn't say thank you! He just made a statement!" Hanna insisted. 

“And I find it hard to believe that two mortals saved me!" Azrael decided to answer her in tone. "What?" Hanna asked happily that she finally remembered having to tell him that tiny detail. "Didn't you tell her?" Sara asked terrified. 

"What?" Hanna asked trying to play the best part of the innocent girl. 

But why was it his job to report such hot news? 

"You know it well!" Sara said to her friend who pretended to be as lost as the elf! 

She couldn't stand it when she did this! 

"What?" Azrael asked, not understanding what they meant. 

“The record broke!" Sara teased him. 

"How?" Hanna asked even though she understood very well what the other meant. 

"Who?" Thranduil asked not knowing what this "record" was to which Sara referred. 

“They haven't invented it yet!" She explained. 

“But we will be alive when they do!" She watched Hanna happily. 

At least one good thing would have happened for sure! 

"In many years, centuries, I meant!" Sara admitted knowing that she could never wait so long.

" _Reminder for me, to return to our world only to find a way to take my favorite playlist with me!"_ He thought, becoming sad that some words of his favorite songs had already been forgotten! 

“What are you talking about?" Thranduil asked more confused than ever. 

Their world was unknown to them in many respects! 

“How much older are you?" Hanna asked ignoring him. 

“Hanna!" He filmed him, starting to feel anger rising. 

"Ancient!" Sara corrected her, as always. 

“And start the lesson again!" Her friend complained. 

“But don't make all these stories! It is as if I were talking about a temple or a monument! Use the adjective......” “Old, dirty, worn out .....” talking to Hanna was tantamount to banging your head repeatedly against a reinforced concrete wall! 

"You are describing yourself as you are now an immortal creature too!" It exploded in front of her sister's stubbornness. 

“Creature! Living being! Not an inanimate object!” The other specified. 

They both frowned, realizing that they had revealed that "tiny detail" without the slightest touch! Sara held a laugh in front of Thranduil's expression while Hanna wondered " _Can an elf go into a state of shock?"_ "Why on earth would they have done it?" He asked in a whisper " _Yes!"_ Hanna replied. 

“They said that with us you would protect others too! Perhaps they too were convinced that our meeting was the work of the valar even though we did not know our history!" She replied in place of Sara who had darkened at the memory of the two friends. 

Thranduil clenched his fists feeling outraged. 

How could they have done such a thing without consulting it, indeed without informing it! 

Even if, in retrospect, they could not have seen that he had been locked up in his cell ..... But he still couldn't help being angry! 

He sighed heavily trying to calm himself. 

They had acted on their own, but still believed in him. 

He couldn't, he shouldn't disappoint them. 

"What is the middle-ground like?" Hanna asked willingly to change the subject. 

"Middle-heart!" corrected Sara. 

"Simply wonderful!" Thranduil replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if I started writing a book!  
> But there were too many fundamental things to say!  
> I'll try to be shorter in the next chapter, I promise!  
> The chain did not awaken the thought of Thranduil's escape, that has always been there, but made him understand that he has had enough!  
> Soon, with caution or not, they will savor freedom!  
> A deep friendship bond is also being created with Sara.  
> What do you think?  
> I am sure that Thranduil would never have knelt down to be branded as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  
> So, as with everything that concerns him, I wanted to make the scene very original! Now Quintus Lentulus Batiatus is the only owner of the school!  
> Is it good?  
> The final clash in the arena was complicated to write, did something decent come out? And to conclude I inform you that I had too much fun writing the last dialogue between the three!  
> Now Spartacus will arrive and the situation will become incandescent, even more than the red-hot iron that dared to carve a deep wound in Thranduil's flesh and pride!  
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	9. The mouth of the fool is his challenge

Is it a characteristic of immortal life to perceive the passage of time less not realizing how it can slip away from our hands without being fully aware of it? 

Although the desire to escape had been more vivid than ever Hanna and Sara understood that they could not stop lowering their heads anytime soon. 

It was evening and they could finally rest after another tiring day, unaware that the answer to all their problems had arrived in the gym. 

Laughter welcomed the dirty and battered new recruit. An injured and destroyed man stumbled on the steps at the entrance to the bathrooms, looking up he saw the gladiators peering at him with fun. 

Some were naked, others, like him, wore a towel on the waist that gave a minimum of privacy. 

"Don't tell me the Thracian dog is still alive!" A man with a sculpted physique and a presumptuous look welcomed him. 

"Would it be him, the Spartacus that everyone talks about?" Another said that he was sitting comfortably on a wooden bench. 

"Spartacus, but my name is not ...." the newcomer was unable to finish speaking that the first man interrupted him "Nobody cares who you were thracian!" Mocking. 

"If that's why we don't even care who he is now!" The other joined him. 

"Where are we?" Spartacus asked in an attempt to appease that bad humor. 

"You are the guest of honor of Batiatus, owner of the largest gym in the city of Capua!" The first answered with pride. The other men present shouted the name of the city "Capua!" with joy and pride. 

"Gym?" He asked confused. After escaping his execution for deserting the battlefield, where did he end up? "A school for gladiators, where men turn into gods!" The one who had welcomed him so warmly explained.

"Gladiators ...." Spartacus whispered that word with extreme contempt. 

"The truest brotherhood!" The energetic continued. "Yeeah!" The others cheered. 

“If you survive, in a few days you and the other recruits can join us gladiators and boast our brand!" The second was revealed. 

"In the meantime, can we offer you something?" The first asked with sudden kindness. 

"Water thank you!" Spartacus replied that he felt his throat dry. 

"It is slow even in thought!" The usual arrogant man mocked him. 

“What did you expect from a Thracian? They smell like rotten fish!” The second said, looking away with a disgusted expression. 

"They're all like that, apart from the bitches ...... those stink of piss and dung!" This was too much and Spartacus faced him deciding to give him a name "And who would you be?" He asked angrily. 

"I am the champion of Capua, the most heroic of my race: Crixus, the invincible gaul!" He replied with obvious haughtiness. 

"A gaul, now I understand, why you stink like a female!" Spartacus provoked him. The silence became deafening and the tension palpable. Everyone waited for the sample's reaction with curiosity and trepidation. 

He seemed to reflect carefully on the answer, before laughing "Now think about healing your wounds, then we will resume this speech!" He said finally. 

Spartacus sighed nervously realizing that he had just found a hot head against which he would inevitably go to clash again. 

The feeling of being observed made him turn around and was amazed to notice the presence of someone he should have noticed even before the gaul.

He was a tall and imposing man, blond hair framing his face and falling neatly on his shoulders. 

They were long, a rare feature for a slave of the Romans, this because they had been cut to him even if they had originally been significantly shorter. 

Observing him carefully he saw that, like everyone else, he was in perfect physical shape and he also wore a towel at the waist. 

But the thing that struck him most were the ears ...... pointed that protruded from under that cascade of sea bream. His icy blue eyes peered at him making him suddenly feel very vulnerable, an unwelcome sensation that made him look back with ferocity. 

A push broke that contact. Crixus approached his ear and warned him "You are crazier than I thought if you dare to look like that at the angel of death!". 

Spartacus' only thought was "Who?".

*

"Drought and sultry are calamities! Nobody will help us, nobody will quench our thirst! I warm up, it's because of the heat ....” “If you keep singing your throat will dry out!” Sara said, interrupting that chant that had been going on for at least half an hour. 

The girls were busy putting the closet back in place, dropping more things than they put it away! 

“I'm just looking forward to seeing the new recruits! For a while the owner didn't buy them ......” Hanna was interrupted again “And he’s right! It is only thanks to Azrael that we are staying afloat, economically speaking!" Her friend pointed out. 

“Hanna, Sara, the owner will start the conversation in moments!" called them Naevia. 

Since Diona's death they had bonded much more with their new friend. 

"Wish fulfilled!" Sara said first follow her friend full of enthusiasm. 

They stopped the race as soon as they reached the balcony and saw six recruits lined up in the square below them. 

As if he were reciting a script, the master repeated the same speech made when they had come to that house. Utter, did not lose a conjunction or changed a word. Boring! 

Oenomaus walked slowly in front of the recruits, but despite the distance his voice came clear and powerful. 

“A gladiator is not afraid of death. He welcomes her, embraces her ... fuck her!” The laughter of a slave made him direct to it "Every time he enters the arena he puts his tool in the jaws of the beast and begs to finish, before he locks his jaws!" He said hitting him where the sun didn't beat and forcing him to stiffen. "None of you would survive in the arena, except one of you!" The Doctore continued to speak, stopping in front of a slave who carried the signs of a hard fight.

“This poor and battered thracian faced four. He defied death, fate and the gods themselves!” He said flattering him. 

"Observe it and remember that ..... it is a nullity! He fought against the men incapable of Solonius, rival of the master!" Mistaken! He was taking the hit before hitting. 

"If he had challenged one of my gladiators to the arena, the head would lie very far from the body!" Batiatus said boasting the best preparation of the entire Republic. 

The man in question began to observe the gladiators before him as if he did not believe these words. 

"The thracian is doubtful! Do you want to give us a demonstration?" Oenomaus said not happy with the slave's behavior. 

"Crixus!" He called. He took a wooden sword and threw it at the foot of the Thracian. 

"Show us that we are wrong!" He ordered them. “Take that sword!" He insisted as soon as he saw that the man remained motionless. "Spartacus!" He shouted outraged by such insolence. 

Atticus was surprised when he heard his father stand beside him.

He was in chains but had never shown interest in the master's and Doctore's speeches, always remaining in the shade, separated from all the others. 

Oenomaus snapped the whip as a warning before directing it to the thracian when he realized that it was not enough. He stopped her by raising one arm and letting it twist around his wrist. 

"My name is not Spartacus!" He said with a defiant look. The Doctore pulled hard making him end up lying on the ground. 

"Your name and your life, we will decide now!" Oenomaus informed him. The thracian rose again and as if nothing had happened, he resumed his position among the ranks of the recruits.

Azrael smiled. The slave may have appeared calm and disinterested, but he sensed well the fury that also resided in his gaze as well as in his spirit. 

“Maybe the thracian needs an advantage to appease the tremor of his knees! Sword!" The Doctore said and then stuck the sword in the ground in front of the man. 

When he remained motionless not willing to listen, he turned to the master "I don't need someone like this, send it to the mines!" he said. 

Spartacus took that advantage. He grabbed the sword and then made a somersault that would bring him behind the master, but Crixus was quick to intercept him sending him back to the ground, with a powerful knee in the face. 

The gaul wasted no time and attacked him causing him to back away. The slave attempted to injure the opponent, only to lose orientation and parry a blow, ending up on the ground again. 

"An attack needs good ground support, he tried to hit the lunge before finding balance!" Said the Doctore. The swords clashed with each other again, but Crixus took advantage of the exchange to hit Spartacus on the back with his wooden weapon. 

The unfortunate fell to the ground emitting a cry of pain. He got up almost immediately, unwilling to give up. This time it was he who attacked, but Crixus managed to make him raise his sword to hit him on one leg and when he ended up on his knees he hit him on the back again, making him end up face on the sand. "Turn your back on your opponent and you're done for!" Said the Doctore. 

Spartacus got up, attempting a new attack, but the gaul grabbed his wrists with both hands forcing him to stay with his arms outstretched. After a few seconds he gave in and the other dealt a punch in the stomach. "Look for a melee with a stronger one and you .... you're done!" The Doctore said again.

Spartacus opted for another attack strategy and brought the sword backwards, holding it firmly while aiming. 

He threw the weapon with all the strength he possessed towards Crixus who turned his back on him. 

A millisecond before the weapon hit the target, the gaul spun around to deflect it. 

But by flying and rotating on itself, the blade hit a recruit in the throat and killed it instantly. 

"Throw the sword in the arena and once again you're done!" Crixus took advantage of Spartacus's surprise for what he had unknowingly done and I will land him by blocking one arm with one foot, the other with his free hand and pressing the wooden sword on his throat. 

“Your madness cost a life. While yours can still be saved! " Oenomaus said reaching him. 

“Two fingers raised in surrender. Ask the organizer of the games for clemency” he ordered, observing the slave's reaction. 

Spartacus seemed completely disinterested in the meaning of his words and struggled to free himself. 

"Ask him to have cowardly pity!" the Doctore insisted. 

The arm under the gaul's foot stretched and the hand was clenched into a fist. 

Spartacus wouldn't give in! 

"Kill him!" He said to the champion but a voice interrupted them "Crixus!" Said the master. 

Both men looked at him in amazement "It's just a workout!" He pointed out before retiring. 

Azrael looked at the trace with his eyes reduced to two slits. He only saw a pale shadow of the man he had been. But like a still burning ember, it would have been enough to blow on it for the fire to blaze!

*

Sara entered the gym happy as an Easter. 

The master had ordered her to stay with the gladiators all day. 

The reason was unknown to her but she didn't care much since it would finally satisfy her curiosity. 

She always went to chain the elf, but then she was forced to return to the Villa. 

The euphoria was such that he went up against a gladiator. He was one of the new ones, one of the few to be friendly. 

"What a welcome surprise!" The man said smiling at her "I'm really a villain, my name is Varro!" He showed up. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, my name is Sara!" She replied returning the smile. 

Varro looked at her in amazement and the girl sighed. She and Hanna were almost as famous as the elf ... 

"I am sorry I have to go!" she said before heading for Atticus and Milo. 

"Looks like you've seen a ghost!" Spartacus said in amazement that his friend looked fearfully at a small and fragile girl. 

“You don't know who is true?" Varro asked, not liking the irony. 

"I'll find out soon!" Spartacus replied "You are out of your mind!" His friend took it up again when he realized what he was going to do. 

"Now I am convinced that you do it on purpose!" Milo greeted Sara laughing "Did he treat you well?" Churches wary Atticus. 

"Yes dad!" She sarcastically replied before taking the chain to fulfill the only really important task. 

_"Quoi de neuf?"_ (What's going on?) Asked Azrael who was comfortably seated on a wooden bench. 

_"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"_ (What are you talking about?) She asked back as she finished closing the lock.

_"Je ressens ta joie, tu n'as jamais été aussi excité à l'idée de putre la chaîne sur moi!"_ (I sense your joy, you've never been so excited about putting the chain on me!) He pointed out. 

_“Peut-être qu'il a découvert que c'est un véritable honneur de s'incliner devant l'ange de la mort!"_ (Perhaps he discovered that it is a real honor to bow before the angel of death!) Joked Atticus. 

_"Ou peut-être qu'elle n'a pas rencontré ce type par erreur!"_ (Or maybe she didn't hit that guy just by accident!) Guessed Milo. 

The girl rose to her feet furiously. _"Comment osez-vous insinuer ....."_ (How dare you insinuate ....) Sara was interrupted by feeling a hand grasp her arm, but immediately afterwards she heard a grunt followed by the noise of the chain.

He turned his head to see Spartacus looking at Azrael defiantly. 

It would have been an unforgettable day in many ways! 

"Don't you dare touch her!" Atticus said, standing next to the girl. 

"Who are you?" The trace asked Sara "What kind of idiotic question is this?" She protested "I am who I was and who I will be forever!" she said firmly. 

Okay, maybe it wasn't Hanna's influence, maybe she was really a rude, cheeky and petulant kid! Atticus and Milo laughed shamelessly even bending over too much laughter and Sara couldn't help joining them in seeing the expression of the trace, absolutely unique! 

Azrael was smug too, but just hinted at a smile, masking the fun because in reality, he shouldn't have understood a single word. 

"Spartacus!" The Doctore's voice interrupted that perfect moment of pure joy. 

The Doctore stood between the elf and the trace, with his back to the blond boy. 

“Do you dream of mines? Try to get close to the elf again and you will be satisfied!” He said before dragging him away.

"Hear, hear, today I will keep you company all day!" Sara informed them before they went to train "Why?" Milo asked both happy and surprised "This is a good question!" She replied. 

Azrael glanced worriedly on the balcony looking for Hanna, where was she? Why weren't the girls together? Batiatus had never kept them apart for so long! 

"Elf?" Spartacus asked while training with Varro. "You don't really know anything?" He asked in return astonished "That is Azrael, the angel of death! An immortal elf, with magical powers and a supernatural beauty that lives by feeding on the souls of its victims!" Said his friend. 

"I do not believe you!" Spartacus admitted. "Do as you wish! It's a legend! His previous masters attempted to kill him without ever succeeding. In the arena he exterminates all his opponents ....” Varro continued to tell “He also killed two warriors belonging to his race just to feed himself!". 

"We humans also kill our fellow men!" Spartacus pointed out. 

"They were not scarce fighters, but skilled, hardened by a thousand battles ..... and they are said to be his children!" Varro unveiled. 

Spartacus looked at him uncertainly, weighing his words "Is it the truth?" He asked eventually. 

"Who knows, in the world of gladiators fame and glory count for much more than truth!" His friend answered him sincerely. 

"Fame and glory, I don't care!" He made things clear. 

"Seek wealth, like me!" tried again Varro only to see Spartacus running towards the master who was preparing to leave. 

"A master word!" Said the trace. "Get away!" Fifth answered looking at the other gladiators. 

“Do you have news of my bride?" Spartacus asked hopefully.

“It was sold to a Syrian, but for now I don't know anything else. Research continues! You see to fight and win ...... his freedom will require the disbursement of a significant amount of money from you!" Said the master before leaving the gate.

*

That afternoon could be called unusual, if compared to the previous ones. Hanna had been able to use the master bath and had never felt so clean and elegant. 

The owner welcomed her out of the bathroom with a beaming smile to show her to follow her. 

They entered a richly decorated room full of people. 

"In honor of our revered guest, here is the woman blessed by the gods, a creature of rare beauty, the magnificent Hanna, completely at your disposal!" The master introduced her to the two guests present. 

The girl remained impassive staring at a point in front of her. 

What did Quintus mean? 

Hanna hated being treated like an object. Plus Sara was missing, so there was no one to cheer her up. 

The noble Varo and Cossuzio had requested his presence. Just at lunchtime. 

That is, what for her would have been the moment of pause in which to eat, let alone if the noble men remained dry-mouthed. 

They had been watching her for a while, under the watchful eye of the owner. 

“You really are a great Batiatus lanista! You can coax a man to convince him to buy!" Varus flattered him as he studied the girl in front of him. 

“You can always find interesting people!" Cossuzio said to Varus before getting up and approaching the girl. "It is truly blessed by the gods!" He said turning around "A pity that so much beauty is wasted to satisfy a wild beast!" He watched. 

“Azrael is led by the gods. You don't have to be blasphemous, they could take offense!” Quintus said that he wasted no time in reminding everyone that detail that had always given his pet a lot of notoriety. 

"I want to enjoy the pleasures this house has to offer again!" Varo decided to stand up suddenly full of expectations.

"As you wish! Follow me, so you can choose carefully! " Quintus replied, leading him to another room. "Cossuzio would you like to assist too?" Lucretia asked when she saw that the respectable man had remained to observe his slave. 

"I'll be there in a moment!" He replied, not diverting attention from his prey. 

The mistress seemed undecided whether to stay or follow her husband. 

It was Cossutius who made things easier for her. 

“Go ahead, I have to confide in the gods! So that they can absolve all my sins!” Without looking at Lucretia, she answered. 

She decided to obey, not wanting to offend a man of higher rank. 

The man stared at her for a time that seemed very long. 

_"But didn't he have to confide?"_ Hanna thought tired of that stalemate. 

“I've heard a lot about you! But never before have I been able to enjoy your presence!" Cossuzio began to say "Will you forgive me if I have been waiting so long?" He asked with mock displeasure. 

"I shouldn't have come to this house ......" He continued. 

Hanna did not listen to him, more interested in comparing him to that pig of his uncle who had made his childhood hell by treating her more like a cleaning lady than as a grandson. 

For this reason, as soon as she could, she had found a job that would allow her to rent a small apartment as far away from their home as possible. 

".... and I cannot offend the gods by refusing a fresh gift ready to be tasted!" This particular sentence brought her back to the present, but not quickly enough for her to react in time. 

The man who stood in front of her grabbed her by the waist making her lie down on a table.

The plates and cutlery that they accidentally moved fell to the ground with a great din and if that worm had not been on her, blocking her shoulders with her hands and legs with her pelvis, she would have run immediately. 

Had they all suddenly gone deaf? Why didn't anyone come? 

Hanna squirmed with all her might, taking care not to hit the nobleman. 

Despite Azrael's protection, he knew that such an action would have consequences from which not even Thranduil could have saved him! 

“Stop!" Cossuzio ordered but she did not listen to him, starting to make annoying verses before he closed her mouth. 

“You should be used to it! Isn't Azrael like that?" He asked with a smile that didn't promise anything good. “Rough and brutal! Because in our world the sublime and the obscene .....” he said, removing the shoulder straps of his robe “..... they live together!". 

Hanna had clasped both arms to her chest. Stubborn not to allow him to see beyond his shoulders. 

"There is no one without the other! They are two sides of the same coin!” He continued. 

“You can't have one without the threat of the other!" He said as he tried to move his arms. 

“And words cannot fully express this contrast! You need to experience it!" This time the man's strength was excessive and he managed to lower her dress over her waist. Hanna screamed. 

“What happens?" The master's voice made them both turn. This gave her a minimal advantage, but his jolt allowed her to wriggle, escape his grasp and run as fast as I can away from him.

The first person that came to mind was Thranduil. 

She ran at breakneck speed to the stairs leading to the gym, but his legs were too soft and gave way just two steps. 

She slipped on his ass for almost half a ramp before he managed to stand up and start running again. 

She heard her name being shouted in the distance but ignored whoever was calling her. 

Luckily a guard came out at that moment from the security gate, located at the base of the stairs, to prevent gladiators from entering the house without the permission of the master. 

She passed both the guard and the gate and found himself in the porch adjacent to the clearing where everyone was training. 

The tears and the fact that he was trembling like a leaf in the wind blurred his vision, but it was not difficult to distinguish the golden hair of the elf in the midst of all that confusion. 

Oenomaus went immediately to meet her. 

“What do you do here?" He asked worried, but she ignored him running to the only one who could protect her. Azrael was about to parry a thrust from Atticus when he saw him stop in the middle of the attack and stare at him in bewilderment. 

He didn't even have time to turn around when someone put his arms around his torso. The elf stopped. 

He was about to give that impertinent a lesson when sobs forced him to look down. 

Dark brown hair and extremely small hands: it was Hanna! 

All the other gladiators also stopped abruptly as soon as they realized that unusual scene.

The elf only pulled the girl away from him because she was hugging him from behind, not allowing him to see her in the face. 

He knelt in front of her, who was crying looking at the ground and with one hand raised her chin. 

As soon as their eyes met she wrapped him in a new embrace starting to sob louder. 

Azrael decided not to chase her away despite everyone's eyes on them. 

He picked her up and carried her to the shade, sitting with her on the bench where an incredulous Sara was standing. 

“Work out!" The Doctore’s order came stern and authoritarian and nobody contested it. 

Oenomaus approached the three "What happened?" He asked, shocked to see that girl who had always shown herself stubborn and full of spirit, reduced to that state. 

"Y-you l-lied to me!" Hanna said between sobs. Sara translated, her friend was in a state that had even forgotten their secret. 

"Y-you said-that you would protect me!" She accused him. 

Only then did Azrael notice the torn dress Hanna held up with one arm. 

“Milo, Atticus!" called the Doctore realizing that the situation was becoming dangerous. 

The two responded promptly and in less than a second they were at Oenomaus' side. 

“Take him to the cell and stay there! Now!" He ordered impatiently. 

Atticus and Milo obeyed and it was not difficult to convince the elf to go. 

Azrael made his way to a more secluded spot with a flat calm facade. 

Was this supposed to happen to get him to move? 

The time had come to break the chains!

*

Evening had come and yet time seemed to stand still in Azrael's cell. 

Hanna had been holding on to the elf all the time until she fell asleep deeply. 

He had had nightmares, but Thranduil had always been ready to calm her. 

At the moment she and Azrael were lying on the bed, while Atticus, Milo and Sara were sitting on a large blanket on the ground. 

Sara played with dinner, taking the soup with a spoon and dropping it back into the bowl several times. Nobody had touched food. 

Finally Hanna woke up looking around in confusion, but it lasted only a moment, before turning around and checking that the elf was the one she was lying against. 

"I stopped your training!" she said guiltyly since he hadn't thought of anything better to say. 

“What happened?" Azrael asked, trying not to be too brusque because of the anger that had awakened with her. The girl looked at the others and saw their curious but patient looks. She sighed.

"They tried!" she said with a whisper before starting to cry. 

It didn't take a genius to understand what he was referring to. 

“How is it possible? The master promised security in exchange for obedience!" Astonished Atticus asked "Maybe the fight he blew up ...." "It happened too long ago!" Milo contradicted Sara, not understanding why the master had done such a thing well knowing the risks. 

“You were right brother! The promises of the Romans are all lies!” Atticus admitted angrily. 

How could he have been so blind? 

"I don't think the owner wanted it ...... but they left me alone with him ...... and he attacked me!" Hanna began to tell “I-I couldn't defend myself! Hitting him would have had dire consequences! I-I couldn't do anything!" She confessed trembling at the mere memory of those moments.

“It doesn't matter if he wanted it or not! He lied to us!" Milo shouted furiously. 

"Tell me the name of the pig so as soon as we run away I kick it in the ass!" Sara said standing up and kicking the air "And I break his arms so he won't be able to use them to hurt anymore!" He said mimicking the gesture. 

“Leave an arm to me, please!" Milo begged her "And to me the legs!" Atticus added. 

"Yes, but before we fantasize about a succulent revenge we have to decide on an action plan!" Sara said sitting on the edge of the bed in front of Hanna. 

"It is imperative to keep you safe!" Azrael underlined in a tone that didn't mean anything good. 

"Stay here!" he sentences. 

“I will ask for an audience with the master! It shouldn't be difficult to convince him!" Atticus reasoned before turning to the sound of the lock that unlocked. 

Oenomaus appeared before them "Hanna, it's nice to see you again in strength!" The Doctore said happily. Sara got up to allow him to see her, going to Atticus' side. 

“The owner is sorry for what happened. He is sorry and would like to offer you an apology ....” a grunt made everyone turn towards Azrael who had held the girl in his arms and like a predator observes the prey, looked at the Master. 

_“Ne respirez pas la bouche uselessly mortelle! Elle ne reviendra jamais sur ces murs froids! Le maître ne m'enchantera plus de sa langue menteuse!”_ (Don't breathe unnecessarily deadly mouth! She won't come back to those cold walls again! The master will no longer enchant me with his lying tongue!) Said the elf in a low, icy voice. 

"I urgently need to speak with the master!" Atticus stepped in as soon as his father stopped making everyone tremble with the sound of his voice. 

The Doctore seemed lost but not surprised by Azrael's change of attitude "I'm sorry, but other issues require your attention!" He replied without stopping to stare at the elf, wary.

"It's important! Have you not forgotten who he is?” Milo asked standing up and pointing to Azrael. 

“It is you who forget your role. He is the master and you are the slaves!" Oenomaus replied in a glacial way. Atticus approached the Doctore, facing him “Then go to him and make him reason. Because our words will not be able to hold him for much longer!" He asked trying to use a pleading tone. 

"I don't need you to hold him back!" Oenomaus said confidently "Guards!" Scream. 

As soon as the men entered Milo, Atticus and Azrael stiffened. 

The elf jumped up and pushed Sara onto the bed, ready for the fight. 

“React and even the girls will pay the consequences of your actions!" He threatened the Doctore by taking his whip. 

Atticus and Milo exchanged a knowing look before kneeling in front of the Doctore, but Azrael did not imitate them. 

Sara was quick to put herself between the elf and the guards _"Faites comme vous dites! Ca ira pour nous! Maintenant que nous connaissons le danger, nous ferons plus attention!”_ (Do as he says! We'll be fine! Now that we know the danger we will pay more attention!) she reassured him. 

_“Ce n'est pas encore le moment!"_ (It is not yet the time!) she said with a calm and confidence that would make the elf rethink his intentions. 

As soon as Azrael got on her knees, the guards grabbed him and dragged away. Milo and Atticus were taken back to their cells and the girls remained in the one that suddenly became large and spacious.

*

One morning the master entered the large cell where the elf was chained to the wall, followed by two guards carrying another prisoner. 

"Did you take me for a fool?" Quintus asked Spartacus after the rings were tightened around his wrists. 

“No master!" He replied in a repentant tone. 

“Yet you dishonored me! We agreed, you had sworn it, you would have followed the training, you would have called me master obeying the rules! And I, in return, would have tried to track down your precious wife!" The furious master took him back, revealing the details that Azrael was unaware of. 

"But you made yourself overcome by haste! Your maneuvers to knock out Crixus's opponent in the final challenge, to take his place, have come to light! Your first fight .... with the champion of the damned Capua!” That man was really smart. 

The master's ignorance was benefiting him. Azrael watched them both sit comfortably on the ground with their backs against the wall. 

The chains were long enough for him to be comfortable enough. It was only two days that he was locked up and the guards did not spend very often to fill him with beatings. 

So all in all, things were better than she could hope for. 

“Gods in heaven you had the crowd in your hand! But now your name is pronounced with contempt and this makes reuniting with your bride very problematic!" Quintus said exasperated. 

“Did you hear from her?" Spartacus asked hopefully. 

"The Syrian to whom it was sold was headed north, but I can't say exactly where!" The master replied. 

"You don't have to stop looking for her!" Spartacus pleaded.

"And with what money will you pay for his freedom?" The master asked, still showing his anger by shouting that simple question "Let me fight!" Spartacus said confidently. 

"The favor of the crowd has the consistency of the wind, the interest in you is now gone!" Quintus revealed heartbroken that he could no longer exploit his fame to make money. 

“There must be a place where I can fight!" Spartacus was quite stubborn. 

"Only one and there are no rules: the pits!" Azrael tried to remain impassive. 

He knew well what the master was referring to. 

Years ago, when he was still considered indomitable, he had lived there for a short time. 

They were a place of suffering where human evil could freely express itself, with ordinary people who paid and bet on clashes even with bare hands. 

Where slaves were treated worse than animals. 

The master went out without looking at the elf. 

“Tell me I don't look like a boar excrement like you!" Spartacus' voice broke the silence. 

Azrael gave him a dirty look before lying on the ground with his back to him. 

"It's a pleasure for me too!" Spartacus said amused. 

The cell door was suddenly opened and Varro entered with a big smile on his lips. 

"Hasn't he killed you yet?" He asked, looking intimidatedly at the elf. 

"At the moment, with him I only risk dying of boredom!" Spartacus replied. 

“Is it true that you will go to the pits?" Varro asked frightened. 

“What do you know about that place?" Spartacus asked, understanding that his friend knew well what he was talking about. 

"Even too much! I made bets there long ago! And I'm not proud of it!” Sadly he admitted. 

"These struggles are different from the arena! I have seen men of honor lose their mind! Turn into beasts!" He said, taking a look at the elf, who seemed to be sleeping deeply but could not be sure since he was giving them his back.

"You say he was there?" Spartacus asked, pointing to Azrael. 

“I'm sure!" Varro replied confidently "I look forward to the moment when you will reunite with your brothers!" He encouraged him before going out. 

Atticus and Milo had moved away from the other gladiators, to give the girls a respite to the unwelcome glances of their brothers and to make them have lunch in peace. 

"When I can make you change your mind, those cursed decide to lock him up!" Milo said furious that the elf was still in chains. 

Atticus observed the girls worried, Hanna and Sara kept looking around as if someone was following them. Trying not to give it any weight, to avoid another fight, he decided to put an end to his brother's complaints "Soon they will free him! And when they do, they will regret meeting us on their way!". 

* 

"This is the classic stalemate!" Sara said as they walked down the halls of the gym. 

In those last days they had been confined there, because, they didn't know. 

They had not seen Azrael even once, but fortunately Atticus had hosted them in his cell and together with Milo he had made it clear that the gladiators should not even think of touching them. 

"I can't wait for it to end!" Hanna said nervously. 

“You mean imprisonment?" Asked her friend with skepticism.

“It's obvious! What should I refer to?" Hanna asked offended. 

"Well, I don't know ... you're strange lately!" she observed. 

“It's the least! You realize that gladiators won't listen to Atticus and Milo for much longer! They look at us differently now that he's in the cell!" Hanna said afraid. 

“We shouldn't panic. If we show confidence and threaten them with Azrael's revenge, we should get away with it!" Sara found. 

"There are too many if in your sentence!" Her friend filmed it. 

“But aren't you ever satisfied?" Sara asked before the other stopped her and dragged her behind the wall, just before the corridor connected to the stairs leading to the house. 

"What ..." "Shh ...!" Hanna whispered looking out. 

At the base of the stairs was Naevia. A guard had just accompanied Crixus to this point before retiring. "Thanks!" Naevia said to the guard. 

"Wait up!" she called the gladiator as soon as the other man had gone far enough not to be within earshot. "The mistress will become impatient!" He tried to avoid her Crixus. 

“But he hasn't called you yet!" Unveiled the nervous girl. 

"Why are you here then?" He asked in surprise. 

“The necklace, you bought it for me!?" Naevia asked, lost. 

"Don't tell me things I already know!" He replied gruffly. 

"And don't you dare speak like this!" Hanna growled. 

"But which necklace are they talking about?" Sara asks whispering. 

"Naevia will have to give us explanations!" Her friend decreed. 

"And why does it adorn the mistress's neck?" Asked the girl. 

“The mind of you females! First you refuse my gift and then you show yourself annoyed! You didn't accept it!” Crixus replied that he still seemed to be upset by his denial. 

"Exact! But you didn't let me finish talking!" She replied in a tone. 

"You can do it now!" He encouraged her.

“It is impossible for me to keep it, despite my wishes! I have nothing that was not given to me by the mistress! Are you so dull that you don't understand it? Do you think she wouldn't have noticed?" Naevia tired of the hard head against which she had to slam. 

"I misunderstood the real reason for your refusal!" He admitted bitterly. 

"Of course you did! Your only thought is to win in the arena. Reasons only with the sword and the shield! You are a fool ....." the girl was unable to finish insulting him that he kissed her. 

Hanna and Sara found themselves speechless, feeling complete imbeciles for not having noticed anything until then! 

"You are crazy! ..... guard!" Naevia said, terrified and with a smile on her face, before calling the guard again. 

Crixus made the bad choice to go back to his cell through the wrong corridor! 

The girls panicked when they noticed other gladiators blocking the exit preventing them from disappearing from the direction taken by the Gaul. 

After various pushes and curses, they leaned against the wall, facing each other, pretending to be in the middle of a discussion. 

"In the end I can't help but prove you right!" Sara said speaking even better than the advertising voice that is capable of pronouncing hundreds of letters in seconds. 

"As always sister! When you accept that being right is one of my countless talents, then we could resume this discussion!" Hanna was far more talented in acting. 

Crixus turned as soon as she finished speaking. 

The girls and the Gaul stared at each other ....... or rather, Hanna and Crixus looked each other intensely in the eyes, as Sara's inexplicably glued themselves to the floor. 

He studied them for too long, before he hardened his gaze and moved on.

*

One hot morning the gladiators were engaged in daily training while Quintus in a discussion with his wife "Do you think the gods cursed him!" Her husband said to a furious Lucretia “It is so! It's his fault that you ended up in the pits!" She screamed furiously. 

"It saved my life! Gods or not gods, every debt must be paid!" Quintus ended the discussion, before going to welcome his guests. 

The decision to remove the trace from the pits had come when he had given irrefutable proof of his loyalty, saving him from two hit men who had tried to deprive him of life in the pits. 

The principal was still hidden in the shadows, but would remain so for a short time. 

"Magistrate, I am honored by your presence!" Quintus said remarking slowly the last word as soon as he saw Solonius in addition to Titus Calavius. 

“My good Batiatus, the good Solonius spoke to me of the efficiency of your men" said the magistrate anxious to ascertain the veracity of these words "As you well know, drought has reduced the population to the extreme! We tried everything to convince the sky to tears, even a massacre!” He explained. 

“He sacrificed a hundred oxen, but nothing has changed!" Solonius said. 

“The gods prefer the blood of men, not that of animals. And the good Solonius helped us organize games to propitiate the gods!" The magistrate said enthusiastically. 

"Deadly fights. No grace or parity!” Solonius said. 

"Only the best gladiators will be invited to participate!" The magistrate confirmed. 

Quintus stopped smiling boldly “Only the best are offered in Batiatus’ house! Come, examine my goods!" He said guiding the two guests to the balcony overlooking the main square, where the gladiators were engaged in training. 

“Admirable selection! Which rivals that of the good Solonius!” Calavius flattered him.

"But I have the final fight!" The other pointed out. 

“Yes, however ....... the contender must still be chosen!” The magistrate said observing the gladiators with interest. 

"If you want to satisfy the gods you must have a great fighter!" Quintus intervened "Crixus, the champion of Capua!" He proudly introduced him "He will win against anyone Solonius has to offer!" He declared confident. 

"Excellent! It will be a clash of legends!" Calavius said satisfied. 

"Legends?" Quintus asked, understanding that the opponent would not have been any gladiator. 

“I forgot to tell you ..... the good Solonius got the big Theokoles for the finale!" The magistrate replied pretending regret for his distraction. 

"Theokoles?!" Quintus asked shocked. 

"Yes, I convinced him to come to our beautiful city, not cheap!" Solonius highlighted with satisfaction. 

“You have our gratitude! And if the gods do not grant us rain after such a tribute, we must consider ourselves cursed!" Said the magistrate. 

“I fear that the gods would not approve, the clash is unbalanced! Only one man fought Theokoles and survived!” Quintus pointed out, terrified at the idea of losing a precious champion of his home. 

“What if Crixus is joined by Spartacus? It was destined to be executed, but he challenged fate and made me lose four men!” Solonius impatiently proposed to settle the score. 

“Your debts are well known Batiatus! Even if you lose your men the reward would be enough to heal them all! Unless you prefer to stay out of these games and those that follow!” Calavius threatened him so as not to be forced to look for another contender. 

“No, they will be ready for the assignment!" Batiatus hurriedly answered to lean out of the balcony and speak to his men.

"My titans! Hear the glorious news!" The gladiators lined up neatly as soon as they heard the master's voice request their attention. 

“The magistrate Tito Calavius has invited our best men to participate in the next games! Crixus one step ahead!" He proudly called "Spartacus a step forward" he said with annoyance "You have been chosen to fight together against Theokoles, The shadow of death!" He declared making Crixus tremble and confusing Spartacus.

*

"This Theokoles ...... his legend cannot be true!" Spartacus said doubtfully.

"He has been injured a thousand times and has never fallen!" Varro tried to convince him. 

"If we were to win how much would the reward amount to?" The Thracian asked to earn coins for his beloved bride. 

"It would be enough to even redeem ten wifes!" Varro replied. 

In the meantime, things had changed in the house. Hanna and Sara had been called back to serve the mistress and were now able to watch her scene. 

Crixus had become her once champion lover and she was trying to save him as best she could. 

“Send them to certain death! Let me fight for them! I have an outstanding account with Theokoles!” Oenomaus tried to change his master's mind "Great suggestion!" Well supported by Lucretia. 

“You have not been asked even if no one has forgotten the courage you have shown by clashing with him while remaining alive!" The master replied tired of all those controversies "Yes, but without victory!” Remembered the Master. 

“Be the only one who survived!" Quintus still flattered him. 

"Prepare them for confrontation!" He ordered. "I fear that no effort will save them from Theokoles' grasp!" Oenomaus said. 

“Prepare them for a glorious death!" Quintus corrected himself before dismissing him. 

The following morning Oenomaus was busy instructing the two chosen gladiators, with poor results ..... When Crixus hit the ground for the tenth consecutive time, he punched Spartacus when he tried to help him get up "Two gladiators fighting together ...... there are no such things in the arena!" He screamed full of anger at the trace.

"Do you think you can defeat that giant alone?" Asked the other stunned. 

"I've always been alone!" He pointed out the Gaul. 

"This time you're not!" Spartacus was desperately looking for a meeting place. 

"When Theokoles succumbs all the glory will be mine alone!" Crixus said firmly. 

"But if we don't fight together only death will be ours!" The other replied. 

The Master had had enough of the quarrels of two children who did not pay attention to the opponent, therefore, with two well-aimed blows of his swords, he made them end up back in the air "You hinder each other! You will fight against the great Theokoles! Try to be worthy of it!" He scolded them. 

“They will form a great couple!" Atticus joked observing the training. 

"Better fight alone!" Milo said he hated the Gaul. 

“And certainly die!" Atticus replied. 

The legend of Theokoles almost equaled that of Azrael. Almost for the simple fact that no one who had faced the elf had been able to tell it! 

"The shadow of death? The Romans don't have much imagination!" Sara whispered to Hanna as they were in the grandstand to watch the long-awaited clash. 

"That Gaul ...... is the champion of Capua!" Ilithyia said that she observed the gaul in the arena with interest. "Nobody can match it!" Lucretia gave her reason by admiring Crixus.

As soon as Spartacus entered, the screams of joy were replaced with those of mockery. 

“At last that trace will meet its end! He dishonored Rome and my husband by deserting the battlefield! He will have what he deserves!” Ilithyia said with resentment, fully shared by Lucretia. 

Theokoles was greeted by shouts full of enthusiasm and pregnant with expectation. 

“Hopefully the gods will welcome this tribute!" Solonius said hopefully. "It would be good news in such a dark moment!" The magistrate presented himself looking distressed.

"My good dear cousin Ovidius was murdered in his house!" He informed those present. 

“And what about his son? Was it so young?" Lucretia asked upset. 

"His house was burned and only a few bodies recovered, but I have no hope!" Calavius admitted destroyed. "What a tragedy! I wonder what can cause such an action!" Quintus said giving his rival a defiant look. 

He turned to meet the confused gaze of his wife, but barely turned him away in the arena, the gladiators faced each other. 

_"Kill that bastard son of a sow!"_ The Doctore’s encouragement had not helped much, at least not since they had come face to face with the opponent. 

“Crixus , it's for my woman that I fight!" Spartacus said before attacking. 

At first they took turns in blocking the opponent's blows with the shields, but soon that formation was broken. Crixus , while the other distracted him, struck a blow to the abdomen and managed to injure him. Spartacus took advantage of the moment to kick him back. 

The Gaul managed to take him by surprise by snatching one of the two swords from his hands with a powerful blow. 

Spartacus, who was on the opposite side of his teammate, struck a further blow by opening another gash on the opponent's belly. Then, with a powerful kick, he sent him back to the ground. 

The combined attack had succeeded perfectly! 

The silence that followed enveloped all those who stunned, were eager to see what would happen. 

Crixus and Spartacus took off their helmets looking doubtfully. Then they laughed. 

The crowd cheered in their favor soon after. They had triumphed! 

"For Capua!" Crixus shouted enthusiastically. 

The silence came again, even more chilling than before, but the two men did not seem to notice it, taken by euphoria. 

Theokoles had risen!

"Capua, you want me to start!" He shouted articulating the first words. 

The crowd encouraged him by starting to rumble and he went on the attack. 

The initial defense formation was immediately broken through by bumping the two against each other. Crixus , furious, pushed away Spartacus with a "Get out of the way!" Finding himself alone in front of the enemy and appearing infinitely small in front of his size. 

With a kick, the Gaul was sent on the trace and both ended up in the dust. 

"Get out of the way ..." Crixus repeated ".... or I'll kill you with my hands!" He added. 

But during this attack, in a parade the body rotated too much, leaving the arm that held it uncovered, allowing the opponent to hit him right there. 

Naevia, Sara and Hanna started, as did the mistress. 

Theokoles made him fall to the ground with a blow on his heels, but Spartacus, intruding in the clash, parried the next one. This time it was he who flew backwards.

Taken aback by the enemy's strength.

Crixus , recovered, charged the opponent. 

Parrying numerous blows with the shield, he finally managed to skewer Theokoles in the belly. 

The energenist made a painful cry, followed by a scream and a header against that of the other gladiator. Crixus stepped back, disoriented by the blow. 

Theokoles snatched the sword from his hands and attacked him. 

But when the Gaul parried a blow with the shield, deflecting the opponent's blade, not having a sword, he found himself exposed and was deeply wounded in the belly. 

He turned away, his back to the mountain and panting in pain as Theokoles prepared to strike again. 

The second slash wounded him in the back and Crixus fell to his knees. 

"Theokoles !" Spartacus' scream distracted the enemy from its prey and the Gaul fell forward, resting on the shield, holding it horizontally as if it was trying to protect itself.

The Thracian took advantage of it and gave the momentum by jumping on it. 

A clash began as Crixus collapsed seriously injured. 

Theokoles deprived the Spartacus shield and he parried his blows as best he could. 

The two were so focused on each other that they did not see the Gaul as he was preparing to take one of the two helmets previously worn. 

Crixus positioned him in such a way that the reflection with the sun blinded the opponent and Theokoles found himself having to cover his eyes. Spartacus rolled to the side and grabbed a second sword to attack the enemy with all the ferocity he possessed. 

He managed to make him fall to his knees injuring his leg and not happy he pierced him from side to side. He wasted no time and started hitting him on the right side of the neck with the intention of taking his head off. 

The fight was really over and Spartacus took the killing blow as the crowd shouted "Kill! Kill! Kill!”.

A jubilation of shouts welcomed that sacrifice and a rumble of thunder echoed it. 

Tiny raindrops began to fall, before becoming a real downpour. 

After months of drought, the people remained there to fully enjoy that much-hoped gift. 

Filled with joy at the long-awaited end of the drought, people began to cheer on their savior "Spartacus! Spartacus! Spartacus! Spartacus!" 

Spartacus the bearer of the rain!

*

“We have faced countless misfortunes! Immediately the burning of defeat, the humiliation of an empty stomach. They said this house would never return to its former glory! That we would have been ignored by history, but had proven otherwise!" Quintus shouted in front of his men, rising victoriously on his balcony, while the rain fell incessantly. 

“We have shown that the name Batiatus will thrive even when we are bones and dust! Be proud and praise the bearer of the rain! The executioner of the shadow of death! The new Capua champion: Spartacus!" Quintus said, gesturing to the trace to stand beside him. 

Gladiators greeted him enthusiastically and wet from head to toe. 

Atticus and Milo smiled as soon as they saw Azrael observe them from under the porch, finally free. 

The elf seemed exhausted, the result of numerous tortures and deprivations, but as always he was calm ........ at least apparently. 

Hanna and Sara were enthusiastic about Spartacus and worried about Crixus . 

It was impossible to feel simple emotions in that house! 

“And this is only the beginning! On your name I will build an empire!" Quintus said full of joy. 

"He wasn't the only one fighting though!" She specified Lucretia that she was worried to death about her lover. 

“Crixus will not be forgotten, but he will become a legend! Admiration will only increase!" Quintus continued with a smile on his face that the girls had never seen before. 

“I defeated an impossible man to beat! What more can they expect?" Spartacus Churches with satisfaction. "Maybe they'll favor you against .... the angel of death!" Lucretia mocked him. 

“Not for now! The elf finally calmed down, but it is not yet time to put in comparison!” Said the husband. "Not now that the gods favor him...." he added waving a sheet of parchment "..... and they bless with news that will lighten his heart!" He concluded. 

“Sura?" Spartacus asked fearfully and hopefully. 

“I found her!" Perhaps the happiest master confessed to him. 

"How are her? And where?" The thracian asked impatiently. 

“She was sold to a Syrian ... landed these days at the port of Napoli!" Quintus replied. 

"It's a short walk?" Asked the impatient gladiator. "Two day trip!" Unveiled the master. 

"When can I leave?" asked Spartacus full of joy. 

"One of mine is already traveling and is accompanying her here!" The surprises did not end!

"You are a man of honor Batiatus! You will always have my gratitude!" Spartacus said looking moved. 

"And you mine!" Quintus replied. 

* 

The following evening the girls had been allowed to return to Azrael. Hanna had clung to him, determined not to let him go. 

"It feels like being in Rio!" Hanna remarked "There they make five days of consecutive celebrations!" Sara explained hearing the cries coming from outside the cell and having seen the wine accompanied by women for all the gladiators. 

"Yes, but the murder is not included!" Hanna said in disgust. 

"Murder?" Asked confused Atticus "The owner had a wealthy merchant killed!" The girl answered as if she were telling her day. 

"Apparently it was he who sent the assassins who attacked his life!" Sara revealed that she had attended the bosses' conversation while Quintus clarified his wife's doubts. 

"That man is dangerous!" Milo declared shocked by what he felt. 

"Have you got it now?" Hanna asked making fun of him and hiding her face in Thranduil's chest when Milo looked at her badly. 

“Spartacus is intent on running away!" Azrael said, drawing everyone's attention to himself. 

"And how the hell do you know?" Sara asked upset and quivering at the idea of being finally free. 

"I heard it while presenting the plan in Varro!" The elf replied "He will take his master hostage and run away thanks to the horses tied to the cart that will take her to this house!" He recounted. 

"And when would you have been within earshot?" Milo asked, absolutely certain that the elf had always been at a safe distance from the new champion. 

“I don't need to be glued to my interlocutor to be able to listen to what interests me!" Azrael replied.

"Do you have magical powers?" Sara asked, jumping to her feet. 

"No!" He replied "Right ...." the girl reached awareness only at that moment, giving herself stupid for not having thought of it before. 

"Are you taking part in your enlightenment?" Hanna asked annoyed that Thranduil was doing the mystery so much. 

"Elves have exceptional sight and hearing!" She revealed Sara elated. 

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Milo asked annoyed. 

"It is not my concern to reveal the secrets of my people!" The elf replied. 

Azrael was not at all sociable since he was released. 

LPerfect! Then tomorrow morning we will be free! " Atticus said already anticipating the moment. 

"No!" The father's denial took him off guard. 

"Are you fond of your new cell?" Milo teased him not understanding that sudden change. 

"You spoke of revenge during our first meeting!" Azrael remembered "It's true!" the boy proved him right. "How can you settle for the simple escape?" The elf asked, smiling with wicked satisfaction. 

"What do you have in mind father?" Atticus asked curiously. 

“Thanks to Hanna and Sara we know the master's moves well. You will only have to convince the gladiators ..... and we will bring down this cursed house!" Thranduil said eager to take revenge. 

The following morning they were all drunk apart from Azrael, his children and obviously Spartacus. 

The three sat on a bench on the porch, impatient to enjoy the show. 

The champion wore his new armor and was more restless than they were. 

The owners had gone down to the gym to be able to welcome the bride they had heard so much about and had been looking for so much. The girls and Naevia were with them. 

As soon as the cart entered the square, the owner hurried to speak with the man who was leading him and Spartacus joined him impatiently.

"But take a look ....." Milo turned the two around to see a furious Oenomaus strode towards the cart. "Don't tell me he found out!" Doubting Atticus wondered. 

Varro tried to stop the Master by placing himself on his way ...... being pushed aside with a push and a "Go away!" Full of anger. 

But a suffering verse made everyone stop. 

The one who led the cart came down to the ground: it was covered in blood! 

Azrael got up leaning to see better, followed closely by his children. 

“They came out of nowhere, on the road! They attacked us .....! There were many .....!" The suffering man whispered to his master, who rushed to his side. 

The horror was painted on the face of the champion who ran to open the doors behind which his bride was. A petite woman with long black hair fell backwards into her husband's arms when the door was opened and stopped supporting her back. 

Hanna, Sara and Naevia watched in shock Spartacus as he picked her up with a moving delicacy and knelt on the ground continuing to hold her close. 

Sura, as she was called, only managed to look at her partner one last time, before closing her eyes forever. "I'm here honey!" Spartacus said crying and holding her in a desperate embrace, giving vent to his pain. 

The master passed him as if nothing had happened and turned to his wife "I kept my promise!" He said and then looked at her with a satisfied smile "They reunited!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I contradicted myself!  
> This chapter is even longer than the previous one!  
> But I couldn't break it! I would have stopped the story where it couldn't be broken!  
> Thank you very much SapphirePearl for the kudos left! They urge me to continue the story!  
> Spartacus has finally arrived!  
> And since it was not enough I decided to open the eyes of the girls showing that life is not all roses.  
> New loves are born and new difficulties arise.  
> What do you have to say about the legend of Azrael?!  
> There is an unexpected event that prevents escape, a change of plans ... So many things happen! Spartacus rose quickly managing to free his much sought after wife, but unfortunately Quintus Lentulus Batiatus had no intention of awakening his rebellious spirit by giving him his woman back!  
> What do you think?  
> I hope you like the chapter despite its length!  
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	10. To own not to be possessed

The following day the funeral of the woman of Spartacus was held. 

A huge pyre was set up in the center of the square and even the owners wore the colors of mourning. They were paying homage to their champion. 

Spartacus was destroyed and Hanna found herself reflecting on Thranduil's wife. 

He too had lost her, what was he feeling at that moment? Didn't he care? Was it a painful reminder? 

Varro handed the torch to his friend, giving him an encouraging look. Azrael was, as always, on the sidelines. The sentence spoken by the master once he discovered the fate of the slave gave him thought. There was more and it was his concern to find out what! 

Hanna and Sara found Naevia crying in a corner and decided to understand what posted her before going to do their jobs. 

"Everything good?" Sara asked approaching her friend "Yes, I am only heartbroken by the sad fate of the champion's wife!" She replied sniffling. 

"Do you think we drink it?" Hanna asked tired that she didn't confide in them "Finally Crixus has declared himself!" she whispered in Naevia's ear. 

She withdrew and looked at her terrified "Quiet, we have a mouth sewn!" Hanna reassured her "And we are sure that the Gaul will make it!" Sara gave her hand. 

"How can you be sure?" Naevia asked quieter but still sad. "Don't you believe in Crixus?" Sara asked “Of course yes! He is a strong man!” Naevia replied “Then she will heal! If he really loves you he will come back to you!” Hanna said thinking of her loved one. 

“We are just fools hoping that our love will be favored by the gods!" Naevia said with a sigh. 

“Love makes you do crazy things!" Sara revealed “I agree! Don't worry, we will find a way to make you stay together!" Hanna promised her. 

"How?" Naevia asked hopefully "I don't know yet, but I'm not the woman of the angel of death by pure chance. If I want something I get it!" Hanna bragged.

"I have no complaints about this!" Sara commented "Once healed, could Crixus ask for freedom?" she tried to guess "Who knows he could meet Barca who was freed just last night!" she added. 

The girls stopped as soon as they saw Naevia whiten in the face of the latest statement. 

“Everything good?" Sara asked worriedly looking around. Was there anyone who had heard them? 

"No! Crixus must never ask for freedom!” She pleaded in panic. 

“Why?" Hanna asked curiously. Her friend looked away refusing to answer. 

“Naevia, we have been serving the mistress together recently, but you can trust us! We won't say anything about Crixus or even why you fear freedom!" Sara reassured her. 

"It's not the freedom I'm afraid of, but what it would cause to ask for it!" she decided to confess her friend. Naevia took a deep breath of air before continuing "Barca .... he has not been released! I saw Batiatus kill him with his hands!". 

The news was so shocking that for a few minutes nobody said a word. 

Hanna recovered first "No-it doesn't matter! We will find a way to make you stay together, promised!" she closed the speech before returning to perform his duties. 

It wasn't long before they were summoned by the mistress. 

“What a mess!" He took care to comment Hanna "Lower your voice!" Sara filmed her. 

Work had begun to restore Batiatus' house to its former glory, there was not a part of the villa in order. The hosts were thrilled.

Naevia and the doctor arrived surprising them: Crixus had woken up! While the owner was being updated by the doctor on the patient's condition, Lucretia approached the Gaul. 

“It would be inconvenient to come and visit you! But know that my thoughts are aimed only at you! I will send my slave Naevia to take care of your needs! Rest and recover your strength!l The mistress said looking at Crixus with sincere affection. 

Hanna and Sara stared at each other knowing that this was an opportunity for their friend. 

They followed the mistress with small laughter, which fortunately she did not hear or ignore.

*

Training started again as usual that morning. Azrael had finally rejoined them. 

"Divide into pairs!" Doctore ordered. 

Milo decided to try his luck by putting himself with the elf, while Atticus opted for Varro, an experienced gladiator. 

"Spartacus!" Oenomaus called him "You will fight with me!". Azrael and Milo looked confused. 

The Doctore usually wielded the whip, he did not train with gladiators! But as soon as they started fighting, the reason for the sudden change was immediately clear. 

The Doctore was not in a good mood "Your bride is dead! It was an unfortunate event, like your escape plan!" He snarled before knocking a blow on the shield of the Thracian "I haven't drunk wine for many years, but a single glass would never have been enough to make me unconscious!" Here's how it went and why the champion had been exposed! 

_“J'en étais sûr!"_ (I was sure of it!) Said Atticus, knowing that his father could hear him. He had immediately understood the true intentions of the Doctore the day before: he wanted to stop Spartacus! 

“If you want to converse, at least speak an understandable language!" Varro pointed out to him. 

“It is only because you killed Theokoles by avenging my defeat that I have not informed the master! Death would be the right punishment!” Oenomaus threatened him. 

“Tell him! It does not matter to me!" Spartacus shouted, who had not yet recovered from mourning. 

“The next time you try to escape, you'll have to kill me!" The Doctore warned him. 

During the break the three began to argue with each other. 

“Le Maître nous gênera!" (The Doctore will hinder us!) Pointed out Atticus.

"Petit mais sûr! Cela signifiera qu'il mourra!" (Little but sure! It will mean that she will die!) Milo ruled.

"The pourrait must be a bon allié à la place! Ne pensez plus qu'avec l'épée!” (He could become a valid ally, on the other hand! Stop thinking only with the sword!) His brother, who was against the idea of killing other slaves, took him back. 

“J'ai grandi comme ça, qu'attendez-vous?" (I grew up like that, what do you expect?) Asked Milo protesting. "Que vous commencez à utiliser votre cerveau!" (Let's start using the brain!) Replied the other. 

Azrael was not listening to them. Her attention had been captured by a Roman woman who spoke with Varro. It was his wife. Proof was the son in his arms identical to the father. The woman was destroyed. Another Roman had taken advantage of his companion's absence and raped her. 

The elf tried to distract himself by observing the other gladiators who took it out on the one-armed cook. But the idea of the constant danger that girls ran did not leave her mind!

*

Spartacus' fame had reached even powerful Rome. In the entire Republic, all that was done was to talk about the rain carrier. 

“There are new recruits!" Hanna exulted "Do you think there will be a future champion among them too?" Sara wondered, thinking of Spartacus. 

“But how can you not lose enthusiasm in the face of a custom?" Naevia asked laughing, infected by their euphoria. 

Even in the gym below there was joy in the air. 

Those were favorable times, both for the owner and his men. 

_“Les Romains sont convaincus que c'est vous qui l'avez instruit!"_ (The Romans are convinced that it was you who instructed him!) Milo laughed with that statement. _"Est-ce pour cela que le propriétaire est allé au marché chercher un autre gosse pour me former?"_ (Is this why the owner went to the market to get me another brat to train?) Azrael asked annoyed.

" _Non. Sara m'a dit qu'elle chargeait les Romains de vous regarder vous entraîner!_ " (No. Sara told me she is charging the Romans to watch you train!) Her son informed him. 

_"Comme, comment?_ " (How?) Asked the annoyed elf. 

They were already taking his blood believing that he had intoxicating powers, he did not accept being looked at as a rare creature. 

Even if, on reflection, in that world, he was! 

_“Les Romains sont convaincus qu'en ayant guidé Spartacus, en lui donnant la bénédiction des dieux, en admirant seulement vous pouvez leur porter chance!_ " (The Romans are convinced that having guided Spartacus, giving him the blessing of the gods, only by looking at you can you bring them good luck!) Explained Milo. 

_“Surtout parce qu'ils ne peuvent que faire ça! Observez-le dans arène ou dans la maison du propriétaire!"_ (Especially because they can only do this! Observe it either in the arena or in the master's house!) Said Atticus laughing.

_"Leur fantaisie est très colorée et ne disparaît pas au fil des années!"_ (Their fantasy is very colorful and does not dull over the years!) Azrael noted ironically. Shouting cries alternating with insults greeted the new recruits. 

“And here's the sermon!" Hanna complained referring to the speech with which Batiatus welcomed the new recruits "Shut up!" Sara filmed her. 

“Maybe you should consider buying one!" The affirmation of the mistress completely diverted the attention of the girls from the new slaves. 

He was offering to Ilizia, wife of the legate Claudio Glabro, to buy one of the recruits to be able to boast this property and increase his honor with his victories in the arena. 

“How do I choose?" The Roman patrician asked excitedly. 

“Can I offer advice to solve the dilemma?" Batiatus asked before addressing Oenomaus "Master, our revered guest wishes to observe their virtues!" He ordered. Hanna and Sara fixed their eyes on the ground as the gladiators laughed. "Denudatevi!" Cried the Master. Ilizia chose a particularly gifted man. 

A Gaul named Segovax. A mighty man who, in the future, could have become a great champion. 

Lunchtime came. Crixus was back in force. Not that it was good news, at least not in full. 

He was angry that he had been ousted and exciting clashes were announced against the one who had knocked him off the pedestal. 

As if he wanted to meet Milo and Atticus’ expectations, Crixus badly pushed a recruit when he tried to take his ration. 

"Son of a sow, wait until the real men have filled their stomachs!" Yes, he was the champion of Capua ...... ex champion!

"Crixus, let them eat!" Spartacus intervened in their defense. 

“They have to suffer pain and deprivation to become gladiators. That's the rule!" The Gaul answered him. 

"It's none of your business!" The Thracian insisted, bringing down a silence full of tension among men. 

Azrael watched the two facing each other unable to suppress a smile. Boredom could finally be said to be over! 

"Let them eat!" He ordered Spartacus to Crixus. 

"Spartacus an indulgent and generous soul!" He mocked him. 

The thracian rose from the table on which he had leaned to face the Gaul. 

“Don't misunderstand my words! I don't care about the well-being of these men. But you are no longer the champion, come later .... and therefore you don't give orders anymore!" Spartacus said imposing his will as a new champion of the house. “Remember that the one who comes next is attacked from behind. Keep this in mind!" Crixus threatened him before stepping aside. 

“Bastard Gaul!" A recruit whispered looking at him with hatred. 

_“C'est Agron! Un un de deux frères germaniques!”_ (That's Agron! One of the two Germanic brothers!) Milo began to introduce the new recruits to Azrael. 

_"Ils sont tous les deux prometteurs!"_ (They are both promising!) Observed the elf. 

_“Je pense que nous pourrions les prendre à nos côtés. Dès que l'on trouve le bon levier!"_ (I think we could take them to our side. As soon as we find the right lever!) Atticus said with a satisfied smile. 

That evening Hanna and Sara were released to the gym earlier than usual. 

Taken by the enthusiasm, the girls parted while running through the corridors of the gym looking for the elf and their friends who were not in their respective cells. 

Maybe they were still in the bathrooms.

"Would that homunculus be the great champion?" A voice attracted Sara's attention, who stopped next to the cell where the recruits were locked up. 

Agron, the mallard, had spoken. They were watching Spartacus disappear into a corridor. 

“The Romans always inflate the legend, we can easily beat it!" Followed by his younger brother Duro, very confident. 

She knew their names because she was well informed about it! 

“He defeated Teocoles, and the sky cried to exalt his victory! You would succumb like a pack of pigs to the slaughterhouse!” Segovax replied. 

Sara joined the Germanic brothers laughing at that statement and drawing general attention to herself. 

“Do my words amuse you?" Segovax asked her. The girl was frightened to death before realizing that there were bars to divide her and keep her safe from those thugs "No, it's you who make me laugh! You should admire someone else and not the latest arrival!" She decided to be impertinent to the end. 

The thracian had been in that house for barely a year! 

“Spartacus is an example for everyone! The slave who sets the arena on fire!” She replied, not masking the annoyance of having to face a woman. 

“Get out of my sight b....." that letter was suspended and Sara realized that someone had reached her behind when she saw everyone's eyes looking beyond her with terror. 

She turned and smiled: Azrael was incinerating, one by one, all the men in the cell! "The angel of Death!" One of the recruits stammered, whitening as he watched the imposing elf. 

"And he!" Duro said nudging his brother as if he feared he wouldn't see him. 

Azrael put his hand on Sara's shoulder, squeezing it against him, giving a further fiery look to the slaves in front of him. 

The girl laughed and rested her head on his chest looking at the men too. It was the practice, to make the new slaves understand who she was, for her safety! 

The elf went to his cell followed closely by the girls, Milo and Atticus who also showed hatred towards the recruits, staring at them with hatred. 

“Azrael, the angel of death!" Agron said incredulously that he could finally see him. Even if they were only slaves, the story of the legend had reached their ears several times. 

"I died of fear!" One of the men confided. 

"That's because you're a female!" Segovax mocked him, but he shared the thought of the one who had had the courage to express it.

*

The following morning a certain mallard was looking for trouble. 

“You are crazy? Stop staring at him! " Duro warned his brother that he hadn't taken his eyes off since he saw the elf. 

“The legend cannot be true!" Agron contested “He's in chains! This is an opportunity to prove my worth!" He said before he strode towards the elf. 

"Master!" Hanna shouted realizing that the situation would not remain calm for much longer! 

She and Sara had been watching the workouts with interest until then! 

But the reckless one had had a bad idea! 

"How dare you turn to me like this!" The filmed Batiatus outraged. 

Atticus was thrilled that day. They were having a threesome to prepare for a similar moment in the arena. 

If fighting two opponents had become simple, then one would have presented itself as a walk. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the mallards approaching ignoring everything and everyone. 

The young man stared at his father with pride and a thirst for power! 

The Master did not seem to have noticed anything, distracted while giving instructions to another recruit! 

That carelessness allowed his father to trip him over the chain that was always between the feet. 

_“Quelles pensées envahissent votre esprit qui vous rendent si distrait?_ " (What thoughts crowd your mind that make you so distracted?) Asked Azrael with a smile on her face. 

_“Non, rien! Remarquez juste un imbécile qui va vous attaquer par derrière!”_ (Oh, nothing! Just notice a fool who is about to attack you from behind!) Replied Atticus remaining comfortably lying on the ground, leaning on his elbows.

The elf looked at him confused, but immediately afterwards his eyes widened when his portentous hearing perceived the enemy approaching together with the cry of the master who called the attention of Oenomaus "Master! Stop them!". He dodged the first blow, turning to do it, to be able to see it in the face. 

Agron, the mallard. 

With a strong blow of the wooden sword he deprived his opponent of his and hit him in the face with the shield, making him capitulate to the ground. 

He would have continued to rage on that madman if Atticus and Milo had not jumped on him, landing him, thanks to the combined weight. 

_“Combien de temps devrions-nous attendre? Ne vous enchaînez pas et la liberté viendra plus tôt que nous ne pouvons espérer!"_ (How much longer should we wait? Don't let yourself be put in chains and freedom will come sooner than all we can hope for!) Milo tried to calm him down. 

_“Si vous voulez maintenir votre réputation, vous pouvez vous allonger!"_ (If you want to maintain your reputation you can lie down!) Atticus tried to distract him as they got to their feet.

_“Qu'est-ce? Oh shit!”_ (What? Oh shit!) Said Milo understanding what was about to happen. 

The two were so busy talking to each other that they didn't realize they were right under the chain tied to the elf's ankle. 

Azrael only had to pull her to stretch out completely, hitting the two children hard between the legs! 

All the gladiators laughed at seeing the two men collapse in pain on earth. 

_“Vous êtes un damné infâme!"_ (You're a damned infamous!) Hanna yelled from the balcony trying to refrain from laughing _"Arrêter maintenant!"_ (Stop it now!) She managed to say going serious .... for five seconds, then laughing with Sara. 

Azrael stared at the happy girls on the balcony and had to resort to all him self-control to remain serious and appear deeply annoyed.

*

Spartacus was finally alone. 

Sitting in the bathrooms he thought about the latest events. He loved his beloved Sura terribly and now firmly believed his words: she would be the only woman he would ever love. What was he supposed to do? 

Follow her into the underworld or embrace the fate chosen by the gods she didn't believe in? 

He felt lost ... 

He felt a sudden squeeze on his neck and then saw in passing a hand that wrapped the rope a second time around his throat! 

He threw himself backwards, gasping for air, in an attempt to stun the attacker. Spartacus managed to get to his feet and threw an elbow at the intruder who held him firmly from behind. 

But the lack of oxygen made his punch extremely weak and the stranger was not at all affected. 

They both fell to the ground rolling on top of each other before the thracian found himself lying on top of the enemy which made the deadly grip. 

Spartacus felt his arms begin to tingle and his vision became more and more confused. 

But before giving in to the darkness, a cry preceded the release from that hold. 

Someone had come to his rescue. 

Crixus had managed to take the intruder by surprise and although he had been thrown on the floor with too much ease, he had saved Spartacus, diverting the attacker's attention from the champion. 

The other Gaul attacked him, intending to kill him. 

He grabbed one of the blades with which the gladiators shaved their beards and used it as a weapon managing to injure the other in the leg. 

This did not frighten Crixus who blocked the hand that held the blade, before lifting Segovax's arm and going under it, turning on himself, finding himself behind the opponent, to give him a powerful kick that made him end up with his face on the ground.

Segovax ran out of the bathrooms accompanied by a strange noise. 

Maybe it was the knife he still held in his hand, Crixus ignored him on his knees when the wounds protested for that excessive effort. 

“Why ... did you save my life?" Spartacus asked that destroyed, had remained lying on the ground “In the school we are all brothers! And a champion deserves an honorable death in the arena!” Crixus answered him. 

Segovax ran through the corridors in panic. 

By that time they should all have been in their cells. That piece of dung had ruined his plans! 

He knew exactly what the punishment would have been for having attempted the life of Spartacus, but perhaps by turning to another legend, the mistress would have granted him the same freedom! 

He went to a specific cell and fortunately the key to open it was in the deck. He clicked the lock and after a quick sigh he opened the door. 

The surprise effect was essential, so he immediately aimed at the elf by throwing himself at him. 

The girls screamed as soon as they realized what was happening. Azrael intercepted him giving him a powerful punch that made him land on his back. 

But thanks to a backward somersault, the Gaul immediately returned to its feet. They stared at each other for a very long time. 

The noise of voices and the footsteps of the approaching guards again gave way to the clash. 

The Gaul advanced jerking left and right in an attempt to confuse the elf, but for Azrael it was no problem to understand where he was going. 

Humans had a bad habit of looking several times towards their final destination, revealing their intentions in time. 

They both grabbed their arms waiting for the other to give way. 

As soon as the Gaul realized that he would not be able to do it, he kicked the elf's side and in response he pushed him so hard backwards that he fell to the ground.

Azrael anchored himself to the ground starting to slash his opponent's face while he defended himself as best he could. 

Suddenly, Segovax's right arm stretched towards the belt he wore at the waist. 

The movement was faster than Azrael expected and could not do anything until she felt a pain in her side. 

He looked down and saw that a knife handle protruded from the side of his abdomen. When the blade was removed, Hanna and Sara started screaming again and the guards arrived at that moment. 

Two men grabbed the wiggling elf by the arms, while a third tried to keep the Gaul at bay. 

Azrael pushed them both to the ground and with relief he saw that the girls had taken refuge on the bed and despite being terrified, they were fine. 

He wasted no time and grabbed the jug containing the wine they were consuming, crushing it on the head of a guard. 

The helmet he wore was not enough to cushion the blow and the man fell against the stunned wall. 

The second, getting up, put an arm on the bed making the girls scream. 

He looked at them as if he was annoyed by their screams. Perhaps it was the momentary danger, perhaps his anger or instinct, that set Azrael off to attack. 

He was on top of the man in a second, landing him and once stuck he started hitting him wildly. 

“Careful!" Hanna's warning cry came at the same time as the blow on her right shoulder. 

The elf gritted his teeth, making a snarl and reacted by turning around abruptly, hitting the enemy with a powerful punch with the unharmed limb. 

Taken aback, Segovax could not compensate for the momentum given by the blow and ended up crashing into the head wall, passing out. 

Azrael leaned against the bed with the upper torso, breathing heavily. The head was too heavy to hold it up and lay flat on the covers.

He heard the voices of the girls calling him, but it was all very confusing. He had aimed well .......the Gaul. 

Sara, as soon as she saw Azrael collapse, wasted no time and took a blanket to dab the wound in the shoulder from which too much blood was leaking! 

“Get him out of the way! We have to spread it!" She ordered her friend, pointing to the Roman on whom the elf had practically sat. 

It was more difficult than he thought, but Hanna eventually succeeded. 

They spread Azrael on their back trying to be as delicate as possible. 

He breathed quickly and seemed tried by the clash. 

Hanna pressed her hands to the wound on Thranduil's side as Sara tried to keep him awake by giving him light slaps on the cheek. 

"Hey! Azrael look at me!” Sara said with excitement, taking his face in her hands but not seeing any answer in her gaze "Can you hear me?" Churches. 

"What happened?" The Master's voice made them jump and shout in unison. 

“Call a doctor soon!" Sara said to the other guards who arrived, worried that Azrael would not answer her. 

“Do you want me to die? Get moving!" Hanna screamed furiously when she saw the men standing still staring at the scene. 

"I can help?" The Master immediately offered himself. 

Sara seemed to think it over, before replying "Put pressure on your shoulder!" She said guiding Oenomaous’ huge hand to lie on the floor, resting the elf's shoulder on his palm, so that the pressure exerted on the wound was greater. 

"The fabric is soaked in blood!" The Doctore observed "He is losing too much!" He said worried. 

A lament that made everyone take a blow came from Azrael who began to get excited. 

_“Ça va, c'est nous!"_ (It's all right, it's us!) Sara reassured him happy to see her beautiful blue eyes staring at her with confusion. 

_“I-Il fait ... froid!"_ (I-Il fait ... froid!) Whispered Azrael starting to tremble. 

The fear felt by those present was replaced by relief as soon as the doctor arrived, who didn't waste time and started working on the patient.

*

Batiatus was furious “I leave my house only for a few moments and a slave tries to kill Spartacus and injures Azrael! I wonder if it is a coincidence that it is precisely the recruit of Ilizia!” Hanna and Sara felt anger increase when they realized that the attack had not happened by accident. 

The cursed one! 

Did he really hate Spartacus so much? And why attack Azrael as well? 

If she believed in the gods, the idea of hurting him should not even have touched the anteroom of his brain! 

“And he would have managed to deprive Spartacus of life if it hadn't been for Crixus! His glory is not tarnished. His time has not yet come!" Lucretia pointed out that she was the only one in a good mood in the face of that unfolding of unexpected events. "Send a message to Vibius, Crixus is no longer on sale!" Batiatus said to Ashur. 

“I'm afraid the deal can't be...." he tried to deny him "I'm going to hit it! If he raises questions he will deal with me!” The master replied. 

Gratitude was one of the few qualities that that man possessed! 

"Master .... the elf is seriously injured!" Oenomaus emerged from a corridor freezing the girls with a simple sentence. 

Hanna looked at her hands, still stained with blood, terrified at the idea of losing her loved one! 

“How is it possible?" Quintus asked shocked. 

“He was defending the girls from the guards and the Gaul took advantage of it!" The Doctore recounted by quickly exposing the facts. 

“Gods of heaven! Can't die! It is the oracle of the gods, losing it would be an unforgivable shame!" Batiatus worried putting his hands on his head and starting to walk nervously in the round. 

“You!" He yelled at Hanna and Sara "Stay by the elf's side! Don't leave it except to go to the bathroom!" He ordered and the girls obeyed, for once truly grateful to their master. Oenomaus followed them.

"And here comes the snake disguised as a female!" Quintus growled seeing Ilithyia arrive, who had come to attend the recruits' trial. 

“Didn't I miss the final exam?" She asked excitedly, taking the mistress's hands in hers. 

“Deleted unfortunately! Due to a very serious event!” Lucretia replied looking at her distressed. 

"Spartacus and Azrael have been attacked!" Quintus explained trying to keep calm. "Attacked?" The Roman patrician asked, looking shocked. 

"From your recruit, Segovax!" He went on to explain his wife. 

"What a great misfortune!" said with displeasure. 

"Yes, but for your man!" Specified Quinto heading for the balcony. "

“I'm sorry, but we had to punish him in an exemplary way!" Lucretia confided to her before appearing with her friend. 

The Gaul had just been crucified and his body was covered with wounds caused by the torture to which he had been subjected. 

“Is Spartacus still alive?" Ilithyia asked, surprised to see the gladiator watching Segovax with contempt, standing in front of him, in perfect health. 

“Already!" Quintus tone answered. 

“And Azrael?" Ilithyia asked curiously. 

“He didn't even touch it!" Batiatus lied. 

“Torture did not loosen the language of that infamous dirt! Did he not confide anything to you during your meeting last night?” Lucretia asked even though she knew the answer. 

“No, that's a mystery!" Ilithyia admitted, looking very upset. 

In the square, the general attention was diverted from that dying madman. 

Crixus approached the thracian confident that he had returned to what it had once been. 

"I will regain my champion position!" He said holding out a hand to Spartacus. 

“I accept the challenge with pleasure!" He replied tightening his grip tightly and girding the beginning of mutual respect, born thanks to that fate.

*

Spartacus entered the infirmary afflicting himself at the sight of the two girls who wept, hugging each other in a consoling embrace. 

The elf was lying on a cot that looked tiny compared to his size. 

The thracian remained to observe him for a long time. He had never seen him so vulnerable and believed that it would never happen. 

Azrael had always had a very fair complexion, but was now extremely pale, more than normal. 

Two black circles surrounded his eyes and he was so still that he looked dead! 

The doctor had managed to stop the bleeding, but there was no certainty that it would survive! After a very long time, Spartacus approached 

“I have never seen him favorably..." he began "... but know that my thoughts are for him! And I don't lose hope that it will recover!” He tried to encourage them. 

"Are you here to kill him?" Hanna asked sniffling "Why should such madness come to mind?" The champion asked in shock. 

"Fame?" The girl asked taking a hand from the elf in hers. 

“It wouldn't surprise us if someone tried just to increase their glory...." Sara confessed. 

Spartacus sat on a stool on the opposite side of the bed where the girls were "It won't happen!" He said "I promise you no one will dare to hurt him!" He promised before getting up. 

“Why are you doing it?" Hanna asked confused. 

Azrael had never had any kind of relationship with other gladiators other than his children! 

There was no debt to repay to force the thracian to protect it! 

Spartacus stopped in the doorway "I don't do it for him!" He admitted "I could not be happy with my bride ....." he remembered ".... I don't want others to feel my same pain!" He trusted before going out.

After two days spent hoping the situation had remained unchanged. 

Indeed, Thranduil was burning with fever ..... 

oenomaus entered with a sad smile on his lips. 

“How long have you known him?" He asked curiously. 

“Just over ten years!" Hanna replied by dipping a cloth again in cold water and then placing it on Thranduil's forehead. 

"So when you met him, you were just little girls!" The Doctore noted. 

“What would you like to insinuate? We were young women ... and then love only blossomed after a long time!" Hanna answered piqued. 

Sara gave a strangled verse, barely holding back a laugh, which turned into a slight cough when her friend turned to look at her, red with shame. 

“How did you manage to approach him?" He kept asking Oenomaus. 

“Do you ask these questions out of simple curiosity or to have something to use against him?" Hanna asked fully showing her distrust. 

"It was our previous master, Barahir, who sent us to his cell to satisfy him!" Sara told by omitting many details and slightly changing the story. 

“Did you already speak his language?" Oenomaus asked happily that he was able to get answers. 

He did not like having to mistake the master's curiosity for himself, but he would always carry out the orders without batting an eyelid. 

But Batiatus was right, with him perhaps, they would open more. 

“Do you have to give a speech when you sleep with someone? No, because I missed this!” Hanna cheekily answered. Oenomaus laughed “It is no coincidence that I chose you. You are strong and have a lot of character!" It was not he who spoke, but a petite figure hidden just before the entrance, who timidly stepped forward.

"I know you! You are Arudne!" Hanna said hoping she got the name right. 

“Ariadne" Wrong, as usual! 

Even Sara recognized her, she was the girl won at the game by Batiatus against their former master Barahir! 

In the past she was the personal slave of the daughter of a wealthy merchant of Pompeii. Since they had arrived in that house they had not frequented much, more engaged in waging war with Diona and attracting Naevia's sympathy. 

“I have to go follow the workouts!" Oenomaus took his leave. 

“What do you want?" Hanna asked with the usual politeness "Lunchtime has long gone, I just thought you might be hungry!" The girl explained herself. 

"Just thinking!" Hanna said grabbing a bowl full of soup and starting to devour it. "Thank you!" Sara decided to express gratitude from both. 

“It is sad to see that Naevia is now happy while you are not!" She tried to break the ice Ariadne so as not to get stuck in that awkward silence. 

“What do you mean?" Hanna asked with her mouth full "Crixus was about to be sold because of his slow recovery, but after saving Spartacus he was able to stay!" The other replied. 

“Yes, we knew that!" Hanna informed her. 

“Do you also know that Ilithyia killed a Roman patrician? Licinia, Marcus Crassus’ cousin!” Lunch went sideways to both friends. 

“That's a snake! Before I doubted my judgment, now I'm sure!” Hanna said. 

“Do you know why I freaked out?" Sara asked, dying to know the whole story. 

Hanna was not of the same opinion and decided to ignore them to refresh the red-hot forehead of the elf again. 

“The mistress had promised her Crixus, but she found herself in bed with Spartacus!" Ariadne replied whispering and looking around fearful that someone was listening.

"No okay ....... the Romans will only talk about this for weeks ... months! Legate Claudius Glaber's wife in bed with the man who was about to ruin him!" Hanna said then burst out laughing. 

This news was a bomb that could not ... should not be ignored! 

"Licinia has seen everything...." ".... and she has taken the witness out of the way! Clever!" Sara concluded. 

Ariadne took the empty bowls and hurried to the door but before she could get out she heard Hanna's voice "You can visit us whenever you want!" She turned and saw Hanna gently stroking an elf's hand clutching it in his "So let's not go anywhere!" She said with a distressed look.

*

After just one day Azrael had woken up and Hanna and Sara found themselves singing Sia's "Never Give up", followed by modern dance movements, in front of a very confused elf.

_And I won't let you get me down_

_I'll keep gettin' up when I hit the ground_

_Oh, never give up, no, never give up no, no, oh_

Thranduil still looked very confused and Hanna decided to postpone the celebrations. "Hi!" He whispered stroking his cheek gently, feeling the lump in his throat increase. He was safe! 

Sara was too focused on doing somersaults and turns, leaving them a little intimacy. Thranduil would have gladly succumbed to darkness again, but her tears forced him to keep awake. 

_“Qu'est-il arrived?"_ (What happened?) He asked, still not feeling lucid. 

_"Tu ne te souviens de rien?"_ (Don't you remember anything?) Asked Hanna worriedly. He seemed to think it over, then the memories came back like a hurricane. 

_“Ca va?"_ (Are you okay?) She asked, not sure that he had managed to make the enemy harmless. 

He tried to sit up, but the wounds sent him stabbing pangs that only allowed him to move his limbs just before giving in. 

_“Calmez-vous, sinon vous risquez de rouvrir vos blessures!"_ (Calm down, or you'll risk reopening your wounds!) Hanna warned him by placing a hand gently on his chest. 

_“Le coq maudit a obtenu ce qu'il méritait!"_ (The cursed Gaul had what he deserved!) Sara said once she had calmed down enough to sit on a stool to the right of the elf, in front of her friend. 

_“Ils l'ont torture à mort!"_ (They tortured him to death!) He told with a vein of complacency. 

_“Un peu de satisfaction car ça t'a presque tué!"_ (A little satisfaction since he almost killed you!) Said Hanna, unable to mask her anger at the mere memory of what she risked losing.

She was roused from his thoughts by his gentle hand caressing his. 

She looked him in the eyes and felt the anger diminish in that loving look. 

Peter Jackson was wrong. It was not the cold sovereign they had seen in the film! 

He was a noble, strong and kind elf who had stolen her heart. 

Hanna bent over to steal a small kiss. Their noses rubbed against each other and a smile was enough to remove any doubt. It would have been all right. 

Thranduil heaved a big sigh, before falling back to sleep and the girls hugged each other. Happy now that a heavy weight had slipped from their hearts. 

But if the situation had improved for them, a tragedy had taken place within the walls of the villa. 

The owner had organized a sumptuous ceremony for the son of the magistrate Tito Calavio for the transition to adulthood. 

Crixus and Spartacus, as represented by the old and new glories of Batiatus’ house, were ready to perform a duel in honor of the young Numerius. 

But unexpectedly the boy had requested that Varro be the champion's opponent. 

The enthusiasm of the young gladiator had broken as well as his life when Numerius had decreed that the loser go to the underworld. Spartacus had been forced to do something horrible: kill a friend! 

“It is not easy to see a friend you have loved, lie lifeless!" Oenomaus said seeing how the champion observed the lifeless body, ready to be returned to the family of the deceased. 

“He didn't deserve it! His life broke ... on a boy's whim!” Spartacus answered full of pain. 

“Varro has left this gladiator world and will be remembered for it!" The Master encouraged him.

"No, he was a good father, a devoted husband, a true friend among the enemies!" Spartacus corrected him, unable to hold back his tears. 

The following day Hanna and Sara were happy to see Atticus and Milo “Aren't you dead yet? What a pity!" Hanna welcomed them, busy changing the elf's bandages. "We will not die until the Romans are overwhelmed by our revenge!" Milo whispered. "It's true?" Azrael asked _“Ne parlez pas la langue du Romains! Ils pourraient vous entendre!”_ (Don't speak the language of the Romans! They could hear you!) Sara shouted with excitement. 

"There is no one able to hear me ..... now yes!" Azrael replied, turning her gaze to the door. Two guards entered carrying an unconscious Spartacus. 

They laid him on a bed far away from where the elf was and the doctor began to medicate a deep wound, inflicted during the performance, which had become infected. 

The more they passed in days, the more Azrael returned to strength. In the meantime, a new slave Mira had arrived who seemed to have tied a lot with the champion, who assisted the doctor to take care of the thracian. 

That afternoon Hanna had fallen asleep at the elf's side while Sara rested sitting on a stool resting on the bed with her torso. 

Spartacus awoke with a start but Mira was immediately at his side "Don't worry! The fever has finally passed!" She reassured him. 

He looked around, staring at another man sleeping on one of the infirmary beds. 

“Go out and tell me if someone comes!" He ordered her "There are lovers...." "Do as I said, please! They won't hear anything ..!" The thracian interrupted her. 

Mira decided to obey. Spartacus lifted the sleeping man's shirt, lying on another bed. "What are you doing? What do you want?" He asked, frightened, waking up suddenly. "Tell me how it went! Speaks!" Cried the thracian.

Azrael opened his eyes, aroused by the screams “My woman! Sura! The slave you carried from Naples! Tell me what happened to her!” Spartacus insisted. 

“We have been attacked ...." the poor man tried to say, finding himself in difficulty because of the arm pressed on his neck. 

"And where is the wound you suffered to defend Sura?" The mad thracian of pain asked. "I only carried out the orders!" He tried to justify himself. 

The slight movement of the elf aroused both girls who lost all signs of sleep in record time, once they noticed what the champion was doing. 

"Who gave the order to take her life?" Spartacus shouted "Who ?!" He shouted. "Bat...iatus! Batiatus!" Those were the last words of the poor fool who had faithfully served an honorless man. 

The noise from the door lowered the girls who pretended to sleep. 

“What have you done?" Mira asked in shock. 

“Help me fix it and never tell anyone about it!" He said before being caught by Hanna's green eyes staring at him. 

They stared at each other for a time that seemed very long, before the champion approached her threateningly. 

Azrael sat up suddenly glaring at the thracian. 

“They saw everything!" Mira whispered in his ear, noting with surprise that Sara had also awakened. 

“I don't care if he protects you..." Spartacus said to the girls "... say a word and you will be the first to die after Batiatus!" He said shocking his partner.

*

Finally Azrael had completely recovered. 

Mira hated them but this was a detail of little importance. 

Hanna and Sara were busy following Naevia, who suddenly became shy and reserved towards them. 

Had being away for a few weeks pushed them away? No, there had to be more! Legate Claudius Glaber had attempted to humiliate Spartacus by fighting him against seven men at the same time, but had been forced to change his mind when he had landed them all with ease. 

But that little satisfaction had been replaced by terror when the mistress discovered the relationship between Crixus and Naevia, driving her slave out of the house. 

They had finally met together after a long time and that evening they would never forget her. 

“Patronage?" Sara asked "Having the protection of a legate will help the master to climb the social ladder!" Hanna cleared all doubts. 

“Is it true that if a slave kills his master, all slaves are killed?" She asked putting her friend to the test again. 

“Yes! This is why it is better if we stay united! Only the Romans will die!” Milo answered instead of Sara. 

“Once out we could go find Naevia!" Atticus assured her. 

LWe should have protected her!" Sara protested distressed “And how? We didn't even know that the master had given it to Ashur!" Hanna tried to console her. 

“Now Crixus also has something to lift his sword for!" Said Atticus satisfied. 

The cell door was opened, Spartacus entered staring at the angel of death with an indecipherable look. 

Hanna and Sara were alarmed, but they were not the only ones since Thranduil remembered well the last threat made by the Thracian against them. 

“I'm not looking for a fight" He tried to ease the tension "Your presence says otherwise!" Atticus yelled as he stood up, aware of what had happened.

"The flames will soon burn!" Spartacus said blocking everyone on the spot. 

“What are you talking about?" Milo asked excitedly and sure he knew the answer. 

“I'm not talking about anything!" The champion replied "This nothing sounds like an escape plan!" Atticus was also very interested in the turn that the speech was taking. Spartacus saw malevolent smiles paint themselves on the girls' faces, followed by the elf once they had translated his words. 

“Tell me how nothing can elude Batiatus’ guards!" Milo provoked him. 

“There is only one way: kill them all!" Spartacus announced.

*

“The noble house of Batiatus gives thanks to the gods for the blessings they wanted to grant them and also for the presence of the most esteemed citizens of all Capua. Join us to celebrate the patronage granted to me by the Legate Claudius Glaber” began the Batiatus speech. 

The gladiators were arranged neatly in a row on the square, ready to delight the guests with a magnificent show, in honor of the celebration. 

Everyone was in chains, Azrael had been handcuffed to both his arms and legs, with chains that limited his movements, but if Spartacus had managed to convince that stubborn of a Gaul, it would not have been a problem. 

“He apologizes but commitments to the Senate prevented him from being here with us, but he wanted to be present by entrusting his words to his delightful bride!" The master said and Ilithyia began to read the speech prepared by her husband. 

“In honor of this glorious day, two legends will face off in a battle to the death. Mercilessly! Here is Crixus, the indomitable Gaul!” Applause accompanied the release from the gladiator's chains “And who will dare face it? Spartacus the killer of the shadow of death!" Batiatus introduced him. 

The clash began, with no holds barred. The Gaul still believed he could conquer freedom! 

But just as the challenge seemed at its peak Crixus hesitated. 

Azrael narrowed his gaze, Spartacus was right: the masters had drugged him for the clash, sentencing him to death! 

“They want to kill you!" He whispered the thracian to his opponent "If you rely on them you will never see Naevia again!". 

A glance between Crixus and Spartacus was enough to understand! 

The Gaul had decided! 

Hanna, Sara and Mira had slipped away from the balcony thanks to the large number of guests who allowed to mask their absence.

They went to the door that separated the gym from the villa. 

There was a guard because of the protection of the legate, so they pretended to be there to take a drink and drop a jug, obtaining weapons with the shards of the amphora. 

It was Mira who brought the first blow to the man's throat, followed closely by the other two who struck intent on killing him as soon as possible. 

After completing the first part of the floor, they headed to the porch that overlooked the clearing where the clash was taking place. 

Azrael saw them, covered in blood but smiling. Not happy, determined! 

The time had come! 

Spartacus also noticed it and took a run for the imposing house. 

Crixus lowered himself holding the shield over his head, creating the first step towards freedom. 

With a primordial scream Spartacus jumped going to cling to the railing of the balcony, sinking a direct blow to Batiatus’ chest. 

The whip of the Doctore stopped the blow, allowing the Roman to escape, followed by the guests. 

Crixus cut the rope that hindered the thracian, allowing him to go into the villa, and then scream at his companions "Let's kill them! Let's kill them all!" This was enough to start all the gladiators in the attack. 

The guards present managed to put up a strenuous resistance which proved in vain when Atticus freed Azrael. 

The angel of death used the chain to remove the sword from a guard by piercing it from side to side before moving on to the next. 

He stopped a man about to kill a gladiator, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in weight, then with the sword he pierced him to the heart making him die with the terror imprinted on the features of the face.

"Thanks!" Said the one who recognized him as Duro. 

He ignored it and threw himself into the fray. Atticus and Milo ran to protect the girls when they saw them attack a guard. Those two were crazy! 

Oenomaus stopped Crixus furious "What are you doing?" Horrified he asked "Spartacus has opened our eyes!" The Gaul replied "The thracian is a cursed bastard!" The Doctore replied shouting “This house is cursed! Batiatus had his bride killed and the mistress sentenced me to death because I fell in love with Naevia!" He explained to him in an attempt to make him reason. 

“This house represents my whole life!" Oenomaus said more to himself than to others "They stole your life! With lies and deception!" Crixus screamed back. 

The Doctore surrendered and decided to let them do chasing Ashur who had lied to him! The owner had killed Barca, as claimed by the lovers of Azrael and he was sure that the Syrian was the main cause of his friend's death! 

The elf joined Hanna and Sara who, without the threat of the guards, had started doing a kind of victory dance on a table! 

“We're not done yet!" Milo informed them, before chasing the others who were heading for the stairs leading to the villa. 

Ilithyia was fed up. He had had to grant Batiatus the patronage under the compulsion of Lucretia. 

She and her husband had been blackmailed because of her mistake with Licinia. It was time to settle the score. 

Instead of calling the guards, he ordered that the exit be blocked, so that all his troubles were taken out of the way by a handful of rebel slaves! 

“Friends, there is no need to be alarmed!" He tried to reassure Batiatus "At this moment the guards are already taking care of...." he was interrupted by the screams of the gladiators who entered the villa. 

The noble lords began to run from all sides in a desperate attempt to find a way of salvation, few tried to fight the slaves..... 

“Gods in the sky....." Lucretia whispered when she saw Azrael, without chains, slaughter one of the last guards still alive "Let's go away, run away!" Batiatus said grabbing her hand and dragging it into a corridor, followed by Numerius and his mother. 

Hanna shattered a jug on the head of a nobleman, finding nothing else to say apart from "How much good wine is wasted!".

Sara's scream made her turn and saw her curled up on the ground while a Roman was preparing to hit her with a candelabrum. 

But he couldn't help but threaten her because he was knocked down by Azrael. 

The elf killed him by breaking his neck with a powerful kick. 

Thranduil raised the girl and as soon as Hanna joined them, they headed for the main hall where they all seemed to have gathered after that massacre. Screams made them stop. 

“It's Aurelia! Varro's wife!" Hanna said pointing to the woman who had just avenged her husband's death by killing young Numerius. 

Someone collided with the elf and he was quick to point the sword at the wretched man's neck. 

To stop he just realized that it was the girl who often came to see him when he was injured. 

“Ariadne" Sara welcomed her with a warm embrace. "

“What is happening?" She asked terrified "Oh, right! We didn't inform you!” Hanna apologized "We started a war against the Romans!" She explained. 

They reached everyone else and saw the thracian, in the center of a hall, kill Quintus Lentulus Batiatus. 

"I did it because it was right!" The champion began to speak “We have suffered too long because of the Romans! It won't be like that anymore! I will no longer witness the death of a brother for the fun of the Romans! I will never see a breath broken because of them!" Spartacus said looking at Aurelia who seemed to have finally understood that he would never want to kill Varro. 

“I know not everyone wanted it! But now it is done and there is no going back! Go your way or join us ...... and together ...... we will make Rome tremble!" Spartacus shouted, supported by the excited shouts of everyone else. 

The hour of revenge had arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love blossoms and is hindered!  
> Spartacus' fame grows!  
> Revenge also feeds the actions of the Romans.  
> Who appreciates Ilizia?  
> Did you think I forgot Ariadne? No! Who remembered it?  
> Getting their relationship into a difficult situation will make it special!  
> Spartacus knows he must favor Azrael's support, but he does not try to forge a bond!  
> It's right?  
> What do you think?  
> War is just beginning!  
> Comments and suggestions are welcome!  
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	11. Nobody is obliged to do the impossible

Batiatus' house had fallen. 

For weeks the rebels have been terrorizing the citizens of Capua by exterminating any group of mercenaries sent by the Romans. 

The slaves who had fled from Batiatus' house had taken refuge in the sewers below the city. A place where the enemy does not look is where it feels safer! 

“Eight other Romans, sent to the underworld!" Spartacus shouted after returning from another sortie. 

“Hurray!" "We'll make it!" Exults welcomed the thracian "We will show them who we are!" Perhaps with too much enthusiasm. 

“Is back?" Spartacus asked his companion "Not even the shadow!" Mira replied sadly. Further shouts drew attention. 

“Raskos, where is Crixus?" Spartacus asked the gaul. 

"He went looking for Marcello, the bastard who has prostitutes” replied the companion. 

“I see you have something to eat. Distribute the food equally among all!" Ordered the thracian. 

“Not at all! Rabbits have to do it alone!" Raskos replied furiously. 

“You have plenty of them!" Mira pointed out that she was concerned with everyone's well-being first. 

“It cost us effort and blood!" Another gaul protested. 

“You could move and go get it!" Raskos challenged him. 

“Share it with equity! It's the last time I ask you!” threatened the thracian. 

It wasn't long before Raskos gave in. 

Spartacus and Mira had retired to talk, in a secluded place, about the next moves that would have made "Spartacus!" When Mira's voice made him turn and he was speechless at what he saw. 

Azrael strode towards him. The sword tied at the waist with the girls, Atticus and Milo at his side. 

Immediately after the escape, the five had disappeared and the rain carrier was convinced that he would never see them again.

"I believed you outside the Republic!" He said thrilled, turning to Atticus but remaining in front of the elf. 

“To miss all the fun?" Milo asked sarcastically. 

"Where have you been?" asked the thracian again. 

“We have exterminated some sporadic Roman troops! Just to cheat time ...... and study the territory thoroughly!” Atticus replied. 

“How did you manage not to be discovered? An elf cannot go unnoticed!" continued to ask Spartacus in amazement. 

“And instead they can!" Atticus contradicted him "The elves are able to stick an arrow in your forehead without you noticing, not before you find yourself in the afterlife!" Milo unveiled by receiving a pan in the head from Hanna. 

“Shut that mouth out!" She took it back. 

“Where did you get it?" Mira asked pointing to the kitchen utensil, not at all happy to see the girls again "A passing wagon! In a place very far from where we are now!" Hanna replied, handling the object as if it were a sword, before looking for a place to put the few things she carried with her in a sack. 

Blankets, weapons, money stolen from corpses and food, a lot of food that he immediately shared with those who were unable to hold a sword. 

“Thank you! For the food, but above all, to be back!" Spartacus said with sincere gratitude. 

He turned as soon as he saw that the elf's attention had been captured by something behind him, or rather, someone. 

“I feel you dare to command my men!" Crixus was back. 

“Only reminded him of the moral principles that unite us!" The thracian replied, not annoyed by the hatred shown by the other. 

“I'll talk to him! Are back!" The gaul said, pointing to Azrael and his sons.

"Yes, and they are with us. Bring news!?" Spartacus asked hopefully. 

“Marcello made a name. Tonight I will speak with Trebius, the slave driver!" Crixus answered. 

“We can cheer then!" The relieved thracian said that the goal was getting closer. 

“My heart will rejoice when I have Naevia in my arms again! We have been divided for two months!" The Gaul answered him. 

“And do you believe Marcello's words? Do you say whimpering and with the knife in your throat?” Agron intervened. 

“Crixus will go to Arminius' brothel tonight and I will be by his side!" Spartacus decreed. 

“Do we get controlled by that shitty gaul?" Agron asked annoyed. 

“Oh no!" Milo whispered "What is it?" Atticus asked alarmed "I agree with the shitty!" The Celtic hissed in horror. 

“I promised to give him a hand, you didn't! You can stay if you don't want to come!" Spartacus said to his men. 

The elf ignored them, going to look for the girls with Atticus. 

“Well then my teammates and I will stay here to guard!" Milo answered sitting on the ground "Thank you!" Spartacus told him being highly ignored. 

“I'm with you!" Agron replied once again showing his loyalty "I'm going crazy for brothels!" Another gladiator joined him. 

“Going to the city with all those soldiers is madness!" Mira protested seeing them leave. 

“Just like everything one does to conquer a woman!" Agron silenced her before setting off. 

“It's something that doesn't concern you!" Crixus stopped them. 

“Brotherly love!" Milo commented. 

“I gave my word. The word of a brother means blood and honor! Remember?" Spartacus asked, not wanting to back down. 

“Let's go delight with the Romans' screams of terror!" The happy gaul replied.

*

The assault on the brothel did not last long. 

And a few hours later they all came back, wet with blood, injured but satisfied. 

“Did he say south?" Spartacus asked. 

“Far from cities. Where there are numerous villas and rural houses!” explained Crixus impatient to leave to find his lost love. 

“Was it sold to one of the inhabitants?" The thracian asked knowing full well that such detailed information was rare. 

“No, I went through it one after the other. A gift from Batiatus to secure support to become a construction worker!” Crixus growled full of anger. 

“How many guards are there to protect the villas? How many houses are there? How can we know where Naevia is? We have to be careful not to reveal our position!" Spartacus tried to calm him down. 

“You who advise me caution? It's as if the storm is telling the breeze to calm down!" The Gaul mocked him. 

“We must reflect on our actions!" The undeterred thracian continued. 

“There is no time to reflect. We don't have it!" The Gaul contradicted him by going to the others to inform them of his terrible discovery. 

LWhat do you mean?" Spartacus asked confusedly following him. 

“With his last words Trebius spoke of a large legion arriving to eradicate the threat we pose!" Confessed Crixus. 

“An army?" Milo asked, emerging from behind a hanging towel to dry it. That news had drawn everyone's attention as well as panic. 

“Then we are doomed!" Another slave despaired. 

“If you allow, I scratch my balls!" The Celtic replied. 

Azrael stepped forward and spoke for the first time since he returned. 

His calm, deep and threatening voice rang through the corridors of the sewers, appearing as a curse to those who did not understand its meaning.

_"Yes nous sommes unis, nous gagnerons, divisés nous succomberons!"_ He said. 

"If we are united we will win, divided we will succumb!" Translated Atticus. 

"We will free all slaves on our way!" Milo gave him strength. 

“We were waiting for this day. Some feared it, others wanted it! Few understand its deep meaning! This moment was strongly desired by fate! I made a promise when Batiatus' house fell, that we would make Rome tremble! United we will show the Romans what we are capable of!" Spartacus began to speak to instill courage in everyone, finding himself in agreement with the words of the elf. 

“You will be the ones who will tremble! The men of Glaber are enough to exterminate you! The praetor will make a speech at the market at dawn to reassure the population that you will be killed from the first to the last!" Oenomaus informed them, reappearing after a long time. 

“Master!" Crixus welcomed him, excited to see him safe and sound. 

“I no longer have the right to be called that!" fixed heartbroken "Where will you go?" Asked the downed gaul to see him so lost. 

“I will go to the only place for an animal without honor!" Oenomaus replied afflictedly, before disappearing again in a tunnel. 

A scream interrupted the silence, expanded by the surrounding galleries. 

Spartacus and Azrael ran towards the origin of the screams, finding a shocked Hanna talking to herself while Sara watched her, stunned by the frequency of the cry and amused by the scene. 

“It's official: Tolkien didn't know what the hell he was talking about! He was just a madman who had left more than one wheel! Obviously we had to get noticed ..... Elros, Elrond, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir and all those who came before .... with names impossible to remember ..... they will not be alone! Well at least I console myself thinking that Aragorn's children will be the last half-elves ..... NO! Nothing can help! But why now? Why not later! That is ....... for which absurd reason people are so stoned to procreate in the least opportune moments ....... if I thought I was more awake I find myself forced to admit the opposite and consider myself a mentally handicapped if compared....." "Hanna?" Azrael interrupted that river of words, shocked that his knowledge of Arda's history was so wide. 

“Have you finally gone mad?" Milo asked, trying not to laugh even though he didn't understand the meaning of all those words at all. 

_“Non! Si j'ai l'air plus stressé que d'habitude, c'est à cause des hormones!"_ (No! If I look more flattered than usual it's because of hormones!) Hanna replied with sudden calm.

Then she turned abruptly towards Azrael _"Je suis enceinte!"_ (I'm pregnant!) She whispered, the fear imprinted on her facial features. 

* 

After four weeks, they found themselves stationed outside a villa where the Gaul had led them. 

Spartacus had attempted to kill the praetor Glaber, risking being killed in turn. Only Crixus' intervention had avoided such a tragedy. 

They had been seen in the city and with despair had learned the news that Mistress Lucretia was still alive and the few men sent together with Aurelia, to hunt game and take back her son and Varro, from the Roman house where he was left ... ..... had found death at the hands of the Romans! 

Aurelia, the only one still alive, had died shortly after due to the injuries and this had managed to stir the awareness of Spartacus who had abandoned his desire for revenge, deciding to follow Crixus to find Naevia. 

But for the angel of death this was nothing compared to the discovery of a few days earlier! 

For some it had been shocking, for others a good omen, for them a blessing. 

Azrael sighed, hugging her partner tightly. 

_“Êtes-vous devenu plus câlin ou je me trompe?"_ (Have you become more cuddly or am I wrong?) Hanna mocked him happy with such attentions. 

_“Ça te dérange?"_ (Does it bother you?) He provoked her smiling.

_"Mais comment diable l'avez-vous réalisé seulement maintenant?"_ (But how the hell did you realize it only now?) Sara interrupted them. 

_“Peut-être parce que mon ventre était trop hémisphérique pour qu'il soit mou?"_ (Maybe because my belly was too hemispherical for it to be flab?) Her friend joked, caressing her belly. 

_“Quand le cycle n'est-il pas venu pendant quatre mois? Ou quand tu es tombé malade il y a quatre mois?"_ (When didn't the cycle come for four months? Or when did you get sick four months ago?) Sara asked, not amused at all. 

_“Environ! Semaine plus semaine moins! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence!"_ (About! Week plus week minus! There's not much difference!) Hanna specified without particular concern. 

_“Je pensais que c'était du stress! Voyons voir si vous pouvez être plus aigu que moi!"_ (I thought it was stress! Let's see if when you happen you will be more acute than me!) Hanna was offended. 

_“Alors les elfes et les hommes peuvent s'accoupler!"_ (So elves and men can mate!) Milo managed to save the situation before the girls' fight revealed their position too early, to the guards placed to protect the villa. 

_“Nous le faisons depuis des années! That genre de questions posez-vous?"_ (We've been doing this for years! What kind of questions do you ask?) Hanna replied smiling at hearing Thranduil stiffen. He was never comfortable talking about certain things. _“C'est lent à comprre! Vous devez être plus précis!"_ (It's slow to understand! You have to be more specific!) Sara excused her. 

_“Hawking a parlé!"_ (Hawking spoke!) Hanna replied offended, understanding then what Milo really wanted to ask. 

_“Je n'ai pas compris ton humor, mais il me semble que je suis arriéré!"_ (I didn't understand your humor, but it seems I'm the retarded one!) Replied the boy who had never heard of Hawking.

_"La vérité fait mal, mais tôt ou tard, il faut y remédier!"_ (The truth hurts, but sooner or later it must be addressed!) Hanna boldly laughed at him. 

_“J'essaye encore: les elfes et les humains peuvent-ils se reproduire? J'étais convaincu qu'appartenir à deux races différentes était impossible!"_ (I try again: can elves and humans reproduce? I was convinced that belonging to two different races was impossible!) Curiosity won over pride pushing Milo to ignore the comment. 

_"C'est très rare, mais ça peut arriver!"_ (It's very rare, but it can happen!) Hanna replied. 

_"Vous aviez raison sur une chose tout en délirant à cause du choc. C'est le moment le moins approprié pour avoir des enfants!"_ (On one thing you were right while you were delirious because of the shock. This is the least opportune moment to have children!) Atticus expressed his thought looking extremely worried. 

_"Voulez-vous que je m'en débarrasse?"_ (Do you want me to get rid of it?) Asked Hanna annoyed. 

“ _Bien sûr que non! Je n'hésiterai pas à le protéger, mais cette guerre peut durer des années!”_ (Of course not! I will not hesitate to protect him, but this war will last for years!) Atticus corrected _“Nous devons trouver un endroit sûr pour vous_!” (We must find a safe place for you!) _._

_“Et partager the sad sort of Aurelia?"_ (And to share Aurelia's sad fate?) Sara remembered with a note of bitterness in her voice. 

_“Nous déciderons jour après jour. Pour l'stant je suis plus en sécurité à nos côtés!"_ (We will decide day by day. For now I am safer at our side!) Azrael closed the speech as soon as he saw Spartacus giving the signal to attack.

*

They were silent and lethal like cats when attacking prey. 

Once inside the walls of the villa their cover blew up. 

The guards were numerous, but not experienced enough to cope with a large number of gladiators. The slaves panicked and started running away. 

Once the carnage was over, they were all arranged in front of the entrance. 

“May the gods protect us!" "They will all kill us!" "Have mercy!" They had not understood that the possibility of a new life had just occurred to him. 

“Calm down, we don't want to hurt you. We are looking for those who call themselves your masters! A meaningless title in our eyes! It can be the same for you, if that's what you want! You can choose: submit to the Romans forever, or take up the sword and fight for freedom!" The thracian appeared. 

"And who are you......" the Roman patrician began to mock him before noticing the elf behind him. 

"You are Spartacus!" He understood by losing all the courage of a few seconds earlier. 

"Who is the owner of this house?" Crixus asked impatiently to gather more information. 

“You have it in front of you!" The Roman answered him happy that the angel of death was ignoring him. 

“I have to make a speech with you!" Crixus said before dragging him into the villa. 

A big party was held that night in that hospitable refuge that didn't smell as bad as the sewers. 

"Always stay close to us!" Atticus warned them looking at the new slaves released with mistrust. 

“And miss out on all the fun? In case you are the one who will have to stay behind!" Hanna replied before approaching a group of slaves to introduce themselves. 

“It's tough, but since that orc excrement attacked her, she's terrified of strangers!" Sara said distressed. The chains of the Romans were not gone! Not entirely. 

It would have taken a long time!

"You wouldn't say!" observed Ariadne seeing how sociable her friend looked. "Because I pointed out! Tell her she can't touch the moon and she'll do what she can to disprove you!" revealed Sara, distraught and amused by a character she knew all too well. 

* 

When evening came they found a room large enough to accommodate them all, making them comfortable. 

"How long I haven't seen a bed!" cheered Hanna doing somersaults over it. 

“Did you close your eyes before that of the master?" Sara asked not missing the opportunity to make fun of her. 

“One can't talk to you generically! .... since I wasn't sleeping on a bed!" The friend corrected "I had never tried it!" Ariadne revealed by silencing them. 

There were three beds, as if their arrival in that house had been foretold and all arranged specifically. 

They fell asleep immediately, while the elf took a long time to sleep. He did not trust the new freed slaves! 

Instinct did not betray him, because not long after he had managed to sleep, he was aroused by a scream and excited voices. 

He got up and being careful not to wake the others he left the room. 

Agron and Crisso were dragging someone into a room, who was struggling with animal sounds. 

“Do you really want to train this bastard?" Crixus asked, staring at the Syrian with hatred. 

“The boy deserves a chance!" Spartacus replied. 

“You already gave it to him and he tried to kill you!" Crixus protested. 

"May the gods forgive me, but the Gaul is right!" Agron showed himself in agreement with him for the first time.

"You don't get rid of the chains in one day!" Spartacus pointed out "His were not to be broken!" Crixus growled. 

“If we take away his life, what message do we give? What are we like the Romans?" The thracian "If he tries again, I'll kill him with my hands!" Crixus threatened the boy by hitting him in the face. 

“And how are you going to tame the angry and wild dog?" Agron asked reluctantly to offer a second chance "As Batiatus did with me!" Spartacus replied. 

“And that turned out so well!" Agron said sarcastically. 

Azrael withdrew without being noticed. They would never have been safe. 

Humans were unpredictable and he did not easily give up his trust to anyone he met or for the simple fact that he wore a slavery mark!

*

“Attacking a cart in broad daylight. Only we can be crazy enough to do it!" Hanna commented as she inspected a corpse for valuables. 

Little more than a month had passed and by eliminating three squads of reconnaissance, unloading their bodies elsewhere just to confuse the Romans, they had managed to mask their position. 

“I'm looking for a woman named Naevia! She was kicked out of Batiatus' house before her fall!" began to investigate Crisso. 

"Batiatus? Then you are Spartacus!" An old man asked making everyone turn around. "My name is Crixus! Spartacus is the idiot behind me!" The Gaul answered him. 

"The angel of Death!" Man knew one more than the devil. Even though Azrael was the only elf present in the Republic. 

The elf walked among the corpses as if it had been a pleasure trip. 

Crixus would never have understood! He ignored him and started asking the freed slaves for information. 

Agron approached the Gaul shyly "Naevia is dead!" That statement threw the gaul's heart into deeper despair. 

They returned to the villa. Hanna and Sara cried silently torn by the news and seeing Crixus suffer like that. 

_“Je ne fais pas confiance au canard colvert!"_ (I don't trust the German!) Said Azrael looking sideways at the boy. 

_“Pourquoi devrait-il mentir?"_ (Why would he have to lie?) Asked Atticus as they walked away from the main square. 

_“Parce qu'il ne tient compte que de sa vie!"_ (Because it only takes his life into account!) Replied the elf before pouring wine into a glass. 

It was disgusting compared to that of the elves, but the years in chains had accustomed him to put up with everything! 

Even a wine that tasted like piss!

_"Bonne réponse! Je vais chercher de la nourriture. Je ne veux pas que vos doutes s'ajoutent à mes hormones folles!"_ (Nice answer! I'm looking for food. I don't want your doubts to add to my crazy hormones!) Said Hanna wiping her tears, amused by the squabble, before leaving. 

_“Nous devons être prudents! Ses sautes d'humeur sont devenues imprévisibles!"_ (We must be cautious! His mood swings have become unpredictable!) Admitted fearful Atticus. 

“Agrooon!" A scream broke the quiet, apparently it wasn't just Hanna they had to watch out for. 

They arrived in a large open space where Spartacus divided the Gaul and the mallard, engaged in a violent melee. 

“Naevia is alive!" Crixus's voice had changed sharply. 

“Nasir told me she was sent to the mines!" Unveiled the Gaul. 

"So? It's as if she's already dead!" Agron replied. 

"Why did you lie?" Spartacus asked upset "Naevia's life is at stake!" "And our lives are worth nothing?" The mallard shouted "Crixus will send us all to a certain death .... and only because of his love!" Agron expressed himself. 

“Would you talk like this ....... if your brother was in his place? Would none of you wish to be freed from those whom you consider brothers? Would you be happy if we stayed with our hands to scratch our ass while you die in chains?" Atticus asked for all those present who had gathered, attracted by the confusion. 

“All lives have a value! But if we can do something .... I won't be left idle!" He snarled, finding himself in a palm of the nose from Agron's face and reserving one of the fiery glances learned from his father. 

“Spartacus ...." called Atticus ".. my father will guide the weakest to safety! If we all move together we risk the Romans discovering us and annihilating us! But I will go with you! I will go with the undefeated Gaul!" He screamed raising a fist into the sky. 

His affirmation was well received by the champion and Crixus as well as by the rest of the agreed people, who rejoiced happily.

"Try to come back!" Ariadne said timidly "Without a shadow of a doubt!" He dissipated his fears Atticus and then turned to his father _"Protégez les!"_ (Protect them!) he said to him before exchanging an affectionate hug. 

_“Ariande est très intéressée par vous! Si vous survivez .... réfléchissez un peu!"_ (Ariadne is very interested in you! If you survive .... give it a thought!) Milo teased him with a wink. 

_"Va te faire foutre!"_ (Go fuck yourself!) Growled Atticus avoiding his gaze. 

_“Ce pourrait être les derniers mots qu'il adresse à votre frère! Ils ne le seront pas! Va-t-il te baiser?"_ (Is he going to fuck you? It could be the last words you say to your brother!) Sara went on popping up behind him and making him take a hit. 

_"J'ai tellement d'insultes à l'Esprit et je n'ai pas the intention of rater une telle opportunité en mourant comme un ver dans les mines!"_ (They won't be! I have so many insults in mind to throw at him and I don't intend to miss such an opportunity by dying like a worm in the mines!) Said Atticus smiling before following Spartacus and the others.

*

"You are lucky!" Said a little blonde. 

“Who are you?" Sara asked before biting into a piece of bread. 

Nervous hunger! Atticus fault! 

"What you mean?" Hanna asked uncertainly whether to smile or not. 

“You have Azrael protecting you and offering a position!" Chadara said with admiration. One of the former slaves of that villa. 

“I don't think anyone who opens their legs in front of them accepts! It's his?" He asked indicating the belly which was now clearly visible. 

“No! And we are not with him just for an agreement!" Hanna replied realizing that showing off the paternity of the newborn was not the wisest thing to do! 

“What kind of pact did you make? You say she would accept me in her alcove?" The girl asked with too much enthusiasm. 

"Fuck you!" Hanna whispered livid with anger and although she would never have admitted it, jealousy! “It's just an animal! I think a round ass and two firm breasts will make him change his mind!" She said leaving. 

Sara, Ariadne and Hanna exchanged an uncertain look before following her. 

Chadara entered a room and saw the elf with his son sitting on a bed, intent on building arrows. 

The two had become accustomed to the curious looks of others, so they ignored her. The girl threw herself towards the elf who reacted promptly by standing up suddenly and stopping the gait of that brazen little girl. 

Curses preceded her fall, someone had slammed her on the ground .... 

“You have something to do with your ass, but no in your head!" Hanna was furious! "You stay away from them!" Hanna yelled "I can't stand you anymore!" Translated Sara. 

Chadara did not reply, merely staring at her badly while Azrael stared at the girls confused by the strange language of her partner. But he understood the intentions of the stranger and didn't like them at all! 

“What happened?" Agron asked, who had come so far attracted by the noise and the screams. 

“That's what I'm wondering!" Milo said uncertainly whether to laugh or continue to stare at the confused scene.

_"Wenn ich andere Frauen wollte, würde ich in ein Bordell gehen! Informiere die Sterblichen, bevor ich mich dazu entscheide!"_ (If I wish other women, I would go to a brothel! Inform the mortals before I decide to do it!) Threatened the elf staring at the mallard with a look that would have doubted even the bravest of men. 

_“Du sprichst meine Sprache!"_ (Speak my language!) Agron realized, remaining speechless. 

Fortunately he partially managed to recover "How many languages do you know?" He asked still upset. 

“Ask the opposite question, that is, how many languages he doesn't know ..... definitely do it first!" Milo replied amused by the exchange even if he had not understood a single word. 

In the meantime, the girls were gone, taken from a fight to the death. 

“I don't have an Azrael that protects me, but be sure that I will solve this problem of mine as soon as possible and with the only coin I have!" Chadara threatened her with a mocking smile on her face. 

“Stay away from my husband! Or I'll show you the green mice!" Hanna growled. “Build your future with your own hands and without opening your legs! Only then can you be happy!” A more diplomatic Sara advised her. 

Chadara raised his chin, not caring about his words and disappearing from sight. 

“If I take you I lie down!" Hanna hissed making her friend laugh.

*

Things hadn't gone well at the mines. 

The Romans were waiting for them! It had been difficult to get in and out. 

After three weeks and checking the movements of the guards and waiting for the Roman legion to retreat, they were still trapped. 

They had succeeded, Naevia was free, but many comrades had died and some had been taken prisoner. 

Spartacus ran fast despite Nasir's weight. Mira held the boy by the other arm while Naevia and Atticus stood by their side. 

Voices made them turn around, but because of the fog they saw nothing. 

"Where's the vulture?" Someone asked. 

“I know this voice!" I watch Mira happily "It's Hanna!" Atticus said looking for her. "Hey geniuses! Admire the blue sky!" Hanna called them. 

Spartacus looked up and saw Azrael and all the other slaves left together with the elf and Agron, perched on tree branches like ... vultures. 

“What are you doing up there?" He asked amused to see them behave like monkeys. "Evade the enemy!" Milo answered, finding himself upside down, hanging on a branch with his legs. The cause was that he lost concentration for a moment. 

“The Romans never look beyond their noses! Dozens have passed beneath us without realizing that we were disgracing them with our thoughts!" Hanna said with her usual elegance. 

The descent was fun, but only because Azrael helped them, while the girls admired and laughed at the flights that some made for lack of balance, experience or simply brain. 

That is, if a branch is half broken, you do not lean on it with all the weight! 

“Oh, but then the Romans didn't spread your brain on the ground!" Hanna shouted happily as she clung to Atticus in a warm embrace. 

“See you stop! You won't want to sweeten too much!" He replied happily in being alive and seeing all that enthusiasm.

"I'll show you how we sweetened with Azrael's training!" Hanna revealed. 

At Atticus’ questioning gaze Sara replied by mimicking a swordsman who sank the blow "Are you training with the sword?" Churches amazed. 

“Are you the only survivors?" Milo asked, interrupting them, seeing that there were only Mira, Naevia, Spartacus, a wounded Nasir and him instead of the group of twenty men who had left the villa. 

“Survivors have been captured!" Atticus said downcast. 

They headed towards the slopes of Vesuvius sending some of the strongest to explore. 

“The idea of trees will come in handy!" He watched Spartacus happily. 

Agron translated into his language for the elf "He can understand this piece of shit!" Agron answered his questioning gaze. 

“He never showed he could do it!" He was surprised. That elf was really smart! 

"Do you think he understands what we're saying?" Agron asked annoyed by that doubt “I don't think so. Hanna and Sara told me they were forced to learn her language in order to communicate!" The thracian replied. 

“He can't understand you if we speak this language!" Arricus eliminated all doubts. 

_"Y a-t-il quelqu'un!"_ (There is someone!) Azrael's voice made him look up. 

Spartacus warned of the steps and made the advance stop. 

Two of his men emerged from behind some trees. 

"But how does it do it?" Agron asked, annoyed at the advance with which the elf had heard them arrive. 

“We found something!" The explorers informed him. A small temple surrounded by walls, not far from the slopes of Vesuvius, seemed an excellent refuge. 

_“Un seul homme y vit!"_ (Only one man lives there!) Atticus took care to translate the elf's words. 

"Okay, now you tell me how you do it!" Protested the german by exploding. 

"Let's say he has an extraordinary hearing!" Milo answered thoughtfully receiving the umpteenth pan on his head from Hanna.

"This will give us a lot of advantage!" Spartacus said trying not to stare too much at Azrael, aware that it bothered him. 

Atticus o and Milo stayed behind with the others. They had to be sure that there were no Romans! 

Spartacus and four other men entered the clearing in front of the temple entrance with circumspection. The elf and two other men entered the walls. 

“We will have a roof over our heads! ... more or less!" observed Agron noticing the broken and shaky boards. 

That temple was surrounded by walls and characterized by a large front space. 

The porch was also large and seemed to have numerous rooms carved into the rock. "We rest, and prepare the next move!" The thracian replied looking around. 

“There is no future for you in my temple, intruders!" An old man threatened them by nocking an arrow and pointing it at the chest of the rain bearer. 

“Forgive us! It seemed abandoned!" Spartacus tried to calm him down. 

“And now you know it's not like that! Go away!" The angry man replied. 

Noises made him turn and his attention was immediately drawn to two blue eyes, as deep as the sea ..... which mirrored a storm! 

"Azrael ..... the angel of death!" He whispered with an out of place admiration. 

“Are you Spartacus?" He asked, turning abruptly towards the thracian, incredulous "Then the gods don't want to fuck me, this is a blessing!" The old man said lowering his weapon and bursting out laughing. 

There he invited to enter and they followed him doubtfully. 

“This temple has been abandoned for years now, but I will be happy to share the few things I have!" The man said placing his cloak and bow on a table, before handing Spartacus an amphora. 

“Do you accept wine from a Roman bastard?" Agron asked hostile.

"And what are you? A Gaul judging by beautiful manners!" The old man mocked him. “I'm not a fucking Gaul. My name is Agron, I'm a mallard!" He replied. 

“I am Lucius, Roman, of the Caelian family. Much pleasure hot head!" He greeted him not appreciating the man's ways. 

“What are you doing here?" Spartacus asked. 

“I once lived another life. He had a home, a family. Silla took everything away from me .... a Roman marched against his own people and against anyone who tried to hinder them!” He shouted furiously at the mere memory of his past. 

“The same happens to slaves!" He pointed out the thracian. 

"I had some too!" Lucius answered in difficulty and with surprising shame "If you consider it offensive, take my life!" He said holding out a spear to Spartacus.

"You were happy when you saw Azrael and heard my name!" He noted the thracian with satisfaction. 

Lucius glanced at the elf who wavered between fear and admiration "All those I loved, were killed by the Romans. That is no longer the people I belong to!" He said angrily "On the other hand, anyone who would help me get revenge would become a brother!" He confessed by turning his gaze on the champion. 

“If I had known you were coming, I would have filled this place with supplies!" He said enthusiastically. 

"I thought you died in the mines in Lucania!" Lucius was happy that the news turned out to be false "Where did you hear that?" The surprised thracian asked. 

“In the alleys of Naples they rejoice for your imminent defeat!" The Roman replied "The survivors will die in the arena. One of them is known as the undefeated Gaul!" He informed them. 

"Crixus is alive!" Naevia exulted by making everyone take a blow except Azrael, the only one who heard her arrive. 

“Until tomorrow! When they sentence him to death in the arena!" Lucius replied.

*

"Could it be that I'm always hungry!?" Hanna complained "An immortal life is growing in your womb! What did you expect?" Sara asked as she placed the collected wood on the ground. 

“Well, apart from swelling like a balloon, I must say that the breast is a plus!" He observed Hanna putting her hands on her hips and her belly on display. 

“Spartacus wants to attack the Capua arena!" Milo whispered excitedly. 

Azrael choked on the water he was drinking. 

“It took a thoughtless idea of Spartacus to make you jump?" Hanna asked, amused to have been able to see the elf in such a state. 

“Well! Risking to die makes you live better!" Atticus stated that he was already enjoying the moment. Ariadne trembled at that statement. 

“Plant it!" Sara shouted "To do what?" The brothers asked in chorus. 

“I saw you making out! Stop playing the part of perfect strangers!" The girl accused them pointing to Ariadne and Atticus with a finger. 

The faces of two children caught in stolen jam were painted on their faces! 

“Did you listen to me?" Milo asked before starting to laugh and run away to escape his brother's wrath "I will hand you over to the Romans if you don't close that mouth!" Atticus shouted overwhelming someone in his mad rush. 

“Those two form a comic duet!" Sara laughed "You have to tell us everything!" Hanna said dragging poor Ariadne by the arm, looking for a place reserved enough to gossip in peace. 

The following day they were all ready, almost everyone. 

_“Dois-je rester ici? Essayez d'arrêter!"_ (Should I stay here? Try to stop!) Azrael was furious.

"You are an elf! They would immediately notice you and our coverage would jump even before you set foot in the arena!" tried to make Spartacus reason. 

_“Père, écoute-le! Tu dois protéger .... "_ (Father, please listen to him! You must protect ....) Atticus tried. 

_“Je pourrais vous dire la même chose pour votre femme!"_ (I could tell you the same for your woman!) He replied. 

_“Ce n'est pas ma femme!"_ (She is not my woman!) The son contradicted him. _"Amoureux?"_ (Lover?) Milo tried. 

_“Je vous ai dit que vous n'avez pas à perdre votre souffle!"_ (I told you that you don't have to waste your breath!) Snarled Atticus taking a look at his brother. 

_“If we succumb you are the only one who can guide them!" Spartacus said._

_“Je ne suis pas un humain!"_ (I'm not a human!) The son translated. "This is not...." _"Et je ne vais pas me put en charge d'un groupe de mortels!"_ (And I'm not going to put myself in charge of a group of mortals!) He added coldly. 

“But were you born an asshole?" Agron asked, furious that someone challenged Spartacus' authority. 

Although at the time, he was the only one who could do it! 

_“Faites comme ils disent!"_ (Do as they say!) Hanna stepped out of nowhere. 

_“S'il vous plaît!"_ (Please!) He insisted when he saw that his gaze was full of determination. 

_“Si nous vous perdons tout, nous serons trompés!"_ (If we lost you all we would be done!) Azrael's eyes widened feeling guilty for having allowed the thirst for revenge to prevail over the love that bound him to her. 

_“Vous pourrez bientôt to fight les Romains en plein champ!"_ (Soon you can fight the Romans in the open field!) Said Hanna confidently. 

_“S'il vous plaît!"_ (Please!) Tried again seeing him uncertain. 

_“Je déteste les doublons!"_ (I hate supplications!) He replied annoyed but amused at how she tried to manipulate him.

_"C'est peut-être pour ça que je les aime tellement!"_ (Maybe that's why I like them so much!) Hanna reflected as if she understood him at the time. 

Azrael embraced him, turning around and bowing his head slightly towards Spartacus to make him understand that he would do as he was asked. 

* 

“Are back!" "Our prayers have been heard!" The shouts of joy welcomed Spartacus and his family. 

"Sissies!" Hanna commented in the face of those exclamations of joy. 

“The fucking arena collapsed, causing Roman pigs to fall to ashes!" Agron shouted enthusiastically raising a punch to the sky. 

“Such a situation reminds me of Mika's Kick Ass! The text is very apt!" Sara commented before realizing she was talking to herself. 

Her friends had gone to poor Oenomaus who appeared half dead while two men dragged him inside the temple. 

“Oenomaus is strong! He will recover and I hope he decides to embrace my cause!" Spartacus said addressing the first words to Gannicus. 

“Your cause?" The other mocked him. “You would also challenge the power of Jupiter with four slaves! You are just a light breeze in the storm!" Gannicus was lost, just like when he left Batiatus' house. 

“You forget that the arena fell on your head!" remembered Mira. 

“Rome is much more solid than a small arena! I won't go to death!" Gannicus shouted.

"Why did you help us then?" Spartacus asked. 

“Don't confuse favors with outstanding debts, I owed it to Oenomaus! If it weren't for this, we wouldn't be here to talk!" Gannicus defended himself. 

“How can you trust him!" Mira asked suspiciously seeing him go away annoyed. “Nasir tried to kill me and is now a good ally. Maybe he too will one day be worthy of my trust!" Spartacus answered with certainty of what he was saying before going to discuss the attack plan. 

“Tunnels pass under us!" noticed Spartacus looking at a map. 

“If we put them together in the temple, we would have an escape!" Agron said. 

“By preventing the Romans from trapping us inside!" Including Atticus lighting up. "Few gunmen could hold back the Romans giving others time to escape!" Lucius observed "How many of you use bows and arrows?" Churches. 

“No weapons are required in the arena!" Agron answered gruffly. 

“Now you are no longer in the arena. Or do you think swords grow on trees?" Lucius answered him in a tone. 

"My father was practically born with a bow in his hand!" Milo said appearing suddenly, suggesting that he had overheard the entire conversation. 

“Your father?" Lucius asked in confusion, he hadn't noticed any man he looked like! "Azrael! He raised me and trained me!" Milo replied fully enjoying the Roman amazement.

“While you were in the mines he started training us, both with a bow and arrows, and in climbing trees!" He went on to explain Atticus who was next to his brother, with Hanna. 

“What would you need such a skill for?" Agron asked that he was going to laugh. 

“To observe the territory, to attack with an advantage, to hide ... you are spoiled for choice!" He cleared the doubts Milo and then found himself staring at Hanna who was looking at him smiling. 

He could not return the smile, before wondering why she was happy "What?" Confusedly he asked "You called him father!" She pointed out euphoric.

In those years Milo had never called him that, but he had not even denied the fantasies of the Romans who claimed he was a bastard of the angel of death. 

The boy snorted annoyed, dismissing the matter with a shrug. 

“Go to Naples and try to find out which slave ships are coming!" Spartacus ordered Agron "We must increase in number!" He explained before leaving the temple. 

It was quite certain that Gannicus would not betray them, but the slightest doubt did not make him feel quite! 

“I've seen that look before! You reserved it for me, when we were still slaves in the house of Batiatus!" Crixus said to him approaching him. 

“You met there. Years before my arrival! What do you think of him?" Asked the thracian. 

"A great champion, like us!" The Gaul answered sincerely and with a little admiration. "He expressed many doubts about my cause!" Spartacus pointed out to him. 

“Many have done it! I am sure you will be able to convince him!" Crixus reassured him. 

* 

A month passed. To try to ease the tension Spartacus decided to go hunting with Gannicus. 

Knowing him more would allow him to drop the veil from his eyes! 

“You are a free man. Why were you in the arena, ready to kill your brothers? What pushed you? A lavish reward?" He asked interrupting the uncomfortable silence that had fallen as soon as they left the temple walls. 

“That I will never have, because I let you live! And because of you I lost my rude, irrefutable proof that I am a free man!" The other wrath replied. 

“Freedom is not a piece of wood to be thrown to an obedient dog!" He pointed out the thracian.

“We are gladiators. What we deserve is an honorable death!" The other expressed his thoughts. 

“I was a free man! I was living in Thrace with a bride! " Spartacus began to tell “What happened to her?" Gannicus asked. 

“Batiatus had her killed! And I cut his throat!" The satisfied thracian replied. 

"You drew the scores!" The other noted. 

“It was Glaber who condemned us to slavery and I will not be satisfied, until I have deprived him of his life!" He confessed the thracian. 

“Is this the reason? Is that why hundreds of slaves are crucified every day if they only dare to whisper your name?" Gannicus asked in horror. 

“For love! The highest of ideals!" The Thracian replied to him. 

“That ruined more than one man! I prefer to hunt alone!" Gannicus closed the speech by going into the woods. But when he thought he could be alone with his thoughts, a voice made him turn abruptly. 

_“Le passé ne vous décevra pas!"_ (The past won't let you down!) Azrael came out from behind a tree with Atticus who seemed to be present only to translate his father's words. 

He hadn't heard them coming! How had they taken him by surprise? 

“I didn't think you'd ever speak to me!" He greeted him. 

_“Ne soyez pas esclave!"_ (Don't be a slave to it!) The elf warned him. 

“How do you expect to understand?" Gannicus asked furiously. He hated lectures! 

_“Je vis depuis plus de onze mille ans! J'ai vu naître et tomber des royaumes d'hommes!"_ (I have lived for more than six thousand years! I have observed kingdoms of men being born and falling!) Azrael said making Atticus take an accident _"C'est toi qui ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!"_ (It's you who don't know what you're talking about!) he said with a hint of anger.

"Are you so old? Did you have a family?" He tried to divert the subject. 

_“Vous changez de sujet!"_ (You are changing the subject!) But the elf noticed it immediately. 

“You haven't accepted your past either!" Gannicus tried to attack him. 

_“Vous avez tort! C'est la peur d'avoir perdu mon fils pour toujours qui ne me fait pas reculer! Ce qui n'est pas le résultat de nos choix nous tourmente. Mais je crois que la said avec Oenomaus concerns the désaccords que vous avez créés de vos propres mains!"_ (You are wrong! It is the fear of losing my son forever that does not turn me back! What is not the result of our choices torments us. But I believe that the debt with Oenomaus concerns the disagreements you have created with your own hands!) Gannicus winced, but quickly re-expanded, intent on not giving up "Do you have a son?" Churches. 

_“Je ne sais pas. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je protégerai celui qui arrive de toutes mes forces!"_ (I don't know. What I am sure of is that I will protect the incoming one with all my might!) Azrael replied. 

“Your lovers ...." including Gannicus "Hanna!" Atticus pointed out. 

“I too loved a woman and it was my sentence!" Gannicus revealed. 

_“Pourquoi ce n'était pas le vôtre! Melitta?"_ (Why wasn't it yours! Melitta?) Tried to guess the elf. Nothing escaped him, not even the looks the two exchanged just before her untimely death! 

“Would your wife be happy to hear you cheat on her? You are no different from me!" The young man attacked him. 

_“Je ne peux plus le faire. Elle est morte!"_ (She can't do it anymore. She's dead!) Replied the unstressed elf. 

The embarrassment caught the young man, but did not last long. 

“Oenomaus will never forgive me!" Gannicus decided to give it to him by screaming in anger. 

_“Il le sera. Soyez patient et donnez-lui du temps!"_ (He will. Be patient and give him time!) Azrael said smiling at him for the first time. 

"Hanna and Sara are lucky to have you!" Gannicus replied happy not to be wrong: he was truly a person ..... unique elf!

*

Sara sighed heartily. That morning he looked like everyone else. 

Oenomaus was seriously injured ...... he would die too! 

The Romans would soon attack! 

Fear turned into happiness as soon as he saw a couple reunited: Crixus and Naevia were finally together. Naevia was slowly recovering from her traumatic past experience thanks to the Gaul. 

Sara smiled hopefully to be able to find her soul mate in the future. 

She looked up and saw them ......... committed to ...... kissing passionately ....... " _Eh nothing! Even if I move away from you, I always remain the third uncomfortable!"_ Sara protested to join her friends. 

“What are you doing?" She asked when she saw her intent on tying her hair. 

“Azrael wants to teach us to bow!" Ariadne explained enthusiastically. 

“I am the first!" Sara screamed seeing the elf and his children about to go out, running towards them. Needless to say, a great fight started! 

“There is no one able to listen to us!" He gave the green light to Atticus as soon as they had entered the woods sufficiently. 

“And what do you mean by that?" Sara asked, who was already trying to kneel an arrow with one of Lucio's bows. 

“That I can speak Ariadne's language without forcing Atticus to translate!" Azrael replied making the girl take a hit. 

“It's a secret and we want it to remain so!" Hanna asked her. 

“Sure! I won't say anything promised!" Ariadne replied, moved by that demonstration of confidence. 

“First you have to stand perpendicular to the target and the line of fire, put your dominant leg forward!" The elf explained by showing the position standing in front of his pupils. 

_“But what if I told him that both my legs are submissive, like Sheldon in Big Bang Theory?"_ Hanna wondered mentally. Azrael handed a bow to all five.

"And where did you find these?" Sara asked confused. 

She was sure that there were only spears, swords and shields in the villa! And the few bows provided by the Roman were already using them others, she had managed to get one only because nobody dared to say no! 

“We built them while he and the others attempted suicide in the mines!" Milo replied observing his bow with admiration. The carvings in the wood were wonderful! 

How could he not have noticed the father doing them? 

“Can you build arches?" Asked Hanna shocked. 

Azrael looked at her annoyed "Did you think I wasn't capable of it?" He asked. 

“I was convinced that you never bent over doing manual labor, running the risk that a splinter could ruin your perfect hands!" She teased him. 

“Why shouldn't he have done that?" Ariadne asked in confusion. 

Taking the idiot, Hanna tried to run for cover as soon as possible "After we have faced the target we have to observe it?" Provocative churches. 

“Place your feet in a T shape!" The elf went on to show the position, ignoring the last question "And pin the arrow! The rope should be held gently with three fingers! Stay relaxed!" He said approaching the students and correcting some small errors. 

“Your elbow should be parallel to the ground. Look along the axis of the arrow to aim. Stretch the rope towards your face to the "anchor point". This point is located at the chin, cheek, ear or corner of the mouth. This will be your point of reference, and must be the same for every shot. Be careful not to relax too much and do not stretch the rope beyond the anchor point or both power and precision will be affected!" He illustrated Azrael walking among the beginners and meticulously observing their postures. 

"To release the arrow just relax the fingers of the hand that stretch the rope...." said the elf. Four arrows hissed in the air.

One fell to the ground when the arch moved and landed in Hanna's face. 

“I said, the hand holding the rope!" Thranduil resumed it, unable to hold back a slight laugh which ended as soon as he saw Hanna stare at him in terror. 

Her gaze moved downward and they noticed a puddle open between her legs "The waters!" The girl whispered in disbelief. 

The elf was immediately beside her, gently lifting her into his arms and starting to run towards the temple. 

* 

They entered the main square like hurricanes. 

Spartacus met them "Did you meet any Romans?" He asked in response to Hanna's cry for a contraction. 

“He's in labor!" Sara screamed regretting it as soon as she saw them all staring at them. The rain bearer followed the elf into the temple. 

Lucius arranged a blanket on a table while the older slave of Batiatus' house tried to reassure the girl by not having the courage to get the men out. 

“Breathe, take deep breaths with me!" The lady encouraged her. 

“It's too early! .... a month to go! Why so early?" Hanna despaired. 

A gentle hand caressed her cheek making her turn her head towards two blue irises as deep as the sea. 

_“Notre fils est impatient de venir au monde! You will remain at the heart of the economy in our country!"_ (Our son is impatient to come into the world! I will stay by your side to be able to welcome him into our arms!) Thranduil managed to calm her with a simple sentence and a gaze full of love.

That romantic moment was interrupted by a contraction even worse than the last. Hanna screamed. 

“Do you have any blankets?" Sara asked Lucio "Sure follow me!". 

“Milo goes to get some water, we can't wash it with the cold one!" Atticus said taking an iron pot and his brother obeyed without objecting. 

Spartacus had to go to the entrance to contain the crowd of onlookers who crowded. What would an elf's son look like? 

Hanna suffered terribly, if she thought about the story of a friend of her mother, she wanted to send her to the stake _"I have not heard anything!_ " Of course! _"Fuck you damn sow!"_ Hanna thought cursing that cheater! 

“Never again. Never again, I swear ... I will NEVER give it to you again!!!" An output in his style was the least that Thranduil could expect. 

“Don't worry! You're very good!" The lady said shaking her hand trying to reassure her. Hanna was surprised when she didn't fuck her. 

The pangs were increasingly debilitating and it seemed to her that she had been locked up in that cramped place for months and not for a few hours! Yeah, how long? "YOU!" She screamed looking at the elf with a murderous look "I swear that when it's over I will make you pay dearly!" She screamed before shouting in pain. 

“You have to push!" The elderly lady filmed it. 

That is, she was enduring the twelve labors of Hercules ....... and he was taking it back as well! 

“Give me the epiduraaaaaal!" She yelled at the next contraction. 

“What is the epirudal?" Milo asked that together with Atticus he was taking care of the water "You have to ask her ..... when it's all over!" He specified, aware that asking for clarification at that moment would only bring harmful consequences. 

“Can I help you?" Gannicus asked approaching the two. By now it was evening and he wanted to make himself useful in some way. 

“I see the head!" Sara made herself feel excited. Thranduil was immediately beside her with a blanket in his hands, ready to take his son. 

But the girl's exclamation had spurred the onlookers to overcome the fear of the elf and look out the door of the room, not far from the table where the new mom was lying.

"Stand back!" Agron yelled, standing in the way and on the path of those unwary. "Calm down for Jupiter!" Cried Crixus who tried in vain to drag as many people away from the entrance. 

“Calm down!" Spartacus screamed coming, to his utter regret, ignored. 

“Are you done messing around? Here there are people trying to give birth!" Hanna complained as soon as she noticed all those eyes on her. 

_"Hors de ma vue!"_ (Get out of my sight!) Thundered Azrael remaining motionless in her place. For the first time, no translation was needed because the tone of voice was enough to make everyone disappear in a few seconds, leaving room for a grave silence interrupted only by Hanna's screams. 

“If you can see his head why can't you get it out?" Asked the exhausted girl. 

“You have to push!" The lady insisted and this time Hanna snarled at her. 

Spartacus approached cautiously and was surprised when Azrael didn't stop him. 

By now the baby was almost completely gone! 

With one last powerful push, Hanna realized that she had made it thanks to Sara's joyful cries. 

Thranduil was quick to clean the baby and clear his respiratory tract and the baby immediately began to cry. 

“He has his father's ears!" Gannicus laughed approaching driven by curiosity. 

“Do I have to imagine it or give it to me my son!?" Hanna asked furiously. 

_“C'est une fille!"_ (It's a girl!) Azrael announced, handing it to her mother. 

"What do you want to call it?" Sara asked that she had badly pushed the lady away to take her place next to her friend in order to admire that wonderful treasure. 

“I've never heard you discuss this!" observed Milo only then, as he thought about the past thousand quarrels. 

“Her name is Aranel!" Hanna replied looking at her daughter with the love that only a mother can feel. 

Thranduil was speechless, but replied smiling at the proud and happy look that his beloved gave him immediately afterwards. 

Aranel: the King's star!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And instead I did it!   
> It was challenging I admit it and I apologize to everyone for the long wait!   
> The revolt has begun!   
> Did you like the surprise? I had it in mind from the beginning!   
> The war has started and despite many clashes and misunderstandings in the end they are all still alive .... most at least!   
> Hanna and Sara are learning to fight and I believe that thanks to Thranduil they will become fearsome warriors.   
> Gannicus is back.   
> Will he become an ally or an enemy?   
> Comments and suggestions are welcome!   
> Unleash yourself and give Aranel a warm welcome!   
> X-98


	12. A chasm in front, the wolves behind

Another month had passed and they would finally fill the ranks! 

It was a foggy morning, as if the gods wanted to conceal their movements. 

“I don't like being uncomfortable at first light in the morning!" The slaver complained as he accompanied the buyer on his boat. 

“We will remove the trouble as soon as possible, I guarantee you! And you, you will be well rewarded for allowing me to examine your merchandise, a few hours before the auction!" Lucius replied, handing him a bag full of coins. 

“You must have a great need to travel at night!" He observed the other looking at the object greedily. 

“It may be too late tomorrow!" Lucius said. 

“Little time and lots of coins. What men are you looking for?" Asked the curious slavekeeper. 

“Men able to fight!" The Roman revealed. 

“Gladiators. I have a wide choice and many will satisfy your needs!" The other answered happily. 

"I am blessed by the gods. Come on, I want to see what you offer!" Lucius urged him, following him below deck. 

None of the guards noticed an elf, hidden under a large cloak, comfortably seated on the wooden plank at the base of one of the sails, who watched them bored. 

Atticus was the first to jump on the boat, followed by Spartacus and his crew. 

The elf killed the guards by shooting lethal arrows, against those too distant from his companions for them to be killed before sounding the alarm. 

“Forgive the stench. In their country they lived among their excrements, it is their natural smell, impossible to remove!" The slaver disparaged them. 

“How are the females?" Lucius asked to give a minimum of credibility. 

"Wild as males! Not the kind I would take to bed!" The other joked. 

Azrael listened to the conversation ready to send the signal to others for when it was time to act.

It was Agron who demonstrated his intelligence by revealing his intentions, in his language yes, too bad that one of the slave traders understood it fully! 

The clash lasted even less than they had expected. The prisoners, although in chains, gave a good hand. 

"Which language do they speak?" Milo asked, understanding nothing of the grunts that those pigs emitted. 

“That of Agron! They are Germans!" Atticus replied seeing that Spartacus was very annoyed to be in the dark about where the slaves came from. 

Indeed he was suspicious that having sent the mallard, he had aimed precisely on a boat full of people belonging to his people! 

“German! You understand how sharp the pronunciation is!" He looked at Sara before following the others out of that filthy boat.

*

At that hour there was no one around. But that detail was not enough to let the guard down. With the Germans they had increased in number as well as caution. 

Voices made them hide in an alley. Spartacus leaned over to scan the main road, noticing a group of well-armed men surrounding six illustrious figures. 

What were they doing around at that hour? 

“What will they say about you in Rome? They will say that you have a wife who does not obey you! Think what reputation you would have! You can also marry me but you will never bend me!" A spirited young woman was opposing a Roman commander. "Oh yes I will bend you and you will stand up, you will sit or kneel only when I will say it, do you understand me?" He threatened her. 

From how one of the two couples acted, looking worried, they must have been the parents of the abused young girl. The Romans knew how to be cruel to each other too! 

“The games we will hold in honor of this engagement will be the most sumptuous that the Pompeians have ever witnessed!" An old man said while holding his wife close to him. Spartacus felt someone push him and turning around he was stunned to see that Azrael seemed upset! 

“Corvus!" Milo screamed running against the group with a ferocity never seen before. Atticus and the elf were immediately behind him. The Thracian was unable to stop Sara. 

“Here we go!" He yelled at Agron as he joined the fight together with everyone else. Nobody had to get out alive! 

Any witnesses could have alerted Glaber ahead of time!

"The rebels!" A guard shouted before being silenced forever. 

Azrael kicked off his former master before being distracted by a guard who had foolishly launched the attack. Milo had started a melee with the senator. 

Kicks and punches were given on both sides, but Corvus, with a punch in the face, managed to confuse him and tried to strangle him. 

Spartacus hit him in the head causing him to lose consciousness and turned curious to see Sara shaking in Azrael's grip in anger, launching curses towards the Romans that Atticus had forced on his knees. 

Husband and wife, close in one last desperate embrace. 

“Let me go! They have to pay!" There was also pain in Sara's screams of anger. 

Milo had stood up and stared at the unconscious man. 

He wanted to enjoy that moment in full! Revenge was to be enjoyed! 

After twenty years his people would have had justice! 

“Kill him!" A whisper made him turn to the other Roman couple.

Cassia's parents, the girl who had bewitched him years ago! 

Severus, the merchant, approached Corvus with a dagger in his hand. The old man jumped when the boy blocked his arm "It is not for you to deprive him of life!" Protest. Corvus, waking up, took advantage of that moment of stall to grab the sword and pass the poor man from side to side. 

The women screamed in pain at seeing a loved one die. 

The Celtic found himself with the dying man in his arms and the surprise did not make him react in time to stop the senator when he saw him run towards the women. Aurelia, Cassia's mother, got in the way, taking the blow intended for her daughter, dying instantly. 

It was a mallard, Lugo, who wounded Corvus and then forced him to his knees. Milo realized that there were no longer any guards alive to distract the others and this had played in his favor.

"Depriving me of life will not save your people! As I have exterminated the Celts, Rome will send other legions to destroy you!" This was provoked by the senator who had not lost his arrogance even in the face of death. 

“I will accept the fate reserved for me by the gods! But you will not be here to be able to see it!" Milo replied before decapitating him. 

“Stop!" He shouted at the Germans who had made their dirty intentions to the girl. 

He approached her trying to reassure her with his eyes "We won't hurt you! You're safe!" He told her. 

“I am safer with you than among my own people!" She replied trying to show her pride even if clouded by the pain she felt from having just lost both parents. Spartacus approached the last Romans still alive "We have to go!" He told Atticus that he never stopped staring at the couple. 

_“Emmenez-les avec nous!"_ (Take them with us!) Azrael ordered by throwing ropes to his son, with whom to tie the prisoners. 

They vanished through the thick fog that would have delayed the discovery of that carnage by the Romans.

*

In the thicket of the wood the rebels were running fast. 

Spartacus constantly looked around to make sure no one was left behind. 

This allowed him to see the elf stop at the foot of a large tree, followed by his sons who pushed the prisoners to the ground. 

They were now near the temple, a place isolated enough to be able to decide the fate of the Romans. 

Curiously he approached "Do you intend to ask for a ransom?" asked Atticus. 

“No. We must do justice with our own hands! And today, the elves killed by the Romans will have it!" Atticus replied with full satisfaction. 

"Why did you stop?" Crixus asked, joining them followed by all the other slaves who had just learned of the existence of the prisoners. 

Hanna came too, holding baby Aranel in her arms. The girl was left behind under the protection of Crixus. Taking a baby girl on such a mission would have been suicide! She was stunned to see Ariadne joyfully embrace a stranger who wore Roman clothes. She would have asked for clarification later! 

They all remained at a safe distance, forming a vast circle around the two Romans and fixing the unfolding of events with curiosity and expectations. 

Azrael stood in front of the couple, staring at them with evident hatred. 

Spartacus understood that these Romans must have seriously offended him ....... because only this explained the loss of control over his expression which was usually composed and illegible. 

The elf began to walk around the prisoners and the girls smiled, knowing that they could finally admire the true King with their own eyes!

" _Telle est la nature du mal, dehors dans la vast ignorance du monde, il se resserre et se répand, une ombre grandit dans le noir et dans le cœur des hommes. Ils ont la capacité de distinguer le bien du mal."_ (Such it is the nature of evil, outside in the vast ignorance of the world, it tightens and spreads, a shadow that grows in the dark and in the heart of men. They have the ability to distinguish between good and evil.) said Thranduil coldly bending slightly forward to be able to look Barahir straight in the eye _"Et le droit de l'ignorer!"_ (And the right to ignore it!). 

The lanista returned that look with an expression of disgust, but failed to mask his terror. 

Azrael retired, straightening to his full height _"La faiblesse des êtres humains est de laisser le mal s'infiltrer entre eux. Un insomniaque aussi noir que le mur imminent de la nuit. Cela a toujours été le cas. toujours!"_ (The weakness of human beings is to allow evil to creep between them. An insomniac as black as the impending wall of the night. So it has always been. So it will always be!) Thranduil continued, walking again. Calm, confident and threatening. 

_“Voir vos semblables mourir, les condamner de vos propres mains est normal pour vous. Je comprends ça! Il ya un abîme qui divided nos races en termes de traditions et de culture ...."_ (See your fellow men die, condemning them with your own hands is normal for you. I understand this! There is an abyss that divides our races in terms of traditions and culture ....) The elf continued, stopping, smiling and returning serious within a few seconds. 

_“Vous avez agi selon les coutumes des hommes. Faire une erreur impardonnable!"_ (You acted following the customs of men. But in doing so he made an unforgivable mistake!) He said walking again.

_"Personne remains unpunished in private mes frères humains de la vie! Des vies immortelles détruites pour le simple plaisir!"_ (Nobody goes unpunished by depriving my fellow human beings of life! Immortal lives destroyed for mere fun!) He decreed stopping in front of the lanista and staring him straight in the eye. 

_“Et personne qui ose m'offenser n'est épargné par ma vengeance implacable!"_ (And no one who dares to offend me, is spared from my relentless revenge!) Whispered the angry elf raising his sword and taking the killing blow. 

"No!" A voice made him stop, before turning and staring in amazement at those who dared to interrupt him. 

“This revenge is up to me!" Sara forced herself with tears in her eyes that did not hide the hatred in her gaze. 

“Sara!" He tried to make her reason Azrael as soon as Atticus had translated, only to make it impossible to understand that she understood their language perfectly .... 

“I tell you that I must do it!" She insisted on approaching him, showing a courage she never thought she could have. 

"I received their gift, I almost broke the promise to bring you back to your kingdom, I ....... I saw them die!" Sara said in a voice broken by tears. 

“Nobody more than you has the right to take his life! But I beg you ....... allow me to free myself from that past that torments me since then!" Azrael looked at her as confused as Atticus who had translated his words in half. 

What was he talking about? 

“I relive those moments every night!" The girl continued as hot tears wet her face "The arrow that hits Narwain, the sword that pierces Galdor!". 

The elf found himself having to close the mouth he had unwittingly opened. 

Here were the night terrors that he hid with all his might! He was the King of Mirkwood but he would have lied to himself if it had been said that Sara did not deserve such an honor. 

That girl had shown the qualities of a real warrior, earning her respect when they were still in chains!

She understood immediately that a pure and combative soul was hidden within her! She and a few others were different from their fellow men! 

_“Faites ce dont vous avez besoin!"_ (Do what you have to!) He finally said holding out his sword. 

_"Êtes-vous sûr qu'il est prudent de la laisser faire?"_ (Are you sure it's prudent to let her do it?) Asked Atticus, reaching behind him and whispering the question. 

_“C'est un des rares à en être digne!"_ (She is one of the few to be worthy of it!) Said Thranduil looking at the human with pride. 

"Very well! If I have to die today, I will take Azrel's bitch to the underworld!" Barahir said as he stood up with a grin. 

“Come on Sara!" "Kill him!" "Kill that mangy dog!" "Take your head off!" Many incitements came from the slaves as soon as the swords collided with each other, starting the clash. 

But the size of the man benefited him, despite his age. With a shoulder he sent the girl into the dust, laughing at his physical weakness. 

"No!" Azrael stopped a Spartacus about to intervene. 

"The kitten shows her claws!" The lanista mocked her. 

"I was instructed by the angel of death!" She replied by sinking a further blow that the opponent dodged for the umpteenth time. 

“I'm afraid that won't be enough for you! I will also be a lanista, but I received a first-rate education in the art of combat!" Barahir said that he seemed to be amused at parrying the girl's numerous blows. 

Sara led many slashes to his throat, but the man managed to dodge them easily by moving to the side. 

_“Ne vous laissez pas dominer par les émotions. Restez concentré!"_ (Don't let emotions dominate you. Calm down and stay focused!) Azrael said calming her with the tone of her voice.

Sara turned to him and smiled: she believed in her! Never could he have hoped to make such a strong friendship with an elf. 

Peter Jackson had shown only one facade of the person to whom he had so attached himself! 

“Beautiful things don't last!" Barahir distracted her by deriding her. 

Sara came too close with the next attack and a punch in the chest made her fall out of breath, the sword slipped out of her grip. 

Not happy, the pig raged further, wounding her in the chest with the tip of the sword. The blow would have been fatal if she hadn't rolled over to the side trying to dodge it! "Sara!" Azrael called her, taking a step forward, but being stopped by the girl. 

“No! He is mine!" She screamed trying to get up. 

“Stand back! I want to kill this pig for everything he's done to us!" She wouldn't give up! It would not have disappointed Narwain, Galdor and Thranduil! "Or die trying!" She shouted, starting off again. 

But Barahir was no longer having fun. With a punch to the stomach he made her bend in two, and then forced her to her knees with the weapon pointed at her throat. "Your motives are indifferent to me! Even if I die now I have discovered how the first men managed to find it. Among the high Alps, there is a cave that leads to the kingdom of the elves! His fellow men are doomed!" He revealed it by freezing Thranduil. 

The frightened expression lasted a few seconds on the elf's face, before being replaced by a full of anger. How dare he threaten his people !? 

“And others will die ..... like the beasts that I slaughtered before your eyes!" The lanista whispered with a perverse satisfaction in reviving those moments to that filthy slave. 

Sara screamed in anger taking him unprepared as he reached out to retrieve the weapon at a surprising speed, hitting his left groin with a blade.

He fell to his knees in a pained verse. 

“Stop!" The man shouted seeing her standing in front of him, ready to pierce him "I-if you kill me .... you won't know where the cave is!" He tried to save his life, smiling. Convinced of being spared. 

“In exchange for my life .... and that of my wife, I will tell you what you want to know!" Barahir said giving his wife a reassuring look. 

Sara turned to Thranduil and he nodded in response. He didn't need the help of that pig! They would find what they were looking for on their own! 

“You mustn't underestimate the elves!" The girl snarled before hurting his throat. Barahir opened his mouth moaning in pain and starting to spit blood. 

“Do you believe that t-this ........ will change q-something!" Malevolent whispered "My death will not heal the scars you carry in your soul, it will not erase memories ......" he said, starting to laugh but stopping because of the blood that made him cough and complain about the pain. 

“No ....... it won't erase everything!" She proved him right "But at least my friends will rest in peace!" She admitted before starting to hit him repeatedly in the throat until his head was completely detached from the body. 

The woman tried to scream, but Atticus' iron grip on her throat prevented her from doing so. Hanna, after giving her daughter to her father, approached her with an indecipherable look on her face. 

“Stay away from me filthy slave!" He shouted at her against the Roman partition trying to hit her but being blocked by Milo. 

“Silence yours!" Hanna exclaimed that she had taken a hit. "The day will come when Glabro will kill you all!" The Roman threatened them. 

“Burn in the hell!" Hanna answered pulling out a knife.

"You too were in those stands enjoying the scene. And now here you are, trembling like a leaf in the wind, in front of the brave and fearful slave you have humiliated for years!" She mocked her by pointing the blade at her throat "You will reach your husband on the shores of Averno so that our friends can have a little justice!" She said before turning to Thranduil asking for a silent permission. Azrael approached speaking in Sindar _"Gurth a choth-in-edhil!"_ (Death to the enemies of the elves!) He said in a voice so cold as to make the prisoner whiten even if she had not understood these words. 

Hanna sank the blade into the throat of the woman she had chosen to forget, but as soon as there was talk of revenge she had been the first to think of it. And for good reason! 

"For Narwain and Galdor!" She unveiled, pulling out the weapon.

*

"Is there no justice in this world?" Hanna complained the following day. 

"What do you mean? Barahir and his dear wife had it!" Sara tried to placate her. "Nine months in my womb, twelve hours of delivery, sleepless nights, ten extra pounds and then ..... it all looks like his father!" Hanna protested looking at her daughter resting on the table that moved her tiny limbs as if she were in the middle of a war. Sara looked at her granddaughter. 

Blond hair, pointy ears, blue eyes .... she couldn't deny it! 

“I didn't realize you were waiting!" Oenomaus' voice did not blow them up as it did with any of the Germans. 

"Oenomaus!" Sara greeted him hugging him warmly "I miss you!" Hanna replied looking doubtfully at Gannicus. He seemed to be in trouble in the presence of the Master. 

But weren't they great friends? Then he noticed that Enomao also ignored him and could not completely hide the annoyance due to the proximity.

“I have to find out what happened!" He told her the curious and painful part of her. He wrapped his daughter in a warm blanket before picking her up. 

“Why do you soften us with your presence?" Asked Oenomaus acid. 

“I'm not here for you! I have to check the girls while Azrael is on the hunt since her children have left for Pompeii!" Gannicus replied in a tone. 

The other gave him a fiery look, but Hanna quelled the fight with a simple question "Do you want to keep it?" He asked the Master. He seemed to be in trouble "Can I?" He asked fearfully for the first time. 

“I am his mother. If I am offering it to you it means you can!" Hanna pointed out. The Master picked up the little girl and was unable to hold back a big smile when Aranel opened his eyes "I always wanted the gods to grant me such a treasure!" He said thoughtfully "It's identical to the father!" He watched. 

“Are you taking it too?" Hanna asked annoyed making Sara laugh and consequently Oenomaus "A big disappointment! What's her name?" He asked.

"Aranel! In the language of the elves it means the king's star!" Sara replied to receive a push from her friend. 

She tried to ignore her so as not to make it clear that he had just spoken too much. Hanna resumed her daughter and while Oenomaus spoke with Sara and Ariadne being updated on what had really happened in the house of Batiatus, he approached Gannicus. 

“You are lucky to have found a companion like him. And he is just as lucky! For once something has blossomed from love instead of wilting!" Gannicus commented staring at the girl. Hanna was unable to suppress a yawn. 

A laugh made them turn and Naevia came forward "Give it to me and go to rest!" He told her. After giving her a look of gratitude, Hanna did as she was told. 

“She's gorgeous!" Naevia commented "Even in misfortune there is something good!" He confessed happily. 

By now she was starting to overcome her stormy past and that new life had given her the proof she needed to trust again in the future, in addition to the support of her beloved! 

Joyful cries preceded Azrael's return and some mallards hunted. 

Naevia stopped as soon as she saw the elf, immediately giving the girl to Gannicus who got panicked, since he had never held a newborn in his arms. 

The girl sighed and decided to take it back to prevent her from dropping it, but strangely the elf did not seem annoyed seeing her with her daughter in her arms. That evening everyone ate with gusto. Gannicus was gone, but this was not enough to spoil the evening for the girls. 

"It's the first time I've eaten wild boar meat!" Hanna admitted devouring her portion "So Cassia was your mistress?" Sara asked Ariadne giving in to curiosity "Yes, but I have always considered her a dear friend! We grew up together!" She answered, happy to remember the splendid years of her childhood. 

“I'm going to get more water!" Naevia said heading towards a large barrel placed in front of the entrance of the temple "I'm coming too!" Hanna said following her with a jug in her hands.

The baby was in safe hands in Thranduil's warm arms. "Drink with me!" A mallard at least two meters high surprised them behind him. 

No thanks! Crisso is waiting for me!" Naevia tried to avoid it. "Gaul!? I saw his eyes ..." Sedulus said disapproving with his gaze "I don't like it!" He said blocking the road to the girls before looking at Hanna too. 

She slowly put her hand on the handle of the specially hidden knife in case of unexpected dangers. The episode that happened with the Roman hog came back to her and she trembled noticing that the man was twice the height of his last attacker. He immediately shook himself at the thought of his daughter! He had to defend her! This meant that the dangers from which he should protect her would be many and worse than a horny man. Couldn't throw in the towel! 

And he reproached himself for giving in to fear even if only for a few seconds! She was Azrael's wife, the angel of death! He had to show up! The mallard stopped Naevia against the table, but the girl was quick to grab a knife, sinking the blade into that bastard's side. He threw her into the ground furiously. 

This time it was Hanna's turn. She launched herself on the attack, unsheathing his dagger, but a blow to the face made her retreat.

She used the momentum to jump back, in gym called flic back, landing on his feet, on guard again. _"But! Something of artistic gymnastics is left for me!"_ She was surprised to see that the pose was nothing short of perfect. 

“I don't like it!" Sedulus did not seem to like that display of agility. 

Fortunately Agron had noticed the scene and immediately got in the way fearing the reactions of the girls' companions. He grabbed the other by the shoulders trying to calm him down " _Sedulus macht es nicht!"_ (Sedulus stopped!) But the huge size of the opponent put him in serious difficulty.

The german was immediately landed and repeatedly hit in the face. 

“Azrael" Sara called him, alarmed by that harmless fight that could have worsened in an instant. The elf pushed her, along with Ariadne, behind him as soon as the fight began. Looking for Hanna. 

“Sedulus!" Crisso announced himself with an angry cry, removing the giant from above Agron. But the Gaul was attacked by another mallard, who came to the rescue of his companion. This started the fight. 

Azrael would have gladly joined if it hadn't been for Aranel. Not that he didn't trust the girls, but he would have risked too much by leaving them alone! 

“Just calm down!" Spartacus had arrived. 

Saxa appeared beside them, fighting against Mira and Sara felt compelled to meddle, pulling hair, kicks and punches. 

Hanna would have done the same if Azrael hadn't grabbed her by the hips by blocking her! 

The champion immediately turned against the one who started the fight: Sedulus! He came between him and Agron when the first had grabbed the sword with the intent to kill him. The weapons clashed violently with each other. It took just one more shot to end the fight and kill the mallard. 

“Is that who you are? Bloodthirsty beasts? If you can't stand among us like brothers, then go away!" Spartacus screamed whose patience had run out. 

LI obey Spartacus! And if the Germans consider themselves real men, they must do the same!" Agron shouted showing a blind loyalty that erased the doubts of the previous days when he had recruited warriors belonging to his people. 

A tense silence made everyone hold their breath. 

“Man who kills Sedulus, he is a great warrior! Lugo, obeys!" It was enough for one of them to make the final decision for all the others to follow him, swearing allegiance to the rain bearer.

*

That morning the situation had clearly improved. 

The Germans were much more cordial and had addressed Spartacus several times with great respect. 

The return of Atticus and Milo, with Cassia and the freed slaves of her home, plus all the possessions they had managed to take away from the Villa of Pompeii, calmed and encouraged the rebels. 

Azrael was not convinced of the loyalty of the Germans, but he surely never would have been! 

And Hanna's black eye didn't make things easy! He turned towards the entrance as he heard heavy footsteps approaching the temple. 

Four people! Only Spartacus and Mira had gone hunting! 

"Atticus!" She called him going to his side but continuing to stare at the open door. The son realized that something was wrong and put a hand on the sword that he wore to the belt. 

The girls stopped chatting and stood ready for any danger. Spartacus entered dragging someone behind him. 

“By the beard of Jupiter!" Agron whispered. "Did you kidnap Glaber's wife?" Crixus asked in shock. "No, I just borrowed it, and it will have the end it deserves!" Spartacus said dragging the Roman patrician inside the temple walls. 

“Is this our cause? Slaughtering pregnant and defenseless women?" Lucius asked seeing that horrifying scene. 

"Hairless had no mercy for mine. A far more respectable woman than the one we face!" The Thracian justified himself. Ilizia was tied up in a room and Agron and Nasir were placed on guard, for safety. 

“A trembling woman, with a child in her womb! It doesn't look like the venomous snake you describe!" Nasir expressed his doubts about the Roman patrician, blindfolded and bound. 

“She is the wife of the one who wants us dead!" Sara answered. 

“But it's not him!" The Syrian continued.

"Naevia told us how she killed another Roman patrician by smashing her skull on the cold marble!" remembered Hanna. 

“His heart is as rotten as that of all Romans!" Agron said. 

“Is that the only song you know, hothead?" Lucius introduced himself making the girls and Nasir laugh. 

LYou know I'm right!" The German challenged him "And you know I share your thoughts, but now it's time to change the song. I have some food .... for the fearsome prisoner!" Lucius said showing a small bowl he carried in his hand. 

“Should I also prepare water for a hot bath?" Agron asked sarcastically. 

“Let us at least nourish his creature. Or are you afraid that he might come out of that womb brandishing a Roman dagger?" And nothing, Lucius was able to stand up to all the rebels put together.

*

When the evening arrived, Thranduil was busy drying his daughter after a nice bath. The resemblance to Legolas was incredible! 

It reminded him of the years when he was just a child, constantly looking for his attention. Over time their relationships had cooled and the distance between their hearts had only increased, with Aranel he wanted it to be different. 

He had to make it so! Aranel laughed, moving his hands as if he wanted to grab his hair. Even without teeth, it was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 

He was always happy and smiling, a trait taken by his mother! 

“What thoughts crowd your mind?" Hanna asked after taking a look at Atticus, who, understanding the silent request, stood guard at the door to prevent anyone from hearing the conversation. 

Thranduil took his tiny baby in his arms and cradled her affectionately to put her to sleep. 

“Do you think about him?" The girl asked, guessing who was at the center of her companion's thoughts "Continually!" He replied. 

“Do you think he will already be King when we return?" She asked curiously. "Probably. The darkness is powerful and without guidance the elves of Mirkwood would be too vulnerable!" He explained to her. 

Seeing her down, she tried to pull her up "If I come back to protect and help my people it will only be thanks to you!" He said giving her a little kiss on the forehead.

Hanna had always been the most energetic and positive and she wanted her to stay that way. 

That joie de vivre had healed his broken soul and thanks to the humans, he was learning to live day by day, aware that this war could claim their lives before they could get home. 

“And if I have lived these years happy and carefree .... put us aside ..... it's only thanks to you!" Hanna said demanding a proper kiss. 

_“Melin le!"_ (I love you!) Thranduil whispered, holding her close, paying attention to the little girl he held in his arms. 

Hanna's eyes met his, glowing with joy "I know what that means!" She admitted moved. 

“I'd like to give a decent answer. How do you say in Elvish “I will love you for eternity!?" She asked _"Im melithon le an i uir!"_ Translated Thranduil. 

"Here, imagine it was me who said it!" She told him as she stroked her daughter's head feeling safe in his strong arms. 

“As soon as we return to Middle-earth, I'll take care to get you to be followed by the best teachers in Mirkwood!" Azrael said laughing "You will find a student who is more interested in Sara! I think she has aims towards .... him!" She corrected herself at the last. Better never say that name, for added security. 

“She will be disappointed. It is very unlikely that they can get along, their characters are too different!" He clipped her wings. 

“Don't be sure! It was the first thing I thought of us!" Hanna said "Who knows what Carlo and Maria would think of me knowing that I have won the heart of one of the most powerful elves in Middle-earth !?" He said thinking aloud. 

“Who?" Thranduil asked curiously. He was almost tender when he was interested in something! 

“My goddamn cousins!" Hanna sighed, she knew a lot about him, let's say about Arda. But surprisingly it was he who opened up more with her, telling her some episodes of daily life with Legolas, as well as fully expressing his love. 

Yes, Peter Jackson had misfired by presenting the great Elven King as cold and cruel.

Although in ancient Rome he was known as the angel of death, merciless to anyone, she knew well that reality was different. 

She looked up and laughed at him waiting patiently for an answer, how did she know that this was a sensitive subject if she had just laughed in his face? 

“My parents ... died when I was ten, in a serious accident ..." maybe it was better to leave the details aside. If he had added the word "automotive" the attention would have completely shifted! 

“That is why I was entrusted to the only relatives I had, that is my uncles! But they never wanted me. My mother's brother had cut off any relationship with her even before I was born. They saw me as a burden. I was forced to living in the cellar, I could only go out to go to school. The only one who treated me well was a neighbor, whom I always loved as a father. When I was fourteen I ran away going to take refuge with Sara!" it was incredible to be grateful to her uncles for not having filed any complaint, on the contrary ..... in front of the judges who had found themselves forced to face, at the behest of Sara's parents, they had given her complete custody to them. It was the only good thing they had done for her in their life! 

“Sara and I went to the same school and that's where we became friends since we were just six! Then her family moved to a distant country where another language was spoken. In my world it's called Ireland!" She continued to tell, remembering the joy of no longer having to meet his cousins in the school corridors! 

“"I had just finished school and took some time to start doing small jobs while deciding which job to accept! Sara still had many years of study ahead of her ..... One morning we decided to hike ..... not knowing we would never come back! We were walking in the woods when we fell down a steep descent full of leaves, weeds and roots. When we woke up the Romans they had surrounded us ..... before they captured us!" She finished telling.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this!" Thranduil said placing his chin on her head and gently stroking her head. 

"Not to me! Past experiences have formed the woman I have become and I must say that they are not bad!" Hanna said breaking away and lowering her head to admire herself "Above all modest!" He teased her. 

“Mister sympathy spoke!" Moment of peace over. Aranel stopped the fight in the bud, starting to cry for all that confusion that did not allow her to sleep in peace! "Bedtime!" Hanna said smiling at her daughter, before exchanging a kiss with her beloved and heading outside, where the various lilies had already been prepared. Azrael followed her and noticed that Spartacus had just returned from a face to face with Ilizia. 

“Did you get the much desired revenge?" Gannicus asked the Thracian. 

“No, it still belongs to the world of the living!" He replied. "I accepted to be branded for life as Rome's enemy to hand it over to you .... and now your hands are shaking at the solution that could end this useless war? Get your revenge ........ and do it over!" Gannicus made all his disapproval felt. 

“I'm not Hairless! Able to kill a defenseless woman, without asking the slightest scruple! And the war cannot be stopped overnight!" Spartacus answered wisely. "Then many more innocent people will die in the name of your cause!" Gannicus answered furiously. Azrael made a face. 

Freedom is a right, a value that no one should do without. The Celt had not yet broken the chains with the ghosts of the past. 

Physically he was free, but spiritually still a prisoner. As soon as he saw him approaching Oenomaus, he understood the motivation that had pushed him to do so. It was a clumsy attempt to reconnect with the Master. 

Humans were somewhat predictable ...

"Spartacus unleashes his pain against the Romans, without making up his mind to make the final move, determined to drag as many people into the oblivion of death! Perhaps I shouldn't have risked so much by capturing the legate's wife!" Said the Celt not having the courage to look his interlocutor in the eye. 

“You risked everything with the sole purpose of easing your conscience!" Enomao answered him angrily. 

“I'm trying to save countless lives that would leave this world for a useless cause! And I don't want you, my brother, to die!" The other did not give up, trying again to get closer. 

“We two are no longer brothers!" The pained Master admitted. 

“Is there no way to heal this bond?" Gannicus asked, equally distraught at hearing such words. 

“It's impossible to mend what never was! You deceived me with betrayals and lies!" It reminded him of an altered Enomao. 

“Believe me when I tell you it's one of my biggest regrets! I would give my life if this were to revive Melitta!" Gannicus really had a hard head! "It would be a more than fair trade!" Oenomaus admitted not fully convinced. 

“So what are you waiting for !? You're like Spartacus, you have a chance to take revenge but you back out!" The Celt accused him. 

LYour death would only lighten your conscience! I lost Melitta forever, only and solely because of you!" Oenomaus answered angry. 

“So you condemn me to carry the weight of this guilt forever, until my weary limbs yield, making me find myself on the banks of the Avernus?" Gannicus asked destroyed. 

“Your only fault is selfishness! That's what you have to deal with!" Oenomaus said before walking away. It seemed like an impossible challenge. 

But Azrael knew that a true friendship, such a strong bond, would survive it all.

Or at least that was what he hoped for him and his son! 

That despite the time that has passed and the conviction of having been abandoned, something of the love that binds a father to a son, had remained ..... to allow him to rebuild it.

*

Spartacus was full of surprises, but he hadn't reckoned with the enemy. 

The attempt to trade the prisoner's life in exchange for weapons had gone terribly wrong and during the escape, Lucio, had met his death. 

Spartacus, understanding what kind of monster he was Hairless ..... he who was capable of condemning his wife and heir to an atrocious death could not be called human! 

The Thracian, going against almost everyone, had released the Roman patrician, refusing to show himself as ruthless, depriving a pregnant woman of life. 

One evening the moon shone in the sky studded with thousands of stars. 

Azrael jumped up, Aranel was sleeping happily among her parents, two bags bounded her cot to prevent it from being crushed. 

Climbing over the sleeping slaves, he immediately set out for the walls. Something was moving out there! 

The two sentries did not seem to have noticed anything. But they weren't elves with prodigious hearing! 

“Lugo, do you want to keep your eyes open?" Nasir took it back. "Nothing to see!" The German replied yawning "You wake up when trees attack!" He said clutching the fur she wore over her shoulders. 

The elf watched them and gasped when he saw them fall on the other side, grabbed by something! I'll defy the sword and hid under the scaffolding next to the wall. 

The moon was covered with clouds, as if the darkness wanted to favor the intruders! Three figures, armed with swords and shields, crept down. 

It was the Roman armor! 

Azrael snapped as they hit the ground. He stumbled one with a kick, the second sent her to the ground with a fist and threw himself on the third ready to stab him with the sword! 

“Azrael, stop!" A terrified whisper made him stop when his blade found itself a few millimeters from the intruder's throat. He knew that voice! 

The moonlight peeked out from behind a cloud, revealing the face of Gannicus ....... who had just done it on himself!

He looked up and recognized Crixus and Spartacus under the other Roman helmets. They were crazy to show up dressed like that, suddenly and without the slightest warning! 

He was even more stunned when Spartacus motioned him to be quiet. He let them go watching them curiously as they entered the temple undisturbed. 

It was the first time he didn't know how to act! 

“Romans!" Naevia's cry awakened the lightest sleepers, while others remained blissfully in the dream world. 

As expected, Atticus rushed on one of the three Romans falling to the ground with him and Milo wasted no time helping him. 

The girls fled inside the temple screaming. In front of the other two, many fell under their blows. Saxa lit a torch and ran, showing herself fierce, against the intruders, but Spartacus stopped her just in time so that the situation did not degenerate too much, taking off his helmet. 

“That's enough!" Decree. Everyone seemed to calm down noticing that it was a false alarm. 

Apart from Atticus who stared at his father, insulted him with his eyes as soon as he realized that he had noticed everything without warning! 

“Was it just a drill?" Agron asked, shouting offended "If they had arrived, at this hour..." "...only Azrael would have saved your ass!" Gannicus concluded by interrupting the Thracian. 

“Did he know? And why didn't he warn us?" Agron asked in outrage. 

“Because we stopped him. I hoped he wasn't the only one who noticed us. Unfortunately I was wrong!" Spartacus said "But these abilities of his could be very useful!" He observed Crixus staring at the elf who insulted him in his language. 

“Next time they won't catch us unprepared!" Promise Oenomaus. 

“At these words, deeds will have to follow!" The rain-bearer answered him. 

“Now who is making Aranel go back to sleep?" Hanna's furious scream accompanied by the baby's cry made everyone freeze on the spot.

*

The training proceeded "Let the Romans cross walls?" With a few snags! 

“So they'll be trapped and fuck goats!" Crixus growled at Nemetes. 

LLike fish in the net!" Spartacus gave him a hand. 

“Wagon approaching!" He felt Gannicus sitting comfortably on the walls. The Gaul joined him moving at an incredible speed considering his size. 

“Agron is driving!" Nasir calmed them. 

“He attacked another one! On his own initiative!" Crixus protested. 

“No, I ordered it!" Spartacus contradicted him "For what reason?" Curious Gannicus asked "Get what we need to win!".

_“Je ne le reconnais pas en le voyant si détendu!"_ (I don't recognize him seeing him so relaxed!) Atticus said, staring at Spartacus who was toasting with his companions. _"Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme qui s'enivre!"_ (He's not the kind of man who gets drunk!) Milo remembered. 

_"Son expression ne le révèle pas, mais il a quelque chose en tête!"_ (His expression doesn't reveal it, but he has something in mind!) Azrael said confidently. 

“Lift your heart, have the lighter spirit!" Spartacus began speaking attracting general attention "To be united, not by a brand, a language or a country, but by an ideal!" He said proudly. 

“May every man, woman or child have the right to be born, live and die with the sweet taste of freedom on their lips!" In saying this, his gaze lingered on the young life in Hanna's arms, aware that with the Romans, the little girl would only find death. 

“But if we want to defeat the enemy, we must put aside the differences and become one!" Continuous. 

“I want a challenge between couples! Each couple will be made up of two warriors in conflict with each other! So we will find out if the thirst for revenge will overcome hatred!" The idea proposed by the rain-bearer was well received.

_"Maintenant, son but est évident!"_ (Now its purpose is evident!) Milo said enthusiastically. 

LDonar! Nemetes! Take your stand!" Spartacus ordered "Lugo and Nasir, will be the challengers!" He had chosen well! "We win! You little fawn! Lugo fights!" The German mocked his companion even before starting. 

“Don't ever call me that goat again!" Nasir screamed fed up with that horrible nickname before lunging at his opponents. 

“So you would be Cassia, the Roman!" Hanna surprised the girl from behind by making her take a hit. 

Since she had returned a few days ago, they had avoided each other, or rather, she had avoided them since she was clearly terrified of the elf! 

“That's not my people anymore!" Cassia said seriously. 

“Because?" Sara asked even though she knew the answer. 

“A senator from Rome blackmailed my family for months. He weaved a net on us by keeping us in a cage, exploiting the power his title granted him! And for “the glory of Rome"..... he murdered my parents parents!" She replied without masking the anger she felt "Even if he had survived he would never have paid for what he did to me! Milo did justice to mine and I ..... I no longer believe in a people who betrayed me!" She concluded by taking a large sip of wine. 

“How do you feel about Milo?" Hanna asked insolently. 

"And how do you feel about Azrael?" The other caught her off guard "Cassia, we are very attached to Milo. He is a good man and if his feelings for you are sincere, then you are really lucky!" Ariadne told her. 

Cassia seemed to relax, exchanging a warm hug with her dear friend. 

“Can you ever forgive me?" She asked distraught "For what?" Ariadne asked. 

“For letting Corvo sell you! You were my personal slave and a sincere friend, I should have resisted!" The friend said sincerely.

"You don't have to apologize! Your prayers convinced the gods to favor me!" Ariadne answered. 

Hanna mimicked the gesture of shooting herself in the head towards Sara, who heroically refrained from laughing "I was put at the service of the mistress. Such a high position protected me all the time!" Hanna and Sara did not believe in their gods, because if they really existed they would not have become slaves, being forced to abandon their former life! 

“You love him?" Ariadne changed the subject "I've never seen you look at a man like that!" She teased her. 

“Why should I have looked at him? I owe him a lot, he saved my life!" Cassia said thinking back to that foggy morning. 

“I don't know, maybe because he was full of muscles!" Ariadne kept joking. 

“Point in your favor!" Sara commented. 

“That's not what I was talking about!" Cassia answered looking badly at Sara and Hanna who laughed at the big one. 

“Are you sure?" Ariadne insisted "Oh please!" The other silenced her. 

“Why are you afraid of the elf? It's not dangerous!" Sara asked "No? I remind you that you are talking about the most feared gladiator of the whole Republic!" Cassia answered. 

“Quiet ..... even if you are Roman it will not kill you!" Hanna said trying to steal the jug full of wine from Sara who insisted on making her pretend to be teetotal "He doesn't kill defenseless people!" Her friend followed her. 

“Not for that!" Hanna took her back "Why?" Sara asked confused. 

“Because Milo has feelings for you! The boiled fish look he gives you removes any doubt!" The friend answered. 

“What do you want to do?" Ariadne asked, understanding that the feelings were reciprocated by both sides. 

“I don't know! Next to Milo I have the feeling that nothing could harm me! That even the gods would recede, in case they found him in front!" Cassia confessed. 

“But why does love burn in everyone's heart except mine?" Sara asked, looking around as if she were hoping that her prince charming would appear in front of her saying "You are the woman to whom I have given my heart!".

"Where is your daughter?" Cassia asked completely changing the subject. 

“She's with her father! In fact, while you're there, would you go get her?" Hanna asked, noting that the elf in question was on the other side of the yard. 

“Why me?" Asked the questioned stunned "Oh you know, the sun, the heat, the war!" He raved about Hanna by running into the temple. 

“She won't be able to disguise her intentions, but I agree! Earning the favor of the angel of death will guarantee you protection and make other rebels accept you!" Ariadne said starting to push her towards their goal. 

“Don't take it too!" Cassia protested deciding, however, to listen to her. 

“Would you like some wine?" A smiling Milo greeted them "No, thank you!" She replied. 

Cassia couldn't help but widen her eyes when she saw her friend let herself be wrapped in the mighty arms of Atticus, happy as he had never seen her before. 

“Did you fail to tell me something?" She asked amused and happy to hear this news even in that way. 

“I don't know what you're talking about!" Ariadne answered and then laughed. 

Cassia turned her attention to the elf, staring him straight in the eye. He looked back, studying her carefully. It was just the girl from a few years ago! 

The one Milo fell in love with just by looking at her! 

“I've heard many stories about you!" She began to say trying to appear confident "I can hardly believe it seeing you with that creature in your arms that sticks your tongue out!" She said pointing with his eyes at the little girl who held her tongue between her lips. 

Atticus smiled, Milo laughed instead, the elf remained impassive. 

“She's gorgeous!" Cassia said watching the little girl as she gave a tiny yawn. 

Milo took his little sister from his father's arms and handed it to him "Do you want to keep her?" He asked with a broad smile on his face. 

Cassia gave the elf a doubtful look. Seeing that he was not paying attention to her and taking it as a permit, she welcomed the small and innocent creature into her arms. 

“Do you really consider her a younger sister?" She asked Milo. 

“Sure! It's not blood that makes families!" He answered sincerely.

"It's amazing how a few days ago I trembled at the idea of holding Senator Corvo's son in my arms, while now I have the honor of holding the daughter of the most feared gladiator in the Republic!" Cassia said moved by that too sweet child. 

“You should have opposed the marriage!" Milo scolded her trying to soften her voice so as not to sound too gruff. 

“I had no choice!" She admitted. 

“There is always a choice!" He insisted. 

“Yes, I would have chosen to sentence my family to death!" She silenced him. 

Cassia sighed and taken from the conversation, she gave her daughter back to her father without the slightest fear. 

“It was you who gave me the freedom to choose .... when you killed that bastard!" He said before returning to the two girls who seemed to be lost inside the temple. 

Milo looked at her proudly, he had chosen a tenacious and exuberant woman! 

“The longer you wait, the more you risk losing it!" Atticus warned him without any intention, for the first time, of mocking or annoying him!

*

Another tiring day of training had ended. 

The Thracian saw Gannicus add him to the scaffolding he was standing on, to watch for any danger approaching. 

“I remain convinced that we will face certain death, but at least it will be a glorious death!" Gannicus said laughing. Spartacus turned when he felt a knock on his shoulder. 

Azrael looked towards the mountain. 

“The signal!" Gannicus said seeing a torch move in the dark of the night, realizing that the time had come. 

“Hairless commands from the rear! The position of the coward. He will advance his troops in a compact formation, to enhance their power! It's the Roman tactic!" illustrated Spartacus before leading the rebels against the Romans. 

Cassia rocked little Aranel. Trust in him was strong now. 

She and Ariadne took refuge inside the temple to avoid unnecessary danger and in an attempt to hide the existence of the child. 

Azrael was starting to get tired of being left behind, but at least he could protect the girls who had been adamant, wanting to fight at all costs! 

Too bad they would have missed the party if they stayed in the walls. 

His thoughts were heard as the fighting moved within the walls, but the Romans had to split up to get over them and this proved fatal for them. 

“Eleven!" Hanna said as another arrow hit the target "Fourteen!" Sara counted satisfied. 

“Legolas and Gimli come to mind!" Sara whispered to her friend. "Shut up for heaven's sake! However they were much more fun!" She replied by glancing at Azrael, who seemed too busy fighting to pay attention to their words. 

“He said he didn't want to know the future! Stop doing the opposite! Even one statement could be enough to change everything irremediably!" He tried to make her think.

"But something has certainly changed already!" Sara protested before having to retreat inside the temple to see a fireball fly in their direction. 

“Spartacus!" It was Mira who warned the warriors. Except for the elf ... already staring at the incoming object! 

The few Romans still alive perished, under that rain of fire, while the rebels fled through the tunnel. 

“Hairless won a battle, not the war!" Atticus growled, seeing himself forced to retreat with the others. In the woods, Azrael deflected a spear saving the elderly woman who had helped Hanna give birth, from certain death. 

“Romans!" Milo yelled as he saw them advance towards them. 

“Let's take the path, quick!" Spartacus ordered. 

“He's the only one leading to the top! We'll be trapped!" Crisso protested. 

“There is no other choice! Let's hurry!" The Thracian shouted before following his men.

*

The mountain proved to be a salvation, but also a condemnation. 

It didn't offer much for sustenance and the impatience grew as did the time spent in this inhospitable place. 

“Bread! For little girl!" Lugo said handing the slice to Hanna "Why are you helping us?" She asked doubtfully. He shrugged before walking away as he noticed the elf's fiery gaze. 

_“Les faveurs ne suffiront plus! Les filles mange trop peu!"_ (Soon the favors won't be enough! The girls eat too little!) Atticus protested. 

_LJe sais pourquoi cette fichue chose nous aide!"_ (I know why that damn helps us!) He revealed Milo _"Pendant le combat il y a une semaine, j'ai empêché son cerveau d'être dispersé sur le sol!"_ (During the escape to the mountain I prevented his brain from being scattered on the ground!) He said. 

“Spartacus! Nemetes and his people have come down to the valley!" Crixus's voice made them turn around. 

“For what reason?" The Thracian asked, shocked at being ignored. 

“Attack the outpost guarding the trail!" Gannicus answered him. 

Azrael started to follow them, but Atticus stopped him. 

_“La situation est dangereuse! Plus que jamais, vous devez rester à leurs côtés pour les protéger!"_ (The situation is dangerous! Now more than ever you have to stay by their side to protect them!) He said running towards the path not waiting for an answer. 

As soon as everyone's eyes returned they noticed Mira inert in the arms of Spartacus who pounced on the German immediately after placing her on the ground. 

“Are you happy now?" He screamed full of anger and pain "Was it worth sacrificing to find something to eat?" He shouted punching Nemetes after he knocked him down "Mira lost her life because of you!" He accused him. 

“Because of you we are all doomed!" Nemetes finally expressed her thought "She left not hungry like us!" Shouted the German. 

“The walls of Mount Vesuvius are overhanging! We are in an elevated position!" Spartacus tried to recover from the situation.

"It doesn't matter! Soon we will be exhausted from hunger and won't be able to fight anymore!" Nemetes answered him. 

“No man will ever be too weak or handicapped to fight! If he fights for an ideal that is worth more than his own life!" Oenomaus said that in the last fight he had lost an eye. "There is movement on the path!" A lookout warned them. 

“Ashur" Crixus spat out the name of the person he hated most. 

“I come with a message from Glabro!" He stopped him. 

“He wants to end this conflict, so that his heir can be born in Rome!" He tried to drag it out, hoping they might care about their enemy's wishes. 

“Should I care?" Spartacus asked and laughter answered his question. 

“Do you care about the lives of your men? If you give up, you can live, otherwise he will kill each of you!" He tried the Syrian again. 

“I don't want to die!" Nemetes said earning numerous dirty looks "But if this is my destiny, I'll go to the underworld fighting! And not in chains!" He screamed supporting the Thracian and demonstrating that he believed in him. 

“Better to die free than to live as slaves!" Shouted another slave, supported by all the others. 

“You got your answer!" Spartacus told Ashur. "Very well. Now I'm going down to report!" He tried to get away. 

“Where do you think you're going?" Crixus stopped him. 

“The praetor is waiting for me! I must report your answer!" He tried to cut the rabbit short only to be stopped again. 

“Your head could still serve the purpose!" Said the Gaul. 

“Spartacus!" Ashur sought a last foothold for salvation "I think he's not completely wrong!" Finding himself trapped. 

For Naevia it was an immense pleasure to kill that pig who had made her suffer so much. 

Completely freeing herself from that past that had made her suffer so much.

*

The next day Spartacus decided it was time for action. "

“We used all the branches that were there, enough for five!" Nasir announced, showing five long ropes. 

“Agron, Crisso, Gannicus, Azrael, you will come with me!" The Thracian called them. _"Cette fois, c'est nous qui serons laissés pour compte!"_ (This time we will be left behind!) Atticus said, squeezing the parent's hand tightly. 

Azrael kissed her daughter's forehead and after giving Hanna an encouraging look she walked up the mountainside grabbing one of the ropes. 

“I know that fear grips you, but there is a good reason to feel fear. The Romans are more numerous than us. But they have shown us their weakness! That of believing that the Roman tactic is the only winning one. convinced that there is one and only way to descend from Vesuvius. They will learn that we know how to open up new paths ..... and that everything is possible when the heart and the mind have a common purpose!" Spartacus encouraged them. 

“Today we're going to teach them a lesson they won't forget!" He decided, finding himself in shrewdness with everyone. 

A roar, accompanied by a strong wind overwhelmed them. 

“Thunder covers our descent! The gods favor us, fate is on our side!" Agron yelled just before starting the descent. 

“The free man forges it himself!" Spartacus made it clear that he still did not believe in gods "Tonight we will be gods and our wrath will fall on the Romans!" In the most absolute way possible. 

The others kept a firm grip on the ropes created for their companions and the descent began. 

Arriving shortly before the ground Azrael saw two bored Roman lookouts looking around eagerly waiting for the change. 

Agron stepped on a ledge with a grace that he believed belonged only to dwarves, due to anxiety, and pebbles fell, causing the guards to turn around. 

Fortunately they did not look up. But they were alert!

The elf dropped down pulling out a dagger and landing hit one of the two men in the neck from behind, Spartacus imitated him and managed to kill them before the alarm was given. 

“We will never have a real army, like that of the Romans!" Crixus admitted angrily. "Their only advantage is the number!" He observed Spartacus. 

“Let's use their catapults!" Azrael said making the other four take a hit "We'll use them against them!" The elf smiled seeing their astonished gazes. 

“For Juno's boobs!" Gannicus managed to say this, standing still staring at the other with his mouth open. 

“Since when did you learn to speak our language?" Asked Crixus who had managed to overcome the initial shock. 

“Always!" Azrael replied, unable not to smile. 

“You are really smart!" Spartacus complimented him. 

“Shitty elf!" Agron insulted him. 

“I would like it to remain a secret. Ignorance of others is very useful!" Asked the angel of death still too amused to notice the insult. 

“If you wanted no one to know, then why did you tell us your biggest secret?" Crixus asked, offended at not having understood this by himself. 

“We are going in five against an army, communication is essential to have a minimum chance of victory!" Azrael explained, glaring at the Gaul. 

“You're right! Thank you for your trust!" Spartacus said shaking his hand before waving to the others "Let's move!". 

They came stealthily behind the few guards who guarded the catapults, silencing them forever without anyone noticing them. 

“We must act now, before they notice us!" He ordered Spartacus and Azrael climbed the catapults to cut the ropes that blocked the mechanisms.

"Move hypocrite!" Agron hissed at being run over by an elf who had tripped over the ropes and accidentally fell on him. 

Spartacus and Gannicus found themselves forced to divide them as they began to give them to each other. 

“Halt!" The Roman legion arrived shortly after, but the field with the other half of the army was now reduced to a bonfire, the Romans had been decimated by their own weapons. 

Legate Claudius Glaber was at the head of the column. 

The five warriors lined up in front of the army, not at all afraid of the vast majority of soldiers in front of them. 

“Steady nerves!" Glaber whispered when he saw his men back away as soon as they noticed the elf. 

“A glorious death! That's what I've always longed for!" Gannicus said and then laughed boldly before drawing swords imitated by the others. 

Hairless and Spartacus exchanged a hateful look "Kill them!" Shouted the Roman. This was enough to start the whole world. 

The rebels attacked by surprise on the flank of the enemy host. Spartacus and the other four joined the fray with enthusiasm. Azrael was killing one Roman after another and shortly after his sword crashed into Atticus's. 

The two exchanged complicit glances before turning their backs and continuing the fight. 

“Move back!" "Back!" The cries of Glabro and his subordinate caught their attention and the elf was one of the first to run after the fleeing cowardly Romans. 

“We have to move forward, we are one step away from victory!" Spartacus yelled following his archenemy. 

Azrael ran fast in the forest, glimpsed the walls of the temple, which has now become the base of operations for the Romans. 

With a nod of the head, Atticus passed him and placed his shield on his head to allow him to climb without particular effort. 

The Romans were taken by surprise. Those fools believed that a wall made that place inviolable ..... The elf needed two blows for each Roman who stood in front of him to be able to kill them all, one after the other. 

He reserved special treatment for the last one who came to meet him. 

He wounded him in the leg causing him to fall to his knees and beheaded him.

He took his head and displayed it as a trophy in front of the other terrified soldiers. It was an ogre attitude, but luckily those mortals already considered him a monster and no inhabitant of Middle-earth could witness that havoc! 

Spartacus caught up with him, passing him running, just touching him for a hair. 

Just as a reminder that they weren't safe either, Azrael kicked the next rebel in the stomach, who had the unfortunate idea of getting too close. 

Other slaves arrived, including Milo and Atticus. 

They seemed to be fine except for a few superficial wounds and eagerly joined the fight. The Romans fell like leaves in the wind under their blows. 

Thranduil slit the throat of a soldier who was about to deliver the final blow to a wounded slave. 

She didn't know him, but he was young and inexperienced, so giving him a second chance wasn't exactly a bad idea. 

A cry made him turn and to his dismay he saw Sara clinging to the back of a Roman who was wriggling wildly in a vain attempt to make her fall. 

The distance between them was not large, but the elf seemed to travel kilometers before reaching them and killing the enemy preventing a terrible end to his friend. 

_“Tu es fou!"_ (You lost your wits!) He yelled at the girl. 

_“Hanna a menacé de rejoindre la bataille! Pour l'apaiser, j'ai dû m'offrir en victime sacrificielle!"_ (Hanna was threatening to join the battle! To appease her, I had to offer myself as a sacrificial victim!) She explained. 

_“Tu es fou?"_ (Are you crazy?) Atticus had noticed her too. 

_“Pouvez-vous lui expliquer? J'en ai axisz de devoir me justifier auprès de chaque gladiateur que je rencontre!"_ (Can you explain it to him? I'm tired of having to justify myself to every gladiator I meet!) She asked a very angry elf. 

_"Votre cerveau a-t-il disparu de temps en temps?"_ (Did your brain go out of your way?) And Milo could not miss the icing on the cake.

_"Il est possible qu'il soit si difficile de reconnaître une bonne action en tant que telle!"_ (It is possible that it is so difficult to recognize a good deed as such!) Sara yelled outraged by that cold and aggressive welcome. 

Azrael snorted before running alongside Spartacus who had been surrounded by two men. Sara was safe! 

Not from his madness, but you couldn't have everything in life! 

With a decisive blow the elf deflected the enemy's sword, taking advantage of that gap to mortally pierce him. 

Now Spartacus was alone against the legate. The two grabbed their wrists, blocking their weapons, but a lament from the Roman made the Thracian's gaze shift to a deep wound in the arm that forced the legate to let go. 

Glaber retreated panting from the effort "I don't intend to die at the hands of a fucking slave!" The Roman hissed, looking at the Thracian with hatred. 

lI, now, am a free man!" He answered him. Spartacus struck the opponent's hand holding the sword, disarming him. 

As soon as the weapon touched the ground, the Thracian's weapon sank into the legate's chest. 

He barely held back a scream of pain and found himself on his knees. Glabro turned to see that the last soldiers alive were being killed in that instant. 

The rebels gathered in the clearing in front of the temple entrance, watching their enemy near death. 

“Y-you haven't w-won yet!" The Roman growled as he struggled to breathe "Rome will send other legions ...... e-even after m-my death! And one day ....... you g-go to meet fate ... ... what you deserve!" Glaber was interrupted by a rush of blood that prevented him from speaking. 

He was so focused on breathing that he didn't notice the blade pointed at his neck until Spartacus lifted his chin with it. 

“Maybe!" The Thracian replied looking downcast "But it won't be today!" He screamed so that all his men could hear him.

He plunged his sword into the windpipe of his archenemy watching with satisfaction as the light of life left his eyes. 

The lifeless body slumped to the ground, but he still took a few moments before speaking. 

“Let Rome send its legions! We will face them! And its soldiers will suffer the fate of Glaber!" Spartacus announced being supported by shouts of joy. 

“Yes!" "To death the Romans!" “They will all die!” "We are invincible!" “They will never beat us!” But one cry rose higher than others “Long live Spartacus!".

“The Romans will learn that nothing is easy and nothing is impossible for those who fight for an ideal as strong as freedom!" Spartacus yelled as he raised his fist to the sky. 

“Now we will become a real army!" Said the Thracian to Crixus who smiled fully savoring that moment.

_"Vive Spartacus!"_ (Long live Spartacus!) Azrael shouted as he raised his sword skyward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Award anyone who has had the patience to wait for the update, with an extremely long chapter!  
> And here is the second season!  
> Unfortunately the war against the Romans is not over! Now they will have to confront Crassus!  
> Barahir is dead. Sorry, but it was a great satisfaction!  
> The same end was reserved for Senator Corvo who exterminated the people to which Milo belonged!  
> Hanna's past has finally been revealed. I would say that after such a childhood he deserves some happiness!  
> Cassia is tough, but that won't stop Hanna and Sara from making a great friendship! Aranel is still a few months old, but she will soon prove to be the worthy daughter of Thranduil and Hanna and I am already trembling at the thought of the flips I will find myself doing!  
> The next chapter will be in a while too .... I'm already writing it, but the interesting part will begin, with Crassus entering the scene and I'd like to release something decent! I'm sorry!  
> See you soon (more or less),  
> X-98


	13. Weapons keep peace

On a vast plain, two sides had fought. 

Blood bathed the ground and the warriors fell on both sides. But the technique of the gladiators was superior to that of the Roman soldiers who found themselves disadvantaged in a one-on-one battle. 

The rebel slaves knew this, so they aimed to divide and isolate the various legions during the battle. "Spartacus' cavalry has broken through the left flank!" Said a soldier out of breath. 

"Damn savage!" Cossinius growled "Order them to regroup in the south!" Command. 

But a scream made them look up: Spartacus was charging them on horseback, Azrael was behind him! "Stop them!" He ordered Cossinius before running away with his companion by spurring the galloping horses "Kill them!" Shouted a soldier. 

Spartacus was unhorsed and Azrael got off the horse to cover him. The Romans were numerous, the tortoise formation could be unbeatable, but once broken it fell apart too easily. 

The soldiers were divided and killed one after the other. 

“We have to leave!" Furius said as soon as he saw Cossinius stop a short distance from where the angel of death and the rain-bearer were massacring their men. 

“May you be cursed Spartacus!" Cossinius growled before deciding to run away. 

"Ass-sucking cowardly bastards!" Milo decided to greet the senators in an original way. 

"Spartacus! The Romans have sounded the retreat! " Crixus rejoiced. 

"We won!" Naevia said before delivering the final blow to a dying soldier. 

"Not at all! Cossinius and Furius escaped us again!" Spartacus said as he watched the two cowards gallop away. 

“The same cannot be said of their soldiers! The ground is full of corpses!" watched Gannicus enthusiastically.

"Destiny deserved!" Spartacus replied "That it is up to anyone who wants to put us in chains again!" He said staring at the Roman eagle on top of the stick he held in anger. 

_"Noro lim!"_ (Run fast!) Azrael whispered to the horse once he got back on his back, followed by Milo and Atticus, headed for the abandoned Roman camp full of precious resources. 

"We have stripped the camp of weapons and horses!" Crixus said once he reached Spartacus' tent.

"The booty is, as always, considerable!" Agron happily specified. 

"Where is Gannicus? As always, his report is missing! " Spartacus asked impatiently. 

“You know well he loves to celebrate victories. With wine and women for many days!" Crixus laughed remembering his friend's habits. 

“The thing would see me in favor, once freed from Furius and Cossinius!" Spartacus replied nervous that he had come so close to victory to see it fade in seconds. 

“Who have proven to be shrewd! Let's expect some bold moves!" Crixus said looking at the map that indicated the various legions scattered throughout the territory. 

The Romans were divided, but no less dangerous. 

“Double the sentries on the hills! They won't catch us unprepared!" Ordered the Thracian. "You give those pigs too much credit!" Agron fully expressed his doubts. 

"Underestimating the opponent is a characteristic of the Romans! Don't fall for it too!" Spartacus took him back. 

“Cossinius and Furius are finished, done for! Every day that passes hundreds of slaves break their chains to join us!" Agron answered as if the rain-bearer didn't know. 

“Agron is telling the truth! We will soon crush them with the strength of our numbers!" Crixus said looking out of the tent at the vast field of tents that extended as far as the eye could see into the valley.

“Measure their worth and level of preparation! At the first opportunity we will strike again and send a further message to those foolish Romans who would like to crush us under the heel!" Spartacus ordered. 

* 

A mighty black horse snorted impatiently. They had recently returned from battle and yet he was already ready to leave. Aegnor (fatal fire) that was his name. Indomitable and proud, like his master. 

_"Sedho, mellonamin!"_ (Calm down, my friend!) Thranduil's voice calmed the mighty animal and after the saddle was removed it went to graze peacefully with the rest of the herd. 

A bang followed by laughter made the elf turn around. The new recruits were absolutely unable to ride, as in doing everything else .... 

New rebel slaves joined them every day, so the training work never ended! Thousands had joined them after the liberation from the mines in Lucania! 

Slaves loyal to the Republic. Humble and grateful to their masters for so many years, they had betrayed all of a sudden, attracted by the growing legend of Spartacus! 

Fidelity is not built under the stroke of the whip, with torture and humiliation ... truth that many Romans had learned too late! 

After Senator Scrofa's defeat on the Calore River, they had increased even more. 

The war raged with no holds barred on both sides. Spartacus and his people needed supplies to support their people and raids were the rule of the day.

Defeated Glaber the guerrillas had gone on for two years without the Romans taking their threat seriously, sending someone to exterminate them. 

Only small legions were sent in the hope that they could disperse the slaves. 

Once they understood how lacerating the wounds inflicted by the rebel army had become, two senators, Furius and Cossinius, greedy for glory and prestige, had moved with the intention of being able to boast such a victory. 

But they had shown themselves only mediocre men who thought little of strategy and mistakenly believed that brute force would ensure their victory. 

Thranduil went to his tent, nodding to Tigris, who had been put on guard, before entering it. 

Tigris was a powerful Gaul, almost as tall as the elf, proud and strong. In the past he was nominated champion of the school where he had grown up, attacked and sacked by Spartacus, with the aim of having men capable of battle. 

He did not join the rebels immediately, but when he opened his eyes, breaking the chains that kept him anchored to his former life, he found a place in the inner circle of the Thracian, next to Crixus. 

Saving Sarah's life in battle had ensured him the respect and gratitude of the angel of death, who had grown over time to make him one of his most loyal subordinates. 

"You wish me to relieve you, brother!" Atticus asked to Tigris. 

“Only when it's time to eat! Thank you, but I prefer to obey orders!" The other answered him. 

“He uses his brain! Stay here and don't have to attend the painful training of the newcomers!" Milo praised him who despite the omnipresent conflicts with his brother, had become his shadow.

“Training them and aiming to turn them into gladiators ensures future victories! You should be grateful for their presence instead of rejecting it!" Atticus took him back. 

“You misunderstood my words! I am looking for a worthy opponent. May it manage to move these boring days!" Milo pointed out. 

"Put some fish back in his bed and you will be satisfied!" Tigris joked with a laugh as he had never been a victim of any of the Celt's jokes. At the moment.... 

"Yes, in finding a glorious death!" Atticus said before entering the tent. 

"Why, when we talk about our eventual clash, do you take his victory for granted?" Milo asked annoyed at being belittled so much. 

"Ico" Aranel greeted Atticus by raising his little hands to the sky in a silent request to be picked up. He obliged. 

"Are you alone?" He asked not noticing anyone in the room “No! But I'm not presentable so I left her the honor of welcoming you!" Sara's unmistakable voice came from an adjacent room divided only by a thick sheet. 

"You say this suits me?" Sara asked, coming out wearing a richly embroidered Roman dress, a treasure acquired during one of the numerous looting. 

"Only you in the middle of a war can think about clothing!" Milo had also made up his mind to enter. 

“But I don't intend to use it now! I will put it away waiting for when the plague of Rome will no longer breathe on our necks, I will burn the unsuitable ones! Moving often, I can't carry a myriad of things with me every time!" She replied. 

“I wouldn't be silent on something you already do! You turned your horse into a mule!" Milo continued. 

"By giving him a donkey, you assume he's stupid! My Pegasus is not stupid!" Sara protested.

"Did you change his name again?" Milo asked confused "No, this is the week of Pegasus, the next will be Bucephalus again!" Atticus laughed before lifting the little girl into the air making her laugh. 

Aranel had grown a lot in those long years made so by the war. 

He had just started talking, but he could already understand most of what was said. 

Her father was teaching her the language of the elves, which even Hanna did not know! And it was him that she increasingly resembled as time went on. 

The only difference was that the little girl was always in a good mood, unlike her father, surrounded by people who loved her. 

For Aranel that dirty tent in the company of those familiar faces was home! 

“Make fun of you who only speak to air your mouth!" Sara said nervously. 

"No bad words please!" Milo begged her. 

“Are you afraid of dire consequences?" The girl asked, amused. Milo gave her a death look. He was alluding to an episode that took place a long time ago, but that he could never forget ... especially if he thought of Hanna's consequent fury!

_"We're in shit!" Milo said looking at the makeshift camp just built._

_Winter had pushed them to hide from the Roman army, to preserve the energy that the cold was already draining!_

_“This place is shit!" Atticus answered him as he tried to wipe the snow off his beard._

_"Let's say the current situation is real shit!" Milo decreed shaking like a leaf in the wind._

_Standing guard in front of the tent was a punishment, not a duty!_

_"Sh .... hit!" The two became ice statues before turning slowly, looking down and realizing that there was an unwanted third auditor!_

_"What was Arenel's first word?" Atticus asked doubtfully._

_"Mum!" Milo replied terrified by what they had just done!_

It didn't have to be said that little Aranel had improved her pronunciation that same evening in front of her parents. The rest was history! 

“Would you put the headset on Aranel? Soon it's lunchtime!" Sara asked handing the object to Atticus, who wasted no time as Aranel, with his hands over his ears and a sullen face, seemed opposed to that idea. With the increase in their number, it had become a priority to hide the existence of the child for her and their safety. 

Luckily she was still small enough not to arouse suspicion wearing a baby cap. 

"Hanna and Azrael? Where are them?" Milo asked looking around "They’re from Spartacus!" Sara answered her before going out and bumping into someone. 

"Happy to see you too!" Proximo greeted her. 

Also a former champion, he was one of the few gladiators freed by the Romans. 

He joined the rebels as soon as he heard that the school that had formed him had fallen.

He had openly challenged Azrael in combat, exhibited exceptional skills, was spared by order of Spartacus, and had become a good friend of Atticus and Milo. 

The elf had taken longer to accept it, but in the end he had become one of his most trusted men, being made aware of Aranel's true identity only because he had the bad habit of showing himself without warning or asking permission. 

"If you hadn't been eavesdropping I would have noticed your presence!" The girl answered. 

"If you didn't look at your feet while you walk, you might know where you are going!" He returned the kindness. 

"Proximo, where is Hagen?" Atticus asked when he left. 

"He'll be showing Felix the green mice!" Proximo replied before going to the great leader's tent.

Hagen was a German. He too impressive as a physical performance but not a former champion. 

He had been trained by Spartacus' men. Considered unsatisfactory as a gladiator, his fate seemed to have been sealed once he was sent to the mines in Lucania! 

He had been the first to join Azrael and that hadn't made things easy for him. 

He admired the elf for the stories he had heard about him, which is why he had been buzzing around him for a while, before being invited to share a meal with Sara. 

From that moment the trust had started to grow until it was completely consolidated. 

He had welcomed first Tigris and then Proximo together with Milo, since having recently been released, and not knowing how to make choices with their own heads, except in combat, they were extremely condescending. 

Felix was the one who was called "the newcomer" even though he had been joining for several months. 

But not having yet met Aranel, his inexperience with the sword and his young age made him keep that name. 

All of them knew Azrael's secret, that he understood and was able to speak the language of Spartacus, but they had sworn to keep it even at the cost of their lives. Felix was a skinny boy with short brown hair. 

Freed from one of the many looted villas, he had shown himself to be a great naïve by jumping on Aegnor's back. His passion for horses had been short-lived! 

Hanna and Sara had kindly offered to treat the head wound caused by the runaway horse and they had been the ones to welcome him into the group.

*

Naevia had begun to gather roots. Food stolen from looted homes had started to run out of steam as their numbers grew beyond all expectations. 

So whatever the nature of the territory where they settled could offer, was caught. They were never very much in one place, for fear that the Romans might take a stand and surround them. 

Eight men on horseback surrounded her. 

One of them carried a long stick with a golden Roman eagle on it! 

"Woman!" One of them called her "What are you doing so close to the rebel camp?" He asked imperiously. Naevia looked like a terrified young girl and stood silently staring at the ground. 

"Speak, if you don't want me to force you!" The same man threatened her "Is anyone else with you?" He asked more and more impatient. 

"Yes!" She whispered back before pulling out a knife and striking him in the throat. 

The others unsheathed their weapons but were taken by surprise by other rebels who emerged from the vegetation surrounding them. 

Azrael and Atticus took care to get the only one left in the saddle off the horse, while Hanna and Sara alternated with one fighting for fun, before getting bored and sending him to the other world. 

Gannicus, Agron, Crixus and Spartacus took care of the others. 

_"Azrael, un d'eux portait un message!"_ (Azrael, one of them was carrying a message!) Sara said handing the small sheet to the elf. 

Thranduil smiled as he realized that at last he had those two senators who had been eluding them for several months.

Then he frowned, realizing that those soldiers were the only ones who had passed too close to their camp! 

The only ones with a message containing information on their position! Because?

Did they want to let people know where they were? 

And the illumination caught him: it was a trap! 

Spartacus approached him and he handed him the note deciding to keep his doubts to himself.

If the Romans thought they could defeat them with such an elementary move, they were very wrong! 

And they would soon realize! 

* 

Sara began to observe the training with Tigris and Proximo who watched over her and the baby. 

Aranel had started to build a ... earth castle and being accustomed to the sound of the clash of swords, she paid no attention to the clashes. 

Spartacus, Gannicus and Crixus had gotten rid of Cossinius and Furius while Agron attacked, luring most of them away from the villa, and the three had attacked the senators as common cutthroats and thieves by sneaking into their villa. 

Atticus and Milo, next to the girl, walked towards Agron as soon as their gaze registered his presence. "Diotimos, Spartacus is asking for you!" He named him Agron. 

They went quickly to the Thracian's tent and the poor man was afraid of being reproached for having killed a horse wounded in battle and having distributed its meat to feed as many mouths as possible. 

"The south coast?" The man asked uncertainly, finding himself unprepared for a question he did not expect. Atticus and Milo also fell from the pear tree with that revelation. 

Being late to the meeting had its consequences, as Azrael didn't seem surprised in the least. 

Hanna was nowhere to be seen, but that wasn't a problem. 

In those years she had become a fearsome warrior and moreover, no one would have dared to touch her. 

Almost everyone knew his face as he was always next to the elf, most of the time at least.

"Crassus's army will have to march longer to reach us! It will consume energy and food!" illustrated the Spartacus plan. 

"But at the end of the journey we will be just as exhausted!" observed Crixus . 

"Everything the city has to offer will revive us, a comfort of which Crassus will be deprived!" The thracian specified "Diotimos, I need some advice!" He consulted it. 

"Forgive me, but I'm unprepared for war strategies!" He clarified. 

"Your contribution will be of another nature!" Spartacus corrected him. 

"You told us about a city protected by walls, lapped by the sea breeze!" I remember. 

“The city of Sinuessa! I've lived there for many years!" Diotimos said. 

"You will know its defenses!" Milo pointed out, understanding the goal to be achieved. 

"Do you want to conquer it?" The astonished man asked the Thracian. 

"The modalities depend on what you say!" He answered him. 

“Two entrances, the main door faces west, open to merchants all day, closes at sunset. The other is oriented upstream, in the direction of the Melia ridge! Unclimbable in the winter months and winter will come very soon!" Diotimos began to speak. 

Azrael couldn't hold back a grimace. He was not thrilled by the idea of besieging a city, aware of the miserable end to which they would condemn the inhabitants. 

But their hopes for survival lay in numbers, which in turn clung to the need to find refuge from the freezing winter. 

Not many years had died from the cold, but someone hadn't made it and this problem had to be solved! Especially since it was young people like Aranel who were most at risk. 

Now that Cossinius and Furius were no longer a problem they had to and could concentrate fully on that caused by the changing of the seasons, before thinking about Crassus. 

"We could find ourselves trapped!" Atticus complained.

"The main door?" Crixus asked impatiently to go to war, especially if it involved massacring innocent civilians, ignoring the last observation. 

"Inviolable once closed!" Diotimos replied. 

"Do you think it possible to open it from the inside, at night?" Spartacus asked as he pondered how to act. “It is under surveillance and you would be unarmed. The Aedile fears attacks against the guards, so all the weapons are stored in a deposit at the entrance!” the man disillusioned them. 

"Do they requisition the swords at the entrance?" Spartacus asked crossly. 

"There are no slightly more favorable prospects!" Crixus joked knowing that it would be useless to enter without having the possibility to defend or attack. 

“No, one moment! During my travels I met a man who came from that city! His name is Attius, he should be a blacksmith!" Gannicus said as if he were impatient to meet his old friend again. 

“Yes, I know who he is! My master spoke of it with open contempt!" Diotimos dispelled all doubts.

"Should we trust a Roman?" Milo asked in annoyance, whose thoughts were reciprocated by almost everyone in the tent. 

“Of Roman it has only the name it bears! Hand him a bag full of sound coins and he will say Thrace or Mother's Gaul! " Gannicus answered. 

Azrael realized that such a man was just much more dangerous! 

"Let's go and inform the others!" Spartacus said now sure of how to act. 

"You will follow us!" He ordered turning his gaze first to Azrael, then to Agron 

"You will stay in the bush until the time comes!" He finished explaining. 

"And that brand?" A question broke the enthusiasm "If they see it, every effort will have been in vain!" Agron said looking at the brand of the house of Batiatus engraved deeply in his right forearm and clearly visible, as if he wanted to continually remind them of everything they had been through. 

Only Thranduil wore long-sleeved dresses, which concealed that mark and the scars inflicted by the Romans, but he would have been too recognizable if he had dared to enter the city. 

"Right observation!" Crixus admitted, not content with having to agree with the German.

"My master has a certain influence on the building. Make the name of Laurus you are in business, so you will avoid complications!” advised Diotimos happy. 

"When you see him again, Laurus will kneel at your feet and call you master!" Spartacus said with dark satisfaction.

* 

That night seemed to be that moment when everything becomes more peaceful and quiet, paving the way for deep dreams and thoughts, just like all the others. 

But the rebels were ready to make it unique, with the clash of swords, the cries of war, accompanied by madness and chaos that would soon overwhelm the Romans! 

After a few weeks of traveling, paying attention to remain hidden from the eye of the Roman army, they had reached their goal. 

"The moon is almost at its peak!" Agron said impatiently and worried for the safety of his companions. "And that damn door won't open!" Milo also seemed to be in the same pathetic situation. 

"I know they will open it!" Crixus said whose pride had convinced him that nothing could stop them. 

"Or they'll die trying!" Atticus added. 

“Alert others! When the door opens, the carnage will begin!" Crixus told Nasir who obeyed without a word. The sounds of the first confrontation with the guards at the city gate reached Thranduil's ears as if they were fighting in front of him. 

"And now!" Azrael said and Crixus understood that the time had come to advance the men.

"Everyone at the city gate!" "They must not enter!" The screams came from the crack created by the door that was beginning to rise. 

Azrael did not wait any longer and rolled inside without waiting for it to be completely open, imitated by others. 

The fight began and Proximo and Lugo lifted the door so that the others could enter as quickly as possible. The guards were overwhelmed by the raging river represented by the rebels who invaded the streets at an incredible speed. 

The clashes reached every street of Sinuessa and once the guards were removed, the anger of the rebels was unleashed against the defenseless population. 

_"Capturez autant de prisonniers que possible!"_ (Capture as many prisoners as possible!) Azrel ordered to Hagen and Tigris. 

_"Puis-je connaître les intentions derrière un tel acte de clémence?"_ (May I know the intentions behind such an act of leniency?) Milo asked as if they weren't in the middle of a war. 

_"Je suis contre le meurtre de femmes et d'enfants sans défense, même s'ils sont romains!"_ (I am against slaughtering defenseless women and children, even if they are Romans!) Replied Azrael. 

His folks decided to obey orders, but were very reluctant. 

_"Ils peuvent devenir une précieuse monnaie d'échange!"_ (They can become a precious bargaining chip!) Eventually the elf was able to completely convince them. 

_"Suivez-moi! Nous devons nous assurer que les vivres ne sont pas détruits!"_ (Follow me! We have to make sure that the food supplies are not destroyed!) He said to his children, walking towards the granarium, where the grain had been stored. 

They killed every guard who showed up in their path and managed to break into the building just in time, avoiding losing supplies of precious food that the Romans intended to sprinkle with pitch.

The jugs shattered on the ground and the blood mixed with the pitch as soon as the fighting began. 

Azrael paused for a few seconds to observe the granarium. 

It was an imposing building and probably the Romans were putting aside their supplies for the winter, this alone explained the presence of a disproportionate amount of wheat. 

Each shelf was full and risked giving way under the weight of the precious merchandise. 

A richly dressed man attacked there with the courage given by desperation, but could not stand up to two former gladiators and an elven warrior tempered by countless battles, even with five Roman guards in tow. The Celtic wounded the man who was supposed to be the Aedile, the richest man in the city, in the arm and sent him to the ground with a kick. 

_"Arrêtez!"_ (Stop!) Milo found himself holding back a cry of disapproval as his father blocked his deadly slash. 

_"Vous ont-ils déjà dit que vous étiez un vrai amortisseur?"_ (Have they ever told you you're a real troublemaker?) He asked irritably. 

_“Il est l'homme en charge de la ville, c'est à Spartacus de décider quoi faire de lui! Il doit rester en vie!"_ (He is the man in charge of the city, it is up to Spartacus to decide what to do with him! He must stay alive!) Answered Azrael speaking as if they were in front of a cup of tea and was not fighting against two men at the same time. 

_"Vive est un terme très générique, même un homme sans main est....."_ (Alive is a very generic term, even a man without a hand is .....) Milo was interrupted by the sudden blow to the face by the Aedile that had caught his distraction on the fly, grabbing a small plank of wood in hopes of being able to escape. 

The man managed to free himself from the Celt's death grip, but backed away and fled in fear as soon as he saw the elf take a furious step towards him. 

Other guards ran just in time to cover his escape, keeping the angel of death busy and sacrificing their lives. The Aedile grabbed a torch and a pitcher full of pitch and headed for the gate that separated him from the rebels.

He quickly sprinkled that highly flammable liquid by wetting the porch, knowing that being a building constructed almost entirely of wood, it would have easily caught fire. 

"Come closer and there won't be a grain of wheat left, you filthy filthy pigs!" He threatened by waving the torch he held in his hand. 

A horrified expression was painted on his face when he saw his wife surrounded by that horde of savages. She approached him terrified 

"I thought you were dead!" He welcomed it relieved "And soon I will be, as well as many others if you don't open this door!" She pleaded. 

"How many survived?" He asked destroyed “Too few! I beg you, open the door!" He tried her again. 

"It's our whole life's work!" He cried out between his teeth, "I will not bow to filthy slaves!" “Remove the thought of slaves. They will take our lives soon! Open the door, do it for those who are still of this world, for our people!" Leta pleaded. 

The husband was unable to answer because a spear pierced his chest from side to side, killing him instantly. Spartacus had acted as soon as his wife had managed to distract her husband a little. 

Crixus had reached him from behind thanks to the passage opened by the elf and had arrived just in time to grab the torch, which was falling with the corpse, before it hit the pitch. 

Leta was desperate at the sight of her lifeless beloved in front of her eyes, taking it out on Spartacus, convinced that her husband would certainly have listened to her ....

Meanwhile Azrael and Atticus had headed towards the city gates, to let in the women and children and all those who had not joined the battle. 

Milo, wounded in pride, had separated, chasing along with many others, the fugitives who were looking for an escape by running towards the north gate.

*

Despite the confusion, little Aranel slept soundly cradled by her mother's warm embrace. 

Hanna was on Aegnor's back, exhausted from sleep but happy, after a long time, to be able to sleep in a real house. 

His horse was tied to Sarah's as Aegnor couldn't bear to have his fellow horses too close. 

She had chosen him because in case of trouble, he was the strongest, most intelligent and able to protect her as he had been trained by an elf.

And instead now she found herself crossing the gate of the city of Sinuessa. 

Seeing some men amassing the bodies of fallen Romans, he thanked heaven that his daughter slept so that she would not have to attend such a spectacle. 

Aranel had lived that kind of life since she was a child, so she lived it fully and naturally, allowing her and Sara to appreciate it too despite being light years away from what they were used to. 

But she was alive, in love and with a man .... elf who loved her, a wonderful daughter, it doesn't matter if she was in the mud and poverty since she possessed much more precious treasures! 

Speaking of the devil the horns appear, in fact, once he entered the narrow alleys of the city, away from the crowd excited for the victory, Thranduil got on the horse behind her, embracing her with a love and a sweetness that he thoroughly enjoyed. 

_“Nous avons trouvé une maison qui nous convient! Bientôt, vous pourrez vous reposer!"_ (We have found a house that suits us! Soon you will be able to rest!) He said. 

They entered a large stable where they left Aegnor, Milo and Atticus would take care of him, taking care of the other horses. 

Once inside the house he saw that despite some overturned furniture it seemed to be perfect, without a bloodstain. 

_"Les propriétaires se sont enfuis dès notre entrée même si je ne pense pas qu'ils soient allés très loin!"_ (The owners ran away as soon as we entered although I don't think they went very far!) Thranduil explained as they tucked Aranel between the covers of a large bed.

They got used to sleeping with her in between, it wasn't educational for her, but safe! 

_"Y a-t-il des survivants?"_ (Are there any survivors?) Hanna asked hopefully. 

The soldiers, who did not hesitate in trying to kill them, deprived them of life without thinking about it, but slaughtering civilians did not make her happy. 

Even though he knew that for their survival, that city would make a difference! 

_"Oui, ils ont été enchaînés!"_ (Yes, they were chained!) Thranduil replied giving her a kiss on the forehead. _"Je t'aime!"_ (I love you!) Hanna said hugging her beloved. 

He smiled and whirled her in the air _“Moi aussi! Tu es mon lever de soleil, mon coucher de soleil, c'est toi qui a recommencé à battre mon cœur et pour qui je vis!"_ (Me too! You are my sunrise, my sunset, you are the one who has begun to make my heart beat again and for whom I live!) Thranduil confided before kissing her. 

_“Vas-y doucement! S'il se réveille, the commencera par le troisième degré!"_ (Take it easy! If she wakes up she will start with the third degree!) Hanna remembered her daughter's infinite curiosity who could be interested even if a leaf fell a little slower than normal. 

_"Où allez-vous?"_ (Where are you going?) She asked disappointed not to fall asleep in his arms when he got out of bed. 

_“Je dois faire rapport à Spartacus et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de Romains cachés! Je serai bientôt de retour, vous vous reposez pour que demain la peste nous réveille bientôt!"_ (I have to report to Spartacus and check that there are no hidden Romans! I'll be back soon, rest assured that tomorrow the plague will wake us up soon!) He answered her before leaving. 

Voices confirmed the presence of Proximo and Tigris in the room adjacent to hers, so she was able to doze off almost immediately.

*

The following evening in the city the joyful cries of the rebels and all the freed slaves rang out, who could enjoy the prospect of a few months of peace within those walls. 

"Where are we going?" Attius asked, looking around. The blacksmith had survived that carnage and understood that staying by his friend's side was the only way to stay alive. 

"I want to show you something!" Gannicus said. 

“We are on the outskirts of the city. The party is on the other side!" He complained. 

"Anus, Anus!" A little girl with long blond hair ran into Gannicus's arms who happily lifted her. 

“Who is Anus? And who is she? " Attius asked, looking at his friend as if a second head had sprung up. 

"It's me! My name is too glorious for such small lips to pronounce it!" Gannicus boasted. 

"Pig slurry is very difficult, I recognize it!" The other mocked him. 

The Roman trembled as soon as he noticed the details he had heard described all his life: blue eyes, long blond hair ... pointed ears! 

"The angel of Death!" He whispered thrilled "Who would have thought it looked so harmless!" He observed Attius. 

"Have you lost your mind?" Gannicus asked in shock before turning to a girl who was laughing out loud. "Hanna what's going on?" Sara asked, appearing behind her, but her friend could not help but point to the two men because of the laughter that prevented her from articulating even a single syllable.

Sara looked at Gannicus in search of answers but he avoided replying "I wish to keep my friend's honor intact!" He said entering the house. 

"Aranel is not the angel of death! But your daughter!" He explained to Attius once they were seated around a large table. 

"Aranel? What kind of name is that?" The Roman asked "The one decided by his parents!" Gannicus answered. 

"I never thought that a villain like you could get attached to a bastard!" Attius said laughing. 

"Me neither. If you care about life, I suggest you hold back the compliments and silence your sharp tongue!" Gannicus whispered looking at an unspecified point behind his friend.

"May the gods strike me down!" Attius trembled once he turned, seeing the elf glare at him as he added more wood to the fireplace. 

"Where are your faithful dogs?" Asked the Celt looking around and noting that only Hanna and Sara were present. 

"They're celebrating with a hangover they'll probably remember for life!" Sara replied offering wine to her friend "Who would you be?" She asked cautiously. 

"The one thanks to whom we managed to take over the city!" Gannicus answered. 

"Try saying something about the child to a soul and you won't live long enough to regret it!" Hanna threatened him before going out to get more water. 

"They are nice, aren't they?" Gannicus asked before laughing. 

"Suck my hairy sow bird! Why do you enjoy putting me in such situations? First with the conquest, now with this ...... adorable little girl!" He corrected himself when the elf approached him removing the baby from Gannicus's arms. 

“I just wanted to enjoy your reaction. I am perfectly aware that you will not say a word!" Gannicus answered him. 

"Give me the wine, so I can forget all this and wake up tomorrow morningthinking it was just a bad dream!" Attius asked, handing him the glass.

"We're not here to drink!" Gannicus said, turning a knowing look to Azrael. 

"Could you be a little clearer by showing your intentions openly?" Attius asked, made nervous by the presence of the angel of death. 

“You are a very skilled blacksmith. At least that's what your friend says ..... we would have some work to commission you and the reward will be very generous!" Sara said placing sketches on paper on the table in front of the Roman. 

“These are the drawings of a child, but I will try to replicate them. I warn you that the cost will be higher than due!" Attius said, observing the scribbles with interest. 

"The price is at your complete discretion!" Hanna answered him. 

"Perfect! Now I want to enjoy the spoils of war too! " The Roman said getting up and going towards the door. 

"Go, I'll join you!" Gannicus told him while remaining seated. 

"Looks like a cool guy!" Sara claimed once Attius was far enough away not to hear. 

"He is. It won't take long to embrace the cause!" Gannicus said before swallowing a whole glass in a few gulps. 

“In time we will see. For now we have it in hand! " Hanna noted. 

“Why wasn't Aranel wearing a headset? I was hoping not to have to load him with a secret as important as it is dangerous!" Gannicus asked surprised. 

"She took it off again and we weren't expecting you!" The mother replied knowing that this was a losing battle.

*

Azrael opened her eyes as she heard Aranel try to climb onto the bed. 

Hanna was still sound asleep. 

He took her to put her between them and lay down again on the bed beside him. She must have woken up early and couldn't get back up once she got out. 

His daughter's curiosity had forced them to take numerous precautions, such as locking the door to the room to prevent her from leaving without being seen. 

He was young, but being half elf he already possessed the pace of his fellows! 

"Ada!" The little girl said, settling comfortably in his arms. 

Thranduil gave her a tender kiss on the head, stroking her back with one hand. 

Why had the Valar granted him such a treasure when he was on the edge of the abyss? 

Perhaps to bring him back on the right path, abandoning his thirst for revenge and concentrating on returning to his people. 

Sure, it was imperative to wait for Aranel to get strong enough for the journey, but he didn't doubt Legolas would get by a few more years! 

He trusted his son! 

Once they woke up they changed and washed, which, to his great chagrin, was not doing well for so long. _"Havo dad!"_ (Sit down!) He tried to calm her daughter down but was unsuccessful. 

Taking a bath in Aranel was equivalent to taking a second too. 

She had a lot of fun with the soap and being a rare thing she enjoyed it to the fullest whenever it happened. Thranduil rinsed it one last time before turning around and picking up the towel. 

_"Mani naa lle umien?"_ (What are you doing?) He asked once his attention was back on his daughter, seeing her sitting and completely immersed in the water of the basin while she seemed to be holding something underwater with her little hands. 

_"En"_ (Look!) She told her and he did as he was told by approaching to see better. 

A second later his hair was completely wet from Aranel using his hands and feet to play a joke on him and now he was laughing at the big deal. 

Thranduil smiled. Luckily Hanna wasn't there, otherwise she wouldn't have heard the end!

He finished dressing her daughter before leaving her with her mother, intent on preparing breakfast, before leaving. 

Once outside he met Hagen, Milo and Atticus and sent the first one to check the house even though he was aware that Hanna was perfectly capable of defending herself. 

They wandered around the city for a while, checking the grain supplies, the entry of the new slaves who always knew where they were and some training. they didn't look like ex slaves. 

They entered a square in time to see the start of a clash between two Roman civilians who were fighting for a loaf of bread. 

Azrael hated the Romans, but he didn't appreciate such barbaric punishments either. 

He grabbed one of the two contenders by the arm and threw him to the ground, parrying himself in front of the second who threw the sword to the ground kneeling in front of him in terror. 

The slaves also backed away in alarm. 

The Gaul was the only one to remain in his place! 

_“C'est culoz!"_ (That's enough!) He decreed and Milo was kind enough to translate for him. "It's the Romans who put us in chains!" Crixus faced him “The time has come to pay them back with equal money! I'm not going to feed and treat them like they never have!" Growled the Gaul supported by all present. 

_"J'ai dit .....assez!"_ (I said ..... enough!) Whispered the angry elf. 

He would never get used to his orders being challenged. 

_"Si Spartacus women the permission pour de tels jeux barbares, alors je me retirerai ..... jusque-là...."_ (If Spartacus will give permission for such barbaric games, then I will step aside.....until then....) said Thranduil taking the sword of the Gaul out of its sheath and throwing it to the ground, disarming it _"...sortez de mon chemin et faites ce que je dis!"_ (....get out of my way and do as I say!). 

A surreal silence enveloped those present after Atticus had translated and the stalemate lasted for several minutes. 

Eventually, Crixus slowly withdrew with a promise of death in his eyes.

_"Vous vous faites de plus en plus d'amis!"_ (You make more and more friends!) Milo joked that he shared his antipathy towards the Gaul. 

Azrael ignored him and headed for Spartacus to check who were the approaching intruders Nasir spotted.

* 

"Sanus! What do your eyes see?" Spartacus asked a lookout. 

"Four men approaching!" He replied. 

"Are they Romans?" Spartacus asked suspiciously. 

"They look quite different, at least on the surface!" The other said. 

"Turn the winch!" Spartacus ordered while remaining alert. 

The elf wore a large cloak with a hood that hid the peculiar characteristics of his race, ready to intervene at the first hint of danger. 

"Who the hell are them?" Milo asked suspiciously. 

"Brigands of cilicia!" Gannicus replied that he had hoped not to meet them again. 

"Pirates you say?" Agron asked. 

"I want to talk to the man who runs this city!" The chief introduced himself. 

“His ears are listening to you! What news are you the bearer of?" Spartacus showed himself in a threatening tone instead of a welcoming one. 

"Are you Spartacus?" The stranger asked, looking at him carefully. 

"That's what they call me!" The Thracian answered. 

"Would you be that madman who destroyed the arena of Capua? Who defeated Glabro on Vesuvius? Did it cause untold suffering to the Roman Republic and its people?" The pirate was well informed. 

"Things that are a source of pride for me!" Spartacus specified. 

A tense silence fell between those present, and Azrael prepared to attack. 

"When that's the way it is, let me call you brother!" The pirate shouted happily, filling an incredulous Thracian with kisses and hugs.

If it weren't for the distrust of strangers, that scene could have been a lot of fun. 

“Let rivers of wine flow! Let's drink from the defeat of our common enemy!" He revealed the stranger. 

"Go warn Tigris to be alert!" Atticus said to Milo "Why me?" He asked that he wanted to stay and hear what the pirates had to say. 

"Because you are the fastest!" His brother replied "You are a top in convincing others, huge slug!" Milo said running away hearing an echo of Atticus's curse. 

They entered the most sumptuous villa in the city, which had become the main base. 

"Aderbal, open the barrel and pour wine for everyone!" The pirate leader said enthusiastically. 

"I prefer to exchange a few words until our mind is still clouded!" Spartacus stopped him. 

“Heraclius obeys your will I am your guest after all. It is a great honor for me to stand in front of a man who has managed to take over an entire city!" Heraclius flattered him. 

"Because of the Romans who deprived us of our freedom!" Crixus said that he hoped to see them get out of the city as soon as possible. 

“I fully support your cause brothers! Is there any Roman living in Sinuessa?" Heraclius asked, pretending that it didn't interest him that much. 

"Someone!" Spartacus answered "Is the Aedile among them?" Insisted the pirate. 

“He died!" The rain-bringer dispelled the doubts. 

"Are you sure?" Asked Heraclius who seemed to continue to hope that it was not true. 

"His villa is our headquarters!" Gannicus answered. 

“He went to the afterlife by my hand!" The Thracian removed all doubts. 

"In short, I am an injured party!" Heraclius admitted in distress. 

"This man enjoys speaking in riddles!" Atticus growled fed up with the stranger circling the spot. 

"Express yourself clearly or get out of our sight!" Spartacus urged him. 

"The building and I had a business agreement!" Heraclius began to speak. 

"Did you hold it in the sunlight?" Asked the sure Thracian of the answer.

"Openly? No! But men of the world understand the dangerousness of the sea, especially for those who are reasonable to consider your enemies!” The pirate explained. 

"And the fee for your services?" The rain-bearer asked. 

“Just some information on the routes of merchant vessels. The stolen goods came into my possession .... with the building's seal certifying their legitimacy!" He unveiled Heraclius by showing an old document with the image of the seal. 

"What need does a sea pirate have for parchment documents and seals?" Asked Crixus who did not believe in his beautiful story. 

“An official document removes any unwanted curiosity that could disturb our commercial activity in ports! Advantage dissolved into nothing, thanks to your unfortunate initiative!" He replied convincing everyone. "May your tongue fall out!" The German "Agron!" Spartacus tried to silence him. 

“What are you threatening us with? To piss on us from the sea?" Without success. 

"You'd be surprised by the range of my piss!" Heraclius answered in kind. 

“Let's take a pause for reflection. And let's try to calm the hot spirits!" Spartacus quelled the brawl in the bud by keeping the German from hitting the pirate. 

"A cup of wine will benefit us!" tried again Heraclius. 

"Come back when the moon is high in the sky and we'll see if there's a reason to fill the cups!" Ordered the Thracian. 

“I obey your will, King Spartacus! I'll come back later!" Heraclius submitted, walking towards the exit.

Azrael stared at him with open hatred, hidden on the stairs, where his cloak would not have attracted attention since he was the only one to wear it. 

They were people used to lying and siding with those whose promise of riches was greater, in short, Crassus could have easily bribed them. 

Also Spartacus interacted with them in the wrong way, treating them as subordinates instead of equals and from the look of Heraclius, he knew he was right, being able to see that he did not appreciate him at all.

"This man would challenge Jupiter himself to whoever has it longer!" Gannicus laughed mocking him who did not know whether to define ally or enemy. 

"Let's throw him out quickly and get it over with!" Crixus expressed everyone's thoughts. 

“Yet it can be useful to us! Find the seal, we will evaluate what advantages it can bring!" Spartacus said, showing himself very ingenious. 

An agreement could have provided them with the food they needed to stay safe behind solid walls. 

"You are a fool to trust a man accustomed to subterfuge and deception!" Azrael said taking off his hood and approaching the Thracian. 

"I can beware of guys like him!" Spartacus replied confidently. 

"That's what fools say!" Azrael said before leaving the mansion to make sure the pirates really got out of the city. 

“Cilic pirates! When they open their mouths they spit dung!" Attius cursed when Gannicus informed him about the news of the day. 

"Did you happen to see him?" The Celt laughed, amused that they shared the same opinion about some people "If you want to know where the seal is, why don't you ask the sweet wife of that pig?" The blacksmith illuminated him. 

In the end, the track suggested by Attius turned out to be correct and the seal was found inside a statue of a patron god. 

"At what price do you sell it to me?" Heraclius asked, gazing at the much desired object. 

"I'll give it to you for nothing, when we leave the city, the seal will be yours!" He revealed Spartacus. 

"And before that auspicious event?" Asked the pirate eager to get hold of it. 

“We reach an agreement. Gold versus food! The first delivery concerns all the food stowed in your ships!" Unveiled the rain-bearer. 

"You would be able to ask Poseidon to get on his knees and obey your orders!" Heraclius joked, opposed to such a disadvantageous exchange. 

“Yes if it were in front of me, but it's not like that!" Spartacus replied showing the inherent arrogance of the soul of mortals more than the other creatures of Middle-earth. 

"My supplies are of the best quality, they would yield eighteen thousand denarii if sold in ports!" Heraclius tried to convince him that losing even a few coins was a terrible option.

"Even in the absence of the seal?" Spartacus asked sure he had the knife on the handle side. 

"You are a man full of surprises!" Heraclius said understanding that a small sacrifice with the prospect of secure future earnings was feasible and necessary. 

He looked around and a greedy and satisfied expression was printed on his face "Let's make two hundred pounds of gold and add the building's wife!" He said grabbing the poor woman and holding her with a not at all delicate grip as she moaned and tried to escape him. 

“I'm not a Roman, I'm sorry. I don't trade in slaves! " Spartacus answered seriously. 

"Neither would I if I were in possession of this juicy apple!" Heraclius said, alluding to a behavior that belonged only to scum like him "Three hundred pounds of gold, one hour before sunrise. The chosen landing place will be outside the city!" Finally he decided. 

"Outside the city?" Crixus asked doubtfully. 

“Neutral ground brother. I have no intention of entering the port to be overwhelmed!" The pirate replied showing that the distrust was mutual. 

"Out of the city, an hour before the sun rises!" Spartacus agreed understanding his motives, but being aware that they were exposing themselves to a risk by leaving the city walls. 

"We agree!" Heraclius said satisfied. Too happy for the elf, who was spying on the conversation hidden but within earshot. 

"Can we finally drink now?" Asked the pirate who seemed to wait no more.

*

"It is not wine, it is stinking piss what Heraclius offers us!" Atticus said with the euphoria given by alcohol as they tried to reach their new home. 

“They call it absinthe! I once swallowed six cups and they found me beating the shit out of an imaginary Roman!" Milo said laughing like a fool. 

"So let's drain twice as much and start a proper fight!" Atticus rejoiced with a precarious balance ..... the alleys that constantly changed direction did not help at all! 

"I will also be Roman by birth, but I come from Pompeii, my origins do not include that I know everything about what my people once were!" Cassia said to Sara, who couldn't stop asking questions. 

“Crassus is very famous among the Romans. I thought having a trading father I might know something, but apparently I was wrong. For the moment it is only from Sicily that Crassus feeds the troops!" Sara answered. 

"What do you need such information for?" Ariadne asked curiously. 

"No food for soldiers means weak army and it would be very beneficial to us as they far outnumber us in their numbers!" Hanna explained while drying some dishes, washed in the fountain just outside the apartment. 

Azrael sat on a comfortable bench with an exhausted little Aranel in his arms.

It was very late and the child had collapsed from exhaustion after spending a lot of time scouring what was new to her. 

"Can you know where all the others are?" Angry Proximo asked that he miss the party because of the need to protect the girls. 

"Here I am! What remains of me at least! " Milo announced himself once on the porch of the house. "Standing firm on your legs is a titanic undertaking!" Atticus followed him, staggering on him before sitting down with disgrace, beside his father. 

"I wouldn't want you to wake Aranel, Hanna and I are retiring!" he said entering the bedroom with his partner who fully shared his thoughts. 

"You remind me a lot of the drunkards I saw in port when I went to welcome my father!" Cassia resumed Milo who was so tipsy that he didn't understand anything and therefore didn't get scared by the anger of his partner.

Aridne was blocked in the attempt to take back her husband too from the exit of Azrael from the room and from the house. 

Proximo had not been able to react in time, so he decided to stay and meditate on how to make the two drunkards pay, since because of them he could no longer go out. 

Often the elf went away from them without giving any explanation and always because his prodigious hearing had heard something, always making him intervene at the right time, but being Milo and Atticus out of the game, Proximo could not follow him in order to give him a hand ... .not that he needed it, or out of mere curiosity! 

Thranduil had heard in the distance the powerful blows that could have belonged to catapults. 

He did not know that the pirates had it, so it was either they or the Romans. 

As he walked towards his goal, he passed Naevia who had to be decided on one side. It was not his confidence that attracted attention, but the fury that transpired from his every movement. 

"Where am I?" Screamed the girl when she got to the blacksmith's shop. 

"What are you talking about?" The other annoyed asked him "Are you leaving?" Naevia asked in surprise. "Yes, if the agreement with the cilices goes well, then I'll buy a ride!" He said while the sound of coins made the elf understand that he was collecting the earnings made in those days. 

"Will you also buy it for the Romans you helped make escape?" Naevia accused her by attacking him. Metallic noises made Thranduil understand that the girl had missed him. 

"Wait, I don't know anything about the escaped Romans!" Attius tried to stop her. 

"I no longer believe the lies that you and your people throw up as soon as you open your mouth!" Naevia screamed furiously before she managed to hit him. 

"Do you want blood?" Attius asked angrily to be judged only on his origins. I will give you more satisfaction than a poor hungry Roman!" He provoked her.

Thranduil thought carefully about how to move. 

Attius was yes, a friend of Gannicus, but he had seen and perhaps felt too much having lived several days between them. 

Had it fallen into the hands of Crassus, or worse, had gone of his own free will, driven by a lust for money, he could have put them in grave danger. 

Besides, he knew that secret they had kept so painstakingly that it had been revealed through Celtic lightness. Eventually he decided to let her do it. 

Naevia would have taken away a big problem! In the meantime, the neutral encounter with the pirates had had a bitter side, with Heraclius who had not brought the promised goods with him, but still wanted the money as a guarantee. 

Fortunately, the Romans had decided to attack at that moment, forcing them to collaborate and thus forge an alliance on the battlefield. Naevia came out of the shop like a fury and Thranduil waited for her to go far enough before following her. 

They arrived in time to see Spartacus and the others return. 

"I wanted to come, but Nemetes refused to open the door!" Nasir told Agron glad he was unharmed. 

lHe obeyed orders!" Spartacus praised him, "It's strange that they attacked us in such small numbers headed by a boy!" He watched Gannicus as they laid four bodies of fallen comrades on the ground. 

"In fact it doesn't make any sense!" Crixus supported him, whose gaze hardened as soon as his eyes met those of the elf. The wound was still open! 

“The answer is known to a dead man! One of those we mistakenly call friends!" Naevia made herself heard advancing covered in Attius' blood, before leading them to the blacksmith's shop. 

“He attacked me when I accused him of freeing Upianus and the other escaped Romans!" she explained when Gannicus knelt next to the body of his friend grieved by his loss. 

Azrael joined them and made a face. 

It was she who had attacked. He wanted to kill him, not argue with it. 

But since they arrived in the city and found themselves forced to confront the Roman prisoners, Naevia's slumbering anger had exploded, showing a still wounded girl who responded aggressively in the face of memories. 

"Why help us take the city and then risk our lives by making Upianus flee?" Agron asked confused, like everyone else. 

"Let's turn the city in search of fugitives!" Spartacus said fearing for the safety of those who did not know how to defend themselves.

*

"There was an attack on the city gates!" Proximo informed them entering the house like a hurricane "Shut up yours, a body that me take!" Hanna picked him up as she was washing clothes. 

“Did they kill the intruders?" Milo asked, pawing impatiently to fight. 

"Yes, but they're not sure!" Proximo replied with excitement. 

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked attracted by the last answer of his companion. 

"Many have entered during the confusion created, without having shown the brand!" Unveiled Proximo by freezing everyone present. 

"Hagen, Tigris guard the two entrances and don't move for any reason!" Azrael said understanding the gravity of the situation, the two left the bowls of the lunch they had just eaten and did as they were told. "Hanna, Aranel leaves the house alone with me!" He ordered to his wife "Okay!" He decided not to argue with her "Where are you going?" She asked when she saw him go out with his daughter in his arms. 

The elf reached the Thracian in the building villa while they were discussing the last turn taken by the events of that morning. 

"It is necessary to find out why Crassus refrains from advancing!" Spartacus said "Fuck that bastard, he thinks few are enough to defeat us!" Agron growled as tight as a rope. 

“Crassus is not a fool like those who preceded him!" Azrael announced himself making the four men jump anyway “Can you explain to me how you do it? Especially with this delicate flower in your arms!" Gannicus said taking little Aranel. 

“He is a shrewd man. I repeat that it is no coincidence that he took over immediately after the death of Cossinius and Furius. A relay would not have passed near our field by mistake. He even played well with his people!" Azrael reasoned, hoping to be heard. 

"It was just luck!" Agron dismissed him receiving a fiery glare from the elf. A raspberry followed by a laugh calmed their spirits even before the storm broke.

"Do you want to stay focused !?" Agron resumed Gannicus who was having more fun than Aranel making absurd faces. 

“No, Azrael is telling the truth. Cossinius and Furius were unprepared for our ambush!" Spartacus said “It was Crassus who sent that message to make us make the decision he wanted to allow him to have command. Azrael was right: that information did not come to us by chance! It was a trap, set in place by a sharp mind!" Unveiled the rain-bearer. 

"Damn bastard!" Agron insulted him. Azrael smiled. 

They were rare men like this Crassus. An interesting rival had finally turned up! 

“I recommend greater caution! And that the doors remain tightly closed!" Crixus's speech continued.

"I will not refuse to welcome those who have freed themselves from slavery and risked their lives!" Spartacus imposed himself "And anyway it's too late now!" Agron interjected "Many strangers have already entered to join our cause. Assuming that the harmless aspect does not conceal dark intentions!" Unveiled the German. 

"If dubious people lurk among us, we must identify them and punish them!" Spartacus decided. 

"There is another aspect to consider and it is not insignificant. If one of your wandering slaves manages to kill you....let go of my hair, by jupiter!......” Gannicus complained against an overly lively little girl “.......what will he do, the rest of the flock without your guide?” He asked worried. 

Spartacus seemed not to have considered such an obscure option and it took him a few seconds to respond, turning his gaze to Azrael and then change his mind at the last moment "Crixus, will take over the command in my place. With the help and support of you as advisors!” He finally said. 

“I pray to the gods, that fatal day never comes brother!" Crixus replied struck by this choice "But if it were up to me…..I would not hesitate a single moment to move against Crassus!". 

Azrael sighed nervously. That Gaul was not fit to command and never would have been! It would lead them to ruin.

"On this I agree with him!" Agron supported him “We are fighters, we love blood and battle. And instead we are getting lost in idleness and chat without a construct! " The Gaul expressed his doubts fully. 

“We have to stick to the plan we set out. The city walls are a perfect retreat for us. Crassus' legions on the plains are less protected! In the meantime, let's multiply the arms that will send the weakened enemy into the afterlife!" Spartacus said. 

"Wish Attius was still alive, to multiply the weapons too!" Gannicus intervened. 

“Do you regret the death of a traitor who attacked Naevia with the aim of killing her? May the death of Attius be a perennial warning for all those who want to enslave the enemies of Rome!" He threatened the furious Gaul. 

“We're not sure he did this! Until the fugitives are found, the truth will remain cloaked in the dark veil of uncertainty!" Azrael said, standing in front of the Gaul with an intimidating effect. 

He looked back with barely contained anger, knowing that in a fight he would surely have the worst. 

“Now let's focus on the present. Evaluate the war skills of the new refugees!" Spartacus calmed them by placing himself between the two. 

"The escaped Romans are nowhere to be found, Crassus is almost upon us and you ask me to train a bunch of inept?" Without success, unfortunately. 

“I ask you to observe them with particular attention. If any of them exceed expectations, they risk revealing much more than they want!" Spartacus had the last word with that revelation. 

"You go with him!" He told Gannicus that he returned the child to her father before leaving. 

"Why did you bring it with you?" Asked the surprised Thracian. 

Not that she had never seen him with his daughter in his arms, but he usually left her with her mother when they had to argue.

“You have always been very far-sighted in your choices. But now, there are spies inside the walls!" He said placing the little girl on the ground and watching her walk around full of curiosity “She is a rarity among my people! I'm afraid for what the Romans could do to her if they knew of her existence!" He confided. "Humans and elves, can't they procreate?" Agron asked in surprise. 

“It happened a few times. So few that I can count them with my fingers!" The elf replied. 

"You're unique!" Agron said kneeling in front of the girl. 

She looked at him and burst into tears as she clung to her parent's leg, making him laugh "Like your father!" He concluded offended. 

"Can I take it?" Spartacus asked, bending down and then looking at the elf. 

He nodded and the Thracian lifted her gently. Aranel began to stroke the Thracian's beard with interest. "Dude!" The little girl said indicating the softness of the beard with the wrong adjective. 

"When she is strong enough, I will begin a journey back to my kingdom!" He decided to reveal himself refraining from hitting the German only thanks to the presence of his daughter. 

“It will be sad to see our paths separate. But when the time comes, I hope you will be able to return to your land!" Spartacus accepted those words better than he had expected. 

"If Crassus can't stop us!" observed the elf. 

"He is not the first Roman to try his hand at the enterprise!" Spartacus replied placing the little girl on the table who started playing with the small wooden figurines, destroying the strategic plan created on the map. 

"Those who preceded him did not have a shrewd mind like his!" Azrael contradicted him "Be alert!" He warned him. 

"I agree with him!" Agron admitted even though he seemed horrified by what he had just said "You're still alive thankfully and I'll make sure you stay there for a long time!" He said, making both the elf and the Thracian wonder "As long as we do not avert the threat, I intend to become your shadow!" He said fully showing his loyalty, not that it was needed.

"So let's sharpen our wits and see what the enemy has in mind!" The Thracian replied, taking the child and returning her to her father before going out happy in the face of that promise. 

Meanwhile, Nasir was already busy training the new arrivals. 

"If I were a Roman, my spear would have already impaled you!" One of the recruits picked up. 

"If the spineless one turns out to be a killer, I have the member of Jupiter!" Milo joked as he saw a rookie go into the dust after just one lunge. 

“No, it's worth nothing! You are not gifted at all!" Hanna replied that she had begun to look around anxiously, knowing that the danger to her daughter had never been greater. 

* 

"Is he one of the newcomers?" Hagen asked Crixus “Exactly! Nemetes says he is thirsty for Roman blood. He will test him together with Drusus, to see his true nature!" The Gaul replied, looking suspiciously at that man. 

Liciscus, as one of the new arrivals was called, looked around curiously. 

In that city they were more organized than he thought. He had joined the rebels and was eager to earn their trust and position. 

The rebels had been in the city for several months and he had finally managed to join them. 

Winter was at its peak, but luckily for him, he had found shelter thanks to the protection offered by Nemetes. 

He was not the only one to have such luck as another newcomer named Drusus was in the same situation as him, that is, surrounded by suspicious men! 

He saw the German at the end of the alley they were walking down and decided to break away from him. He might have looked suspicious, as they didn't trust him yet, but he had to get to the harbor. 

From there he could have realized how big the cargo of grain just arrived and if there were opportunities to make easy money with the pirates.

He found himself in a medium-sized street and stopped as soon as he saw it ......... Azrael, the angel of death. It wasn't just a legend. 

The rumors were true: he had stayed by Spartacus' side! 

In front of him a child was playing, with a funny cap on his head. 

The little one seemed to be very familiar with the angel of death, as he clung to his legs between one race and another. 

There was only one other road connected to the one where the elf was, but an imposing man was watching over it as well as the one that stood in front of him and looked at him badly. Very bad! 

Azrael turned towards him and a very strange sensation overwhelmed him, getting lost in those deep blue eyes like the sea that reflected a storm. 

"Don't stare at death angel like that!" Nemetes took him back by giving him a push and breaking that contact. 

“It's not a lie! He is with you!" Drusus said incredulously, coming out behind Nemetes, seeing that the elf seemed very interested in the news that one of his subordinates had just brought him. 

"He's with Spartacus!" The German corrected him before continuing. 

"Wait up!" Liciscus tried to stop him "And the creature that clings to his leg?" He asked eager to hear the answer, running after the German. 

“You are really new! She is daughter! Bastard who is not elf or human!" Nemetes replied as he entered a large square crowded with people. 

“You have earned our trust! It's right to reciprocate!" He explained "Few know deadly secret!" He said satisfied “Don't tell Pirzius! I don't believe his story! He's too kind to the Romans! I'll be happy when I kill him with my hands!" He revealed. 

“You honor us with this demonstration. Allow me to reciprocate by giving the Romans what they deserve!" Liciscus said driving his new companion and exchanging a knowing look with Drusus. 

They returned to the main square where there were many Romans in chains determined to take their revenge. 

Crixus had just landed Gannicus due to an argument that degenerated into violence.

"He protects Romans, as our powerful leader who has gone mad!" Nemetes yelled at Crixus knowing that if he convinced him, everyone else would go after him. 

"Is that why we risked everything by joining your cause?" Liciscus supported him "Isn't it time to pay them back with equal money?" Drusus asked in a loud voice.

Those two simple sentences put Azrael on alert. 

He was making a round of patrol in search of the fugitives when he decided to return home _"Amenez ces Romains à Spartacus!"_ (Bring these Romans to Spartacus!) He ordered Milo and Atticus pointing to a group of prisoners in front of them. 

"What's up?" Hagen asked seeing him arrive. 

The elf entered the house like a fury "Take your things!" He said to the girls. 

"Are the Romans attacking us?" Ariadne asked shocked “No, but we have to go to the villa! Only there will you be safe!" He settled Azrael by taking Aranel in his arms. 

"Hagen, think of the horses!" The elf said before leaving followed by the four girls. 

_“D'accord, mais arrête de crier comme un chiffonnier! Sinon, le secret se dissoudra comme de la neige au soleil!"_ (Okay, but stop yelling like a ragman! Otherwise the secret will dissolve like snow in the sun!) Hanna silenced him before she found herself running after him because of her short legs. 

They hurried to the villa. The elf did not want his daughter to witness such an atrocity. 

Hanna felt fear for the first time in the midst of what she considered her people. 

He could already hear the screams of terror of the surviving Romans who, helpless, could not help but succumb to the bloodlust of the slaves! 

Hate destroys people and in this case all those innocent lives. 

For the protection of Aranel, she could not help but follow her husband to the Villa, where they would have avoided the risk of being overwhelmed by the wrath of the rebels. 

"Let's kill these bastards!" Nemetes shouted in enthusiasm. 

Liciscus smiled when Drusus nudged his attention and their eyes were caught by something flashy in that scenario of blood and death: Azrael, followed by those who were to be his mistresses who for the first time could see with their eyes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third season!  
> The difficult part of the journey begins.  
> They have increased in number, but that does not guarantee final victory. What do you think of the new warriors added?  
> Aranel is about two and a half years old, almost three! And soon she will start talking and no one can stop her anymore.  
> They conquer an entire city!  
> You say it's a good idea to trust pirates?  
> Are new dangers on the horizon? Will Aranel continue to be safe?  
> I thank all those who have patiently waited for the update!  
> Thank you so much Yui for the comments and support!  
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	14. Everythings changes

Little more than a day had passed since that bloody night. 

A crater had opened between Crixus and Spartacus, risking to divide the rebels into two separate groups. But the ills did not end there. 

"He really gave you a good blow!" watched Hanna as she mended the wound on Gannicus' head. 

The Celt and Saxa had discovered that Attius had nothing to do with the escape of the Romans, as it was Leta who had made them escape. 

From there was born a discussion degenerated into a fight between Crixus and Gannicus, with Naevia who had attacked him from behind when the Gaul was about to lose. 

"It's just a scratch!" He replied "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" He asked Azrael who was busy polishing the daggers that Attius had managed to make before he died. 

"Other issues push me to stay!" Said the elf looking at Milo who was chasing little Aranel in an endless scream, while she yelled _"Glamhoth!"_ (Orc!). 

She was now three years old and his vocabulary was only growing. 

"There is no nobler reason to withdraw from a battle!" observed Gannicus softened "It will mean that I will kill some Roman in your honor!" Said the Celt before leaving laughing. 

The elf followed him, taking a different path, heading towards Spartacus. 

“They recognize him as their leader after the massacre of prisoners!" Agron said as he and the rain-bearer watched the Gaul train with other gladiators. 

"And what do you think? Who do you want to be with?" Spartacus asked while looking at the angel of death who had just joined them. 

“With you! I will always be by your side on the battlefield!" The German replied convinced. 

“Return to the villa. I want you to watch over Leta and the other Romans in my absence!" Spartacus said approaching the elf, but being stopped by his friend. 

“Do you think it is wise to leave and leave the question open? A word from you would heal all wounds!" Agron asked knowing that the situation was delicate. 

"Now is no time for words!" The Thracian replied approaching Azrael and going to a more secluded place to speak.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" He asked hopefully. The elf nodded. 

“I ask you to help Agron while I am away! Many more than you think take your word into consideration, even if they often don't understand your language!" Spartacus said smiling. 

In those years Azrael had shown himself to be a precious ally, he would have dared to say even a friend, but he did not know if it was the same for him. 

“I will do as you say, nothing more! You are the leader of this rebellion and you have shown much more discernment than all the men I have met up to now!" Azrael answered toneless. 

"I was surprised to find that you didn't seek revenge on the prisoners!" Spartacus said curiously. 

“We elves do not allow such primitive feelings to dominate us. I got justice for my men with Barahir's death. And even if these Romans owned slaves, they are not directly responsible for my capture and the death of my fellow men. Many are innocent women and children who have found themselves on our path. And besides, despite my reputation, I take no pleasure in the suffering of others!" Azrael cleared things up before heading to the mansion followed by an admiring look from Spartacus.

*

Days passed and the situation seemed to be at a standstill. 

In the villa there was a tense air between the prisoners and the rebels. 

The constant presence of the angel of death didn't help at all! 

"Thank you for the food and protection you offer us!" Leta said to Agron. 

“We carry out the orders!" He replied with a ready apology. 

"Still, it's a much appreciated gesture," she tried again. 

"Heard, the Roman appreciates!" Donar laughed as if they could care about the prisoners' opinion. 

"You and your damned people, you would have already sent us to the afterlife ...." Agron growled, revealing that he disagreed with Spartacus's decision. 

"And maybe we would have done the same thing if Spartacus hadn't protected you!" He remembered instilling fear in the Roman whose face fell an expression of terror. The German smiled satisfied and walked away. 

Leta trembled at those words. 

They would only be safe once they were free! 

An innocent laugh preceded the appearance of a little girl. 

“Hello!" She greeted her making her stop. She hesitated as soon as she saw everyone's eyes fixed on her. 

"Would you like some bread?" She asked feeling the fear subside staring into those beautiful blue eyes. 

She was small, but already beautiful! She wore a funny bonnet on her head that she seemed to hate as she tried to take it off, but the knot holding it in place was too tight to even give her a chance. 

"Wait, I'll help you!" He said grabbing the laces "Don't touch her!" A woman yelled at her, pushing the girl away and picking her up. 

"Ariadne, are you okay?" Nasir asked attracted by his screams. 

“Make the Romans understand that unspeakable suffering awaits them if they dare to touch our children!" She threatened as Aranel laughed. 

"Since when did you become a protective mother?" He asked amused to see her so fierce. 

She turned her anger on him and made him back away "Okay!" Nasir said before laughing again.

"The angel of Death!" A prisoner whispered in terror. 

Leta gasped as she saw him for the first time since the city had been taken, she walked looking disinterested in her surroundings, but despite this her eyes thundered. If it weren't for his pointy ears, he would only have said that he was a massive man with disarming beauty. 

Leta roused herself remembering that she was just a bloodthirsty beast. 

The sound of the door being violently opened made everyone turn in one direction. The Gaul had returned to the charge. 

"Tell him to let me pass or I'll take his head off!" Crixus yelled at Agron, grabbing one of the two guards at the entrance by the neck. 

"Whatever you are looking for, know that I will not allow you to touch the prisoners!" The German warned them. 

Azrael also got into position, fed up with that hothead that, blinded by the thirst for revenge, had stopped distinguishing friends from enemies. 

“We don't give a fuck about your pets!" Said Naevia furious. 

“Why did Spartacus leave the city?" Crixus asked surprising both the elf and the German. 

“Where did you hear it?" Agron asked in shock. 

Nobody should have known but them! 

“You have to give me an answer!" Crixus insisted more and more altered. 

“He will give it to you himself when he returns!" Agron replied eager to get him out of the way. 

LI considered him a warrior, not a coward who plots behind his comrades!" Growled Crixus , free to be able to fully express his thoughts without the respondent being able to respond. 

LJust as you did by massacring the Romans!" Agron stood up to him. 

“They are the enemy! They enslaved us .... and took your brother's life!" reminded him of the Gaul. 

“Some time ago you wouldn't have hesitated to slaughter them all! What has changed?” He asked hoping to be able to take him to his side.

Agron hesitated and Azrael could clearly see that pain never subsided, come to the surface. 

"We are different men today!" The German replied fully demonstrating what he had just said, not taking the bait. 

"Not everybody!" Whispered Crixus furious "When he comes back, tell Spartacus that I need to talk to him!" He said before leaving.

*

Naevia remained, heading for the room where she knew her friends were. 

If she could get them to her side, Azrael too would join and with him nearly half of Spartacus's forces. 

"Even if there is no wifi, I must say that this place is better than our old house!" Sara said rummaging through a large wooden chest full of clothes. 

"What would you do with the wifi?" Hanna asked curiously. 

"I would take a look at the email, Facebook, Instagram .... in short, I would reconnect to the world!" Sara replied with a nostalgic expression on her face. 

That life was crazy, but she would have lied if she denied that she missed the one she used to be. 

"Do you think it's been a long time?" Hanna asked thoughtfully "Do you think my folks think we're dead?" Sara asked more worried. 

"I do not know! I'm sorry about the burden they have to bear due to this doubt!" She confided. 

“I wish I could contact them just to tell them I'm fine and happy. You know, say goodbye for good! At least they would calm down!" Sara said, unable to stop her voice from cracking slightly. 

She was an only child, she was the whole world of her parents. Those who had always given her everything in addition to an infinite love. 

“Yes, saying goodbye would be painful, but less than knowing nothing! Neither from us or theirs!” Hanna sighed. 

"Do you think about your father?" Sara asked "He's not my father!" The other defended herself. 

"One can never be with you .... let's leave it alone! Do you think of the one you consider to be the strenuous of a father?” She asked smiling. 

With Hanna it was impossible to be sad. 

She glared at her before a grin appeared on her face and replied "Yes, I'm sure he's wondering where we are too!" "If only I could talk to him ... even for a short time!" Hanna groaned in pain. 

“Beep! Hi dad, hi Mum, I ended up in the past, I'm fighting against the army of Marcus Licinius Crassus and once I'm done I'll go to Tolkien's Middle-earth with the coolest elven lord of all. I mean I'm fine, so stop worrying! Hanna is a pain in the ass as always, from this you can deduce that she is in great shape too! Bye!" Sara recited before Hanna threw a dress at her.

*

Neavia had understood little or nothing of that conversation. 

But now that he knew the two girls had been torn from their families, he had something to leverage! 

A strange sensation made her turn and she took a shock when she realized that Azrael was behind her. She hadn't heard it coming! 

She started to draw his sword as soon as he realized he was very angry ...... he hit her with a kick causing her to slam into the door that opened due to the blow. 

“Wha...! The Romans attack us!" Sara screamed trying to extricate herself from under the mountain of clothes where she had ended up. 

The girls looked curiously at the two newcomers and when the elf closed the door they understood "Were you spying on us?" Hanna asked cautiously, retracing each word said for fear she might understand something about their origins. 

No, to the ears of an ignorant, they would have seemed only empty words apart from those about the family ... 

"I'm here to talk to you!" Naevia said staying on the ground but giving the angel of death a dirty look. 

"Were you spying on us?" Sara asked demanding an answer with her eyes. 

"If you join us, we will waste no time attacking Crassus and his army and you will soon find yourself in the arms of those you love who have been unjustly torn from you!" Naevia continued. 

"Were you spying on us?" Hanna insisted. 

"No, I didn't want to interr....." "So you overheard!" Including Hanna. 

"Do you accept my offer or not?" Snarled Naevia who wanted an immediate answer too. 

"Would you go against Spartacus?" Sara asked surprised even if she should have expected it after the massacre of the Romans. 

With that action they had already disobeyed the rain bearer. 

“We owe him a lot, I don't forget. But the time has come for our paths to take different directions! Now is the time to forge our own destiny!" Naevia declared.

"No thanks. If it hadn't been for my daughter, I would have gladly joined the fray, but I have to think about her!" Hanna replied trying to hide the annoyance she felt in knowing that her friend didn't care about the word privacy. 

Although she was sorry that the friendship of a few years earlier was dissolving with the passage of time, due to their opposite way of seeing things. 

Naevia was still acting driven by feelings, while they put much more head into what they did. For this reason, the misunderstanding had opened a rift! 

“I don't have a daughter. But I prefer to stay on the side....” Sara was interrupted by the arrival of Crixus who took a few seconds, looking at his woman on the ground and the elf that towered over her, to start the attack. 

Although Azrael expected such a move, he was unable to move in time before the other used the weight and momentum to drag him to the ground. 

The fight was divided into punches and kicks, but it was more of a battle in keeping the opponent on the ground, so they found themselves rolling on the floor in each other's grip. 

"Stop it!" Hanna screamed "But are you going to stop him or stay here as a statue like we did when we were slaves, unable to do anything?" Sara threw herself at Naevia knowing full well that meddling was a bad idea. 

"It's a matter between them!" She cut her short. 

"What happen?" Cassia asked as she entered, holding Aranel by the hand followed by Ariadne. 

"Take her away!" For Hanna, the fun was over. 

Cassia took the baby in her arms, but the Gaul slammed into her before she could go out due to a kick from the elf.

The girl managed to pilot the fall so as to end up on the ground on her back, softening the blow to the child thanks to her body. But it wasn't enough ..... Aranel got scared and started to cry. 

This triggered the elf! 

Thranduil grabbed Crixus to throw him down the stairs. 

Hanna and Sara stood between Naevia and the elf, prepared as they knew, thanks to Gannicus who would attack from behind anyone who tried to harm his beloved! 

"Step aside!" Naevia threatened her for the first time aggressive towards them. Azrael stunned the Gaul by hitting him on the head with a jug, snatched from the hands of Sibyl, one of the slaves freed from the city, as soon as Crixus found himself at the bottom of the stairs. 

He wasted no time and grabbed him by the foot, dragging him out of the Villa under the terrified gaze of the Romans and slaves. 

Agron wisely decided to stay and watch, fully enjoying the scene. It had always been a great desire of his to get the Gaul down. 

Azrael let go of Crixus and gave him a kick that made him fall to the ground, in front of his men who incinerated with a look of death. 

They stared at each other for long before a voice stopped anyone from making a mistake. 

"What happens?" Spartacus asked as soon as he returned with Gannicus. 

"He ... completely lost his reason!" Growled Crixus recovered as he tried to get back on his feet. 

“Are you making fun of him? You who attacked a defenseless child?!" Milo screamed, being stopped by Azrael's hand from attacking the Gaul. 

Spartacus was alarmed and rushed into the Villa following Gannicus who seemed more worried than him. 

He stopped when he saw that Christ was not gone. He stood in front of him with an intimidating "Step aside!" he whispered furiously. 

But he didn't seem willing to give up. The rain-bearer nodded to the angel of death, but this time he was not heard either.

“You've clouded everyone's mind! If we attack Crassus now, we will rout his army in no time!" Crixus attacked him. 

"Get out of the city and the doors will close forever behind you!" He threatened Spartacus. 

"I'm not the only one wondering what's on your mind!" Cried the Gaul in anger. 

"And I wonder if this is right..........." Spartacus began to say turning towards the elf who had the predator's gaze on his face when he sighted the prey "...........put our trust in you, for the future! " Crixus screamed and charged, being stopped by some Thracian men. 

The rain-bearer approached the elf with the intention of entering the villa.

“He attacked Naevia! If you don't protect your brothers then it's time for me to start doing it, taking the lead!" Crixus said drawing attention to himself again. 

"It's not true!" She admitted she found herself in trouble "It's my fault!" She confessed “I spied on Hanna and Sara! He wasn't going to hurt me!" She said turning to Crixus managing to get him away. 

Spartacus entered following the elf "The situation deteriorated quickly, I couldn't do anything!" Agron justified himself by going to meet the Thracian. 

Once in the room where the girls had settled, he saw Hanna cradling her daughter, singing her a song to calm her while the little girl sobbed, still shaken by the incident. _"La prochaine fois que je le verrai approcher de ma fille....la mort sera son seul destin!"_ (The next time I see him approach my daughter ... death will be his only destiny!) Azrael growled still excited. 

Atticus, having come attracted by the confusion, translated nervous. 

“I'll talk to him! Although I am sure that without the Romans at their feet everyone will calm down!" Spartacus tried to reassure him _"Allez-vous les tuer?"_ (Are you going to kill them?) Asked the alert elf. 

"No, I plan to release our guests!" The rain-bearer answered before leaving the room.

*

The next day, of course, Crixus and his men gave a lot of trouble as soon as they learned of Spartacus's decision. 

Those who were loyal to the Thracian found themselves forced to protect the Romans by creating a safe way that would lead them outside the city walls. 

"We will soon shed your blood!" Nemetes growled at Leta causing Spartacus to push him away badly. 

"Your luck is that Spartacus has completely lost his mind!" Crixus shouted furiously. Although the food was scarce, the slaves threw a lot of it against the Romans, as well as insults and a golden shower fell on the prisoners as they crossed the door towards freedom. 

"You expose us to a risk!" Crixus yelled behind Spartacus, having followed him into the villa as soon as the Romans had disappeared over the horizon, greeted by a small Roman legion stationed in advance. 

"On the contrary, I am sure of victory!" The Thracian contradicted him. 

"And how? Freeing the Romans?" The Gaul asked not understanding his brother's plan. 

"Do not pour your wrath on them, the enemy is Crassus!" remembered Spartacus. “You offer him a weapon! They have stayed with us for too long. They might have heard or seen something!" Crixus pointed out in alarm. 

LWhat they saw are two brothers divided and it is a chasm that must be bridged!" Spartacus had the answer ready. 

"And that you created with the expedition to Sicily!" Crixus accused him. 

"I would never have gone if I had known your intentions!" The Thracian admonished him showing disappointment as well as anger. 

"That was an accident!" Crixus justified himself knowing that the split with the elf would have been if not impossible, very difficult to heal and only because he had followed his lowest instincts without reasoning. 

Like when he had sentenced Naevia to slavery.

"Tell Azrael!" Spartacus said lowering his voice in hopes of not attracting unwanted attention. 

“I don't care about that pig! You should send him away!" Crixus replied that he would never openly admit his wrong. 

"He is a precious ally ..... and a brother!" It reminded him of Spartacus horrified by the words he had just heard. 

“He attacked me! It is also because of him that we split up!" Crixus shouted. 

“Only because he supports me. And don't you dare insinuate such a thing! It was your actions that drove you away! But the important thing is that Crassus believes it! When Leta tells him!" Spartacus said. 

"Did you only free her ..... so that Crassus is informed of your plans?" Crixus asked astonished, only then understanding a part of the plan. 

"And if he tries to fight them it will be his end!" Spartacus said enthusiastically. 

They ran into the room where the map was, Gannicus, Agron and Azrael were waiting for them. 

"Heraclius will transport half of our forces to Sicily!" He began to illustrate the Spartacus plan. 

"And I'll stay in town!" Crixus said distraught. 

“With those who are faithful to you! We'll make Crassus believe it. We will place on the walls the bodies of the Romans dressed like us to simulate a presence! You will come out of the north gate going on the ridge of the Melia! We will go to Sicily to plunder more grain!" The Thracian went on. 

“Crassus will detach legions to protect the deposits!" Gannicus explained still upset by what had happened. 

“Weakening his troops!" Including Crixus . 

"You will cross the mountains and attack them when they still believe you inside the walls!" Spartacus said showing him the way he should go. 

"I won't have the numbers to defeat them!" Admitted Crixus still skeptical. 

“Alone maybe not! But you won't be! We will leave Sicily once the men of Crassus arrive and we will land on these coasts joining the brothers!" Spartacus said revealing all the cards.

"By attacking a weakened army on two fronts!" Crixus was convinced by realizing that it was not a bad plan. 

"Did you know that when we talked?" He asked Agron. 

“I had committed him to silence, as well as Azrael and I informed Gannicus during the crossing! I couldn't risk Leta and the others discovering my intentions!" Spartacus said hoping that his brother understood his reasons. 

"Damn bastards!" Whispered Crixus happily in view of the war he so longed for. "Lately you were unapproachable, are you so surprised that we kept you in the dark?" Gannicus asked gruffly. 

"We must overcome the conflicts or we will succumb!" Spartacus calmed them. "Diotimo used to say that the mountains are impassable in this season!" Remembered Crixus . 

"That's what even the Romans believe and you will prove they are wrong!" The Thracian said, showing himself arrogant in the face of the risk of a freezing death for many of his men. 

A snort made everyone turn to the elf "Did he catch a cold?" Asked the cold Gaul. "No!" Spartacus replied "It does not agree with my strategy!" He said bitterly. 

“You don't have a backup plan! What if Crassus managed to enter the city when it is deserted? If something went wrong in Sicily, reinforcements would not arrive! Assume that everything goes as you plan. Arrogance only brings misfortune!" Azrael voiced a perspective that Spartacus had not considered. 

"Not gonna happen! Crassus has already used this tactic with us! Trust me!" The Thracian tried to convince him, being ignored by the elf who in response rolled his eyes. 

"I've been waiting for this opportunity for a long time!" Crixus ignored them, excited at the thought that, despite everything, that wait had served some purpose.

*

Preparations were underway. 

That evening there were no parties or collective booze as everyone was ready for the imminent departure. 

The following evening they would split up, some to the mountains and the others to Sicily. 

But the approaching battle did not seem to weigh down the souls of the brothers. Atticus and Ariadne were fully enjoying a brief moment of peace, hugging each other, lying on a bench, under the portico. 

"For Junoe's boobs!" Sara screamed as she slipped against some crates full of food supplies, presenting herself with her usual elegance. Short moment, in fact! 

"But are you committed to it?" Milo asked laughing. 

"No, but in this yes!" She replied, pouring wine on him. 

"What a great waste of good wine!" Atticus commented amused. 

"Unspeakable sufferings await those who dare to challenge me!" Milo said before starting a fight with Sara. 

"Sometimes Aranel looks more mature than them!" Cassia joked that being from a good family she didn't indulge in simple fights. 

She had learned to fight yes, also becoming a fearsome warrior, but her pride prevented her from rolling in the earth as her man and her friend were doing. 

"Not that it takes long!" Hanna agreed and rolled her eyes to see that her daughter seemed interested in the fight. 

Hagen arrived and threw herself into the fray, rushing to her friend's aid. 

Proximo, Felix and Tigris also joined the fight. 

Sara decided to step aside as soon as the others arrived and found herself laughing heartily with her friends when Atticus too couldn't help himself, joining the crowd. 

Azrael walked over with all the calm in the world, as if nothing was happening and sat down next to Hanna. 

Aranel got off his mother's legs and walked over to those men who were acting very strangely. 

She might have been used to the clash of swords, but not to fights since her parents had never taken her to one of the slave parties.

Hanna hesitated, wondering if she should be stopped, but her companion's hand made her turn towards him who reassured her with a look. 

"Big Brother!" The little girl laughed, pointing to Atticus and quelling the fight with that simple word. 

The men looked at her as if she were a very bizarre creature. 

LYesterday she asked me what a brother was ...... and I replied that they are those people with whom you have a very deep friendship and whom you love very much!" Ariadne confessed that together with Cassia she was barely restraining herself from laughing at the absurd faces assumed by their companions. 

"She didn't understand nothing!" Hanna commented still surprised. 

"And instead she is much cuter than you think!" Sara counterattacked "Atticus and Milo have always behaved like older brothers and have always been by her side, ever since she was very young!" She explained. 

"May Jupiter blow me lightning!" Proximo commented, getting back on his feet with the others. 

"I am honored to be your brother!" Atticus said taking her in his arms. 

“Yes, very moving. But you must understand that he is brother number two and I am number one!" Milo interjected gesturing in front of Aranel the numbers with one hand and with the other indicating who they belonged to. 

"But I'm much older than you!" Atticus pointed out. 

"Here the years don't matter. Even if I put it like this, I'm younger ... and stronger! " Milo boasted. 

“And extremely naive!" He concluded for him Atticus. 

“Other than brothers! You look like an old married couple!" Hagen said sarcastically, sparking general laughter. 

Aranel caught Atticus' attention by pointing to the newcomer with a mixture of fear and curiosity in his eyes "Dear little sister, this is Felix!" She said approaching him. "How the heck is it possible that I have never seen it in these months spent inside the city?" Felix asked smiling at the little girl.

"Cabbage!" The little girl repeated "The mystery is revealed!" Milo said trying to refrain from laughing to avoid encouraging Aranel with that kind of vocabulary. 

Felix had suddenly turned pale, instinctively turning to his parents. 

Hanna looked more amused than annoyed, Azrael was a mystery, as always. 

Aranel stirred abruptly as he hurriedly down from Atticus's arms and ran towards the door. 

Proximo was the only one to run after her and then stop in front of Spartacus and Agron who had just arrived. 

He gave the rain bearer a respectful nod before seeing him disappear into a room of the villa. 

Not seeing Gannicus, Aranel was interested in a large piece of wood, taking it in his hand "Wait!" Sara called her kneeling next to her "I'll teach you one of the best sports in existence!" She said. 

"Get slaughtered in the arena?" Proximo asked sarcastically. 

"She is a female and moreover much smarter than you!" Sara answered annoyed. "Now get personal!" He pretended to be offended "Even if that was what that pig of my master kept repeating to me!" He observed. 

"Language!" Hanna took them back. "You are the only one who cannot speak!" It went against Sara. 

“Since I was a mother it has become my concern to be more careful. I would like my efforts not to be in vain!" Hanna answered, not at all offended, it was the truth after all! 

"But to fight you don't have to be good with strategy, very smart?" Sara asked turning her attention back to Proximo. 

“It was my master who was incapable! And to think that I risked my life trying to save him from the rebels! I must have lost my mind!" He looked at Proximo in disgust. 

"Not much has changed!" Sara commented "A compliment from you will be much more satisfying than conquering Rome!" Proximo said amused. 

"Both will never happen!" She admitted proudly. 

"Woman of little faith!" He criticized her. 

"Visionary!" She replied. 

"And here are two more newlyweds!" Tigris laughed.

"This is called baseball!" Sara said returning to her initial purpose and ignoring the comment. 

"Here you see, you have to hit the ball like this!" She illustrated by moving the stick that Aranel was holding towards a small ball found in one of the Roman dwellings. The little girl seemed very intrigued by that game and charged the shot with decision, aiming at the ball in Sara's hand. 

She was prepared for a blow to the arm, hand or face, the risk was calculated. 

She remembered being a landslide in mathematics when the stick, going backwards, hit Proximo on the family jewels, causing him to fall to his knees and immediately afterwards lying on the ground, with a cry of pain. 

Everyone laughed heartily and Sara had to stop Aranel from hitting Proximo again as she found it funny, probably encouraged by laughter. 

It wasn't a pinata, damn it!

*

The next evening the departure was imminent. 

Aegnor began to beat a hoof on the ground as soon as Felix got too close and the boy wisely took a few steps back. 

"How do you manage to get close?" Asked the frightened boy. 

"You have to figure out how to take it!" Hanna replied laughing, tying tight bags on the animal's back. 

The ground was steep and to avoid a fall they would have walked. 

"I can't!" He admitted walking towards his horse, much smaller and tame. 

"So..." Hanna decided to make a local mind "Food, water, clothes, the tent, blankets, hay....it seems to me nothing is missing!" She finally decreed grabbing Aegnor's reins and approaching the others who were further ahead of her, ready. 

Hagen tried to hold an excited Aranel in his arms. 

An arduous climb and an indomitable horse were enough for that journey, the German was much stronger and more resistant than her and Aranel did not refuse to be in the arms of someone she knew, even if it was not her or her father. 

"We could call ourselves" the horse people "for as many as we have!" Hanna commented “Thank goodness! Horses are the cornerstone of civilization! History itself was forged by the pawing of their hooves!" Sara said stroking hers. 

"What are you raving about?" Hanna asked, amused. 

Getting drunk on documentaries had served a purpose! 

"For millennia the horse has been used in battle!" She said "If it weren't for the horses, do you say Alexander would have been called “The Great"?” She asked provocatively. "

Think of Napoleon conquering France on foot!" Hanna joked as she decided to play along. 

"How do you know all these things?" Felix asked interested. 

"I wrote a blog about the history of horses!" Sara replied "The world felt a great need!" Hanna scoffed. 

All that joy was interrupted by the arrival of Milo. 

"Why haven't you left yet?" Asked the Celt who had hoped not to find them. In the event of an attack, being in line would have been dangerous!

“Stop worrying! We will take care of them!" Proximo said to Milo. 

“Where is Azrael?" Felix asked not seeing him with them. 

"He's from Spartacus with Atticus, ready to leave for Sicily!" Milo replied “Right! Aren't you going with them?" The boy asked. 

“Listen pain in the ass, I came to check that everything was okay before your departure! Forgive me if I worry about...." “This is not the right time to fight!" Tigris took them back by dividing them. 

"Too bad, I would have liked one last fight before the frost!" Hanna said wrapping her daughter in another blanket while Hagen held her. 

"It looks like a mummy!" Sara looked amused. 

Aranel looked at her and smiled.

*

There was something different. 

Azrael was on the quay, Heraclius's ship was arriving in port, but a strange sensation had enveloped the elf since he had seen them leave. 

Then he realized what! Sanus's Painful Jokes! Why hadn't he returned with the pirates? 

He was not following the agreed plans! 

As soon as he saw Spartacus arrive he ran to meet him and grabbed his arm, bringing his face to his ear “Something's wrong!" He whispered to him. 

“This is not the time to get anxious!" The Thracian took him back. 

He hated being ignored! So he drew his dagger and made himself alert. 

_“Ce qui se produit?"_ (What happens?) asked Atticus.

_"Une sensation!"_ (A sensation!) answer Azraek.

_"Par expérience, je sais que ces" sensations "de la vôtre sont correctes la plupart du temps, alors merci que ma femme et les autres soient déjà parties et je vais tirer mon épée!"_ (From experience I know that these "feelings" of yours are correct most of the time, so thank you that my woman and the others have already left and I draw my sword!) said Atticus.

“Heraclius arrived late!" He looked at Spartacus in irritation. 

“Hair shirts show contempt for rules, good manners and cleanliness!" described Gannicus scornfully. 

"Forgive the wait, an adverse fate held me back longer than necessary!" The pirate apologized. 

"Where is Sanus?" Spartacus asked, causing the elf and the son behind him to further agitate. 

"He left this world!" Heraclius replied pretending to be sorry. 

Gannicus and Spartacus exchanged a look of alarm "At the hands of the Romans?" Asked the trace who finally seemed not to trust. 

"By their will and for a huge amount of gold coins that not even a king can offer!" Heraclius replied by pulling back his cloak and showing a medallion with the Roman eagle imprinted on it.

Turning towards the ship he saw the tarpaulin covering the hold being removed showing a group of hidden soldiers and others took off their cloaks with contemptuous and victorious looks. 

Atticus raised his sword screaming in anger, turning his attention to the Romans and taking a few steps forward. 

Azrael moved with him, but immediately decided to stop, with his senses alert waiting for the enemy to make the first move. 

"Forgive me brother, I did not wish you this end!" Heraclius said with satisfaction. 

His ears picked up firm footsteps passing him and he turned just in time to block the dagger aimed at Spartacus' back! 

Gannicus reacted a second later by striking in the face the one who looked like a rebellious slave like them, but who had revealed his true nature: Liciscus! 

Spartacus began to fight against Heraclius and landed him just in time before the Romans were on him. 

Azrael and Atticus began to fight and to their surprise Milo jumped from a roof and landed three Romans with his featherweight. 

"Call for backup!" He ordered Spartacus and the Celt grabbed the horn he wore on his belt, blowing into it hard. 

"Follow me! We have to raise the door and take back the city!" The traitor was not heard by Spartacus but unfortunately by the elf yes. 

_“Atticus, Milo! Allez protéger la porte ouest!"_ (Atticus, Milo! Go protect the west door!) He yelled tensely. 

Everyone was at the upstream entrance, no one had thought of a sudden attack from both the sea and land! 

The two did as they were told, running at breakneck speed after the Romans to bring reinforcements to the few men who would find themselves against that legion. 

As expected, only Agron, Saxa and Donar were at the door! 

They threw themselves into the fray with enthusiasm, eager to fight. 

The more Romans they slaughtered the more they yearned for it. 

"Donar the rope!" Agron's cry roused them from their euphoria and they saw two Romans who were preparing to turn the winch to lift the heavy door. 

Donar ran towards his goal, but despite the support of Atticus, the Romans were too many to reach the door before it was opened. 

Milo pulled the string and released an arrow so quickly that he wondered if he really was Azrael's bastard son.

The arrow cut the rope neatly making the door close completely, for what little it had raised. 

He immediately joined the fray and with relief the Romans stopped increasing in number, perishing under their blows. 

But the relief did not last long as the traitor, known as Liciscus, threw on the door the pitch that was to be used by Crixus on the Melia. 

They could not prevent him from setting him on fire and this made them question for the first time whether it was appropriate to retire. 

Other Romans must have already been on the other side! 

"Whatever your plan, it will create with you!" Agron said as soon as he managed to knock down the traitor. 

But the rumble of thunder made them jump and after three blows the wood gave way revealing a mighty wooden construction. 

The rebels stood watching, too shocked and committed to understanding what was happening. 

"I advise you to leave!" Liciscus said standing up, with a smile on his face. 

“Who are you to tell us what to do?" Agron shouted furiously. 

“I am Gaius Julius Caesar! And you are dead men!" The other replied full of satisfaction. 

“We have to guard the door!" Donar tried to collect them as soon as the Romans began to come out of the gap in the door. 

But the number of enemies was only increasing now that a gap had opened and shortly thereafter the door emitted a last deafening creak before being completely knocked down. 

“Which door?" Milo asked realizing they had lost by now. 

The Romans were too numerous to be stopped or contained! 

“Are too many!" Saxa yelled as she found herself forced to retreat. 

“Let's move back!" Agron ordered and Milo and Atticus obeyed without a word. Meanwhile Azrael was in trouble. 

The ship could carry more Romans than he thought and being only five, with Lugo and Nasir who had joined by chance, they were too debilitating in numerical inferiority. 

“Spartacus!" The cry of Crixus announced it while it was already in mid-air, jumping from the quay over the enemy.

Luck would have it that he wasn't alone. 

The Romans were surrounded and some blocked on the ship. 

In no time all the soldiers were dead! 

"Crixus! You came when I needed it most!" Spartacus thanked him "You have done it many times for me!" The Gaul answered him before shaking a handshake. "Spartacus!" Gannicus attracted general attention by looking towards the open sea. Dozens of Roman ships were preparing to enter the port! 

"All in the mountains!" Spartacus ordered. 

But as had happened with the inhabitants of the city, the streets were invaded by enemies who slaughtered the few slaves still inside them. 

Atticus and Milo ran fast, knowing that against an army they would surely die.

"We have to warn others!" Milo screamed "I think they will notice it sooner with the screams and the sound of swords!" Atticus answered him. 

They walked towards a large square passing through a narrow passageway. 

"We have to find an effective way to notify them now!" Milo barely managed to finish the last word before crashing into someone. 

He fell to the ground rolling backwards due to the force of the impact. 

He heard Atticus laugh "You found it!" The brother said that he felt stupid to laugh like that at such a moment. 

Milo, recovered, looked up and saw that on the ground, not far from him, there was .... Azrael! 

Yes, a very pissed off elf! 

“But… didn't you hear me arrive? Aren't your ears itchy?" He asked before laughing out loud too. 

“Can we know how they got in?" Crixus asked pointing to the bodies of the Roman soldiers lying on the ground. 

“Through the door! We have been betrayed!" Agron answered. 

“Curse!" Gannicus growled aware that the city was lost. 

"I will never forgive myself for trusting Heraclius!" Spartacus said distraught. 

"Heraclius? It's Liciscus who played the double game!" Agron revealed.

Azrael, once standing, smiled, he had seen right! 

Then he frowned, if he had killed him at the port he would not have been able to lead the Romans to the city gate allowing him to open it! 

“That bastard is a Roman!" Saxa said "Miserable dog!" Crixus insulted him "That was why he helped the Cilicians!" He observed Naevia "Did they betray us too?" Donar asked falling from the clouds. 

Azrael sighed, rolling her eyes. Humans had the bad habit of getting lost in idle chatter when it was time to act and think of a strategy ....... 

“Where is Nasir?" The German asked a somewhat out of place question "To raise the alarm together with Lugo!" Spartacus answered. 

"I have to find it!" Agron said playing the part of the lover in pain. 

“Everyone reach the North Gate! May the survivors escape to safety on the mountain!" Decree. 

"Do you want to escape?" Asked Crixus against that decision. 

"I want us to stay alive!" Spartacus replied tired of always having to answer him. 

“We have to fight and face them face to face! Here!" Crixus insisted. 

“Crassus took us by surprise, we are not prepared to defend ourselves!" The Thracian silenced him. 

“Getting out the north gate won't be easy either! The Romans will come upon us!" Crixus pointed out. 

"I'll create a diversion and we'll buy time!" Gannicus interjected "How?" Spartacus asked surprised and worried "I'll invent something!" Gannicus answered. 

"No! Get moving, I'll hold back the Romans!" Spartacus stopped him "It's reckless behavior!" Gannicus took it back. 

But they got along well from time to time, right?! 

“You are the commander! Your fall would be fatal, my death would have fewer consequences!" He confessed "Gannicus!" The Thracian said finding nothing to answer with. 

"Crazy bastard!" Crixus commented looking at him with admiration. 

“Don't get killed!" His partner told him.

"We will wait for you as long as possible!" Spartacus promised him. 

"Go, I'll join you later!" Gannicus yelled before starting, but stopped turning to Azrael. The two exchanged a knowing smile full of respect, aware that perhaps it was the last time they met!

*

They ran fast, killing the few Romans they encountered along the way. 

"Whatever diversion Gannicus has in mind, the enemy will not fall for it!" Azrael said to Spartacus as they reached the north gate. 

"You are great at cheering up your spirits!" The Thracian admonished him. 

"Come out soon!" Crixus screamed "Orderly!" Spartacus tried to appease the fear. 

"A miracle! A miracle please!" And Azrael hated superstition! 

"Walk faster!" Spartacus yelled.

“Whoever is able to fight remains behind to cover the backs of the others!" Spartacus ordered with unusual calm "Hurry up, and nobody looks back!" Screams accompanied the arrival of the Romans and the few civilians present panicked and started pushing each other and stepping over or trampling those who fell to the ground. 

"Nasir, Lugo help the retreat!" Spartacus shouted before taking his position in front of the enemy. 

Agron, Crixus and Azrael joined him. 

The two sides fixed each other for a few seconds, before an order from a Roman kicked off the "Attack!" "Let's lock the door behind us!" The Thracian screamed and Azrael was quick to throw pitch on the winch, helped by Agron who set it on fire before retreating. 

As soon as the flames enveloped the mechanism, a part of the rope gave way and the door suddenly lowered, not closing completely but only halfway. 

"No, Crixus !" Naevia's frightened scream prompted the Gaul to fall back. 

Only Spartacus and Azrael faced the enemy! 

“He is the man you are looking for!" The sentence and the voice made the elf turn immediately after cutting the throat of a soldier and saw the one who led the Romans: Crassus! With the traitor beside you! 

They stared at each other for a few seconds with hatred, before the emperor turned his attention to the leader of the rebellion "Spartacus!" Taking care to scream his name. 

The two of them also observed each other carefully, as if one glance could be enough to know the enemy. 

"Get them!" As soon as that order arrived, Spartacus and Azrael ran to the door. 

The elf slipped under it while the Thracian decided to roll. 

Just in time because the rope gave way immediately after their passage blocking the Romans and allowing them to reach the mountains.

*

Crassus remained in town to fully enjoy that initial victory. 

A sign of destiny that would overwhelm every rebellious slave! 

"Caesar .... it's nice to see that you finally have a human aspect! A feast for the eyes!” Crassus said reaching his second who was in the company of Senator Metellus. 

"I was just congratulating him on his ability to blend into a pack of wild beasts!" The senator welcomed her. 

“Which might have seemed reckless, were it not for Crassus' foresight!" Caesar flattered him. 

“I just have to regret having questioned it. In the Senate they will be thrilled at the news of Sinuessa's release!" Metellus said. 

"Don't be in a hurry to go back to Rome, I plan to celebrate the victory with carnage!" Crassus informed him "Executions?" The senator asked surprised. 

“This very evening. I have reserved for you one of the largest and most comfortable villas where you can take a bath and prepare yourself adequately for such an important celebration!" The emperor welcomed it. 

"An unexpected gesture, but very welcome, I'm grateful to you!" Metellus thanked him before leaving the room. 

"Damn pompous peacock!" Caesar insulted him as soon as he was far enough away that he couldn't hear him. 

“I agree with your opinion! But it is the voice and the ears of the senate. Satisfying his vanity will ensure that returning to Rome inflates our deeds!" Crassus explained as he sat down to look at some papers. 

"You speak of victory, but Spartacus is still alive and his army is numerous and powerful!" Caesar warned him. 

“You can't escape on the ridge! It's impassable!" It reminded him of the emperor. “Words already spoken by the naive one of Glaber! When he was under the illusion of having trapped him on Vesuvius!" The other insisted. 

"Would I be a fool?" Crassus asked piqued. 

"No, you are a man of a thousand resources who is able to weave more tangled plots than anyone else!" Caesar flattered him.

Crassus smiled “Your praise honors me, now abandon the doubts that assail you and relax. The rebellion cannot recover from such a setback! At the celebration I will make sure to pay tribute to you for your contribution!" He said moving to get out. 

“Wait up!" He called him Caesar "There is a rather unexpected fact that I would like to tell you about!" He informed him. 

"What is it that manages to remove the smile from the powerful Caesar just before the celebrations in his honor?" The emperor asked amused but wary. 

“A find! Made during my stay in the city!" He replied. 

"Stop making your words more mysterious and speak openly!" Crassus took him back. 

“Azrael, the angel of death is one of Spartacus’s generals!" Caesar began. 

"I was not already aware of this!" The emperor replied annoyed as he left. 

“But he's not alone!" Caesar specified. 

Crassus retraced his steps in alarm "What do you mean?" He asked understanding the importance of that information. 

"I saw......" the other hesitated not knowing how to reveal it "What is it that has terrified you to the point of making your knees tremble?" Crassus asked eager to hear the answer. 

“..... he has a daughter! Born from the womb of one of her lovers!" Unveiled Caesar. Crassus widened his eyes in horror "Are you sure?" Churches. 

“What other baby has pointy ears? The ears of an elf! One of the slaves present at the battle of Vesuvius confided these details to me! He hides the peculiar characteristics of his race, forcing the little one to wear a ridiculous cap!" Caesar answered him. 

“He wanted to hide his existence from the world!" Crassus made. 

“Is he still young?" The hopeful emperor asked. 

"Barely speaks!" The other confided to him. 

"This is a unique opportunity!" Crassus announced "What do you mean?" Caesar asked confused. 

"I had in mind to put that elf in chains, as a symbol of victory, and to extinguish any desire for rebellion in all the slaves of the Republic!" Crassus said illustrating his original plan "It seems to me the right punishment!" The other supported him.

"But a wild beast is difficult, if not impossible to tame.....and it may flee again!" admitted the emperor "......while a young life is easy to shape to your liking!" He pondered with dark satisfaction. 

"Do you want to kidnap Azrael's daughter?" Caesar asked in shock. 

“A desperate father would do anything for his offspring! If we manage to take it, victory will be assured!" Crassus said. 

"Azrael is not a man!" Caesar warned him "All the slaves were terrified of thinking only of touching her!" He informed him. 

"We are not useless slaves!" The emperor replied "Even if on the battlefield it doesn't make a difference since the Senate of Rome trembles.....at the name of a slave!" He found. 

"The elf becomes as ferocious as ever when it comes to protecting his daughter! I could see it with my own eyes!" Caesar said trying to make the other desist from his intentions "That little girl, she has an entire army to protect her! Any slave would foolishly throw himself to his aid in order to win the favor of the angel of death!" He tried to dissuade him before a noise made them turn around. 

"Forgive me, I didn't want to interrupt....." Leta said after a refreshing bath. 

“Go Caesar! I wish to speak alone with the wife of the building!” Crassus dismissed him “We will continue this speech after the celebrations!".

*

The last rebels who had retreated to cover the escape of the others made their way through the icy slopes of the mountains. 

The wind and snow would have made them lose their way if a certain elf hadn't heard the thousands of voices still in the fog, guiding them towards them. 

"I see Aegnor!" Atticus screamed as he ran towards the horse, which was looking around with its head held high and ears straight. 

Pushing their way through the crowd with powerful thrusts left and right, the brothers reached their goal. 

Azrael let out a sigh of relief. He feared that the enemy had attacked from both sides, but it seemed that those who went to the mountains were all fine. 

Approaching the horse he noticed Sara and Hanna with Aranel in their arms tightly close both to each other and to the animal in an attempt to warm up. 

"Azrael!" Hanna called him running towards him, throwing herself into his arms. "What happens?" Atticus asked hugging Ariadne. "

“Why did you stay here?" Milo asked, also enjoying a warm welcome from his woman. "Something impossible has come true!" Nasir showed up covered in snow from head to toe before being run over by his beloved. 

Agron was happy as a child on Christmas Eve to find him safe and sound. 

"Azrael!" He called him Spartacus. The two of them, Agron and Crixus advanced from where all the others were. 

Not a word was uttered as soon as their eyes rested on what would have marked their end: a huge wall rose up covering the entire width of the pass! 

"Crassus!" Spartacus whispered furious and worried. 

"Let's think first of sheltering from the cold!" Azrael said turning but being blocked by Crixus "Are your ears freezing?" He asked provocatively. 

"Go!" Spartacus ordered happy when he saw him obey without saying a word, to be able to take back the Gaul for his behavior. 

"We have to do it before the wind gets up!" Atticus screamed as he barely held the tent upright. 

Sara couldn't stop smiling as she still felt like a penguin. 

To keep warm, she and the others had huddled together with their backs turned against the wind .... like the habit of those birds, waiting for the eggs to hatch.

"The ground is frozen!" Milo protested as she found herself doing a pirouette that Hanna couldn't help but admire. 

"Shut your mouth and pull!" Tigris called him back ready to fix the wooden nail in the ground as soon as the elf broke the ice. 

"Soon the storm will be upon us as well as Crassus!" Agron noted nervously, watching as everyone hurried to create a shelter from the cold. 

“He will march against us with his mighty army. And when it arrives, death will be our only destiny!" Spartacus admitted distressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrasts help to strengthen bonds, once they are overcome, don't they?   
> Crixus has earned a spot on Thranduil's blacklist and I tremble at how their relationship will evolve!   
> Did you like the scene with Aranel?   
> Spartacus's plan seemed good, too bad he hadn't realized the cards the enemy had put on the table.   
> A Roman spy among the rebels. And not just any one, but the great Julius Caesar!   
> Crassus becomes aware of the existence of Aranel! And he already has plans in mind for the baby! The emperor had planned everything from the beginning.   
> How will the rebels stuck in the snow and ice react?   
> Comments and advice are welcome!   
> See you soon,   
> X-98


	15. Divide and command

In the mountains, amidst snow and frost, the rebels had erected a large makeshift camp in the hope that a tent could protect them against the icy gusts with which the mountain threatened them. 

"This is the first time I've found myself appreciating a good hot soup!" Sara confessed before blowing on the spoon to avoid swallowing a hot liquid. 

"You realize what you have only when you have lost it!" Hanna said as she served the others. 

“You say this because you loved my mother's soup!" Sara remembered. 

"It wasn't your mother's, but the supermarket's!" The friend contradicted her. 

"Will you stop being a know-it-all?" Sara begged, too cold to be able to answer her properly. 

"I'm not a know-it-all, just a person who knows many things and who likes, unfortunately for you, to correct others when they are wrong!" Hanna answered. 

"But that's the definition of know-it-all!" Sara pointed out in exasperation. 

"If we add the controversy to the storm, we don't really get out of it!" Filming Cassia sitting between warm blankets next to Ariadne. 

Outside the situation was no better. The fire around which they had gathered was small and weak from the strong gusts of wind. 

"We can't stay here!" Crixus protested. 

“And what should we do? Soar to the warm coasts kissed by Apollo!?" Agron asked, trembling like a leaf in the wind. 

Thranduil also felt the cold. He hadn't stopped since they arrived and the empty stomach combined with the lack of sleep were starting to make him feel a sense of exhaustion. 

“Tell me I'm not dreaming! Or don't wake me up!" Agron said happy to see Gannicus, safely back from the besieged city. 

"You will have to tell me how you managed to prevail where others have failed!" Azrael welcomed him, grateful to see that he was alive and without serious injuries. 

He immediately recognized the slave sitting behind him on horseback. 

Sibyl, the one who had become his shadow since she had worshiped him as a god since the Celt had killed her master, saving her life.

"I thought I was the only one impossible to kill!" Spartacus joked too happy. 

"Is there a prisoner?" Tigris asked seeing Spartacus pull down from the second horse the one he recognized as the wife of the building. 

He had a wound in his side, perhaps caused during the escape, indeed for sure! 

“Leta is now like us! Persecuted by the Republic!" Gannicus explained as he hugged Saxa "The gods were moved to pity if they decided to spare us a horrible end!" He ventured. 

"I'm afraid they just postponed it!" Spartacus contradicted him before guiding him to a point high enough to observe the wall erected by Crassus in order to block them from freezing. 

"It's impossible!" Gannicus said in shock. 

"He had in mind to block us up here from the beginning!" Spartacus admitted worried about the fate reserved for the many innocent lives he had promised to protect even at the cost of his own life.

*

The following day brought only misfortune and death. 

Numerous bodies were scattered on the cold ground, in front of the wall and even more were inside the moat built in front of it to secure the defeat of the rebels. 

"The gods showed us the way to salvation just to tease us from above!" Gannicus said dejected, like everyone else. 

"You warned us it was crazy ..... I should have listened to you!" The Thracian admitted to the elf. 

Azrael had been opposed to attacking the wall in broad daylight without first having thoroughly studied the territory, but in the end he had followed the Thracian and remained unharmed. 

The elf's doubt had turned out to be right when a moat had opened under the feet of many causing them to fall to their death. A trap hidden from view, as was the custom of Crassus! 

"I want the exact number of casualties!" The Thracian ordered Gannicus. 

"Spartacus!" Nasir called him "Crassus's army is crossing the pass!" He informed him. 

“Women and the wounded remain at a safe distance! All the others follow me!" Spartacus said. 

Azrael nodded at Felix, Proximo, Tigris and Hagen who followed him with drawn swords. 

They reached a rise seeing part of the army advancing towards them. All the rebels shouted full of enthusiasm for the battle. 

"The snow will lose its whiteness, it will become red stained with Roman blood!" Crixus was among those who were anxious to go against certain death. 

“Or ours! Heroically poured! " The Gaul continued. 

_"Uselessly!"_ Thranduil corrected him. Mortals did not care much for the short years of life that characterized their existence ..... they took pleasure in risking death and seemed to yearn for death. "Silence! Calm souls!" Spartacus silenced them. 

“We are within walking distance of our enemy! We have to move immediately so as to catch them unprepared!" Crixus answered as impatient as a child.

Azrael regretted leaving Milo and Atticus with the girls because now he was unable to answer him in kind. There were too many ears listening. 

To attack meant leaving women, old people and children helpless! 

"They have no intention of advancing!" Luckily Spartacus shared his idea not to fight. 

"Now are you also able to predict the future?" Gannicus asked, annoyed and surprised to see the Roman army stop immediately after the words of the Thracian. 

"No, I take advantage of the experience gained in the past! When I was part of the Roman military forces in Thrace. The belts are not arranged in attack formation!" Spartacus explained. 

“But they have numerical superiority! Why should they delay?" Crixus asked recognizing that his companion was right. 

"They are waiting for their commander!" Spartacus said. 

Azrael realized that was not the main reason. 

Crassus had shown himself to be very cunning and extremely unpredictable. He was a man who played cunning and even if Spartacus had done so in the past, the Thracian tended to repeat his tactics, while the Roman was always ready to come up with different and new ones. 

On their way back to the camp Thranduil approached the rain-bearer "Focusing on the wall is a priority! Escaping the frost is the first thing to do!” He pointed out. 

"You think about your family...." "And if you are the great leader I think, you should do the same. Act for the good of your people and not following a desire for revenge or thinking only of war!" The elf interrupted him. 

"We are at war!" Spartacus pointed out. 

“We have suffered a very hard defeat! This is no longer a war for victory, but a struggle for survival!" Azrael said contrite.

*

Marco Licinius Crassus could be described in many ways, but naive was not an adjective that suited him. 

For this Azrale was surprised to see, a few hours later, the emperor's tent, built on the edge of the field, too close to their position and dangerously exposed. 

"Crassus had an imperial tribune erected as if we were still fighting for his pleasure in the arena!" Agron protested in offense. 

“He will learn at his own expense what wonders a gladiator can perform!" Crixus made himself feel bold. 

"I wish we were all gladiators!" Gannicus sighed knowing that in addition to having numerical superiority, the Romans now had better fighting technique than many of the fugitives. 

“We trained them! Many have become war machines!" Crixus replied as if he had just insulted him. 

"Too few to make a difference against the forces above us!" Milo interjected who shared his companion's concern. 

“Yet Crixus is telling the truth! We have often been able to do the impossible!" And here is the arrogance of men "But by appealing to tactics! Not to brute force!” Spartacus believed he could outwit Crassus, believing that his intellect was better than that of the enemy. 

"Tell us what your thoughts are!" Crixus spurred him on. 

“Crassus became more and more bold and intoxicated by the advantage! Did placing the pretorium too far forward is a wrong position! He wants to enjoy the victory in the front row!” The Thracian criticized him "He should receive a visit from us, to understand their mistake!" Maliciously suggested. 

"Such an advanced position will have double surveillance!" watched Agron, voicing the obvious. 

"As the storm approaches, the wind increases. With the darkness of the night it will muffle other sounds. The surprise will make up for our small number!” Spartacus decided. 

"How many will we be?" Crixus asked inebriated by the victory not yet obtained.

“A handful of the most skilled! Fast and direct! If Crassus dies, his legions will fall apart without a guide!" Spartacus replied certain he had the knife on the handle side. 

"A plan already tested with Cossinius and Furius!" Gannicus said remembering the heads of the two senators impaled on the spears that had made their men flee in terror. 

“Do you prefer to send a sleeping man to the afterlife, unaware of the suffering we will inflict on his army?" Crixus asked dissatisfied. 

"If we move in force, we will be discovered and the surprise would be useless!" Spartacus answered and the Gaul could not help but lower his head realizing that it was the best thing to do. 

Other Romans would have come after Crassus! 

"Gannicus is right!" A voice interrupted the quarrel “You have already used this tactic against the Romans. Crassus is no ordinary man and would not commit such lightness! He wants to push us to attack!" Azrael said trying to open his eyes to his comrades blinded by the presumption given by past victories. 

“Any man can be wrong! And this will be the only mistake he will make!” Spartacus ignored him "When Crassus leaves this world, even his legions will follow his same fate!" He said undaunted. 

"I will not come!" The elf decreed "Are you such a coward?" Furious Crixus denigrated him. 

“Be careful how you talk!" Hagen growled, stepping forward, threateningly. 

“My words are lost in the wind of the storm! I'd rather fight to protect those I love, rather than play the enemy's game!" He said turning and striding towards the camp followed by his four faithful men.

*

The words of the angel of death turned out to be true and Atticus was not so surprised to see them return with Naevia wounded on his shoulder. 

By attacking the emperor's tent, apparently too exposed, they had fallen into a trap! Crixus's temper had exploded like the storm that would soon overwhelm them. 

"Is that the way it is?" Asked the angry Thracian "Should we then continue to throw ourselves against each other as when we were slaves in the house of Batiatus?" Spartacus asked. 

"Days forgotten when you possessed a more daring soul!" Crixus replied "If we had attacked Crassus as I proposed..." "Do you want to know the result?" The rain-bringer provoked him "We would have made a choice in view of a sure failure!" Spartacus screamed trying to make his friend think. 

"The ground would not have become soaked with Naevia's blood!" Crixus cried without concealing the pain present in his words. 

"Neither his nor that of thousands of others!" He tried Spartacus again. 

"I prefer to fight!" Crixus shouted furiously. 

_"Don't you understand that by doing so, Naevia's blood will wet the ground again?"_ Azrael wondered who was witnessing the quarrel while having fun in front of what appeared to be two capricious children. 

"Break down the barricades!" Crixus continued "Your brilliant plan against Crassus has gone up in smoke!" He said as if no one had noticed "This time a more twisted mind than yours has beaten you!" Crixus accused him with a streak of satisfaction felt in belittling the great leader. 

"We should put a sword in each hand still capable of lifting it and swooping down on the Roman soldiers!" Said the Gaul revealing his intentions.

“We are stuck in a gorge! Between rocky walls there is no room for an encirclement maneuver!" tried to get him back to reason Spartacus 

“They are superior in number! Better armed than us and more disciplined!" He went on to list "They would exterminate us from first to last!" He admitted low. 

"They would see how heroically we know how to go to death!" Crixus replied stubbornly. 

_"And stupidity!"_ Azrael added mentally smiling. 

"Like when we fought in the arena!" He remembered Crixus trying to hold on to the past to move his brother. 

"Continue to insist on this topic! Few of us are gladiators! And the others don't beg to meet a glorious death!" Spartacus said being absolutely right. 

"No, but they beg for guidance!" Crixus yelled at him. 

"I won't be the one to choose to send my people to the underworld!" Spartacus decreed turning his back on the Gaul tired of that useless bumping into the wall represented by the hard head of Crixus.

"And I won't be the one to die with a Roman gladius stuck in my back!" Crixus announced not wanting to allow him to have the last word "I will gather all those who think like me and we will throw ourselves into Crassus's attack!" Crixus decided provoking him. 

"You will obey my orders!" Spartacus growled as he strode closer to the Gaul until he reached an inch of his nose. 

This was the drop that broke the camel's back. 

Crixus hit him with the pitcher he was filling, sending him to the ground on his knees. 

Azrael became alert. He would not hesitate to help the Thracian if it were necessary. 

"Now you will stop believing yourself a god!" Angry Crixus denigrated him. 

_"From what a pulpit!"_ The elf thought, hinting at a small smile. 

The one who believes himself invincible against the one who claims to be obeyed! 

"I'm sick of obeying your orders as if I were standing in the presence of a deity!" Crixus continued. 

This time it was Spartacus who attacked, starting to punch him. 

The Gaul, after the initial surprise, replied by sending a blow so strong that the Thracian turned around, forcing him to retreat to gain position.

Spartacus advanced quickly and slashed, blocked by Crixus who threw a punch in the stomach. 

The armor protected the rain bearer, but being made up of only a thin, not very valuable metal, it did not completely absorb the blow. 

The slaves present looked at each other bewildered, aware that they were not in a position to intervene. The only one able to do so did not seem willing, as he enjoyed the scene with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Crixus landed another powerful blow to the knee on the chin of the Thracian who, dazed, was unable to oppose the grip of the other or the consequent thrust that made him roll on the ground. 

Spartacus stood up immediately, a determined look on his face, and decided to answer. 

He ducked dodging a punch and giving one to him, the Gaul jumped because of the pain and the Thracian, seizing that opening, hit him in the face. 

Crixus tried to ignore the confusion due to the blow and grabbed his arm moving behind the Thracian so he could hurt him, but an unexpected elbow in his face made him fall to the ground dazed. 

He struggled to his feet and charged again like a raging goat. 

Being his blows, driven by anger, he scored less than the desired ones leaving himself so discovered that Spartacus managed to knock him down after a very short time, taking advantage of it to make an incessant rain of punches fall on the Gaul. 

Azrael sighed. The result was predictable. 

The Gaul was a good fighter, but he let his emotions dominate too easily when he fought his brothers. Fortunately, with the Romans he was able to keep his mind clear, otherwise he would have perished on the battlefield long ago! 

"Crixus!" Agron called his friend approaching the two, running blocking him as soon as Gannicus took Spartacus off him. 

“Have you lost your mind? What happened?" Asked the angry German. 

The rain-bearer did not answer, he was so busy trying to free himself from the grip of Gannicus that he was struggling a lot. 

“Get him to tell you who knows everything! Your commander!" The Gaul laughed at him. 

"Crixus!" Spartacus growled, waving in the Celt's strong arms. 

"Postpone disputes for better times!" Agron tried to calm him down "The tent of the wounded has been torn by the wind!" He reported managing to distract Spartacus who immediately stopped fighting, his eyes wide with concern. 

“The storm is approaching. Let us take refuge in tents who have no shelter!" He settled Gannicus by releasing him, without being contradicted.

*

Inside a warm tent, the external ills did not seem to disturb the present cheerfulness. 

"No, you're wrong, Imladris is a little further north, not stuck in Rohan!" Hanna protested, finding herself erasing for the umpteenth time that now gray sheet. 

"Call it Rivendell, it's so much easier!" Sara said that with the names it was not a summit "The important thing is to understand each other!" Hanna closed the conversation. 

"What are they doing?" Hagen asked as soon as he got back, covered in snow. 

"They draw a map to be able to orient themselves in the lands we intend to go to!" Tigris replied, offended by not being able to peek because of the girls who had pushed him away in a bad way, taking refuge in a corner of the tent. 

"Do you want to come with us?" Sara asked attracted by that answer. 

"We will follow Azrael, wherever he intends to go!" Proximo said firmly and the others nodded in response. Hanna and Sara fell silent in embarrassment, not knowing what to answer. 

The situation was saved by Cassia and Ariadne who entered with an all too familiar face. 

"What are you doing here?" Milo asked hostile. 

And also not popular. 

“Spartacus was looking for a tent to put it in! We offered her our help!" Cassia replied, staring at her companion with a defiant look. 

Sara hid the map in great haste while Hanna covered her daughter with a blanket, who was sleeping peacefully among the furs on the floor. 

"As if we weren't enough!" Atticus complained as he sat down next to the girls. 

Azrael entered after that exclamation looking like he wanted to deny it. 

He took off his soggy fur, putting it to dry next to a small fire in the center of the tent. 

He immediately noticed the Roman and automatically turned his head in the direction of Hanna. 

Usually she was the charitable soul of the group! 

Always ready to help slaves in difficulty and in need .... She replied with a shrug before slipping under the covers next to her daughter, imitated immediately afterwards by the elf.

"Thank you!" Leta whispered, heartened that she had not been kicked out, settling herself in view of that night that the storm never seemed to let go. 

"Be careful!" He made them stop Leta looking in the direction of Aranel "I heard Crassus....by chance...." in the eyes of the woman there was a clear terror as in the crystalline water that made everyone tremble "....has aims on the little girl!" Unveiled. 

Hanna sighed in surprise, stroking her daughter's head as if to reassure herself that she still had her with her. 

"Liciscus!" Milo hissed. 

The elf trembled with anger "If he tries to touch it I'll kill him, I'll kill myself and pursue him even in the afterlife!" Atticus growled making his companions laugh. 

“You know it's very small. If raised as a slave she is convinced that she will not try to rebel!" Leta continued. "He's right!" Tigris said "I was one of my master's most loyal slaves!" He confided "There was a time when I would have given my life for him without hesitating a moment!" He said disgusted with himself a few months ago. 

"Your fellow men have deceived us with false promises and lies!" Hagen accused her contrite, looking back on her past. 

"Those are no longer my people!" Leta admitted "I was branded as a slave....like you once!" He confessed, showing the brand still fresh on his right forearm. 

"Who bought you?" Sara asked curious "Heraclius!" She replied troubled by the memory of that pig. 

"Filthy rascals!" Milo ringed at the thought that it was only those city rats' fault that they found themselves in the cold. 

Sure, Gannicus had killed them by freeing the Roman, but just thinking about it sent him mad! 

Without anyone asking him, Tigris decided to take the first watch by nodding to Proximo who seemed to be of the same opinion and who decided to sleep a little in the hope of leaving the following day, leaving behind that desolate plain full of ice and death. 

At dawn Azrael looked out of the tent, seeing that no one had yet awakened. 

A red sun painted the morning sky foreshadowing the death it must have struck with the favor of darkness.

He went inside to get dressed properly and kicked Felix who had fallen asleep during his watch, awakening him in the worst possible way. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" The boy whispered suddenly very lucid and without the slightest sense of sleep on him. 

Hanna and Sara laughed, aroused by the noise, immediately understanding what it was due to. 

But Azrael, before leaving, was stopped by his companion "Protest as much as you want but this protects from the cold, trust me!" She said putting a woolen hat with ear flaps on his head. 

"Oh, but look .... the elf is gone!" Sara joked. 

"That was enough to hide its nature!" Leta made herself heard. Who would have thought he would have had the audacity to express his opinion. 

"What do you mean?" Sara asked curiously. She had been dealing with an elf for some time now, the opinion of those who interacted with him for the first time intrigued her not a little. 

“Look how it moves, how it fights! We understand that it is different even without seeing the hair or the ears! Why am I pointed?" Leta asked letting herself be overwhelmed by curiosity. 

Azrael replied with a snort "Ada!" Aranel called him extending his arms towards him who took her in his arms and suddenly stopped. 

_"Quelque chose de grave est arrivé!"_ (Something serious has happened!) Azrael said before placing her daughter on the ground and quickly exiting the tent, followed by the other men except Tigris who decided to stay with the girls.

*

Peace had come after the storm. 

Now there were no more clouds to cover the blue sky and a sun was beating that was not strong enough to beat the frost. It was the calm present among the corpses that was chilling! 

Many, indeed too many, had perished from the cold. 

The weakest or those who refused to take shelter had expired. 

Spartacus knelt beside what looked like a statue even though it was still, cold and white as marble. 

"How many dead?" He asked devastated. 

"A thousand without counting the missing!" Agron replied equally depressed. 

"A thousand!" The destroyed Thracian whispered closing his eyes in an attempt to contain the pain that such news caused him. 

He felt relieved when he saw Gannicus walking alongside the elf, approaching him. 

The Celt had been reported missing, but for the second time he had managed to survive! 

Azrael understood that something had happened with Sybil, the slave who was once again at the side of her friend who held her close as she had done with Saxa. 

On the other hand, the germana appeared wounded, but contained in pain in the face of such a revelation, perhaps still too happy to know it was alive. Gannicus gave her an apologetic look, but she walked away without saying a word to him. 

"In their cruelty the gods may have wanted to enlighten the survivors!" Spartacus said walking towards the wall. 

Those cryptic words forced the elf to follow him. He was not thrilled to realize that the Thracian was heading for Crixus . 

"You convinced me! We will move against Crassus!" Spartacus introduced himself. 

"Sure! Now, not when we had a thousand more men!" The equally dejected Gaul protested for those numerous losses "Now lost forever!". 

"What will we do with the army placed beyond the wall?" Crixus asked worriedly. 

"Crassus is able to act in the shadows! Hiding his moves with deception, he infiltrated Caesar among us, bought Heraclius's favor, lured us into a trap inside his tent! With him, nothing is ever what it seems!" The Thracian said attracting the attention of the two warriors. 

"The trench built was already sufficient to block our escape!" She noticed Azrael approaching and whispering those words.

"Why did he build a fortification?" Gaul asked finally understanding what his companions were thinking about. 

"To hide what is not there. Few men at key points give the illusion of being thousands! Using tricks is typical of his way of acting!" Spartacus said with euphoria. 

"What if you're wrong?" Asked Hanna who had heard everything from the tent. 

"In that case we would face a glorious death!" Spartacus answered firmly. 

Azrael and his companion exchanged a glance and then turned to the Thracian and nodded, a sign that they were with him. 

*

An arrow hissed in the dark of night, hitting a Roman in the throat and plunging him into the ditch. 

The other Romans present became alert, but the darkness did not allow them to understand where the danger was coming from. 

As soon as the lookouts were all dead, the rebels climbed the wall with ropes. 

Other guards came alerted by the sound of bodies falling lifeless to the ground. 

Hanna only used the bow, while Sara engaged in some melee. 

The first battle did not last long and they could observe the enemy camp well. 

"Your intuition was right, there are only a few hundred!" Crixus said heartened, pointing to the tents built on the other side. 

"Let's warm the night with their blood!" Spartacus kicked off the dance with that phrase. 

Sara rolled off the wall taking a big blow but reassuring everyone with a "I didn't do anything!" Said in a painful voice. 

Hanna decided to go down the wooden stairs leaning against the wall, not even trying to imitate the others who jumped or slid down the slightly sloping wall. It wasn't very tall, but it was better not to risk it! 

The Romans ran to meet them, but it was not difficult to exterminate them. 

There weren't many, and the rebels who had crossed the wall were almost all well-trained gladiators against whom soldiers would have no hope of victory.

"Atticus, Lugo, take some men and open your arms in the wall!" Spartacus ordered in the middle of the fight. 

The rain-bringer showed his ingenuity when he ordered the corpses of those perished in the cold to be thrown into the ditch. 

At first no one understood his intentions, but when the bodies, piled on top of each other, reached their height, it was all clear: a bridge created with what they had! 

They were fast and at the first light of dawn the rebels had already crossed the wall on their way to safety. If the horses had slowed them down as they passed it, they made it possible to speed up the advance once on the other side. 

But the Thracian and his generals remained lurking on the walls, with the intention of sending a powerful message to the richest man in Rome. 

As soon as Crassus reached the wall, arrows and spears killed many soldiers, narrowly missing him. 

"Behold the mighty Crassus who turns his back on the enemy and runs away like a rabbit!" Crixus mocked him while the emperor found himself forced to retreat to recover a less disadvantageous position. 

“Will be back soon! Carrying rams and crossbows!" Agron said as he watched in satisfaction as the Romans ran like hares. 

“And he will find that his monumental deception has been set on fire! Giving us the opportunity to increase the distance between us!" The rain-bearer replied not taking his eyes off the enemy's back, too far away to be pierced by a spear. 

“Let's get away as far as possible! We will honor our fallen, with future victories!" Spartacus said heartened to have escaped the cold mountains that had claimed so many lives in such a short time.

*

The retreat, even if it was more precise to call it "stampede" proceeded fast thanks to the horses, but still slowly because of their large number and the presence of numerous women, old people and children who slowed down the march. 

Hanna, Sara, Leta, Ariadne and Cassia each had a horse, but not all of them had them and the pace was slowed down by the too short pauses due to the concern to keep a certain distance from the Roman army. But the rush didn't seem to have spared them trouble. 

The elf walked nervously, too agitated to stay in the saddle going at that exaggeratedly slow pace! 

Aegnor was like the owner, impatient and agitated, practically trotting on the spot, trying to release some tension. "Crassus attacked twice in one day!" Gannicus said surprised. 

"But with a handful of men!" Agron pointed out that he too did not understand the intentions behind the enemy's moves. 

“Four days separate us from Crassus! Only small legions move fast!" He observed Atticus "But the soldiers, once they are on us, they are exhausted!" Milo also said confused. 

“He wants to shorten the distance between us! He knows well that with us there are women and children who slow us down and that we would defend them in case of an attack!" Spartacus replied in alarm. "Spartacus, they attacked the rear guard!" Proximo called him and the Thracian set off running towards the comrades placed in defense of the last group. 

“No, stay here! If Romans should appear, you are the only one anyone would obey!" He told Azrael running away before the elf could answer. 

With the arrival of darkness, the rebels stopped in a stretch of the forest and many tents were built in the middle of the vegetation. 

Spartacus, Agron and Crixus walked in the middle of the field checking that everything was in order. 

“We must be ready to leave without warning! Lowering your guard would be a mistake!" Spartacus said, noting with bitterness the relief present on the face of many, in view of a few hours of rest. 

“I don't like running away like a hare that fears the hunter's arrival!" Protested Crixus who was burning with the desire to fight, giving importance only to his wishes, in his impatience.

"Neither do I, however it is necessary to maintain the advantage over Crassus!" Spartacus calmed him knowing that his companion understood his reasons. 

“Wise words! Even if I would prefer to cut off some heads!" Agron supported the idea of the Gaul for the first time after leaving the mountains. 

"They'll cut it off us if we abandon caution!" Spartacus replied agitated that impatience could make them commit dangerous mistakes. 

"Once upon a time you would never have spoken like that!" Crixus took him back. 

"Today my thoughts are also addressed to the weakest among us!" The Thracian stood up to him. 

"Who fill their bellies like those who wield the sword!" Crixus continued to be heard. 

“In this he is not wrong! Stocks are running low, starvation will soon slow our pace!" Agron and the Gaul suddenly seemed to be best friends, with the former starting to agree with him every time the other opened his mouth. 

"Gannicus, you and Lugo go ahead, looking for wheat and game!" ordered Spartacus knowing that they would not find enough for everyone. 

"We will not be able to escape forever, one day very soon, we should raise our heads and fight!" Crixus said in a bad mood. 

"One day...." Spartacus whispered before walking away. 

"You know it's the right choice!" Agron told him that in his heart, he would never deny food to the weakest, even if they were unable to fight. 

“I know that there are no certainties, in times of war!" Crixus replied before heading to the tent. 

"Will we be able to escape the jaws of Crassus?" Sara asked Thranduil as they set up the tent. 

"I'll make sure they don't grab you!" Proximo answered her. 

"But don't mind your business, huh?" She asked annoyed, moving away from him and going to stand next to the elf. 

Being close to Azrael was a guarantee. Nobody would have dared to contradict them, attack them or just speak to them ..... apart from the few faithful men!

"Help, I need help!" The excited voice made them turn in the direction of a slave running in the middle of the field. 

Hanna wasted no time and after giving the baby to Atticus, she ran to that person for help. 

"What happens?" She asked, agitated in front of the obvious disturbance in the other's eyes. 

"A woman is giving birth!" The stranger answered grabbing her and dragging her towards a tent. 

Sara ran after her along with Leta and Spartacus who had overheard the short conversation. 

A birth, such as Aranel had been, was a sign of hope for the rebels, a good omen. 

A new life gave meaning to that future which, because of the Romans, seemed very uncertain. 

“It is fortunate to come into the world assisted by such expert hands! Have you done it before?" Spartacus asked praising the slave who had called them and seemed to be the most experienced and able to help the new mother. 

"Many times, with my master's slaves!" She replied smiling in front of the baby. 

"What was his name?" Leta asked "Maybe I met him!" She said quietly at the memory of what seemed like a very distant past life, but which in reality was not. 

"Pompo!" The stranger replied quickly "A merchant!" She added. 

"And what's your name?" Sara asked "Kore!" She replied "Nice to meet you, I'm Hanna, while she is Sara....." "The lovers of the angel of death!" made Kore by freezing in amazement. 

"I'll never get used to such fame!" Sara complained, however, amused. 

Spartacus jumped and grabbed Kore by the arm, making Hanna and Sara jump. 

“You say Pompo! But his arm bears the mark of another master!" He unveiled by dragging her out of the tent. 

"Were you a slave of Marcus Licinius Crassus?" He asked pushing her against a tree. 

"Yes!" The terrified slave, aware, replied that lying would do no good.

"Another spy! Insinuated between us…” Agron understood both fed up and angry. 

"Who abandons his plots to help a woman give birth ?!" Leta asked astounded as she joined them. 

"The man who wants to exterminate us sent it!" Agron, who still did not trust him completely, attacked her. “No, he doesn't send me! I fled from the camp on the Melia!" She tried to defend herself. 

“Were you motivated to the point that you preferred a blizzard? Reply! Speak now or you will be silent forever!" Spartacus warned him resentfully. 

"The woman is a fugitive like us, what does it matter who her master was?" Hanna asked as she approached the Thracian. 

In that girl she saw herself again. That young girl in chains, terrified in the face of a hazy future. 

"She needs protection, not veiled threats!" Leta gave her a hand, surprising them. 

"My intentions are clear, contrary to those who bear the mark of my enemy!" Spartacus said that he could not afford to let his guard down, even if only in front of a young woman, an apparently innocent victim. "Crassus has never really done me anything wrong!" she confess increasing the anger of the Thracian “It was his heir who inflicted the most painful of wounds on me! ..... And I know he would do it again!" The slave answered, whose terror was clearly visible in her wide eyes. 

"Even my bride was harassed.....by those who called themselves her masters......" Spartacus recalled letting her go. 

“You are responsible for it, Leta! Take care of her! And if you find out that he has not told the truth ...... then you will have to pay for his betrayal with your life!" He threatened her knowing full well that even the slightest lightness would lead them to ruin. 

"I'll handle that!" Leta replied, happy to see that Hanna and Sara were also willing to offer asylum to the slave. 

"I'm not convinced!" Agron said as he watched the group go away. 

"Leta is telling the truth.....I can't refuse those who seek freedom...." Spartacus realized sadly in front of those painful memories. 

"Yes, the freedom to starve like all of us!" Agron said giving voice to the atrocious reality.

*

Hanna sat down in the warm furs, next to her daughter who was resting destroyed by the journey, in her father's lap. 

“If they had asked me: where do you see yourself in ten years? I never imagined answering ... headed for the mountains to avoid being slain by a Roman fossil!" She joked. 

“I always thought that I would fall due to the evil coming from Dol Guldur, or at the hands of Sauron. I must admit that it would be much more interesting than being crucified by some silly mortals!" Thranduil thought. 

He had always had the knowledge that death could tear him from Legolas' side at any time, but the passing of the centuries coupled with being locked up in his kingdom had clouded that chilling alternative. 

"You are in worse shape than I thought!" Hanna admitted laughing. 

"You know ..... sure we wanted freedom, but this all started out of revenge!" She began to say "Spartacus, he wanted to avenge his woman, we.....we took revenge on Barahir!" She continued to be interrupted “That was justice! Whoever kills my people deserves it!" Thranduil said, darkening. 

"Yes, but....from another point of view it would appear as a revenge...." Hanna thought aloud "Anyway....." She tried to resume the conversation as soon as she saw that the elf was on the point to argue "......I meant .......we started with resentment but I didn't think that everything would change in such a short time!" She said. 

“The rebellion has evolved! From rebellious slaves we have become the protectors, the bearers of hope! We fight not only driven by anger, but for innocent people who see in us a chance to be free!" Hanna reasoned, feeling moved by herself. 

“Why are the Romans so afraid of us? Not for the number, not for the looting...........We who were just a property have broken the current beliefs that our lives are worth nothing! We have found something more precious than revenge: freedom!" After being one step away from death, imprisoned in the middle of the cold, Hanna realized that this was not just a "civil war", or "rebellion", as the hell they wanted to call it! “Freedom pushes you to fight against every obstacle, every prejudice, every enemy, in order to go home! It does not consist in having a good master who allows you to choose, but in having none at all!

It is the condition for which a person can decide to think, express himself and act without constraints!" It was as if enlightenment had arrived at that moment. 

"That's what we do too!" Thranduil interjected "The dark lord wants to conquer Arda and dominate the mind and will of all his peoples!" He explained. 

"So the life of every living being is summed up in a struggle for freedom and for what is right !?" Hanna wondered even more confused. 

There were many more similarities than he thought! 

“Your second point varies for each individual! I have always fought to protect my people, the people I care about, my family!" Thranduil said, gently stroking his daughter's head. 

Hanna leaned her back against his chest "You know ... I just realized I've never thanked you!" She confessed embarrassed. 

"For what?" Azrael asked in surprise. 

“For this great life! Of course, armed soldiers to fight every day trying to kill me are not the best, but I can say I can bear some imperfections!" she said smiling, fully enjoying the warm embrace of the other. “Nobody can choose which life to lead. You don't have to thank me!" He replied. 

"Mistaken!" She insisted "It is true that I had not planned to meet you.....but......you always protected me! Thanks to you I have had privileges that I could never have dreamed of!" she said as if he didn't know. 

"You would have made your way even alone!" In saying this it seemed that Thranduil did not want to pay compliments, but to tell a simple truth. 

"Maybe yes. But I wouldn't have had a treasure like this!" pointed out Hanna before kissing her daughter tenderly. 

"We can conclude that it is thanks to both!" The elf decided before they kissed. 

“Azrael! Gannicus and Lugo are back. Spartacus wants to talk to us!" Agron's voice coming from outside the tent spoiled that moment, but Azrael didn't take it too much and walked away. 

"They spotted a wide valley, there will be twenty farms and even more!" illustrated Spartacus that he already had an attack plan in mind to replenish supplies. 

"Many herds of goats and grazing flocks!" Gannicus specified.

“What are we waiting for? Let's attack them!" Crixus said impatiently. 

Spartacus sighed, completely changing the subject "At the first light of dawn ... we will march north! We will go in the direction of the Alps!”. 

“Are you going to camp in the mountains?" Crixus asked not understanding his companion's intentions. "No, I want to cross them!" The Thracian replied "Once there, everyone will go his own way!" He revealed looking at the Gaul as if he were waiting for his dissent. 

"Has he completely lost his mind !?" That was not long in coming. 

"In our opinion Crassus expects a compact formation!" Gannicus said. 

"Thousands of slaves who disperse beyond the borders of the Republic, even Crassus does not have the resources to track them down, if scattered in a foreign land!" Spartacus concluded the explanation. 

"All that we have done......and that we have lost.......all nullified if we now run away!" Crixus would not have given up this time. 

“If we stay Crassus will attack again.....” Spartacus tried to make him think “We will defend ourselves! We have already beaten him!" To be interrupted by Agron. 

“We could beat him again but what will the cost be? How many of us will still have to fall? How many women who don't know how to use weapons? How many innocent creatures? I want it to be the free! Far from the cruel shadow of the Republic!" declared Spartacus surprised that the German was on the side of the Gaul.

"Do you have something in it?" Crixus asked looking badly at Azrael "If you have hidden thoughts, express them!" Gannicus said taking a menacing step forward. 

"We nibbled the legs of the beast......but bite the neck!" Spartacus tried to distract them knowing for sure, that attacking Rome was only the dream of a slave blinded by revenge! 

“So let's pierce it to the heart, let's dissolve its shadow forever. Crassus's army presses from the south. If we turn west, we will reach the gates of Rome long before its legions are able to defend it!" Crixus imposed himself. 

“I want to see Rome tremble! Like when the man you were once decreed the end of the Batiatus house!" The Gaul seemed to have decided! 

"Let us!" Spartacus ordered and the other three obeyed without a word, leaving the tent. 

Gannicus and Azrael, before leaving, could not help but throw a resentful glance at the Gaul.

“You know perfectly well that we can do it! How many Romans have we snatched from this world? The Republic trembles at the name of Spartacus and the army of his rebel slaves!" Crixus said once alone with his brother in the hope of being able to reason with him. 

"We risk too much!" Spartacus understood that this time it would be impossible to change his mind! 

"The bringer of the rain.....he who has defeated the shadow of death is afraid...." “Not for myself! No! My anguish has increased along with our number!" The Thracian interrupted the Gaul and managed to silence him. 

"I'm tired of running away!" Nearly. 

“So, stop! There is Naevia by your side!" Spartacus was also stubborn. 

“My woman does not want to abandon the case and I with her! We will fight until Rome is at our feet!" Crixus decided by pointing a finger at the table as if to specify the point of the question. 

"Do you want to lead everyone to certain death !?" Spartacus asked downcast. 

“No, towards freedom! True freedom! Do you really believe that Crassus will stop in front of the mountains? That the Republic will let us escape their claws? We have revealed their weaknesses, we have proved that a shaking hand can become a fist! We dared to challenge the idea that a slave should stay in his place and accept the stick and the chain because it has always been so! We have built the Republic with our hands, our blood and our lives! And in the same way, we can bring it down! It was you who opened my eyes, Spartacus! And I don't accept that now you ask me to close them!" Crixus said not angry, but disappointed. 

"It used to be easier when it was hatred that binds us!" Spartacus realized that he could not deny his brothers freedom of choice, even at the risk of losing them forever! 

“Those days are long gone now. With or without you, I will march to Rome! With all those who have the same desire for revenge!" Crixus said he too was heartbroken to see their paths dividing. 

“We fought to be able to forge our destiny! I can't stop you from choosing your path!" Spartacus decreed smiling at him. 

"At the first light of dawn, our paths will separate!" Crixus announced, holding out his hand to his brother, a sign that nothing could ever really divide them! 

"Crixus......" Spartacus said stopping him from leaving the tent "I ask you for a last effort before you leave!" He said aware that that would be the last fight with him at his side!

*

The quiet that comes after the storm should be reassuring and relaxing, but Hanna could tell for sure that this was not the case. 

Crassus had hunted them for months on their flight to the mountains and was suddenly gone. 

Perhaps Crixus and his family had attracted him towards them as they left an obvious trail of blood in their path, or he was devising a trap into which to make them fall now that they were outnumbered. 

It was Thranduil who had put all those paranoia in her head. 

Him and his presentiments! He would have made him pay soon! In the meantime, letting off steam by slaughtering an advance relay race could prove extremely beneficial! 

“These are people from the north! What are the intentions of Crassus?” Gannicus asked surprised to see that the enemy's men were moving faster than he thought. 

"His soldiers have the emblem of the bull!.......They are not his men!" created Spartacus by gazing at the armor of what was now a corpse. 

Luck for them, a woman who was once a prominent figure in Roman society, was more than happy to contribute. 

"The eagle and the dolphins. I have already seen this emblem! I believe it belongs to Gnaeus Pomeius Magnus!” Leta said in fear. 

"Pompeius?" Spartacus asked although he didn't seem very interested in hearing the answer. 

“He fights both by sea and by land. My husband spoke of it with admiration. Everyone in Rome considers him the greatest warrior......" “Yes, I too have heard of his exploits. And the fact that they call him the young butcher!" Spartacus interrupted the woman, fully expressing his concern. 

"And we will slaughter birds and fish!" Milo made himself feel eager to find out more. 

“I thought he was blocked in Iberia against the renegade Sertorius. It is for this reason that Crassus armed an army!" Gannicus said alert. 

"If that was a relay race from Pompeius’ army, let's not be under any illusions, soon his legions will cross our path!" found Spartacus realizing that the troubles were only beginning to appear on the horizon, amidst a thick fog that made them unknown and unpredictable.

*

One morning apparently like all the others, the agitation was palpable in the air and evident in the face of the slaves who ran from one side of the vast field to the other, to bring news or to take a stand at the lookout points. 

"A man on horseback is approaching!" That news from Atticus had sparked panic. 

It could have been a warning from the enemy army, or another spy sent by Crassus. 

"It could be a diversion, be ready for a possible encirclement maneuver!" Spartacus said as he headed to the edge of the field to lead a small group of warriors in case of a confrontation. 

"It looks like the cloak of the legionaries of Crassus!" observed Gannicus when the horse was close enough to make out some features of the rider. 

"That is not a Roman!" Azrael said that with a quick glance he recognized the slender body with something similar to an amphora in her lap, but hidden from view by a blanket. 

Naevia was back! 

Wounded, alone and with a horrible gift, pale shadow of a broken love! 

“Is he dead ..... as he had always dreamed of? In the glory of battle?" Gannicus asked when Spartacus managed to get the severed head of Crixus out of Naevia's hands. 

"In battle, yes, but without glory....." she whispered wounded both in body and soul. 

“After our departure we had reaped victories after victories, rivers of blood flowed in the lands we crossed....no one could resist us! We were convinced we had Rome in hand! But we hadn't reckoned with Crassus and his legions!" remembered Naevia starting to cry. 

"Was it he himself who took the life of Crixus?" Spartacus asked destroyed by such a loss. 

He and Crixus had always been in conflict, but they were united as true brothers! 

"He had put the traitor Caesar on the ground, when a boy, little more than a child........pierced him with a spear!" Naevia told in pain at the memory. 

"What an infamous fate!" Gannicus growled thinking back to the first time he had seen the Gaul.

A shoddy recruit who burned with a desire to become champion!

“What about Agron? Did he share the fate of Crixus, or is he still of this world?" Nasir asked him fearful of being rude in ignoring the indomitable Gaul, for the man to whom he had given his heart and who perhaps he would no longer hold in his arms! 

"Crassus spared me for mocking you with the vision of your end!" Naevia said turning to Spartacus before lying on the cot with her back to him and letting herself go with a silent cry. 

"Crassus wants to push you to react on impulse...." Azrael reasoned once he got out of the tent. 

“If it were just my life, maybe I would respond to the provocation! But I try to remain lucid......we must prepare ourselves in view of a new danger!" Spartacus tried to calm down by turning his attention to other problems. 

"Pompeius!" Azrael agreed. 

"He sent them south to Crassus, but not seeing them return, he will send more!" Spartacus reasoned. Perhaps he could take advantage of a situation that, to inexperienced eyes, could be unfavorable on all fronts. 

"We cannot risk finding ourselves squeezed between two armies!" Gannicus said, anxious to find out his partner's plans.

*

Tiberius was the eldest son of Marcus Licinius Crassus. 

The bravado given by the youth had prompted him to offer to meet the powerful Pompeius in view of an alliance to capture the rebels. 

He was certain of succeeding in the task entrusted to him by his father and would return to Rome with deserved laurels that would have paved the way for a glorious future in the senate. 

The horses trotted up to the field, with men running after them. 

Victory was now near. 

They had been wearing out the rebels in a race against time for a few months, and the gods would support them for the glory of Rome. 

Tiberius, swollen with pride, got off his horse heading towards the tent of the one who could have become a valid ally, had he been able to play his cards well. 

He went inside the butcher's tent to reveal his intentions, like a lost child, to push the other to let his guard down "Illustrious Pompeius, my father regrets not being able...." "The regret is mine!" Spartacus said turning slowly, satisfied to see the sure gaze, being replaced by a bewildered one, with a hint of fear "I had hoped to pay homage to the emperor himself. But fate puts a pale shadow of Crassus's name in front of me!" He mocked him. 

Tiberius lost all concern and turned, running as hard as he could for his life. 

He left the tent seeing his men surrounded by rebels. 

He jumped on a horse spurring it at a gallop, but not even taken three steps, an unknown force made him fall backwards to the ground. 

Azrael had grabbed the young man's cloak, gleefully watching his fall. 

Once on the ground, he pointed the sword to his throat, not giving him a chance to even try to grab the sword. 

The weapon was immediately taken by Spartacus! 

"Is it the sword .... thanks to which you deprived Crixus of life?" He asked furiously. 

"Disarm them, tie them up and get ready to march!" He ordered, suppressing his anger. 

"Do you want to keep them alive?" Gannicus asked, disappointed to send the enemy to the underworld.

"I want them to honor the remains of a hero, before reaching him in the afterlife!" Spartacus answered him before knocking out Crassus' son with a blow from the sword handle. 

Tiberius regained consciousness once they reached the rebel camp. 

The slaves were agitated and angry, shaken by the recent loss of many, husbands, children, lovers, cousins, who had perished alongside the indomitable Gallus. 

“I don't want them to be victims of uncontrolled anger! Their blood must serve higher purposes!" Spartacus calmed them by leaving them with an avid curiosity. 

"Fights?" Naevia asked once the Thracian revealed his intentions to her in the tent. 

"To honor the fallen and comfort those who still watch over their memory!" Spartacus replied knowing and wanting to indulge his men's desires of revenge. 

He handed his friend a weapon. 

“I have already seen this sword, in the hands of Crixus! The one with which that boy deprived him of life!" Naevia said looking at the blade in terror. 

"His name is Tiberius, he is our prisoner together with a handful of his own!" He revealed the Thracian. 

"I have to kill him!" Naevia whispered without resentment, but as if it were a certainty she had just understood. 

"There is an amphitheater behind here! We will pretend it is an arena.......and pay the honors to the indomitable Gaul! So I remember it and I will always remember it!" Spartacus said still grieved by that loss. "There was a moment, not far away, when he harassed you and I was the first to instigate him!" Naevia accused herself. 

“The past is rarely the way we wanted it, the future is a leap in the dark. Embrace the present and erase any ballast from your thoughts!" Spartacus encouraged her. 

"There is a lot of wisdom in your words!" Azrael said entering the tent. 

Hanna, Sara and Naevia came out together ready to comfort each other. 

"Thank you!" Spartacus said gratefully “I would like to ask you to fight. You would give a lot.....” the Thracian was interrupted by the elf's hand which immediately stopped him. 

"I'm afraid I can't do it!" He replied "As much as I agree with your decision, I would never allow my daughter to attend such a show!" He explained “He will stay in the tent and my place is at his side! It is not my intention to belittle Crixus through my actions. He was a hothead, but still an ally with whom we started this rebellion!" He finished saying.

Spartacus smiled at the idea of that treasure he had so hoped for and that the Romans had destroyed by killing his beloved "I understand your reasons! I will also leave some of my men on guard!" He offered himself and was well received by the elf. 

* 

The joyous cries of the slaves were so numerous and shrill that they drowned out all other sounds. 

This was not true of a certain elf who clearly sensed danger approaching. 

Their horses were tied and left to rest in different tents, so the sound of approaching hooves belonged to someone outside the camp. 

Azrael called his men, going to meet the man on horseback who was approaching with too much fear. 

The elf jumped inwardly, drawing his sword as soon as he recognized the red armor of the Romans.

Initially, not possessing his formidable sight, Atticus and the others did not react, merely watching him in surprise. But when the stranger was close enough, they too did the same. 

"I'm coming in ...." Caesar was unable to say more before a pan hit him on the head making him lose his balance to fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. 

"What a great satisfaction!" Hanna said stretching and making many of the slaves present laugh. 

"What are you talking about?" Spartacus asked going to meet Gannicus and Atticus at the top of the steps of the arena, surprised to see the latter in that place instead of next to his father. 

"Of one I want long dead!" Gannicus said following the other with barely restrained anger. 

The Celt landed the Roman with a punch as soon as he found him in front of him. 

“I offer a fair exchange! Five hundred of your men, captured by us in the battle against Crixus, in exchange for the life of Tiberius!" Caesar hastened to say fearing for his life. 

Atticus, Milo and Gannicus kicked him several times. 

Proximo and Tigris would also join but were blocked before they could satisfy their thirst for revenge.

"Stop, let's hear what you have to say!" Spartacus took them back. 

"He's alive then......the boy!" Cesare said with a relieved smile. 

"Maybe......but for a little while longer!" Spartacus replied, also furious. 

"I hope you don't get enchanted by this snake!" Gannicus growled who, like Azrael, didn't believe a single word. 

“It seems clear to me that I am not speaking for myself. You won't think I'm stupid enough to come here, to the wolf's lair on my own initiative!" This was true! 

"Would Crassus be willing to make this exchange?" Spartacus asked realizing that the lives of many of his own depended on this. 

"He would even offer you the throne of Jupiter, just to get back that freak of nature, that unfortunate degenerate son!" Caesar replied showing antipathy towards Tiberius. 

"Or you are lying and this is another one of his damn traps!" Milo reasoned looking at his sword as if he wanted to make sure it was sharp enough. 

“No trap! That man dotes on his son, he is unable to reason on this!" Caesar said before shivering as the blade of Azrael's sword was aimed at his throat. 

"Five hundred?" Spartacus asked still uncertain. 

"If you take my life, which you certainly want, you will also decree their end!" Caesar warned him looking at him, aware that reasoning with the elf would be fruitless. 

Eventually, Naevia had agreed to give up her revenge, in the hope of truly freeing the survivors who had followed her so loyally on the battlefield. 

“We deliver the hostage to you, as agreed!" Spartacus said pushing Tiberius, wounded and narrowly not killed during the fight against Naevia who should have been the last before his death. 

“I barely recognize him! He is very different from the man I remember!" Caesar mocked him "Rejoice the heart, to see that you are still of this world!" He greeted him with feigned cheerfulness.

“These words do not fascinate me, hypocrite! You understood perfectly well that they were Spartacus men!" Tiberius accused him, who was already contemplating revenge. 

"Careless statement!" Caesar warned him knowing he was in an advantageous position. 

"I'm sure my father will find it of some interest!" Said the stubborn boy. 

Great, the Romans were also fighting each other. 

But no where to be surprised, their greed was such as to make such an implication predictable. 

"The journey to bring you back into his arms presents many dangers, especially for one who has not yet learned who is the best among us!" Caesar threatened him aware that he could express himself freely in the absence of the emperor. 

Azrael's eyes widened and shouted for Spartacus as soon as he saw a slave dashing towards the son of Crassus with a dagger in her hand. 

But even his warning did not prevent the disaster. 

The stab hit hard and the boy collapsed to the ground panting for a few seconds from the pain, before expiring. 

“Damn bitch! You don't know what you did!" Caesar shouted in anger as Gannicus jumped at the excuse to throw another punch at them. 

"I finally got the score!" Kore answered satisfied. 

“Five hundred of my brothers will pay for it! The boy is no longer worth anything now!" Spartacus hissed realizing that the girl had told the truth. 

"And even less the life of Caesar!" Atticus said drawing out a dagger and placing the blade on the Roman's throat already savoring the moment ... 

"Wait up!" Kore stopped him. 

“Crassus will keep the covenant. If you give him another thing that his heart cares about!" She said to the Thracian, resolute and determined.

*

"Does this seem like the time to pick blackberries?" Hanna asked stunned seeing Sara intent on scrapping together anything edible. 

"It's little, but something already!" She replied. 

"It would take too many to fill your stomach......you're just wasting time!" Cassia took it back. 

"For once I agree with you!" Hanna said surprised and amused. 

"They will not be able to serve us, but for Aranel!" Ariadne interjected, also setting out to reap the rewards. They were among the dense vegetation and the line of people on the march was still long, not to mention that in the rear there were many valid warriors including Proximo and Hagen. 

"Once out of the Republic I will cook you a tart with blackberry jam!" Sara promised. 

"I was able to taste it. It is a delight for the palate!" Cassia said, bending down to pick the blackberries too. "Don't go too far!" He called her Hanna. 

“Thank you for your concern but I know how to take care of myself! Here there are many great ones..... I remind you that I'm doing it for your daughter!" Cassia said, starting yet another fight. 

"And nobody asked you!" Hanna answered. 

A scream revealed the position of a Roman hidden in the vegetation which he charged, unleashing general panic. 

Cassia had her back to him and didn't have time to turn around or draw her weapon, before the sword struck. 

A severe wound in her side was opened and she fell to the ground without making a sound. 

Sara grabbed Ariadne, who in desperation had rushed to her friend's aid, not paying attention to the soldiers. 

Both fell together in a bush avoiding another Roman. 

Sara managed to kill him before abruptly pushing Ariadne "So don't help him! Fight! You have to fight if you want to save her!” She told her managing to rescue her from the nightmare in which she had fallen. 

Hanna had also found herself in the middle. 

She hadn't been able to escape and was now fighting in an attempt to protect her daughter from the blows.

She would never run away abandoning her friends, under normal circumstances, but now that protecting Aranel had become the priority, she acted more instinctively, without following her heart! 

The Romans were too many! 

One managed to injure her in the leg and she fell to the ground trying to protect her daughter with her body. 

The surprise was great when she found herself engaged in a melee with another soldier who was trying to steal Aranel from her. 

She released one hand and hit the bastard several times in the neck with a knife, managing to free his daughter from the death grip. 

Aranel was crying, being handled so roughly had scared her! But it wasn't over! 

This time it was two who pounced on the mother and daughter! 

While the first took the baby, the second was about to kill the mother! 

Hanna had lost her grip on the knife ... she had nothing to defend herself with! 

Thranduil was on an advance with Milo and Atticus, to assess which roads were safe! 

He would have disappointed him! But worse still, he would have disappointed his daughter, allowing the enemy to capture her and put her in chains! 

Proximo pierced the one who threatened her and hurled herself on the other who, like a coward, used the child as a shield. 

The gladiator stopped trying to figure out how to get out of that situation, but this hesitation proved fatal. Other Romans fell on them and managed to divide them, many perished under the blows of the enemy. Proximo fought in an attempt to reach Aranel who was getting further and further away, Hanna tried to kill as many Romans as possible to help her friend, but the wound in her leg slowed her down and did not allow her to change her defensive position.

Despite this, the gladiator was well trained and in a short time he managed to dominate the foolish Roman with the daughter of the angel of death in his arms. 

But when he was ready to deal a fatal blow, a spear crossed his abdomen making him immobilize in surprise. 

The Romans disappeared in the dense vegetation accompanied by the echo of Aranel's screams and tears as he cried out to his mother _"Nana! Nana! Manke naa lle?"_ (Mom! Mom! Where are you?).

_"Your amin!"_ (Help!) Aranel kicked, bit and tried to hit the bad men who had hurt his mom, but to no avail! The sound of a horn preceded Azrael's arrival along with his other men, but it was too late. 

Tigris ran to Proximo catching him as he fell to the ground. 

“I-I'm sorry!" Proximo exhaled with his last strength "I failed!" He said before falling into the oblivion of death. 

"Noooo!" Milo's mangled scream that ran alongside his beloved wound, spread throughout the forest, attracting general attention as Hanna yelled "Aranel! They took Aranel!" To anyone he met. 

Thranduil set off at a gallop and Gannicus, after having borrowed Milo's horse, followed him with Atticus, reassured to see that his wife had come out unharmed even though she was destroyed and worried about the fate of her friend, who was seriously injured. 

Just outside the vegetation they saw the Romans on horseback too far away to be reached before they joined the rest of the army. 

Thranduil felt a pincer grab his heart as soon as he heard Aranel's cry that desperately screamed _"Ada tua amin!"_ (Dad help me!) _"Ada manke naa lle?"_ (Dad where are you?) _"Ada avo awartha nîn!"_ (Dad don't abandon me!). 

Gannicus and Atticus blocked Azrael just in time. 

They jumped on him making him fall from his horse and a primordial scream came from the elf deafening them for a few seconds. 

Aegnor had reared up, sensing his rider's anger, reacting by jumping and kicking wildly. 

"Take it easy!" Gannicus yelled at him who was finding it harder and harder to keep him on the ground "That's what they want!" Atticus gave him a hand "If you bite their trap you will let them win and Aranel will be lost forever!" Gannicus insisted. 

Thranduil seemed to calm down and the two let go, still remaining alert. 

"If they try to do something to her....." the elf suddenly stiffened and the two men backed away frightened, having never seen him so furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conflicts with Crixus are resolved as soon as the opportunity for battle presents itself.  
> The rebels flee in an attempt to find a position to recover the disadvantage acquired after the massacre that took place in the mountains.  
> Crixus, and many of his people, are separated because of the thirst for blood and intoxicated by the presumption of being able to conquer Rome!  
> Crixus will find death at the hands of the son of Crassus.  
> Tiberius is captured and used as a bargaining chip instead of a sacrificial victim!  
> Kore decides to return to the place that caused her a lot of pain with the hope placed in the power of love!  
> Okay I confess: this twist was a flash idea!  
> Aranel has fallen into the clutches of Crassus, what will happen now?  
> Comments and suggestions are welcome!  
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	16. Against all hope

Crassus's army was exhausted. The newly built camp was just the illusion of a moment of rest that would never happen since soon, the emperor would give the order to resume the march to shorten the distance that separated them from the rebels.

Caesar walked with his head held high along the entire route that would lead him to Crassus. 

An advance legion had brought fresh and reassuring news. 

"I bring news that gladdens the heart!" Caesar was announced in the presence of the emperor. 

Crassus turned with obvious curiosity and could not help widening his eyes when he saw in the arms of another soldier a little girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and ....... pointed ears! 

The little girl held her muzzle and her face was streaked with tears but she didn't seem frightened. 

"We have triumphed....." Crassus began to say "...in something deemed impossible!" He said satisfied. "What's your name?" Asked approaching the girl "Shit!" Getting a very disappointing response. 

Core appeared at the entrance at that moment and like everyone else, he couldn't take his eyes off the girl. "You weren't requested!" Crassus told her with a cold attitude. 

"I apologize, but at the rebel camp I was able to interact with her!" She lied "I could take care of it, to make you feel safe...." "Your well-being doesn't worry me!" Crassus shouted "Take her away!" He spat the order and the guards obeyed by dragging the slave into the tent reserved for servants. 

They turned as Aranel's screams became deafening. 

She fidgeted like a wild animal and eventually the guard lost his grip causing her to fall to the ground. 

"Get her!" Caesar shouted and three men were quick to obey. 

The first managed to grab her by the arm but a bite made him lose his grip. 

The other two threw themselves at her, but the little girl crawled under the table and then climbed up on the chair, immediately after on the cabinet, where she grabbed an apple present on a large tray full of things with a very good scent. 

"Rest! He just wants to eat!" Crassus calmed them, astonished at an incredible display of agility by such a small child. 

Aranel ignored the apple, slipping it into his tunic as a spare, getting on all fours and lowering his head to smell the carrot and potato meat on the plate. It smelled good! 

She took her fork and skewered the meat, lifting the whole slice that immediately fell, making the sauce splash all over her and everywhere. 

Crassus approached slowly, the little girl recoiled in alarm and after taking some other cutlery began to cut the meat into small pieces.

"It's mine!" Aranel protested, grabbing the tray by the handle, starting to lift it slightly and banging it on the table with a loud crash. 

She repeated the gesture several times, ignoring the sauce that was overflowing, soiling the table. 

Caesar started to approach but was blocked by a sign from Crassus who had stopped cutting the meat and patiently waited for the little girl to stop, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. 

As soon as the child calmed down Crassus finished cutting the meat, bringing the plate to the child, trying to stay at a certain distance. 

Aranel began to eat saying incomprehensible words between one bite and the next while staring at the emperor _"Lanter!"_ (Old man!) Aranel nodded after thinking about it _"Usquener!"_ (Smelly!) Was true _"Saurar!"_ (Crazy!) That was what Mom called Milo when he was being bad. 

"What language does he speak?" Caesar asked amazed, it sounded melodious and elegant and he could swear he had never heard it. 

“I don't want to be false. But I think it's that of the slaves!" Crassus answered starting to walk around the room. 

"You said his well-being was not of interest to you, why did you act differently?" He asked confused. “Because a dog is not made docile with a whip. The flow of time distances man from the simplicity of life, we have the opportunity to win his trust without prejudice and it is our duty to grasp it!" Crassus said enthusiastically. 

Caesar was distracted by so much wisdom when a carrot landed on his face soiling it with the grease of the sauce. 

_"Sana sina!"_ (Take this!) The little girl screamed laughing as she used the spoon as a catapult. 

Milo had taught her to do it with nasty people! 

Aranel burst into tears as soon as he saw that big and evil man approaching threateningly. "Don't touch it!" Crassus shouted imperiously. 

Caesar stopped emitting an annoyed grunt and then bowed his head in the direction of the emperor to apologize. 

A laugh made him turn around and he saw that Aranel was looking at him with a satisfied smile. 

The Roman rolled his eyes and mentally said all known curses, clenching his hands into fists until his knuckles whitened.

*

In the thick of the woods, numerous eyes and ears were alert. The rebels had camped out to catch their breath during their months-long stampede, but not everyone seemed to be able to relax. 

Thranduil was finally back and Sara didn't know how to tell Hanna that she hadn't seen Aranel with him. She walked disconsolately in a small clearing, next to the tent where her friend was. 

She looked at the one next door where Cassia struggled between life and death.

She knew well what they were risking, at least he had always believed it. 

She and Hanna had fought in many wars, killed enemies, risked their lives, yet it seemed they didn't fully understand the danger, as if they were still little girls just enslaved. 

They had always been happy and busy fooling around most of the time, which is when they didn't have to fight or take care of the baby. 

In short, Sara realized that they had not yet grown up despite the experience gained on the battlefield. Cassia had told the truth with a simple joke: Aranel had sometimes shown herself more mature than them! She couldn't tell if it was in her nature as an elf, but she remembered well that in the moments before each battle, ever since she had learned to crawl, the little girl became extremely silent and listless in doing anything except being in her mother's arms or of the father. 

As if she sensed something was about to happen, on the contrary, she and Hanna laughed and joked even during the journey that separated them from the battlefield! 

Was it their way of ... enjoying life? Did the idea of an eternal existence have the illusion that everything could last indefinitely? 

Because he could swear the thought of losing Aranel had never crossed their minds. 

One moment! Yes, once, when Leta had warned them of the danger. 

The problem was that once they had put a little distance between them and Crassus's army they had immediately dismissed the matter as if it were of little importance. 

Yet even Thranduil seemed to have done so, going ahead and leaving them alone.

Aside from the elf, Sara realized that it was time to grow up. To open your eyes, that wasn't a fairytale. 

As absurd as their new life was and you could bet on it .... if they hadn't taken it seriously they would have been bummed! And he would do anything to save little Aranel! 

It was his granddaughter, an innocent child who didn't deserve to grow up believing that this was all normal! 

She saw the elf enter the tent and did not reassure her immediately after seeing the others come out. 

*

Hanna was silent, lying on that makeshift bed as she seemed to no longer pay attention to the world around her. 

Thranduil sat down beside him and felt a mixture of emotion stir in his chest as she pulled her arm away from his touch. 

"I'm sorry!" He said sadly referring to what had happened far too long ago. 

By now their beloved daughter had surely ended up in the clutches of Crassus towards an uncertain future. "Are you sorry....." Hanna repeated in a tone full of anger "You know at first I thought it was entirely my fault!" she revealed. 

She turned to his companion and looked at him with hatred, surprising him. 

"But then your actions....." she spat furiously "....those who believe himself to be a great ruler ..." she spoke slowly with a derogatory tone "... they opened my eyes!" she ended. 

Hanna sat up abruptly and held back a moan because of the pain her leg injury caused. 

"Hanna...." "Was it your plan to sacrifice your offspring?" she asked with tears in her eyes that she could hardly hold back “Oh sure! Being a little bastard wasn't important enough to you! So there is Legolas to hold the reins of your kingdom!" She mocked him in a cracked voice. 

Thranduil sighed, fury showed in every gesture and facial feature, but strangely he spoke with unexpected calm. 

“They were too far away. Chasing them I would have fallen into a trap playing their game!" he said.

"Ah so now it's a game?" Hanna asked in shock. 

"You know, I have always believed that it was the Valar who brought us together, in the hope that our love would unify two peoples who for centuries had looked at each other with distrust!" she said knowing that this Thranduil already knew "But now I think the Valar wanted to punish you by sending you here!" she said with a laugh full of mockery. 

"The mighty King of Mirkwood reduced to a miserable slave, whose death would have been devoid of honor and glory .....uhm yes, maybe if you had perished in the arena you would have had them, but according to the mentality of the poor mortals!" she mocked him. 

"I could say the same thing about you!" Thranduil replied in a tone "A poor orphan who finally finds herself in the place where they would have treated her as she deserves!" He too went down hard. 

“If you let yourself be misled so easily it means that I am deluded. You didn't understand how powerful a feeling like love is and I made the mistake of giving you mine!" He said immediately turning pain into anger. "But poor thing, did I hurt your feelings?" Hanna asked pretending to be repentant. 

"I find it very funny...." She declared satisfied "... especially from one who deprives the mother of his daughter!". 

"It's mine too!" He remembered. 

"And you showed that you don't give a damn!" She replied. 

“I preferred to withdraw to be able to free her safely! Don't you understand that they could have threatened his life by seeing me arrive?" Thranduil tried to tear the veil of anger that momentarily blinded her. 

“You are now a strategist. Well, with your dear dead daughter, your wits won't be very useful!" Without much success as Hanna had not laid down the hatchet. 

"She's not dead yet!" Azrael growled, stiffening more. 

"How do you know? Do your elf senses feel his heart beating?" She asked increasingly furious. 

"It's hard to explain, but yes!" Thranduil replied, ignoring the anger. 

"Wait wait! So if they kill her, do you die too? You know those fantasy stories where if you kill a dragon its knight also dies? Are we at those levels? " Hanna scoffed.

“I don't know what you're talking about, but a strong bond is created between father and son, if you were an elf you'd know what I'm talking about. I feel it and I know it is still alive!" Thranduil said angry that she wasn't making the slightest effort to understand. 

“Wow! You know maybe Narwain should have asked for pointy ears as well as immortality!" Hanna said, aware that she was turning the knife in the wound. 

"Will you let the Romans divide us?" Azrael asked with a last attempt. 

"You did it, leaving us alone in the woods!" She answered in kind. 

"You didn't oppose my decision!" He pointed out, “I was returning to you ... as soon as I sensed the danger! But Pompeius men took us by surprise, they shouldn't have been so far north! That's why I didn't arrive on time! Crassus took advantage of this advantage!” He said knowing that he had no chance to open her eyes. "No, I didn't, but a millennial creature should show greater discernment!" Exactly. 

"I can't predict the future!" The elf said. 

"Then I'll have to turn to Elrond next time!" It was like talking to a dwarf! 

“You know, I have always admired your strength and vitality present in you, now I realize I was wrong! You let yourself be destroyed without a fight!" He finally decided to say "Do you really want to leave me to fight alone?" He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“You abandoned me in time of need! You didn't protect our daughter!" She screamed accusing him. 

"We do not have! I trusted you and you showed yourself an incapable and weepy child who gives up in the face of the first failure!" He attacked her. 

"I wonder if the ability to surround yourself with such insignificant people is your talent!" She joked with a fake smile. 

"Silence!" Thranduil growled, clenching his fists and breathing heavily in an attempt to regain control over the anger that was overwhelming him. 

“I am sorry great King, but you have fallen off the pedestal. Besides, I'm not an elf, so I don't have to obey you!" Hanna said waving a hand and lying down, making sure to turn away from him. 

"Good! Stay here to feed yourself with hatred and resentment! You can continue your existence by drowning in it as far as I'm concerned!" Thranduil yelled, blinded by anger and pain. 

“I lost my daughter! My only reason for living! Nothing matters anymore!" Hanna said in a firm voice but with warm tears streaming down her face.

"You know maybe we really saved you from disappearing...." she interrupted him "..and you, as a good selfish person, only think about how to return to your goddamn kingdom, ignoring the costs!" Thranduil stormed out of the tent, to avoid saying anything else that he might regret.

*

“Is the soup ready? I'm starving!" These were the last words of a Roman sitting by the fire waiting for supper before an arrow pierced his trachea. 

The other ten men were alerted immediately, but could not do anything against the group of warriors who surrounded them, disarmed and forced to their knees. 

A silence steeped in terror fell as soon as the eyes of the Romans rested on the angel of death, who advanced towards them with extreme calm. 

The elf grabbed the first soldier by the throat lifting him as if he were a stick. 

"Where is the elf girl?" Gannicus asked making his two swords clash as if to give more emphasis to his question and to make those slimy worms understand that they meant it! 

"I-I don't ... I know w-what you're talking about!" The Roman suspended in the air gasped. 

"Then you are useless!" Atticus said nodding towards his father who wasted no time and pierced the man in the belly with his sword, letting him crash a corpse to the ground. 

"Think carefully, pay attention and answer our questions ..... if you don't want to share his destiny!" Tigris said walking among the Romans on his knees, with heavy steps. 

Gannicus grabbed a Roman by the armor dragging him in front of Azrael. 

"Where is the elf girl that Crassus captured?" Milo asked kneeling in front of the trembling man. 

"He is with the emperor! With the emperor! " The soldier answered with excitement. 

“There are many camps scattered throughout this territory. And also Crassus last time was not where he apparently seemed to be! Answer the questions and I won't kill you!" Atticus said pointing his sword at the Roman's throat referring to the trap implemented by the enemy in the mountains. 

"Fuck you filthy slave!" Shouted another. 

Thranduil was quick to drop him on his back with a kick before hitting him with a club in the leg, breaking his thigh bone. 

The scream of agony was music to his ears. A thousand whispers begged for blood and death! 

The Romans had to pay! 

Another cry rose from the soldier who was in front of Milo when the latter plunged a knife into his leg, moving the blade into the wound to convince him to speak.

Meanwhile in the rebel camp Spartacus was studying the map to understand how to move quickly and in such a way as to be able to increase the advantage without exhausting his own. 

"Spartacus ...." Agron entered the tent out of breath and having an anguished expression, but he could not say anything but Nasir entered from the opposite side looking devastated. 

The Syrian was the first to speak "Cassia...." he whispered, unable to say more, but in his eyes you could read the horrible truth. 

Milo's partner hadn't survived her injuries! 

"What news are you the bearer of?" Spartacus asked, turning to the German trying to ignore the suffering that such news caused him. 

He knew Cassia well, a strong woman full of character. 

He had welcomed Leta as an old friend he hadn't seen in a long time, allowing her to integrate easily. “Azrael and Gannicus are gone! They and a handful of men vanished into the night, marching against Crassus!" He said worried that their movements would reveal the position to the enemy. 

"The child!" He made Spartacus. 

The father had not been able to wait and had disobeyed his orders. 

Didn't he understand that this was what Crassus hoped for? 

They were playing the enemy's game and he absolutely had to find a strategy with which to run for cover in an attempt to stem further deaths!

*

The daughter of the angel of death was beautiful, even as a child. 

Thinking for her of a destiny like hers made her suffer. Core turned to the slaves in front of her. 

She had to stop shaking and show herself for who she really was: a woman made strong by unpleasant life events that she couldn't choose! 

“I know you are afraid. But I'm tired of enduring in silence!I was humiliated, raped, ignored and trampled on! Spartacus opened my eyes and Azrael made me feel protected!" Gasps came from the group of slaves who were listening to her. 

“Spartacus believed that Crassus had sent me, he feared for the life of all those who follow him. Women, children, old people and men who have broken the chains to be free! Azrael's wife gave me protection, along with him!" Core was determined to take the chosen path without constraints. 

Better to die than to live as slaves! 

"The daughter of the angel of death is in grave danger! Now that I can actually do something ... I'm not going to stand by! Crassus is no different! Nobody is! The slightest suspicion about each of you will suffice and you will be crucified! Do you want to live a life in fear, or do you want to choose alone to fight so that your lives are given a fair value?” She asked getting some whispers of agreement. 

“The elf girl is in a tent surrounded by guards! How will we be able to succeed in such an undertaking?" Asked one who did not trust at all. 

Core hesitated. She knew she was leading them to certain death, but he had to convince them it was a necessary sacrifice! 

"We will send a message..." another slave began "....to all the others! If even we, the slaves of Marcus Licinius Crassus, can rebel against him, then everyone can!" she said raising a fist to the sky. 

She was Cantara's friend, the harlot brutally killed by the son of Crassus. 

“We don't have to do it for ourselves, but for all the other slaves. I have a dream: that no one should die for the Roman amusement anymore! I don't want to leave this world like Cantara! But fighting!" This was enough to convince even the most skeptical. 

They all knew each other and were convinced that they could give a powerful meaning to their death!

*

Core took up position with Cantara's friend next to the tent where the little elf was held prisoner. 

They had to hurry! It would not take the Romans long to notice their absence along with that of the guard in front of their tent, replaced by a disguised servant. 

A slave started arguing with another, attracting general attention. 

The others attacked the guards instantly while Core's companion took the opportunity to run inside the tent and free the little girl from the chains with the key stolen from one of the guards. 

The alarm was immediate! 

Core saw another ally arrive on the back of a horse urging ten horses to gallop fast. 

She blocked them in front of the tent and the girl ran inside to see why her friend took so long. 

She entered and stiffened before the scene that presented itself. 

Her friend was fighting against a Roman, or rather, she was being punished with kicks and punches. 

The guard was so focused on her that not seeing Core coming, he gave her the opportunity to slit his throat with a knife stolen from another soldier. 

The girl took the key from her dying partner and set about freeing the child. 

The little girl pulled back saying something incomprehensible to her and making the chain tighten. 

"I'm here to help!" Core tried hearing the voices getting closer and closer "I'm your friend!" she tried again unsuccessfully “I want to take you back to your mom and dad! I'm like them, see?" She asked showing the mark on her right forearm "I'm a slave!". 

The girl's face lit up as she saw the mark of slavery and she leapt into her arms. 

Core wasted no time and once he clicked the lock of the iron collar tight around the child's neck, he ran out. The Romans were within walking distance of them. 

She saw Crassus behind a front line of guards and started running. 

She practically threw the little girl into her companion's arms, before getting on a horse and starting at a gallop. 

The Romans were everywhere and the situation seemed to have no solution.

But the fire set by other slaves, added to additional horses freed and put to flight, distracted the soldiers enough to allow them to escape.

As soon as they crossed the borders of the camp, the companion was pierced by a spear and Core managed to catch the child by a whisker before she fell to the ground with the corpse, just because they ran alongside each other. 

She lowered herself, in an attempt to protect the child and dodge the blows of arrows and spears every time avoided by a whisker. 

She pushed the horse into the middle of the group and when she saw the clump of trees approaching she seemed done, but an arrow pierced her shoulder making her gasp in pain. 

It was the gods who kept her steady on her back, because her vision blurred several times and it was the horse that decided the path to take.

*

Azrael and his men had remained stationed not far from the Roman camp for days, hoping to find a breach in the enemy's organization, but nothing seemed feasible! 

Then one evening, the initial confusion had moved them. 

They had attacked the edges of the camp, burning and killing anyone, the Romans seemed distracted by the chaos inside not to worry about them. 

The elf had seen the runaway herd rush out of the camp and had clung to one of the first horses, imitated by the others. 

Seeing Aranel saved in the arms of a slave, evident signs were the poor clothes and the terrified look on his face, had been a relief. 

Fear blocked him from seeing the man being killed and falling to the ground with his daughter. 

But a gentle hand had grabbed the last Aranel, drawing her to safety. Tigris and Hagen had him covered in those seconds, not hesitating a moment when he ordered them to focus on protecting the girl. 

A shower of arrows and pitch had fallen on the Romans, who, taken by surprise, had taken care to get on the defensive allowing the fugitive to reach and overcome the borders of the camp. 

Many arrows had grazed them in their stampede and many rebels had fallen. 

Azrael had flanked the girl and managed to stabilize her and keep her in the saddle when the poor thing was hit. 

Aranel was ecstatic to see him again and he was so too! 

They galloped for a long time, Aegnor and the other horses following obediently as they overtook and passed them, knowing that stopping could mean dying. 

But once in the thick of the woods, the Romans had withdrawn, or rather a surprise attack by Spartacus and his men hidden in the vegetation, had made them desist. They had ridden until dawn, before stopping. Aranel slept peacefully in his father's arms, drowsy despite the constant movement of the horse. 

“The girl is dead! He lost too much blood!" Milo informed him as soon as they dismounted. 

Azrael sighed. He wanted to at least thank her, but he couldn't even do that. 

Stopping to heal her hadn't been possible and she hadn't been strong enough to hold out that long!

*

The elf was surprised by the Thracian's intervention, not believing he would ever do it. 

"Thank you! Without you, I'm afraid the outcome would have been very different!" Azrael said, bowing his head in respect. 

The rain-bringer smiled. 

“I was a fool to stall! I doubt I would have done it if it had been my daughter and for this I apologize!" He admitted sincerely. 

“The past cannot be changed. But you made amends and for this you have my gratitude!" The elf replied, implying that the resentment had disappeared. His daughter was safe, nothing else mattered! 

Furthermore, Spartacus had immediately informed Azrael of the latest news and the elf had forbidden him to reveal such news to Milo. 

At least as long as they were so close to the enemy, fearing a reckless reaction given by pain in learning that the love of his life was lost forever. 

As he had foreseen, once they returned to the camp Hanna had snatched Aranel from his arms without saying a word, continuing to ignore him and appear angry. 

He decided to ignore her knowing that it would take some time for the anger to subside. 

They had resumed their journey immediately after their return and Milo, devastated, had taken the body of his beloved with him, wanting to burn it on a pyre with full honors. 

That evening the ceremonies in homage to Crixus and Cassia were staged. 

Spartacus stood in the center of what appeared to be a small arena speaking in front of all the slaves assembled in respectful silence. 

“Tonight, our hearts rejoice as we rejoin those we thought were lost. Fathers, brothers and sisters, children and lovers!" He said referring to the five hundred men traded with the life of the courageous Core "Let's hug them tightly, because the shadow of Rome hangs over us. We will meet our destiny together. Whatever it takes! But in the meantime we will not forget those who were snatched from our arms. The men and women who sacrificed their lives so that everyone could live free!" He said handing a torch to Naevia, whose face was streaked with tears. 

"For Crixus!" She said lifting it up in the air, before setting it on fire at the same time as Milo who lit the pyre of her beloved, saying in a loud voice "For Cassia!". 

“For Sura! For Varro and for Mira!" Spartacus cried out so that everyone could hear him and remember those fallen brothers.

"For Oenomaus!" Gannicus said aloud, spelling out the name. 

"For Narwain!" Hanna yelled "For Galdor!" Sara followed her without holding back her tears. 

"For Thalion!" Thranduil said awakening the memory of that warrior who died during the journey. 

"For Diotimo!" Sibyl said remembering the friend she had not been able to find. 

Killed during the conquest of Sinuessa. 

"For Rascos!" There were many fallen to remember "Per Sanus!". 

"For Donar!" Lugo yelled paying homage to his friend. 

"For Duro!" Agron cried in pain at the memory of his dear brother. 

"For Acher!" "For Fortis!" "For Barca!" Hanna couldn't help but turn at that cry. 

And who the hell was it to remember that gladiator, who died in the most anguished of silences ?! 

"For Nemetes!" He had been a hothead, but still one of them. 

"For Liscus!" "For Arcadio!" "For Mannus!" "For Prizius!" "For Drusus!" "For Crixus!" And the name of the indomitable Gallus filled the air as if to instill courage in the survivors. 

Crixus ! Crixus! Crixus! Crixus! Crixus! 

“May the skies tear apart at the sound of his name! May it reach Crassus and Pompeius! Like a thunderclap that heralds a bloodstorm! All those who are able will fight one last battle against Rome!” Cried the Thracian, turning the pain into anger. 

Then he turned to his people "I make you a promise: we will live as free men or we will join our brothers in the afterlife!" Spartacus decreed remembering an ally, a friend, a brother ......... who died gloriously in the name of freedom!

*

If the intent of the Romans was to destroy their fighting spirit, they would have been disappointed. 

The rebels revived, driven by a desire for revenge and determination to save their loved ones. 

Numerous villas were besieged and the provisions for the long journey were gathered. 

But to avoid revealing his movements, aware that Crassus was aiming to deprive the rebels of his leadership, Spartacus ordered Gannicus, Lugo and Nasir to shout loudly in front of the survivors of the looting "I am Spartacus!" so as to conceal its exact location. 

Six villas were attacked in just under three days and it would have been impossible for the Thracian to travel such distances in such a short time allowing the plan to work perfectly. 

But despite the euphoria, the rebels were aware that soon, they would face the Romans in one last, great battle. 

"You have amazed me many times with the tactics born from your delusional mind, but the latter beats them all!" Gannicus praised the Thracian as they strolled across the field. 

“We pushed Pompeius north, but Crassus presses from the south with a multitude of men. Our only hope is to decide the battlefield!" Spartacus said ignoring the praises. 

"And tying these branches together serves the purpose?" The Celt asked not fully understanding the other's thoughts. 

"It will slow them down, so the others will escape the militias!" Spartacus answered. 

“Let's wish it! Here I am, I want to offer my contribution to stop Crassus!" Agron was among those who had marched alongside Crissus against Rome. 

The Romans had impaled him on a cross once he was taken prisoner. With Tiberius' life in danger he had been treated so that the terrible wounds did not become mortal. 

But he was far from being completely healed and perhaps he would never be again! 

"Take the sword, and let's see how it goes!" Spartacus patiently ordered him. 

The German, though hesitantly, obeyed. But the hand, whose palm had been pierced by a nail causing irreparable damage, was unable to tighten the fingers around the handle and was trembling like a leaf in the wind.

The sword fell to the ground and was kicked by Agron out of pure anger "They took everything away from me!" He hissed in pain. 

“You will have your rightful role in the battle. You will lead those who cannot fight to the mountains. Go back to help Nasir, and get ready to march!" Spartacus told him avoiding looking at him directly so that the other would not grasp the compassion that transpired from his eyes. 

"Agron is more dead than alive, and yet he would give his life for your cause!" Gannicus realized when he saw the German go away. 

“My cause? Don't you still consider it yours, then?” Spartacus asked surprised. 

"I don't want to end up nailed to a cross, I'm not the martyr who gives his life so that others can live!" Stated the elf. 

“Now rest. Warm up your heart before departure!" The Thracian dismissed it. 

*

Thranduil was busy making numerous arrows with Milo and Atticus when Hanna approached. 

She was alone and the two men understood that it was better to get away. 

After a few moments of hesitation and seeing that the elf was completely ignoring her, Hanna decided to speak "As strong as I appear, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself if we parted with cold distance!". 

Azrael looked up and slowly turned to her, intrigued. 

"If you were to die in this fight, I would regret all my life my stubbornness and stupidity that pushed us away!" She confessed. 

"I will not die!" Thranduil replied dryly. 

"But there is a small chance! We are outnumbered and Spartacus himself has admitted that you will go down to the battlefield only to give the weakest time to escape!" Hanna said worriedly. 

"I'm sorry!" She sighed "You were right, I wasn't strong enough!" She admitted, “When my daughter was taken from me, I put my blame on you! My anger.....and I've said things I don't think!" she said sadly. 

"Did you give Aranel to the Romans?" Thranduil's question looked very misplaced and Hanna found herself responding with "No, of course not!" With obvious confusion both in the voice and in the facial expression. “Then you are not to blame for what happened! Stop worrying!" He told her making her sit on his lap and wrapping her in a warm hug. 

Hanna smiled, she missed him! Damn him if she missed him!

“I acted stupid! I should have stayed by your side instead of leaving you alone!" she admitted ashamed of his childish way of acting. 

"No one would react well to the possibility of losing what is most precious to them!" Thranduil said sincerely. 

"You have done it!" She pointed out "I too was afraid!" He confessed “But I didn't let her stop me! You may have fallen, but you got up stronger than before!" He told her before giving her a kiss. 

"I hope you are right!" Hanna said smiling in front of so much trust and admiration. 

From the elf they were always more than deserved! 

"Always!" He replied “Feel what modesty you are! Aside from my bad humor, I wanted to ask you how the hell are we going to get to Middle-earth!" Hanna said voicing doubts that had haunted her since Barahir's death. 

"That ogre excrement spoke of a cave! When you find it you will have no doubts!" He told her convinced. “And how the hell do I find it? By divine grace?" Hanna asked skeptically. 

“It was the Valar who brought us together. I believe in them and I am sure they will lead us to it!” Thranduil said as he watched the mountains rise in the distance. 

“And I believe in you! So try to get back from the battlefield because I don't think the elves of Darkwood will welcome me with open arms just thanks to some stories!” Hanna joked. 

"It's Mirkwood!" He corrected her and she snorted back. 

That's why he got on so well with Sara! Happy they headed for their tent, to enjoy what might have been, the last few hours together. 

"It seems a lifetime ago, since I too could be in the arms of Crixus!" Naevia said seeing the two finally made peace, move away. 

“They took everything away from us. But soon we will face the Roman militias......and I can assure you that they will pay their debt!" promised Spartacus, however, happy to see that that bad experience had done nothing but strengthen the bond between Azrael and Hanna.

*

Aranel slept peacefully in his father's arms who for the first time wondered if it was right to go into battle, risking abandoning them to themselves. 

He roused himself remembering that Hanna and Sara were smart women and fearsome warriors, no one could have protected Aranel better than them. 

Thranduil laid his daughter on some warm furs and went to the other side of the tent to get something that could have made a difference. 

From a dirty cloth bag he pulled out a small testimony of his past life. 

The last of his rings, the only one that the Romans had not managed to steal from him in order to destroy it in the fire along with the corpses of his fallen comrades and which he had kept as the most precious of secrets. 

With the birth of Aranel he realized that it was the only testimony of their bond and his legitimacy to seek asylum in Mirkwood. 

He was protected by a powerful spell: if he hadn't been the one to deliver it, the person who took it from him would have been killed by his ancient power. 

It had belonged to her father and she was grieving at the thought of having to part with it, but if Hanna could get back to Middle-earth, she could have raised their daughter safely among the elves. 

Hanna and Sara came back laughing happily.

Enjoying those last moments of peace. 

"Have you heard the news?" Sara asked happily. 

The elf's questioning look was a sufficient answer "Ariadne is pregnant!" She said as if she had been expecting a child. 

"Soon we will see a small Atticus running with Aranel!" He imagined Hanna happy. 

“Atticus 2! No, the second!" Sara didn't seem to understand what she was saying either. 

"Yeah ...... revenge!" Hanna joked. 

Thranduil decided it was time to face the conversation and handed his partner his ring. 

"And where did you get this?" She asked in amazement, not refraining from looking at him with admiration but walking away as if she didn't feel worthy of just touching him. 

"Is that one of your rings?" Sara asked. 

The elf was not too surprised, they knew too much about his world.

“It belonged to my father Oropher. A spell protects him, no one will be able to suspect that you stole it from me, with this Legolas will let you enter Mirkwood!" He explained resolutely. 

“Here ... talking about this! We ... according to your traditions, we are not married!" It was funny to see that, for the first time, Hanna really cared about something she had ignored for years. 

"Aranel is an illegitimate daughter...." Sara said worried. 

"She will never sit his throne, but he will live among his people and you will be safe!" Thranduil assured them. 

"If Legolas treats her badly, I'll take care of it!" Sara said enthusiastically, he was sure, would fade once in front of Legolas. 

However, that statement led him to reflect on an eventuality never taken into consideration. 

"Everything good? Remember you faced a dragon! A handful of humans shouldn't be a problem!" She tried to ease the tension Hanna. 

"You better go to Rivendell first!" Azrael thought aloud. 

"But ... and Mirkwood?" Sara asked disappointed. 

"In case you perish, get ready for the grudge that Legolas will certainly bring you. Elrond will protect you and thanks to him you can see if Mirkwood is safe!" Thranduil explained in hopes of being heard. 

"Why? What could he possibly do about it? " Hanna asked defiantly. 

"Lock yourself up in the dungeons for eternity!" Thranduil replied, rolling his eyes, but smiling at a character he had come to appreciate. 

"It's really a long time! ...... You should think about it first!" Sara joked, not worried. 

"Why do you think that?" Hanna asked curiously. 

She wouldn't let herself be intimidated by an Elven prince, not after she had stood up to her father for many years! 

"Because that's what I'd do!" The sincere elf replied. 

"Then it's really a family vice!" Sara commented. 

"Don't ... you don't seem worried about dying!" Hanna completely changed the subject! 

“I've lived a long time and I'm ready! I will pray to the Valar that Legolas may understand my sacrifice and accept you in case of my untimely departure!" Thranduil answered sincerely. 

He was a creature who aimed for eternity found himself having to deal with what he should never have thought about! 

"I do not want to lose you!" Hanna said, barely holding back her tears. 

"Not gonna happen. I will continue to live in your memories and in our children!" He whispered, hugging her softly. 

“I will do everything possible to return! I love you!" Thranduil was sincere. 

Hanna and Sara had taught him a lot. 

Those years of wars and deaths had been the most beautiful, long and at the same time short, of his very long life. 

He had learned to live enjoying every moment and looking at the world with the ingenuity of a child, especially when he had been their pupil both in the kitchen and with other chores. 

Hanna had helped him overcome the darkness that would undoubtedly take possession of his body after so much suffering. 

For years he had kept cold distances from the world, even from his son. 

She had broken those barriers by making him feel loved, giving him a second chance to be a better father. Thanks to her he had fought for what was right. 

For those he loved he had thrown himself into the fray instead of being indifferent to a war between people that after a few decades, would have died if not by sword, of natural causes. 

He had learned to value the smallest form of life which, despite everything, remains great for anyone who lives it. 

And the hatred for the Romans was lessened thanks to his smile. 

Hanna held no grudge for her daughter's abduction and strangely neither did he, the past didn't matter now that Aranel was in their arms. 

And Thranduil had learned to appreciate that complicity that bound the rebels, their ways so crude and different from those of his people but which secretly were proof of the deep feelings present among the brothers who, out of pride, they would never have spoken out. 

The rebels, apparently driven only by hatred, had managed to give him the greatest of teachings: that a life is not measured in years, but in loving without measure! 

And Aranel had been that hope that would never wither, for those human masters in being able to live so little but intensely.

*

After a short time Spartacus made his way to his partner more than determined to convince her to go. “Once on the march, split into two groups! You will have a better chance of escaping Pompeius!" He told her once he reached her. 

"I would be much more reassured if you were to guide us!" He confided to Leta whose uncertainty could be seen in her every move. 

"Crassus must be stopped, so that you and the others can get away!" Said the determined Thracian. 

"We will wait for you there, at the foot of the mountains!" She decreed. 

"It's better not, I don't want to!" Spartacus insisted. 

"I'm free ..... to make my choices!" She protested. 

“You remind me all too often! But you mustn't risk your life, in the hope that I don't lose mine!" The Thracian said with a smile. She was a tenacious woman. 

"I know you will not fall in battle with Crassus!" She confessed, although it seemed more like a wish. 

"Can you see beyond the veil of uncertainty about the future?" Spartacus asked, heartened by the confidence shown. 

"I trust a man who is like no other!" She flattered him sincerely, believing what he said. 

“Thank you, for your words. And for the great comfort of your presence!" He said before exchanging a quick kiss and then heading to organize the departure. 

Speed was of the essence if he wanted to give his men any chance. 

"Do you know what your task is?" Spartacus asked Agron to see if he did his own thing. 

"Today as never before, Nasir and I will not march with the others to the mountains!" Unfortunately unsuccessful. 

“We have already addressed this topic. You can't fight.....” the Trace tried again to dissuade him “Yes, there is a way, forged by loving hands!" Being interrupted by an unexpected statement by Nasir who showed a shield in which a sword was set. 

Perfect for both defending and attacking and if attached to the arm, the hand could not have lost its grip! "You can't ask me to get out of the battle!" Agron imposed himself.

“I have had to witness the fall of many of my brothers. You are one of the last ones left! You who were with me when we destroyed the Batiatus house. You, you honor me ... Remaining at the very side in the final conflict!" Eventually Spartacus surrendered. 

He had always fought for freedom of choice and could not go against his ideals even if it meant losing a friend. 

"They are ready to go!" Naevia approached him with a satisfied air. 

She had opened her eyes too, putting the well-being of others before her desire for revenge, clouded by a veil of pain that would never disappear. 

Spartacus nodded and turned to the slaves gathered in front of him with the few personal belongings he possessed and some provisions for the trip in their hands. 

“My friends .... the time has come to part. You will all be in our thoughts when we face the legions of Crassus. Many of us will fall. There is no tactic or strategy that can alter an ineluctable fate. But remember that our blood will give all of you the opportunity to reach the mountains, sheltered from the jaws of Rome that inflicted only pain and death on us!" Spartacus said happy to have managed to free those few who stood in front of him and sad at the thought of those he would lead to a certain end! 

"Let's separate, and be free!" He screamed trying to contain the emotion felt. 

He would not have wanted to part with those he regarded as a family, like his people! 

But he had to do it! For the greater good! 

"I am grateful to you for everything you have done for us!" A slave said to him, approaching him and shaking his hand with her eyes full of gratitude. 

"Thanks bro!" Another said. 

"You saved us!" Someone in the crowd yelled. 

And soon after, the others lined up to greet their savior in person. 

He who first opposed the Romans and managed to convince and unite many men under his command. "Thanks Spartacus!" "We owe you our life!" "We will not forget you!". 

But that moment was interrupted by reminding them of the urgency of leaving. 

"Spartacus!" Azrael came to a gallop stopping the horse not far from the Thracian. 

"We were spotted by a Roman avant-garde!" Atticus said he was behind the elf. 

"Have you seen their emblem?" Spartacus asked, praying it wasn't Pompeius.

"They had a bull on their chest!" Tigris replied making the Thracian leave a sigh he was not aware he had been holding. 

"Crassus!" Naevia said knowing that that emblem belonged to their sworn enemy. 

"It's time for glory!" Lugo stated that he is not at all afraid of dying. 

“Get on the road. And don't look back! Go!" ordered Spartacus and the multitude of slaves obeyed without saying a word and with sadness in their hearts they began the journey that would lead them to the mountains. 

"We didn't always get along well..." Hanna said to Naevia "...but we won't forget you!" she promised trying not to be moved. 

“I will kill the Romans for you too! I wish you a happy life!" Naevia answered stroking Aranel's chubby cheek who hid her face in her mother's hair. 

“You were one of our first friends! Together we have faced numerous battles, forgive us if we don't follow you in this one!" Sara said aware that maybe they were the last words they exchanged. 

"Only if you protect this precious treasure and teach it how a head comes off!" Naevia didn't seem to be joking .... 

"On the first I give you my word....on the second I don't know..." Hanna answered uncertainly. 

"We will do our best, we promise!" Sara promised with a wink. 

“I will pray to the gods. I will invoke the fall of Crassus and the triumph of the great Spartacus!" Leta greeted Spartacus trying to encourage him and be brave to the last. 

“I've had enough of words, tears and goodbyes. I want to see the blood, hear the cries of the enemy!" Gannicus said shaking off all that sadness. 

Of course if he was going to die, he preferred to do it to protect those he loved instead of being killed as he fled for his life!

*

The two sides were facing each other. 

Azrael had a complete view of the Roman army from the back of Aegnor who was fidgeting nervously. 

A Roman on horseback advanced towards them. 

"Launch!" Spartacus ordered. 

The Roman's horse reared as soon as the weapon stuck on the ground in front of him. 

“I'm not looking for a fight. I have a message from Emperor Crassus!" Said the knight with evident fear that showed in his trembling voice. 

"Speaks! And pray to your gods that the message is important!" Growled Spartacus who in the meantime had taken another spear in his hand ready to kill him. 

Much to everyone's surprise, the rain-bringer walked away from the battlefield, followed by his generals. They reached a hill overlooking the plain where the two armies were, finally being able to talk face to face with the archenemy. 

“Have you ever seen anything like it? So many hearts reaching out to an inevitable end!" Crassus asked before turning around. 

"Why did you send for Crassus !?" Spartacus was in no mood for conversation. 

"The reason is the same why you are here!" The emperor replied, turning abruptly to study the elf "Curiosity!" The emperor observed the elf greedily. 

He was not the animal described in the stories he heard when he was a child, but a sharp and implacable person, he could read it in those eyes as fierce and deep as the sea. 

"Curiosity that you have satisfied?" The Thracian asked irritably when the Roman began to observe him too carefully. 

“We have been chasing each other for several months. An effort cost both of us deep wounds! But we never spoke!" Crassus spoke as if he were addressing an old friend he hadn't seen for some time. 

"At this point talking is not needed!" Spartacus growled, not at all influenced by the man’s good manners. "Maybe you are right!" Crassus drew his sword "Nevertheless I want to do it!" Gannicus, Azrael and the others reacted by putting themselves in a defensive position, but they felt bewildered when the Roman handed it to his second in command. 

"Let us!" He ordered surprising everyone once again. 

"Emperor!" Caesar hesitated in the face of that order.

"Do as I told you!" Crassus shouted, not taking his eyes off Spartacus. 

A nod of the head was enough for the Thracian and his men obediently walked away. 

"It is a fact that you are not in a position to win this conflict!" The Crassus speech began. 

“You're not the first to believe it. The other Romans I sent to the afterlife also said the same thing!" Spartacus contradicted him with a note of satisfaction in his voice. 

"My son with them!" Crassus growled feeling that dull pain awaken. 

"Emperor forgive if I do not feel any regret for the death of the soldier who took the life of Crixus!" Spartacus answered him. 

“The Gaul fell on the battlefield! Honor that was denied to Tiberius!" Crassus further protested. 

"I didn't give the order to kill him! But the woman had been hit hard by your heir! His heart was begging for revenge!" The calm trace replied. 

“While mine bleeds in the memory of my son! And yours of a bride who was taken from you!" Crassus said touching a still open and bleeding wound. 

"Our losses are in no way comparable!" Spartacus growled. 

“Your son was fighting for the Republic! That same Republic that snatched my innocent woman from her land, condemning her to slavery and death!" It reminded him. 

"And now thousands will follow, by virtue of your insane plan!" Crassus accused him. 

“Whatever their fate. It will be the result of a free choice!" Spartacus pointed out with pride “We decide our fate. Not you, or the Roman legions......and not even your gods!" He said exposing his thoughts. "Choose only the place and time of your defeat!" The Roman answered him. 

"Much better to die in battle than to live with a chain around your neck!" Spartacus countered. 

“And that would ease the pain of the wound? If the rain-bearer performed the miracle and defeated Crassus and his legions, would he leave the Republic alone? I pay to have done justice to the slaves who died at the hands of the Romans!" The curious emperor asked. 

"There is no justice ..... not in this world!" Spartacus admitted. 

"After all ..... we agree on one thing!" Crassus said finally, turning to him and holding out his hand as a sign of respect.

"Next time, know that I will kill you!" The rain-bearer threatened him. 

"No, let's say you'll try!" The emperor laughed. 

"Isn't that what free men do?" Spartacus asked eager to clash with him on the battlefield. 

* 

With the sunrise their destinies would be decided. 

Azrael and Gannicus entered Spartacus' tent noting that he too had been an early riser. 

"It is a great responsibility to be one step away from the end of the war and weigh the costs!" Gannicus began to speak. 

"Don't you think Crassus can be defeated?" Spartacus asked as if to remove a doubt. 

"One of your many talents is to achieve the impossible, I would undoubtedly bet on you in the final battle ….however....the predictions do not favor you!" The Celt replied. 

"No, I agree!" Spartacus admitted acting calmly, facing certain imminent death. 

“A cup could lift our spirits! But lately I've been trying to avoid!" Gannicus admitted. 

“Notable event! I too had calmed my temper when I met the troubles of the heart!" The Thracian began to tell. 

"Are you talking about your wife Sura?" Azrael asked curiously. 

“The first time I slept with her, she told me how the gods sent her oracles through dreams. They had predicted that I would not love other women!" Unveiled Spartacus. 

"And did the prophecy come true?" Gannicus asked eager to hear the answer. 

“I found comfort at times! However, there is a void that can never be filled! A chasm that is where once the heart beat. When Sura was near me!" Spartacus confessed with his eyes clouded with pain. 

"You too have lost your bride!" Gannicus said to the elf. 

“I have spent centuries surviving thanks to his memory and the presence of my son. Hanna doesn't replace her, but with her I could feel my heart beating again!" Confided Azrael.

"It would be nice to feel those emotions again!" Spartacus admitted. 

“One day you asked me to define victory. I was sure it was the death of the Romans!” He said changing the subject and turning his gaze to Gannicus. 

"Do you think differently today?" He asked. 

“Only life can be a victory! Not the death of the Romans, ours or that of those who fight with us, but the life of Sibyl, of Leta, Hanna, Sara, of the weak! All of them are Surahs. And I want them to live!" He said determined. 

"Cause that even I share!" He recognized Gannicus. 

“If we want to give others hope against Crassus it is not enough for you to share it. You must have a role!" Said the Thracian and Azrael found himself agreeing. 

"Old Spartacus question!" The Celt replied throwing a dirty look at the elf. 

Was he getting into it now too? 

“That now or never must be fixed! I can't do it if you don't take on a proper role! That nobody here deserves more than you!" Spartacus decreed. 

"What do you want me to do?" Eventually Gannicus gave up, acknowledging that his friend was right. 

"The impossible!" Spartacus answered.

*

Sara fidgeted in the blankets. Sleeping was out of the question! 

But the body needed rest, so she had stretched out inside the tent. 

"God, it's the longest night of my life!" She screamed and then closed her mouth, remembering that Aranel was not worried as her father was often absent for a few days, in battle or reconnaissance and slept blissfully between her and Hanna. 

The latter had given her a dirty look, but her immediate reaction made her understand that she was in her own painful condition. 

Ariadne, on the other hand, was sleeping deeply destroyed by the ordeal that Cassia's agony had caused her. 

Felix snored, but she wasn't surprised, that boy would have been able to sleep even on the battlefield while the fighting raged. 

But their life did not end by abandoning the Republic!

It was painful, but the deaths of Milo, Atticus, Thranduil, Gannicus and most likely Spartacus did not have to clip their wings. 

The possibility of any of them returning was negligible, but that little hope persisted and had given them the strength to behave normally. 

If so, their loss would have been devastating, but the thought that they had done it for them moved her and made her feel compelled to live to the full so as not to waste that second opportunity, paid for and so generously offered. 

Thranduil had been a dear friend he would never forget. Haughty and authoritarian, but attentive, cordial, courageous, sincere ... in short, irreplaceable! 

Gandalf was right, as always: many of those who live deserve death and many of those who die deserve life. He would have bet and probably won that Crassus would get out alive!

Though on reflection, it would have been central to the story! 

Only in this way would the Rome that she knew would be created. And then the numerous films she had seen had taught her that changing history would only lead to dire consequences. 

Even if he would have preferred the opposite, Crassus had to live, to make that famous agreement that went down in history as the first Triumvirate. 

Sara opened a drawing she had made a few months earlier which portrayed them all together. 

She, Hanna, Aranel, Thranduil, Milo, Cassia, Atticus, Ariadne, Proximo, Felix, Hagen and Tigris. 

She smiled, they had been happy months even though they had been at war with the Romans.

Perhaps he was disrespectful to those he would never see again, but Sara was already thinking and creating a thousand fantasies and stories about their next adventure that they would once experience in Middle-earth! 

* 

The time had come. 

"But there are so many!" Not all rebels were able to mask fear. 

"Like when Crisso left this life!" Like Naevia who, despite everything, was impatient to fight. 

When he met Crisso he hated fights, but now they were the thing he lived for! 

"We are offered a great opportunity: to swim in an ocean of Roman blood!" Agron yelled, managing to instill a little courage in the most uncertain. 

Spartacus stepped forward and spoke almost screaming, so that everyone could hear him "Soon, Crassus will issue the order and we will face his legions on the battlefield! We are facing a great power. The Republic that extends its shadow over the life of every man, every woman, and every child, condemning them to the darkness of slavery! Forced to sweat and suffer, just so the rich and powerful can grow their fortunes far beyond their own needs!" He shouted before raising both swords “It is time for them to learn, that all human beings have the same value! And those who think they can trample other men's right to choose will be overwhelmed.......by the cry of freedom!" The screams of the slaves made it clear that even if few, they would remain united until the end. 

The sound of a horn preceded the advance of the first Roman legion. 

"Forward!" Spartacus also gave the order and being all men without a horse, they ran towards the enemy euphoric. 

"Advance, may the rebellion melt like snow in the sun!" Ordered Crassus comfortably seated on a horse placed centrally, among all his soldiers. 

"Take position!" Spartacus shouted abruptly stopping the fast advance, shields were placed and spears raised. 

The Romans, believing it was a moment of hesitation, ran towards them, drawing their swords.

"No!" "No!" "No!" The Thracian repeated itself to prevent some unwary from being overcome by anxiety by attacking ahead of time. 

Milo stretched the bowstring and the arrow went off fast and lethal.

But not towards the throat of some Roman, but ready to sever a thin rope, visible only to the eyes of those who knew of his presence. 

As soon as it was broken, the fragile equilibrium was broken, causing a deep chasm to open under the feet of the Romans, at the base of which numerous spears were placed to kill anyone who fell there. 

“Archers! Now!" Spartacus screamed, seizing the moment of confusion and killing the soldiers who remained to observe the scene terrified, not thinking of raising the shields over their heads to protect themselves. 

"The line-up we were waiting for!" Naevia said impatiently as soon as she saw them tortoise. 

“Let's show them something unpredictable! Now!" Spartacus, aided by his followers, pulled out of a thin layer of sand, a long ramp created to be able to overcome the trap he had built himself. 

The wooden constructions landed on the shields of the Romans, allowing the rebels to penetrate that formation believed to be invincible, overtaking the first who closed the passage. 

Crassus showed the blind ambition of his people, ordering to fire with catapults also on his men, in order to kill the rebels. 

"Do not suspend the advance, push forward!" Spartacus shouted as the first fireballs started killing his comrades. 

Lugo was one of many to die burnt alive, but this pushed the survivors to advance, letting themselves be guided by a Czech fury born in seeing the brothers die in such a terrible way. 

“Knights approaching! Dietrofront!" That cry made Spartacus raise his head and he smiled as he saw the help arrive at the appointed time. 

Azrael, Atticus, Milo and Gannicus charged the Romans on horseback with numerous men. 

Their plan was to get hold of the catapults and all other weapons capable of doing a lot of damage in a short time. 

"You have to rotate the crossbows, fast!" Gannicus yelled as he jumped off his horse as Azrael covered him up to meet the first group of soldiers who came to stop them.

"Caesar, take command of the rear, do not panic!" Crassus ordered, seeing that the angel of death cut throats and heads as if they were flowers plucked from the lawn. 

"It is better to back down!" A Roman general said as the ballistae opened fire on them. 

“No, that's what they expect! Start the advance! " Crassus stopped him, determined to risk everything without running away like a coward. 

Meanwhile, the Romans had managed to stop the rebels and the catapults became just objects to hide behind or to use as an impetus to jump over the heads of the Romans. 

Azrael had left the horse, accustomed to hand-to-hand combat, he moved agile and lethal, in a kind of dance with his two swords that with each movement, severed a life. 

Gannicus was fighting not far away and had to cover him when he saw him bend down to help Saxa, his first mate, wounded to death. 

This distracted him enough to even notice Naevia struggling only when it was too late. 

The young warrior had been brought to her knees by the traitor Caesar, whom she may have tried to face to avenge the death of her beloved. 

Gannicus and Azrael had made their way among the numerous Roman soldiers who separated them from them and who were slowly exterminating the rebels thanks to numerical superiority. 

They arrived just in time to see Naevia take her last breath, after being pierced by the traitor's sword. "Caesar!" Gannicus shouted full of anger challenging the Roman to a two-by-two clash. 

"I was eager to face you in battle!" Caesar boldly said. 

"I was anxious to cut off your head and feed it to the pigs!" Gannicus answered, waving his two swords. 

But before the battle could begin, the Celt turned his head towards the elf "Go help Spartacus!" He ordered him and Azrael bowed his head in a silent greeting, turning and starting to make his way towards his target, killing anyone who stood in front of him.

Spartacus had run up a hill, following Crassus as he attempted a hasty retreat. 

Azrael followed him widening his eyes with admiration when the Thracian managed to kill all ten Romans who separated him from the emperor. 

Crassus was not afraid, but eager to compete in an even match. 

The elf remained at a distance to be able to both intervene and stop any dangers coming from behind his friend. 

Friend? He found himself snorting, those humans had softened him! 

The emperor seemed no stranger to the gladiator's fighting style and even managed to land a blow, wounding the great leader in the side. In response, Spartacus opened a gash on his thigh. 

After a first moment of fury, they both found themselves forced to stop to catch their breath. 

They were exhausted, but being in the late stages of the fight, it wasn't their intention to give up. 

During the last exchange Spartacus managed to disarm the enemy, who rolled backwards to gain a better position. 

The Thracian sank his sword, but in the face of danger, Crassus stopped the blade with his bare hands just inches from his belly. 

The surprise of the Thracian was used against him, and holding firm the painful grip, Crassus removed the weapon from the hands of the slave turning on himself to give strength to the blow. 

It seemed like a game, because this time it was Spartacus who blocked the blade in the same way and the emperor looked at him confused and disappointed in the face of a victory that he believed he had in hand but that was not coming! 

The confusion increased with a header from the Thracian that brought Crassus to his knees.

Spartacus had won! Azrael approached when she saw him hesitate to deliver the coup de grace. 

Why did humans get lost in idleness at inopportune moments? 

Both warriors were too exhausted to speak and the Thracian merely charged the killing blow. 

The elf was surprised to notice that the powerful Crassus had resigned himself to die at the hands of the one he had sworn to destroy. 

It was instinct that made him act and save their lives. 

Thranduil whirled around, deflecting a large spear directed into his back with his sword, but a second one hit, sticking into Spartacus' chest!

Azrael ran against the Romans who came to the rescue of their emperor, diverting attention from the two warriors. 

Crassus rose slowly, with a mocking smile on his face. 

The gods had favored it! 

He slowly took the sword from the ground and turned to the Thracian kneeling in front of him, completely ignoring the angel of death who was exterminating his men. 

He did not even have time to lift the weapon that a sound of hooves made him turn around before being run over by a large black horse running. 

The emperor rolled down the hill, too weak to be able to stop. 

The elf smiled in the direction of the faithful animal, who arrived just in time and was amazed to see Agron approaching his brother and gently lift him to his feet before Nasir helped him to hoist him on a horse. Azrael turned to the battlefield that stretched before his eyes, staring in pain and anger at the few surviving rebels surrounded by the Roman legions. 

He clearly heard Caesar coming to the aid of Crassus and aware that he had no choice, he got on his horse spurring him to gallop fast to get away from a now lost war.

*

Many were taken prisoner and the Romans decided to give a powerful meaning to their death, without honor and glory! 

Crucified rebel slaves began to be placed along the road that led to Rome, as a warning to all those who yearned for a life without the burning of the whip on their back. Gannicus was panting with pain. 

The anger at not being able to kill the traitor Caesar kept him alert but he was aware that his end was near. In addition to the eagerness to meet his fallen brothers again, there was also bitterness at the thought of abandoning those who were still alive, mixed with happiness thinking that Sibyl and many others would join him because of the passage of time and not because of an early death at the hands of the Romans. 

In the end he died in the glory of battle, not really since the Romans had proved ruthless in killing him, crucifying him and observing how life flowed from his body minute by minute. 

But at least he had fought to the last! Spartacus would bring everyone to safety and Azrael could perhaps see the desire to return to his fellow men fulfilled! 

Gannicus gave a cry full of pride, as if to let the enemy know that they would never really win, because it is impossible to kill an ideal! 

That was the last time that the Celt's voice rang out in the world of the living, while Gannicus headed with his head held high on the shores of winter, not having to atone for any guilt or regret anything! 

Atticus and Milo had also found themselves together when the chains were again tightened on the wrists and ankles. 

“Ariadne and my son will live free! I will have to wait a long time before I can welcome them......on the shores of winter! That's what I hope!" Atticus said that despite everything he felt happy with the knowledge that they had been saved. 

"Azrael will take care of them!" Milo said looking towards the hill where their companions had disappeared "I'm just sorry not to be able to see little Aranel grow!" He confessed before the Romans began to drag him by weight. 

He was made to lie down on the freshly cut wood, forcing him to extend his arms, holding them firmly, so that the nail could not move.

Milo began to gasp and clenched his jaw, staring at the hammer with hatred, intending not to make any sound. 

But when the nail was pushed by the hammer, deep into his wrist, he screamed in agony surrendering to that immense pain. 

Atticus was hoisted onto the pole next to his shortly after. 

The street was adorned with thousands of crosses and the wind carried their screams to the gates of Rome. It took a long time for everyone to hang from the poles, the first ones had already expired. 

"I'm dying as a free man!" Atticus screamed before surrendering completely to gravity. 

Milo had lowered his head, exhausted. It was thanks to willpower that he managed to raise it when he heard the voices of Crassus and Caesar reaching and overcoming him. 

Then he saw her. Cassia! 

She stood in all her pride before him. 

Beautiful as a goddess and happy as he had seen her many times, when they enjoyed each other's embrace. 

"Together forever...." Milo whispered with a small smile that appeared on his lips "In this life or the next!" He said before expiring next to his brother.

*

As the surviving rebels caught up with the others in the mountains, the news spread even faster than it had ever happened and Hanna and Sara ran in the direction where the warriors knew were, fled in the face of a terrible defeat. 

Aranel stood where she was as her mother set her down, confused by so much enthusiasm. 

His Ada was just back! 

Hanna and Sara hugged Thranduil with momentum, jumped on him and all three fell to the ground when he, both from the surprise and from the combined weight of the two, could not stand up. 

The two girls laughed and cried, endlessly repeating the word "Thank you!". 

The elf sat up and welcomed his daughter in his arms, who seemed somewhat lost as he looked at his mother as if he did not recognize her. 

But their happiness did not last long as soon as Spartacus was placed on a blanket and some expert slaves began to medicate the serious wounds. 

Seeing the Thracian in that state, Hanna roused herself from the trance she had fallen into and looked around, but among the very few returned warriors, she did not see those she sought. 

Her eye fell on an Ariadne spinning in circles, hoping to spot someone in particular too. 

Then their eyes met and almost at the same time they turned to Azrael. 

The elf sighed and looked down and Hanna could see a single tear slide down his face for the first time, while a pincer gripped her heart as she realized the horrendous reality: Atticus, Milo and Gannicus were not there and would not be back. never again! 

Ariadne dropped to her knees, placing both hands on her belly, holding back a cry of despair. 

Sara was immediately beside her, crying with her. 

Hanna was stopped from doing the same by Agron's voice who yelled "He's alert!" Referred to Spartacus. "We are in the mountains!" The German informed his brother who was looking around alert. 

"We waited for you, as promised!" Leta said with tears in her eyes. 

"Are they all safe?" The Thracian asked in a pained voice. 

“Pompeius attacked the other group. Many have died!" Agron answered sincerely. 

"We have to go or the Roman army will come upon us!" Leta remembered. 

Agron and Nasir grabbed their friend by the arms, but his complaint made them give up immediately. 

"No, I have to rest!" The rain-bringer stopped their second attempt. 

"We can't stay here!" Agron tried to convince him.

"No! Go!" The Thracian admitted closing his eyes. 

"Spartacus...." Leta whispered destroyed. 

"Spartacus, she didn't call me that!......after all these years I will hear my real name spoken......from my beloved wife!" He said smiling happily.

Agron gave up, holding back his tears, realizing that there was nothing he could have done this time. 

"Don't shed tears.......there is no more glorious victory than leaving this world as a free man!" The Thracian seemed serene and Azrael approached him understanding what would soon happen. 

It was to him that the rain-bearer turned "Azrael......guide them......protect them........I entrust them to you ......my friend!" Those were the last words of Spartacus, the slave whose name had made Rome tremble, given hope to those who believed they were lost and would never be forgotten. 

Agron wept silently and closed his beloved brother's eyes. 

"The day will come when Rome will be lost in oblivion, while you, you will live forever .... in the hearts of those who fight for freedom!" Agron gave Spartacus a small kiss on the forehead, a clear sign of the affection that bound him to the great leader and that he would never die. 

Burning the body with all the honors would have risked having them discovered, so they decided to bury it. They were fast and, albeit sadly, they resumed the march as soon as the work was completed. 

Towards evening, surprising everyone, the German turned to Azrael "I have always believed in Spartacus, I had entrusted my life to him!" He said sincerely "He had confided to me long ago, his certainty in leaving the command to you, in case of his departure!" He confessed and Thranduil's eyes widened in surprise, turning stoic in less than a second.

Agron knelt in front of the elf, imitated by Nasir, Hagen, Tigris, Felix and all the remaining warriors who, although few compared to before, remained numerous. 

“I will respect his will and will always remain by your side on the battlefield. I will always follow you! I trusted Spartacus blindly and I'm sure he wasn't wrong about you!" Agron said and the others nodded in agreement.

“I am grateful to you for the trust you place in me! It is not my intention to disappoint you! I will help you find a place to call home......but once my promise is fulfilled, I will return to my people who have been missing for too long!" Thranduil said extending a hand to Agron. 

The other warriors gasped as they heard him speak in their own language, but the German's calm calmed them almost immediately. 

He smiled and grabbed her, being pulled to his feet "Thank you!" He whispered happily. 

"You will only have to do it when we are safe!" Azrael picked it up and headed for Aegnor. 

They had suffered heavy losses, but they would not give up on that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in the end I did it!   
> I have always cheered for the rebels and in the end, Spartacus managed to spare many the suffering inflicted by the Romans. Alt, stop, where are you going?   
> I know it's a sad chapter, I too suffered a lot from the deaths of Gannicus, Atticus and Milo! .....  
>  But the story does not end here!   
> No, I have a lot of ideas on my mind!  
>  Do you, dear readers, expect something in particular?   
> See you soon,   
> X-98


	17. Fortune favors the bold

“Aaaah! I'm arachnophobic!" 

"Kill them and don't break!" 

"Easy to say difficult to do!!" 

Once on the high peaks of the mountains, they realized that the Romans no longer pursued them. 

Perhaps they thought they had exterminated them by attacking the second group, but it was better this way! 

As if they wanted to replace the Romans, giant spiders had attacked them by surprise. 

Fortunately, the vanguard had been able to defend themselves without suffering any losses. 

But that was, absurd as it was, an auspicious sign! 

They were in an inhospitable place, where the vegetation decreased due to the altitude, and where humans would never have built any settlements. 

For this reason, no one was aware of those new guests, who surely passed through the cave that connected them with Middle-earth! 

The biggest problem, apart from the spiders, were the numerous coves in the rock present which made it difficult to find what they were looking for. Hanna killed the last spider still alive and took care to carefully clean her sword on the grass, disgusted by those hideous creatures that gave problems even in death. 

"I've never seen something like this!" Nasir admitted that instead he was very surprised and intrigued by a threat that didn't bother him that much. 

“And you better not do it again! Those we met were few, if we were faced with a large number of them they would become a serious danger, trust me!" Hanna roused him as she looked around. 

Splitting up to look for the cave was not really a good idea .... 

"And for what reason?" The curious Syrian asked. 

"Their poison kills you instantly!" Hanna replied bluntly. 

"You convinced me!" Nasir surrendered, walking away from the corpse of one of them as if he could be hit.

"Lier! But since we do not have the antidote, perhaps it is better to avoid lethal stings!" Sara contradicted her who, not far away, had heard the whole exchange. 

"So I was right, we don't have the antidote, so their poison is deadly!" He counterattacked Hanna wanting to stay right, as always. 

"Yes, but it doesn't kill you instantly!" Sara pointed out. 

“No you are right! It makes you fall into a deep sleep by not making you wake up anymore! Forgive me if I didn't go into the details!" Hanna protested. 

"Ninth! Shelob, Arda's most famous spider, was able to inject a dose of non-lethal venom, but only to keep his victims' flesh fresh! I believe that the venom of the spiders will kill you slowly, making you suffer the pains of hell!" Sara reasoned aloud. 

Nasir, accustomed to following half of their conversations, ignored them, preparing to light a torch before entering a new cave, aware thanks to the numerous cobwebs that there could be further dangers lurking. As expected they found themselves fighting with more spiders and Tigris arrived just in time to block one that had surprised them from behind. 

"Hey Gaul, how's your life?" Sara asked, happy to be still alive trying to divert attention from the carcasses that terrified her to death. 

That is, he usually ran away even in front of a spider as big as a pin! 

"Anyways, they suck! But throwing up seems exaggerated to me!" He commented when he saw Hanna put back her meager breakfast just before starting the search. 

"I will have caught cold during these nights!" She justified herself by drinking a little water to rinse her mouth. 

“But what if you slept in the tent with Aranel ?! She should have got sick too!" The other pointed out. 

"He's half elf!" He remembered Hanna. 

"And half human!" Sara didn't give up.

"All right! I'll go to the most experienced doctor and I'll be examined, so that I don't have to hear your tedious voice anymore!" Hanna reassured her tired of arguing. 

“Harmonious! But how kind you are!" Sara said ironically. 

"But it goes...." "Girls!" Hanna was interrupted by a distant voice. It was Nasir, who had reached the other side of the cave in the blink of an eye. 

"There are trees here!" Said the Syrian. 

"And other spiders!" Tigris's voice was accompanied by the clash of swords and the moans of those foul creatures. 

The friends looked at each other euphoric, miraculously refraining from starting to celebrate with cries and jumps, aware that perhaps, it was only the Alps and not necessarily what they had been ardently seeking for days! 

* 

Apparently they weren't wrong! 

Thranduil had removed all doubts and the night had come with the knowledge that their destination was near. 

They would soon leave the oppressive shadow of Rome! 

Hanna and Sara were so excited they couldn't sleep. 

"Damn me, tomorrow I'll look like a zombie!" Sara whispered in her friend's ear "The first day in Middle-earth I will be unpresentable! It's terrible, do you realize?" asked destroyed. 

"Life is short .... I can't waste it hearing your bullshit!" Hanna answered, turning on her side to imply that she didn't want to talk anymore. 

"Last minute news: we are immortal!" Sara contradicted her. 

"I'd give you five minutes of intelligence to make you realize how stupid you are!" Hanna said turning to her "I'm not following you!" Sara admitted not at all offended. 

"We do not age, but this does not mean that immortality makes us invulnerable to wounds! We could die on the battlefield!" Hanna tried to wake her up. 

"But looking at the glass half full really isn't, eh?" Sara asked, not at all downcast when faced with something she already knew but had never given too much importance to. 

Hanna rolled back onto her side and smiled to see Aranel sleeping peacefully in Thranduil's arms. 

His parted mouth and slow breathing let her know he was sleeping soundly.

It had to be destroyed. 

Since Spartacus' death he had taken the lead and they had found themselves together only when it was time to sleep. 

Indeed, at times, since she supervised everything and everyone, he wasn't next to her even in those moments. 

But she didn't care, they were together, alive and happy! 

Of course, in retrospect, she believed that her life had been destroyed when her parents died, doubly when she was sent by her uncles. 

Only to triple when she was captured by the Romans as a slave. Instead he had met an elf, let's be clear about an elf. 

At first she believed that they had put who knows what substance into the brownie or the Pumpkin Spice Latte she got from Starbucks that morning and that her hallucinating brain had put together random characters, absurd settings and she simply wondered when the effect would pass. 

He had enjoyed it, but with the aggression it had all turned out to be all too true. 

Of course, if a clairvoyant had told her that she would have found herself, within three years, with a half-elf daughter and an elf companion, she would have had her locked up in an asylum, as absurd as it might seem ..... yet now she was into the absurd but perfect world in which his life had taken a turn! 

Leopardi was right in saying that life is full of probabilities, not certainties! 

Her daughter had been kidnapped, she was not sure he would see her again, yet it had happened. 

Many had died, others had survived and now, against all odds, they were heading to Middle-earth! 

She looked at the face of Thranduil who, although not made official by any ceremony, was her husband and she loved him with all of herself. 

He had an impossible character, austere, stubborn and angry and yet perfect in his eyes. 

He could be sweet, protective and sincere. 

He made her feel safe and looked at her with admiration and pride, like no one ever did .... apart from her parents. 

Hanna sat up suddenly as soon as she realized that Sara had succumbed to sleep. 

He approached going to the left of the elf who was lying on his back, on the opposite side of Aranel.

She observed him for a long time, remembering the terror that had paralyzed her, almost extinguishing the flame of her love in an attempt not to suffer when she had let him go to the battlefield, believing she would never see him again. 

She gently stroked his cheek moving his head towards her, laughing when he let out a big sigh. 

He must have been very tired if he hadn't woken up! 

She placed her lips on his sleeping ones, exchanging a small kiss before resting her head on his chest and falling asleep lulled by the beating of his heart. 

**A YEAR LATER**

Rohan, also called the land of horses, bordered Gondor and was mainly inhabited by shepherds and farmers. 

Their King was called Thengel, wise and well-liked by his subjects, he had welcomed the group of rebels in his eyes led by Agron, but secretly commanded by Thranduil. 

With a promise of further trade in raw materials, such as grain and wood, and more men to employ against the orcs, the rebels had won the king's sympathy. 

The elf had decided to remain hidden aware that his presence could attract unwanted attention and it was imperative to put their safety first. 

The rebels were a restless people. Always looking for battle. 

Most of the warriors, both experienced and non, threw themselves into numerous clashes with the orcs who had the unfortunate idea of crossing the territory near the village. 

This trait of their character could make them seem bold yet they were very shy and reserved with strangers and avoided contact with outside people, limiting them only to the trade necessary for their small economy.

As the months went by, the tents had been replaced by houses made of wood and stone and finally, the construction of the village had recently been completed and being numerous, the fundamental tasks that characterized daily life had been divided. 

The guards who patrolled the high wall, erected along the entire perimeter and not entirely complete, as there was still a part entirely in wood, were among the most experienced warriors to ensure safety. 

A group of hunters took care of procuring both meat and fish and they often returned after several days. The young men, in addition to helping the women in the cultivation of fields outside the walls, were trained by the few surviving gladiators, so as to ensure a first-rate education. 

Under Sara's advice, a school had been built for the youngest of them, but attended by the few adults willing to learn to read. Few of the slaves were able to do so! 

In addition to being "horse people" they could be called "warrior people" because the children's lessons even included the rudiments of combat, with sword, dagger, spear, net and bow as well as riding lessons. 

For many children just over the first decade of life, learning to defend themselves was essential. 

As orphans they had to fend for themselves and even if a hot meal and a roof over their heads were guaranteed, curiosity drove them to go away in small groups to explore the woods ..... which over the months had become a kind of try to show others that you are not clueless. 

As if they still lived in chains, fighting was what they craved most. 

This time it was not an imposition, but a desire instilled in the minds of the gladiators transmitted to those who trained. 

The women took care of cooking and looking after the urchins who always needed a straightened one since they combined all the colors, even if many were just as fearsome if they were given a sword in their hands. Maybe it was the nomadic life, the fact is that the rebels in a short time had settled in the new territory adapting perfectly to the new lifestyle as the orcs allowed them to let off steam by fighting and showing their value on the battlefield. 

New parties were born, they used to have great drinks and ate every evening, but those in particular involved everyone and occurred on the date on which, according to their calendar, corresponded to their arrival in the new territory where they could finally live in peace.

This anniversary was very close to the ceremony to remember Spartacus, their savior and also all the loved ones lost at the hands of the Romans. 

A sad day, but during which they celebrated with joy at the thought that so many sacrifices had not been in vain and as if they wanted to show their dead how precious was the freedom they enjoyed to the full! 

* 

In that peaceful atmosphere, the legendary elf had become their guide. 

No longer seen as a bringer of death, but a wise and strong leader. 

He was flanked by his generals, like Spartacus before him, as the rebels were divided into groups loyal to the elf's subordinates. 

Agron, Tigris and Hagen had earned the respect of several men and their complicity made it possible to maintain peace between the groups in general, but above all to quell the conflicts between the Gauls and the Germans. 

There was a majority faithful only to Azrael, but he didn't mind this division, on the contrary, he found it useful to better manage the three thousand men present in that village, including women and children. Shortly after their arrival, a happy event had increased the enthusiasm already present: Aranel's brothers were born! 

Elanor (star) and Galador (lord of the trees) had come to light the day the last nail was fixed and their home was finally completed, as if they wanted to be born in a warm and safe place. 

Little Elanor had inherited many traits from her mother, while Galador looked like a little Legolas. 

The babies were barely four months old, and although Thranduil was burning with the desire to return to his kingdom, he would not move until his children were strong enough to make the journey. 

One afternoon Hanna had thrown herself on the sofa in the living room, collapsing into an exhausted deep sleep. 

The twins had made her drain every ounce of energy! 

Thranduil found her like this once he returned home, with Aranel who couldn't wait to show his progress with the sword to his mother. 

The elf was not surprised to see that Sara had fallen asleep on their bed, next to the children's cradles. 

She had gone to live with them, the two babies had been the confirmation of a decision taken some time before without being asked!

In the end it turned out to be fundamental because Aranel had taken that news very badly! 

Speaking of her, Thranduil searched for her all over the house until he was convinced he was looking outside as well. 

He made his way safely to Aranel's favorite hiding place, an empty barrel overturned on the ground that he often used to play. 

_"Naa rashwe?"_ (Is there any problem?) He asked calmly. 

_"Kela!"_ (Go away!) She yelled at her crying. 

_"Man presta le?"_ (What troubles you?) He asked sure he knew the answer. 

_"Amin delotha lle!"_ (I hate you!) Maybe he was wrong. 

_"Mani marte?"_ (What happened?) He asked patiently. 

_"Nana_ hates me!" Aranel screamed crying hiding in his arms as soon as he saw them stretched out and ready to welcome her. 

Thranduil welcomed her with a smile. 

He had foreseen such strong jealousy right away. 

Aranel had grown up among humans and the general attention had always been only on her, not to mention that after the kidnapping the situation had worsened. 

But her daughter was very smart, even though she was little she would have understood how much they cared about her. 

"Come with me!" He said standing up and holding out his hand. 

She took it and they walked to a large pen where the foals were with their mothers. 

The larger horses were brought to pasture along with cows and goats even if they were more numerous. Thranduil took Aranel in his arms and made her pet a mare. 

"This is a mother, do you see she has a newborn foal next to her?" He asked, pointing at the puppy. 

"Is cute!" Commented the daughter. 

"He also has an older son!" Thranduil said pointing with a finger at a young stallion “But that doesn't mean I don't love him less! The younger one needs milk, the older one eats grass, the little one doesn't know that getting out of the fence is dangerous, the older one does! Your siblings have to eat often and your mum can't get enough sleep to play with you, even though I'm sure she misses you!" The father explained patiently. 

"But you can play with me!" Aranel protested. 

"This is because I cannot give milk to your brothers!" Thranduil replied on his way home.

"I also drink milk though! And Mom never thinks of me!" The little girl sobbed. 

"Not Mom's!" The father specified “No! That sucks!” The daughter clarified remembering when once, out of curiosity, she had wanted to taste it. 

Thranduil indulged in a big laugh also involving Aranel and merrily they headed towards a large oak tree near the house. 

The elf grabbed a branch with his free hand and pushed his legs over a large root, jumping over the first branch, with Aranel laughing happily. 

Like him, the connection with nature was strong and his daughter loved climbing trees, being safe in his arms. It was time for him to start learning. 

"Try it yourself!" He said helping her to climb a branch above him. 

She, after a moment of uncertainty, began to walk steadily in balance and to climb other branches not too far away. 

Thranduil, returning to the ground, followed her while remaining underneath, so that he could grab her in the event of a fall. 

As expected, Aranel did not wait and her father took her by a hair. 

"It's not a game! You have to be careful _Lelig_ (My daughter). If you want to improve concentration it is essential!" He said without anger. Having been his first time, it had lasted too long.

*

Thranduil lowered himself, so that his hair was not noticed ahead of time. 

Aegnor, along with the other perfectly trained horses, stood still like a statue, as if a prey was stalking him. They were hiding behind a large bush, the others awaiting the signal with trepidation. 

The archers hiding in the trees had not yet nocked their arrows, knowing that the later they would reveal their location, more orcs would be trapped. 

It was a large pack of at least twenty werewolves, but it didn't cause concern as they far outnumbered them. 

As the first werewolves emerged from the vegetation, the horses got nervous and Thranduil yelled "Let's exterminate them!" Pushing to attack before their scent was smelled. 

They were downwind, the orcs heard their cries, but only noticed them when many of them began to die, hit by arrows and spears.

The surprise effect had worked! 

Tigris's horse fell when a werewolf pounced on his throat, but the rooster used the momentum to leap onto the wolf's back to stab him in the back with his spear. 

As soon as that killing was over, he joined the fray of other warriors who fought against the orcs on foot. Thanks to his incredible hearing, Thranduil heard screams in the distance and spurred the horse to reach them and understand what was happening. 

He did not know that the hunters were out, they were probably men from other villages. 

He came to a large dirt road only to see bodies scattered everywhere, torn apart by the blades of orcs, next to the wagons containing goods or the few possessions that belonged to those people. 

He heard the clatter of hooves and saw Hagen reach him. 

"Take whatever you find!" He found it horrible to rob the dead, but winter was approaching and he could not afford to risk running out of supplies as had happened in previous years.

Humans were very revelers and ignored problems until they became debilitating. 

That is, they ate and drank without realizing that there were not enough supplies set aside for the winter to allow them to party every night. 

Thranduil let out a cry of pain as a werewolf leapt at him, knocking down Aegnor who had reared up. 

The claws hit him in the leg but he was quick to slaughter the canids before he had time to tear him to pieces. 

The horse got up quickly, aware that staying on the ground was tantamount to a death sentence. 

Azrael tried to imitate him but found himself falling back to the ground when his leg could not support his weight. 

_“I can't die! Not now!"_ He recovered mentally. A werewolf burst out of the vegetation charging him, growling and drooling and Thranduil threw a large dagger into the animal's pupil, being run over by his corpse. 

He fell to the ground banging his head and everything went black. 

He woke up sitting up suddenly, realizing that he was no longer in the forest but in his bed. 

"Let me take another shot like that and the orcs will be the least of your problems, because I kill you with my hands!" Hanna hissed as she entered the room with a large wooden tray in her hand. Much of the furniture and services were made of wood, being the main commodity they traded. 

"Ada!" Arnel screamed as he ran in, jumped on the bed and crawled to his father "Have you killed many orcs?" Curious asked "Mostly werewolves!" He replied smiling. 

"How beautiful! You are a great warrior!" Aranel said looking at him with admiration and Thranduil found himself smiling wistfully. 

Some time ago it was Legolas who gave him that look. 

“Yes, he gets injured in the first fight! You will also be a strong and courageous warrior, but you always manage to hurt yourself seriously!" Hanna couldn't help herself. 

"But Nana ... it was you who said that the worst wounds are made by the strongest warriors!" Aranel made himself heard. 

"Touché!" She admitted blushing.

“Hanna! There's someone at the door!" Sara's scream made her turn towards the entrance of the room "Opeeen iit!" She yelled back. 

"I can't, I'm changing the babies!" Sara imitated her. 

"Let that one enter, it is so open!" Hanna screamed like a ragman. 

"The baby nurse has arrived!" Hagen said happily as he entered the room. 

Knowing that Azrael had been injured, he came with the intention of helping out with the brats. 

Even though she knew little and nothing about children, having never had to deal with them ... Thranduil snorted, the humans as soon as they got comfortable knew how to be very intrusive! 

Hanna, in response, pushed a confused German to the door of the house and slammed the door in his face without too many compliments. 

* 

Days passed and Azrael recovered rather quickly. 

"My son is missing!" Here's how to start a day in the worst way. 

“How disappeared? Sara will have it with her!" Thranduil replied, rising from the chair he had sat on to rest on the porch. 

"I ... I'm innocent!" She defended the respondent by coming out of the door with Elanor in her arms. 

Not far away, the shepherds were preparing to leave the walls and it was quite unusual to see the daughter of the angel of death pass in front of them with a newborn in her arms ..... directed towards a cow. 

Luck wanted Agron to arrive just at that moment, to check that everything was in order, managing to stop the child and having enough confidence to take the baby out of her hands without making a fuss. 

"Why did you have your brother in your arms?" He asked grumpily. 

Aranel, accustomed to his character, shrugged and replied "I wanted to feed him!" Pointing to a cow. 

Nasir laughed and knelt in front of her “He's still too small for cow's milk! “I drink it! And he's an elf! " He specified Aranel as if an elf of that age could already do everything.

"A storm is approaching!" He observed the Syrian as he saw the elf striding towards them. Thranduil stopped in front of the German and surprisingly didn't look angry, just confused. 

He took Galador and turned to his daughter "Let's go home!". 

"I am burning with the desire to know what that little pest did this time!" Nasir confessed curiously. 

“You are the only one! Get that goofy smile off your face!" Agron picked it up as he walked away. 

As soon as she got home, Hanna found her peace of mind holding little Galador close to her and asked Aranel why she had taken her little brother without notifying anyone. 

“Ada said you are tired because you feed the brothers! I wanted to help you!" Explained the daughter. Hanna threw a murderous look at her companion "Well done, did you even suggest the kidnapping?" She asked furiously. 

"Not at all!" Thranduil replied tired of being caught in the middle again. 

"Mom, do you hate me?" That innocent question managed to quell the impending fight and Hanna turned to her daughter with a horrified look. 

"Never! I love you more than my own life!" Hanna said kneeling in front of the little girl "How did you come up with such nonsense?" She asked astonished. 

"Why don't you play with me anymore and you don't cook!" Aranel replied sadly "Are you saying my cooking is bad?" Sara asked smiling, in an attempt to cheer everyone up a little and succeeding as they laughed. 

"No aunt! You are very good. But it seems that Mom loves my brothers more…”Aranel admitted, glancing at his father as if afraid he would be angry because he hadn't believed him. 

Hanna took her daughter's hands, sighing in disappointment in herself. He never wanted him to think such a thing! 

“Your brothers are very small! Thinking about them is very demanding, I apologize if I ignored you, I promise that I will try to stay with you more!" He said kissing her forehead "But if I am less with you, this does not mean that I love you less than I do with Galador and Elanor, do you understand?" He asked looking into her eyes. 

"Yes dwarf!" Aranel replied "I love you so much too!" He said hugging his mother.

*

Agron galloped quickly followed by a dozen men. 

He moved an annoyed arm. 

Why did she have to dress so ridiculously every time she met the one who called himself their King, but who had done nothing to deserve their respect? 

To make their businesses flourish and maintain good relations, given that the village was very isolated and its people avoided contact with the outside as much as possible, he was forced once a month to participate in sumptuous banquets that reminded him a lot of those. 

Romans, to whom long ago, he had witnessed in chains. Leta's hand rested on his arm and her patient and warm gaze calmed him as well as embarrassing him. 

She was a strong and alert woman, now she understood why Spartacus cared so much about her. 

Since they had settled in the new territory, Leta had begun to knit like many women, producing both clothing and blankets and other home decorations to be sold at markets in other villages. 

But in addition to this she had shown herself to be an excellent leader for many women and often accompanied him in meetings with the King who seemed to appreciate and admire his intelligence and initiative in the political field. 

The sound of a horn coming from the dense bush anticipated the arrival of Azrael. 

They never got along, but with the death of Spartacus he felt that something had changed! 

He had sworn allegiance to him, but only lately would he really obey his every order. 

The elf had been very useful as he seemed to know the area well and had raised the village in a very safe place and well protected by the hills. 

He had shown himself to be fair and wise in quelling small internal conflicts and in advising him on how to behave with the King. 

This had brought many riches in a short time, allowing no one to starve during the winter. 

There had been problems, yes, but they had always managed to juggle well enough to be able to solve them. 

Thanks to him the archers were even better than the city called Rohan. 

Azrael stopped the horse as soon as he found himself in front of him "What news do you bring?" He asked impatiently.

"The banquet was great!" As if to emphasize his sentence, someone behind him let out a loud burp. 

"Will they give us more cattle in exchange for food and wood?" The elf asked, not too scandalized by a behavior he knew well. 

"Yes, but they took more than previously established!" Nasir replied worried. 

If it had been up to him, he would not have accepted, it could be read on his face. 

"How much?" Azrael asked the opposite. 

“Not enough to cause us problems next winter! Having an excuse, I was able to add a few more goats!" Said the satisfied German, turning as soon as he heard the cowbells reach him. 

He had preceded the beasts to check for the presence of orcs that could have made them lose everything. "It seems you have finally figured out how to manipulate a foolish King!" Azrael flattered him. 

"Does that scare you?" Agron asked amused. After putting the new goats in the barn, Thranduil entered the house intending to get the tools to mark them, he stopped seeing Hanna with her hands resting on her hips stamping her foot on the nervous ground. 

"Are you convinced you can get away with it?" Hanna hissed with narrowed eyes. 

"Confess and I'll try to be lenient!" He threatened with an intimidating look. 

"Have you eaten the chocolate muffins?" She asked Aranel, who was looking at her with a fake angel face. The tip of his nose smudged with chocolate was irrefutable proof! 

"Yes!" The mother smiled with a triumphant look on her face "This morning for breakfast!" The expression turned black like the deepest abysses of the sea. 

Thranduil couldn't hold back a laugh. 

She was all her mother and she found it funny to see how this sent Hanna on a rampage. Hanna glared too. "Don't you think you're exaggerating?" He asked, unable to take off his smile. 

"Ah, now I'm exaggerating !?" Hanna cried in exasperation. 

"Before now he has never been able to eat between meals, because food was scarce. Let them enjoy these new freedoms! We will take her back if she does more serious things!" Thranduil replied calmly.

"Don't try to tame me by reminding me of what we've been through! Food has nothing to do with it!" Hanna growled "But you don't understand that if we allow her to lie about such trivial things, it's as if we told her she can always tell the false!" she pointed out that he was scolding too. 

The elf sighed "I'll take care of it!" He said giving up. 

He sat in a chair opposite his daughter and spoke softly to her. 

" _Lelig_ (my daughter) telling lies can protect you, but others will suffer if you don't take responsibility!" He said aware of Aranel's altruism "Muffins are gone. Nana and I didn't eat them, Sara didn't eat them. It was you?" She asked, looking her daughter in the eye. 

"Yes. Sorry Ada!" Aranel replied, looking down guilty. 

Hanna got mad! 

She began to whisper incomprehensible things, waving his hands over his head, before leaving, taking care to slam the door harder than ever. 

Thranduil made a face. 

And then he worried about what was granted to Aranel. 

The example given could have done a lot more damage, and reacting that way was not something their daughter should see! 

**A YEAR LATER**

Aranel moved her feet nervously. 

She was holding her Ada's hand and wished he never let go! 

All the people were staring at her! 

She was used to being watched, but since she left her home which was between the homes of Tigris, Felix and others she knew well, the glances had become annoying! 

They stopped near the school door and her father gave her a warm smile _“Tollen i lû. Mae marth ...!"_ (The time has come. Good luck…!). 

Aranel stared at the children who looked at her curiously. 

It seemed so nice to start school .... now she wasn't so sure anymore! 

_"Naa rashwe?"_ (Is there any problem?) Her father's voice roused her and convinced her to start. 

If she wanted to be a great warrior she couldn't be so afraid!

As soon as she entered the classroom she went to sit in the only empty desk, with everyone continuing to stare at her! 

When Teacher Fabia entered everyone stood up and she imitated them. 

"Good morning children! Sit down thanks!" The Teacher said and they obeyed. 

“Today we have a new classmate. His name...is ......Aranel!" The teacher whispered, holding the register in hand, staring at the little girl with her mouth open. 

The daughter of the angel of death! 

She had heard of it, but he had never seen it in person! 

"W-welcome her!" He tried to recover. He shouldn't have alarmed the children with his surprise! 

"All right!" she said “So children, today we study the letter p! Does anyone know a word that begins with the letter d?" "Dagger!" It was time for recreation and once out in the garden, Aranel sat on the grass taking out the muffin her mother had cooked. 

She saw the others walk towards her and jumped up with a big smile. 

She would have made many new friends! But the other children began to push her and laugh at her calling her "Pointy Ears!" One stepped on her candy saying "Elf food is poisonous!" Aranel ran to climb a tree, where the others could not follow her. 

Was that why Atticus and Milo hadn't returned? 

Maybe he knew why his father was always serious! 

Did humans treat him badly too? 

The stream of questions that buzzed in her head for several minutes stopped when a voice distracted her. “Do you want a piece of my pizza? For me it is too big!" A little girl with curly hair and dark skin was waving a wrapper of paper with enthusiasm. Aranel got out cautiously and accepted the offer. 

“Why are you so happy? Are not you scared?" She asked suspiciously. 

"My mom and I were running away, but the Romans were faster!" She began to tell the other "I hid in a bush. I thought my mom was going to die….she's not a warrior!" she admitted "But an elf with blond hair killed the Roman, he saved her!". 

Aranel smiled "My dad is a great warrior!" “He is also brave! And he was very kind to us!" The other said "My name is Lucilla! But my mom calls me Lucy!" she showed up.

"I am Aranel!" She replied "Why don't you stay with the other children?" She asked curiously. 

"They are kidding me!" Lucy admitted "Why?" Aranel asked in surprise. 

"They say my hair is ugly!" She replied. 

“My mom says there are no bad things! Only unique and beautiful!" Aranel said making her new friend smile. "You say it was a good idea to send her to school?" Thranduil sighed. 

“It was you who insisted! You shouldn't have so many second thoughts!" she snorted. 

"Yes, however.......you were right! He is an elf! And humans aren't exactly welcoming to those who are different! Not to mention that so far she has not interacted with other children since we were busy keeping her hidden!” Hanna reasoned as she saddled a horse, to hunt orcs in order to get them away from the village. 

“He'll be fine! It's stronger than you think!" Thranduil said confidently. 

"What if someone talks about his existence?" Hanna asked worriedly. 

"Even if they did, the stories they make up about me are so fanciful that to inexperienced ears it will really seem like they are talking about legends!" She joked “You should be happy! You managed to convince me! It was my desire to send her to school only once she arrived among her fellows!" He said seriously. 

"You are right! Not to mention that Sara and Ariadne will keep an eye on her!" Hanna will cheer up. 

* 

"Aranel .... I'm about to lose my patience!" Hanna said as she paced back and forth. 

If she hadn't been unable to climb a tree without falling down like a ripe fruit, she wouldn't have thought twice about bringing her daughter back down. 

"Why do I have to go to school to learn how to fight if I can't go out!" Aranel yelled from above the branch against which she was clinging as if to make it clear that nothing and no one would let her get off there. Hanna sighed. 

The orphaned children had become a bad example and being older she looked at them with interest, imitating them in many wrong behaviors.

They barely stopped her from going out with them to hunt orcs! 

He knew Aranel had been having trouble integrating, but he didn't believe he could do such a thing! 

In the group there were boys between eleven and sixteen, the older ones had more experience, but they never all returned from such an expedition. 

“Because if you want to go out you have to go to school. When you are older and more experienced you will be able to venture into the woods alone!" Thranduil's voice made Hanna jump and cry and laugh at her daughter. 

"Stop appearing behind me and let me get the worst scares of my life, otherwise you will force me to put a bell around your neck!" Hanna growled pointing a finger at the elf. 

“Aranel! It's time to go, we're all waiting for you!" Ariadne said as she approached the tree followed by twenty children between the ages of five and eleven, neatly lined up, while holding her son Attilio by the hand. Photocopy of the father. 

The little one ran towards the elf waving his arms to be picked up. 

Normally Thranduil would never have given confidence to a child who was not his son, but being the last link with one of the humans he considered dear friends, with Attilio he was an exception. 

As the baby began to stroke his long hair he felt Aranel clinging to his leg. 

He smiled as he thought of how many doubts Legolas had had as a child. 

As soon as, due to his role, he did not show up for lunch or dinner, the fear arose that he did not love him anymore, since he gave more importance to other than to the precious time spent together. 

Aranel reminded him so much, having brothers could also be jealousy, but his desire to leave the walls of the village, for freedom, the stubbornness given by the desire to travel, were always a characteristic of the family. 

In his youth too, he had let himself be guided by inexperience and the presumption of being able to go home with his head held high with great stories to tell. 

But honor and glory have a high price, paid for with dragon fire. 

And it was his wish that Aranel would open his eyes as late as possible. 

Like Legolas who, however, hated him for having confined him within the walls of the palace .... 

"Aranel, obey your mother and go with Ariadne!" Thranduil said handing Attilio to his mother. 

"Okay Ada!" His daughter replied joining her peers, being greeted by a warm hug from Lucilla.

*

Late in the afternoon Thranduil returned from a reconnaissance tour, surprised to see Ariadne excitedly knocking on the door, wringing her hands anxiously. 

Their children were growing up together and during many afternoons she, Hanna, Sara and Leta had spent time in company, helping each other with the children. So why was she alone, tense and worried? "Everything good?" He asked as he dismounted. 

"Aranel is gone!" That simple answer erased any trace of calm and replaced it with a cold anger mixed with fear. 

"How is it possible?" He hissed "During the archery lesson one of the children was injured, Sara and I took care of him and once we returned to the camp there were everyone except her! The other children were unable to tell us where she went or if someone took her with them!" Ariadne replied, moving nervously on the spot. 

"Who were you looking for?" Thranduil asked noticing thanks to the darkness inside that the house was empty. 

"Hanna, I thought she was back home by now!" Ariadne said. 

“No, he had to discuss with Agron and Leta some bureaucratic matters about the trade with Rohan! It will mean that he is still at Agron's house!" Azrael reasoned as he mounted his horse before hoisting her up too. The German's house was on the other side of the village and they had to hurry: every minute was precious! Aranel stood on the branch of a tree to be able to see the village better. 

Getting out had been very difficult, but going through the large stables had turned out to be a brilliant idea. There were above all horses that could not tell anyone where she was going, but in the various houses someone would surely have seen her! 

She had managed to get out of the walls through the unfinished wooden part, where her friends had shown her a secret passage dug into the earth from which she could pass without the lookouts being able to spot her. 

It emerged under a large root, among the dense vegetation, so that it could walk away undisturbed. 

He would show his parents that he was already big and strong enough to get by in the forest, like his friends. 

No, she would have done better.

He had decided to walk to the nearby village and send them a letter recounting his glorious feat. 

Because his Nana had said that they kept the rice trade with a village not very far away, therefore close. They would have been very proud and she would finally be able to hang out with the other kids after a test of courage like that! 

She was great, her Ada had said so! 

Galador and Elanor were small, she no longer! 

*

Aranel felt tears sting her eyes when for the umpteenth time she found herself in front of the same tree to which she had returned at least ten times. 

It was all the fault of the trees, tall and with many thin branches on the top, obscuring the view just enough to not allow her to understand where the sun was coming from, thanks to which she would have to orient herself. 

To go home it would be enough to go in the opposite direction from where it stood. 

She could always see the sunrise from her bedroom window! 

Rohan looked very close on the maps, yet she had been walking for hours without being able to get out of the forest that stretched between her village and the immense flat valleys near Rohan. 

Aranel bit back tears. 

“I am an elf! Elves have a perfect sense of direction!" He repeated himself to get courage. 

She couldn't say how long she walked but at a certain point she thought she heard voices. 

She started running happily. 

She was back in the village! 

And if she was lucky, perhaps no one had yet noticed her disappearance. 

She stopped running as soon as he realized that it was only one voice that spoke with excitement....alone! “Oh Elbereth! How could I have been so stupid!" "May the ogres devour that swindler and cowardly!" "That's what will happen to me if I don't find a way to free myself!" Aranel hid in a bush and advanced on all fours.

A man! 

He didn't look that old! 

But it was stupid! 

She had never fallen into traps with metal teeth either! 

Her parents had always told her not to talk to strangers, but also to help those in difficulty! 

What was he supposed to do? 

If he did one thing he would break the other rule! 

Eventually she decided to help him! 

Maybe she would have found a new friend, otherwise her father would have found and saved her. 

As soon as the human saw her he jumped, but the fear was immediately replaced with surprise and a modicum of curiosity. 

Elves were very protective of their children, so what was one of them doing walking around alone in a forest full of spiders and orcs? 

"Hi, I'm lost, can you help me?" Aranel asked putting his hands behind his back, looking at him with a big smile. 

"And who would you be?" He asked confused. 

"Ada said I can't say my name!" Aranel answered sincerely. 

The human, having had some interaction with the elves, knew well that Ada meant father and that the elf's hair was typical of the inhabitants of Lorien belonging to the Sindar lineage! 

It was strange to find a descendant so far from the realms inhabited by her fellow men and so close to human settlements! 

"Why?" He asked curiously. 

The elves had never been too open, but with him being a young sorcerer, they had been very friendly. Okay, that was just a little girl, but he found it interesting that she hid her name. 

"It's too important!" The generic girl answered. 

“Will you help me break free from the mechanism that is killing my ankle, please? You have to look for a long and thick stick!" He decided to change the subject. 

"If I help you, will you take me home?" That request took him by surprise. 

That little girl knew her stuff. 

She looked like she was eight, but she was already very smart! 

"First I don't know where you live!" He answered honestly “Second, I don't have time! Let's do that I leave you in the first village we meet are you there? " He tried to avoid the problem himself. 

"If you don't take me home I won't free you!" Here is this he did not expect! 

The boy smiled, when he thought he had an advantage, the little girl had managed to reverse the situation with a simple whim! 

He sighed, before giving up “Okay! But we will have to pass through a village, only in this way will I be able to understand where you come from! ”.

*

The next morning the thick fog among the trees, foreshadowing a beautiful day, had hidden them from the eyes of some hunter. 

Around lunchtime they reached their destination. 

Thranduil braked his horse just in time to avoid being spotted by the villagers who stood in front of him. 

It was small and poor, inhabited by farmers and ranchers. 

But being the first settlement near theirs, there was some chance that Aranel was there. 

Unfortunately, her daughter, having lived all her life among them, was at ease among humans! “Remember, we're here to sell wood! Be discreet and maybe we will be able to go unnoticed!" Agron said as he passed him, Tigris and Hagen. 

"Do not be afraid! I'll watch your back!" Tigris scoffed. 

"Try it and your shoulders will have to be protected, goat!" Growled the German. 

"I would never have done it anyway!" Tigris said with a grin. 

"Then try to close ....." "Girls, girls, you are very attractive when you get angry, but arguing also attracts attention!" Sara took them back by placing herself between the two with her horse. 

Hanna drove the wagon with the goods on it that would provide them with cover, but she too had a horse tied behind it. 

Even in this world, openly saying that they had lost their daughter could be a double-edged sword. 

Perhaps it would speed up the search, but it was likely that it would also increase the risks for Aranel! 

They entered the village and already like that, all eyes fell on them, strangers! 

"Do you know what melts the tongue?" Nasir asked, staring at the inn. 

"Your lover is awake!" Hagen praised Agron by following them inside with Hanna and Azrael, while Sara and Tigris took care of the cargo. 

Thranduil once inside realized how incredible it was that the myriad of smells and noises that overwhelmed his senses didn't surprise him that much. 

It hadn't been long, yet he had easily gotten used to that rough and confusing people! 

They took a table and ordered drinks. 

Four bottles finished, Hanna got up, intending to talk to the bartender.

To be sure to have his full attention, she grabbed him by the arm and spoke to him at the palm of his nose “I would like information! A smart man like you will have a thousand eyes .... and nothing could escape you, right?" she asked with a goofy smile on his face. 

"My eyes are sharp enough to see what a precious treat you are!" He replied, “And it would be foolish to refuse a kind offer! I'll tell you everything after you let me in!" He said approaching Hanna's face intending to kiss her. 

“Flirt with the bartender? I expected something better!" Sara made the two stop and they turned to her confused. 

"You have a girlfriend!" The man said observing the girl's shapes, under the tight clothes, with greed. "Maybe I know where to look for information without having to open my legs!" Sara said, grabbing her drunk friend by the wrist, determined to get away. 

"Where are you going?" Asked the bartender coming out from behind the counter and standing in their way. 

“I thought he was looking for information! Why did you get drunk?" Sara asked stunned. 

"In vino veritas!" Hanna replied that if it hadn't been for the friend who supported her by the arm, she would have fallen to the ground. 

“Yes, but in this case it doesn't help us! Those we asked didn't know anything! And I fear that after our inappropriate questions the word will soon spread anyway!" Sara said bitterly. 

"I know everything that happens in this village, but for the information I demand payment and respect!" The man said approaching the two with obvious filthy intent. 

"Please don't interrupt me while I'm ignoring you!" Sara replied that she didn't even deign to look at him. “Your friend promised me a ride! If you don't want to join us, disappear!" He insisted. 

"Let's play a game: I close my eyes and you get off your cock!" Hanna interjected realizing, in her lack of clarity, that the pig did not even know he was wearing the shirt backwards. 

“She's the one who has to go! I wouldn't even fuck you if they paid me!" attacked the man. 

"You do not like me? Sit down with the others who are waiting for me to give a damn!" Sara answered moving a tuft of hair with a blatant gesture.

"Life has taught me that some people need to know how to kick them ..... to kick ass!" Hanna said pulling a right hook on the bartender's face who found himself staggering backwards. "Filthy ...." he hissed approaching the girls who were backing away in alarm ".. bitch!" He screamed as he charged a shot. Someone grabbed the man by the arm making him rotate in an unnatural position and the sound of the breaking bone resounded throughout the room despite the confusion already present, in addition to the screams of the poor man. 

The bartender fell to the ground clutching the injured limb and Hanna could not help herself "You're a damned pooper!" He screamed at the elf. 

Another stepped in to defend the man, but Sara was happy to trip him and admire him as he crashed into a table full of people, destroying him. 

This started the fight. 

In a short time, chairs and bottles began to fly. 

In the village they had become rare, so Agron, Tigris and Hagen joined the party with enthusiasm. Thranduil, accustomed from years of fighting in the arena, where anything is allowed to stay alive, stretched out many men, being careful not to kill them. 

A trail of corpses would have attracted too much attention, as well as lead anyone eager for revenge to them! 

The elf threw a human over the counter and turned just in time to observe Sara with absolute calm as she fought two men without finding herself in the slightest difficulty, managing to knock them down with a few moves. 

When even the last table was destroyed, he pointed straight at the bartender, still lying on the ground. Outside, the quiet reigned supreme, disturbed only by the cries and noises of destroyed objects that came from inside the inn. 

Suddenly a man opened the door with his body, found himself rolling in the mud and other that the horses tied there in front, had left. 

"All right! All right! I'll tell you everything....." he didn't finish the sentence when the stranger hit him again in the face with a powerful kick. 

As soon as he recovered enough to raise his head he saw five men and the two women from before watching him hostile.

“I didn't know they were with you! I was just trying to have fun! With two morsels like this you can't blame me!" He justified himself by shaking like a leaf in the wind, clutching the injured limb. 

"Have you seen an elf girl?" Agron asked kneeling in front of him "Don't lie, he knows who lies!" He said pointing to the elf that he could observe despite the large cloak and hood. 

"Yes, yes....." answered the bartender happy to have the answer, believing it could save his life "She came here! He had the same hair as you, my lord!" He said pointing to Thranduil. 

"Where is it?" Hanna asked, stepping forward, relieved. 

"I do not know!" The man cried Agron drew his sword pointing it at the throat "Liar!" He hissed. 

“I swear, I don't know! He was with that boy who was looking for an elf village! He didn't seem happy to have her with him!" The bartender whimpered, putting his hands to his head. 

"Which guy?" Asked Hagen curiously “He wasn't very tall, he had short brown hair, as well as eyes and he carried a big stick with him! He was wearing a green cloak!" The man described it. 

"Where they went?" Tigris asked “I don't know! It's the truth I swear!" He pleaded shaking like a leaf. 

“In which direction? You saw them? Were they on foot or on horseback?" Sara asked knowing that that little information could have been vital. 

“They were on foot ... here they bought a horse. Brown with a star-shaped patch on the forehead, and four white socks! They disappeared in that forest!" The man replied pointing to a point, increasingly frightened. "Rohan!" Hanna whispered, realizing that perhaps the stranger was looking for a reward. 

But how did he know that half-elves were in their village? 

How had he managed to catch Aranel if he was on foot? 

"Say something to a living soul......well I don't need to tell you the rest right?" Agron asked. 

When the bartender stood staring at him in terror, he pressed the blade harder against his neck "Right ?!" He hissed furiously. 

"II don't know what you're talking about!" The man almost screamed, raising his only healthy arm in surrender. 

The German smiled and got up hurrying to get on his horse as the others were already galloping fast. 

"I never thought you could seek information in such a foolish and dangerous way!" Sara told Hanna once they were far enough away from the village to be able to speak freely.

"To tell the truth I was about to hit him before you interrupted us!" Hanna confessed with a smile. 

"Yes I know! I saw your right hook on the launch pad!" Sara said before they burst out laughing. 

*

"The saddle is uncomfortable!" That little girl must not have been used to traveling. 

She did nothing but complain from the beginning of the journey. 

As well as insulting him in his own language. 

“Rohan is close! We will soon be there and you will be able to understand where your home is!" He tried to encourage her. 

“No it's far! I don't live there! You lied to me!" Aranel began to cry and squirm. 

“T-that's not true! I told you we would have to go through a human settlement to understand where you come from!" The boy complained struggling to keep her in the saddle. 

At a scream from the little girl the horse stopped suddenly making them fall to the ground. 

"You are bad!" Aranel accused him pointing at him angry. 

"It seems so!" He admitted standing up in pain. 

He was washing mud from his pants when a clatter of hooves caught his attention. 

Galloping knights. Or maybe brigands! Better not stand there wondering. 

“We have to go!" He said grabbing the horse's reins and approaching the child. 

"No, I want to go home!" Aranel wept. 

“I promise you will go there! But people are coming and if they are brigands I will not be able to protect us! Salts! We will go and ask the King of Rohan about your parents!" The boy insisted. 

But a man on horseback emerged from the vegetation and although the boy had noticed him for a long time, he could not stop him from cutting the reins and thus making him lose his grip on his only escape route which ran away. 

He was surrounded by a group of them. 

The little girl was hiding behind a root next to him, she had to get their attention to allow her to escape! 

He didn't know her, but she was still an innocent child! 

"Soon, climb a tree...." he whispered knowing that the elf would hear him anyway, thanks to his prodigious hearing "Tigris!" Aranel shouted happily, running into his arms ".....that I protect you!" The somewhat lost boy finished saying the sentence.

Humans seemed happy to see her.....They were all stout men, armed to the teeth and with not-too-friendly looks. 

The sound of more hooves confirmed that they weren't all there. 

But this time it was two women on horseback who came out in that little clearing. 

Both with long hair, but while one had it straight and black, the other had it slightly wavy and brown. 

If he thought he was surprised by their presence among those gruff men who looked like cutthroats, he gasped when he saw that the last of them was an elf. 

Blond with blue eyes, characteristic of the Sindar, but his eyes were ancient, much more ancient than the few elves he had met on the journey! 

"He was the one who kidnapped her!" That accusation made by the one who seemed to be the youngest, awoke the boy from the tranche in which he had fallen "I didn't kidnap her, I found her!.....I must admit that she saved my life!" "She? A six-year-old girl?" Asked Hanna who couldn't stop holding her daughter close to her. 

"Calling you a sissy would be an insult to them!" Tigris scoffed. 

“I was caught in a trap! She just helped me out! I would have found a way even without meeting her!" He tried to defend the boy. 

"Where were you taking her?" The elf asked, studying him through his eyes. 

The boy trembled. 

He knew well, thanks to numerous stories, that it was characteristic of elves to be very protective of their offspring and extremely aggressive when it came to defending them. 

“To Rohan! I thought the King could know.....surely he would know what to do better than me!" The boy said "Especially because my journey is very dangerous and I couldn't take it with me...." He finished saying not sure if admitting that it was extremely annoying was a good move. 

"Then thank you!" The elf said bowing his head "You saved and protected my daughter, I am in your debt!" I thank him. 

"What's your name?" Sara asked curiously. 

“Kalos! And you my lady? " He asked back. 

Sara laughed rudely “I'm not a Lady, my name is Sara! While they are Tigris, Hagen, Felix, Hanna the funny girl and Azrael!" He introduced them by pointing at them with a finger and with his eyes. 

Kalos frowned. 

Azrael? But it wasn't an elf's name!

Was it an elf banished from the realms of his fellow men? 

If so, it could be very dangerous! 

Although he didn't seem to have anything dangerous as he warmly held his daughter in his arms ..... 

"To repay us we offer you to come with us, rest and refresh yourself in our village!" Sara said asking, with her eyes, too late, for permission from the elf. 

He nodded and she sighed in relief. 

"Very gladly!" Kalos replied, already looking forward to a dry bed and a hot meal. 

“Unfortunately, it is one day away. Maybe it's an opportunity to get to know each other better!" The tone Hanna used made Kalos understand that they didn't trust him. 

But in view of food and a warm hearth he decided to take a risk by asking one of the men if he could recover his horse. 

* 

The next morning they were ready to go. 

Apart from Kalos still intent on fishing. 

"Why stock up if we're going home?" Felix asked as he tied the saddlebags to the saddle. 

"A magician's mind is a mystery!" Hagen answered laughing. 

Seeing him do some little magic to light the fire was enough to label him. 

Thranduil turned to the boy. 

He wasn't a human with any magical rudiments, no, he must have been instructed by some Istari. 

Even though he had repeatedly denied, stubborn not to say anything about that knowledge, Thranduil was sure of that! 

Kalos was in the middle of the stream, at a point where the water was not particularly high and reached his knees. 

He seemed to be whispering something more and more insistently, waving his cane impatiently. 

“So, are we going to get a move on or not? I wish I was home for lunch!" Hanna complained still on the ground but that she had just put her daughter on the horse. 

“Give it up! He is getting it from the l....” Sara could not finish the sentence that a violent movement of air followed by a roar made her fall face down on the ground. 

Thranduil rose almost immediately, on guard, noting that the force had been such that even the horses fell. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry! It was an accident!" Kalos' voice calmed everyone present, making it clear that they had not been attacked. 

But only the victims of a clumsy wizard.

"But what do you find to laugh at?" Hagen asked annoyed, standing up but feeling the need to scratch himself because of the nettles he had fallen on. 

"I do not know! Maybe seeing you scratching like you have fleas !?" Sara asked, who had just warned everyone to stay away from those bushes in particular. 

Hanna stopped laughing as the horse got up and touched her forehead with its muzzle. 

She stood up in panic "Oh shit, there's absolutely nothing to laugh about! Aranel! Where is Aranel? Kalos if you have hurt my daughter I swear that...." “Hanna!” Thranduil interrupted her and she felt the anxiety disappear when he saw her hand at his side. 

She had some twigs on her head, a sign that she had fallen to the ground, but she was smiling, made happy by Sara's laughter, all too contagious. 

"Kalos, magic is a gift to be used not for fun!" Azrael took him back stern and intimidating. 

Your daughter could have been hurt! 

"I know!" The boy defended himself "I wanted to heal a wounded fish!" He admitted blushing visibly. “Kalos…” Hanna hissed furiously “… I'll ignore your pathetic excuse just because I owe you my daughter's life! But he still tries to kill her and I won't be so magnanimous!" she said leaving Aranel to Sara as she followed Tigris and Hagen in search of the horses that had escaped. 

* 

Finding the horses had taken a long time, so they arrived near the village when it was evening. 

There were still about ten minutes to sight the walls when Thranduil suddenly stopped the horse forcing him to rear up and then kick towards the others who had inevitably come upon him. 

"'Shut up yours! What's wrong with you?" Hanna nearly fell as the horse swerved sideways. 

"There is a smell of smoke in the air ....." replied the elf whose posture had suddenly become rigid and tense. 

"And scream ....." Azrael said and before spurring Aegnor into a gallop he ordered the girls something unusual. 

"Climb a tree. Stay hidden, show yourselves in case of need or if you have no alternatives!”. 

Only once at the top did Hanna have the enlightenment "They're going to the village!" He said hurrying down.

"Wait up!" It was Kalos who blocked it "Let go of my arm or I'll punch you!" She threatened him. 

"If you go you will put yourself in danger!" The boy said "Then come with me and protect me with your magic!" Hanna answered, freeing herself from the grip. 

"I have to meet Gandalf, don't be an escort!" Kalos protested, revealing his destination without thinking. "Are you an Istari?" Sara asked "What not?" He defended himself intending to keep his mouth shut "Then this explains why you know how to use magic badly!" The girl continued. 

"I already understand why you are a coward!" Hanna teased him. 

"If you are not an Istari, then where did you learn magic?" Sara asked curiously. 

"You don't trust me...." Kalos started to be interrupted by Hanna "Correct!" "So tell me why I should trust you?" He asked, fed up with the insolence of those two who owed him the life of the child. 

“Because you are a magician! The magicians.....are wise.....now that I think about it, only the old ones are!" Sara reasoned aloud. 

"Already! The young ones, besides being incapable, are inclined to let themselves be tempted by the dark side!" He looked at Hanna. 

"Are you a servant of Sauron?" Sara asked scared grabbing the dagger still in its sheath but ready for a possible attack. 

"I'd rather die!" Kalos retorted in outrage. 

"Thank god!" Sara heaved a big sigh of relief "Well then I'm going!" Hanna said, realizing that they didn't have to fear anything from him, apart from his faulty cane. 

"Stop! As much as you don't find it pleasant to do it ... I have to agree with him! If you go T....you will put yourself in danger! You can do something, help us defend Aranel!" Hanna snorted but found herself admitting that Sara was right and climbed the few branches down. 

"I can fight!" "I would have put a hand on the fire that you answered!" Sara said rolling her eyes. 

Obviously Aranel had to have his say. 

“Ada is right! You say strange things!" The little girl said. 

"I'll give it to your father when he comes back!" Sara hissed thinking about what she would do to that damned elf, just to be able to keep her head busy with something else so as not to think about what could have happened to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done it!  
> Welcome Elanor and Galador!  
> Yes, I had them in mind too from the start!  
> Despite the many losses, the rebels manage to rebuild their lives!  
> They don't know they're in Middle-earth, but maybe that's for the best! I have not dwelt much on Thengel, I like the son Théoden much more!  
> Of course, life will never be pink and white, but they are a warrior people, therefore suitable for living with orcs!  
> Aranel is sent to school! It was a flash idea!  
> What do you think? Do you have any suspicions? Who will Kalos be?!  
> Comments and advice are welcome!  
> Tell me if you are expecting anything in particular!  
> See you soon,  
> X-98


	18. To live is to fight

At the edge of a narrow meander of the Bruinen River, well hidden in the moors between the foothills of the Misty Mountains, was Rivendell, also known as Imladris in the Sindarin language. 

The brave, noble and kind lord of these lands was Elrond. 

Dark hair, shining gray eyes, wearing a silver headband he was an ancient elf whose wisdom rivaled that of an istari. 

The elf in question was walking quietly within the walls of the palace. 

The quiet was disturbed only by the joyful cries of a child who ran through the corridors in an endless chat with Elrohir, more noisy and rebellious when compared to the calm and tactical Elladan. 

Estel had welcomed him six years earlier, as a descendant of his brother Elros and above all because he believed that he could be the only one, in the future, who could claim the thrones of Gondor and Arnor. The boy was very interested in learning new languages and enthusiastic about learning how to track the twins. 

Estel was the name given to him to keep his lineage secret from Sauron. 

It had been a day like any other until now, but in the afternoon Elrond was busy looking at some documents when he saw her. 

A little girl. 

She was running happy, pointy ears and ... blonde hair! 

He threw himself into the arms of a woman. A human! Wavy brown hair, emerald green eyes ... 

As soon as the vision ended Elrond stared into space for a few minutes. 

As soon as he recovered he began to walk back and forth around the room like a soul in pain. 

What did that mean? 

Blond hair was a Sindar trait, but it did not appear to him that anyone he knew had united with a mortal. Such a union would not have gone unnoticed. 

After dinner he started walking looking at the stars. 

That vision disturbed him a lot. He did not understand its meaning! 

Why make him aware of a future half-elf without revealing something as important as his father's identity? He returned to his rooms in the hope that dawn would bring clarification, but before going to bed his eye fell on one of his jewels. 

A brooch, given as a wedding gift by Thranduil.

His dear friend, who mysteriously disappeared about two hundred years earlier within the borders of his kingdom ...... the little girl! 

That little girl looked a lot like him! 

Why didn't he get there before ?! Was he still alive? Where had he been all those years? Why hadn't he returned? Had he found a new mate? 

A myriad of questions crowded his mind, preventing sleep from reaching him. 

He remembered well the ceremony set up by Legolas in an attempt to alleviate his grief. 

An empty tomb had been closed, like those of the elves who were part of his guard, disappeared, fallen at the hands of the darkness and who would see the light on the banks of Valinor again. 

A young King had worn his crown in his eyes a pain that would never go away. But now Elrond knew that Legolas wasn't alone yet! 

Thranduil was alive! 

He had to wait and see what the Valar had in mind for him! 

That little girl was a sign! 

_“Elenion ancalima, tegitha i hîdh a i veleth, mas orthernir auth a naeg._

_Vanimle sila tiri, naa belegohtar, naa curucuar, Cormlle naa tanya tel’raa._

_Silivren penna miriel, ir i teve unque chûn._

_Ir êl en aduial annatha i ant vedui o meleth, Auta i lóme Aurë entuluva!”_

(The brightest of the stars, it will bring back peace and love, where pain and war prevailed. Its beauty will shine brightly, a skilled warrior, a skilled archer, the heart like that of a lion. 

Shiny and brilliant like precious stones, it will bring comfort when hatred poisons the heart. 

When the evening star gives a last gift of love, the night will end and the day will rise!)

*

Laeta ran into the stable. 

She couldn't take a horse, orcs were everywhere, they would kill her after just two strides. 

And the children she held in her arms didn't help. 

Ariadne had given them to him before running off to find his. 

The sons of Azrael, who magically did not cry in the face of all that confusion. She hid inside the corral of a large white horse. Her powerful hooves would have stopped any orc! 

She stroked his muzzle trying to calm him down, but the screams outside didn't help. 

She had never been trained to fight, not even once joined the rebels. 

She knew how to defend himself, but against the orcs he had to flee! 

At the entrance a woman appeared running, as soon as she crossed the threshold an arrow pierced her throat and her body sank into the straw scattered on the floor. 

The silence that followed was broken only by the screams of the other inhabitants and the clash of swords of the warriors who bravely opposed the threat. 

A growl followed by orcs made it clear to Laeta that she was no longer alone! 

She tried to get out, but as soon as she came out of the enclosure an orc appeared in front of her, growling. It was fear that made her retreat in time to avoid the deadly blade and the runaway horse hit the enemy with a powerful kick from the rear, sending him crashing into some tools. 

Laeta cut the rope that prevented the animal from escaping avoiding being crushed by mistake. 

She went out at the same time with the horse, but taking another exit. 

As expected, the runaway animal attracted the attention of the orcs, giving it a slight advantage. 

She ran as quickly as possible between the fields still not plowed, so as to partially conceal his movements. 

But those filthy creatures were after her! 

Once out of the fields, she jumped the fence that delimited the perimeter and threw herself on the ground, crawling through a narrow emergency passage built in the part of the wall still in wood and opened by someone who had been faster than her to escape. 

Once outside she arranged better the blankets that wrapped the children that hung from his arms as if they were a cloak. 

She stopped as she saw the forest appearing in front of her. 

Sara had told her many stories, but mostly he wanted to warn her about how dangerous she was. 

Only well-armed warriors and the most intrepid boys dared to enter and did not always return.

A growl from those beasts made her change her mind. 

She resumed running, as fast as before thanks to the adrenaline. 

As soon as she realized that the orcs were breathing down her neck she began to zigzag through the trees in an attempt to sow them. 

But it didn't help, on the contrary, the more she ran, the more orcs following her increased! 

She would have climbed a tree, but the children she was carrying prevented her from even trying that last escape route! Suddenly she stopped. 

Her eyes had found the solution. 

The wind moved the leaves showing a hollow trunk, high enough not to be easily seen! 

She climbed up a large root and placed Galador on the ground to be able to lift Elanor without danger and put her inside that makeshift hiding place. 

She had second thoughts about the last one and decided to put a hand in first, instead of the child. 

There were only dry leaves! 

Once she was sure she placed Elanor inside, joyfully noting that it was deep enough to not be seen and to prevent them from accidentally falling. 

Just in time, she managed to put Galador and get off the root that the voice of one of them too close, pushed her to resume her wild ride. 

She managed to remain visible to them, pretending to stumble and running more slowly, wanting to get them away as much as possible before finding a hiding place for her too!

*

People were screaming. 

Some ran away. Some fought. 

Some had tried to shut themselves up in the house, but the fire had forced them to go out and try to run away from that massacre or hide and pray not to be found. 

The orcs were numerous and having attacked from different sides they surprised the inhabitants even managing to penetrate inside the walls. 

“They broke through the wooden part! One of them.....it was huge…he knocked it down as if it were a twig!" One of Agron's underlings was the first to speak. 

"Take them away from the catapults so you can give them a proper welcome!" Agron ordered. 

"Bringing women, old people and children to rocky heights ...." "No!" Thranduil stopped the Syrian with a wave of his hand “A large number of them are outside the walls! Kill the orcs and block the passage!" He ordered. 

"So we will be trapped!" Nasir contested. 

"Do as I said!" Thranduil growled, urging Aegnor to gallop fast. 

Near the collapsed part there were many corpses, mainly of orcs, a sign that the sentries had managed to oppose a strenuous resistance. 

The wooden planks were destroyed and the structure was lying twisted on the ground, the elf did not stop forcing the horse to make a large jump to avoid some beams that were too low to pass through. 

Having jumped other obstacles, he ended up avoiding the fence of the fields, without bothering to pass over the crop. 

He killed several orcs on the way home and as soon as he arrived it didn't reassure him at all to find the broken door that lay in the balance, supported only by a hinge. 

The furniture had been overturned, there were traces of blood! 

A noise alerted him and he pulled out a dagger, charging the blow. 

He kicked in the door to the room, froze when he saw many frightened and relieved faces staring at him. 

"Ariadne!" He said noticing the woman with Attilio in her arms but without her children. 

"I'm sorry!" She cried, trembling violently. 

"Where are they?" He asked staring at her with a promise of death in his eyes. 

"Laeta! I gave them to her! I.....Attilio was in danger!" Ariadne justified herself. 

"Lock the door!" Azrael said before leaving. Getting angry with her wouldn't do any good. 

A quick movement of the right arm made the blade of the sword whip in the air, before severing the arm of an orc.

He knew very well where the woman lived, but he couldn't be sure she had stayed at home. 

He rotated his wrist, turning the blade of the dagger upwards, before driving it into the throat of another orc. 

He had to make sure! 

If she was in hiding, it was more important to eliminate the orcs that had penetrated beyond their defenses. 

He ducked down, avoiding a poisoned blade and piercing the orc with his sword. 

Agron had always been smart when it came to fighting, not to mention that his mentor had been the great leader of the rebellion. 

He would be able to get rid of the orcs. 

There weren't many, but what was a herd doing in the lands of Rohan? 

Thranduil decapitated one last ogre before climbing Aegnor's back and urging him to run fast, in the hope that it wasn't too late. 

He had never lost a child and it didn't have to happen! 

*

Fangorn, was a dark and silent forest, so intricate that it seemed as if an eternal winter reigned there! There were legends that spoke of trees that walked and came to life. 

Trees that whispered, talked to each other! 

These stories frightened even the most daring, so no traveler dared venture there. 

Only the rebels had dared to do so and for the younger ones it was a challenge. 

Many skilled warriors had not returned, a sign that it was not a safe place. 

The little ones Elanor and Galador were trying to get out a lot, but they couldn't. 

They were standing, resting their little hands on the bark, but he was too tall to be able to pass! A sound silenced them. 

Their Ada would have called them! Heavy footsteps came closer and closer. 

The rustle of the branches against which the stranger ran into were getting closer and closer! 

A deep and powerful sound preceded the appearance of two brown eyes, flecked with green lights, deep, slow and solemn, but very penetrating, which observed the two elves with insistent curiosity. 

“They are not fruits or animals, but two little elves. There is no curse in elven, entese or in the languages of Men for such perfidy!" Said the low, deep voice.

Soft, delicate branches took Galador and Elanor who were too curious to cry or laugh as they fingered the branch they were standing on. 

“Come little elves, let's go south! The white sorcerer will know what to do!" "Tree!" Elanor called him, pointing at him with a finger. 

"Tree? I am not a tree, I am an ent!" He replied. 

"Tree!" Galador insisted. 

"Treebeard some call me!" He showed up. 

"Barb!" Galador decreed. 

“The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger poisons their hearts, they'll hurt you if they can! I will take you to my home, deep in the forest, there you will be safe offspring of the gray elves!" Treebeard said as he took sweeping strides in the woods. 

"Tomorrow we will go to Isengard!" He decided, aware of a storm coming. 

*

Thranduil walked in the woods followed by his faithful Aegnor. 

There were many footprints, after being able to drive away the orcs, we concentrated on treating the wounded and looking for the missing. 

At the edge of the wood they had found many, injured or unharmed, they had entered guided by fear, the same that had not allowed them to go on and then be easily found. 

But some, more desperate, had not stopped, even running into the heart of the wood. 

The elf had found many, but his eyes were only for one person: Laeta! 

In the distance he could hear the screams of Hanna and Sara shouting "Marco!" Hoping that Galador or Elanor would respond with "Polo!" A game invented by Sara. 

The elf stopped, looking up. 

Captured by too bright detail in that gloomy forest. 

"What madness has brought you up to here?" Thranduil wondered that thanks to his prodigious sight he had caught the red of her robes hanging from a tree. 

Once brought to the ground, he bandaged her side, where there was a serious wound. 

Laeta had passed out, most likely due to blood loss.

The traces of the woman led up to her, but not even the shadow of her children. 

Seeing that she had come this far, Thranduil was sure she had hidden the children in a safe place and had to find them before the surviving orcs who still roamed the woods did.

A distant rumble put him on alert. 

He picked up Laeta to put her on Aegnor's back and secure her to the saddle with ropes before running him to the village. 

He hid behind a tree drawing his sword. 

“They come with fire. They come with axes, gnawing, biting, breaking, cutting, burning. Destroyers and usurpers! Cursed!" A deep voice said with evident hatred. 

Thranduil stared at the newcomer in wonder. Every wilderness elf had praised the ancient Onodrim, but they had always been just a memory. 

He didn't think he could meet one in person! 

"It's been a long time since an elf set foot in this forest!" He was welcomed by the Ent who who knows how long he had noticed him. 

"May a star shine on the hour of our Fangorn meeting! It is an honor for me to meet the oldest being who still walks under the sun of Middle-earth!" Thranduil said with a bow, noticing only then his children in the branches of the guardian. 

The shoulders relaxed and the anguish disappeared in a moment as soon as their eyes met. 

Galador and Elanor smiled greeting their father, reaching out to him, happy to see him. 

“I was wondering what two elves were doing in my woods. Now I know the answer! Their voices were different from those of the orcs!" Treebeard said. 

"But now I ask, what prompted you to commit such a petty action?" The ent asked with an accusing look. 

"I never had the intention of abandoning them. A human hid them believing them to be safe. I will be eternally grateful to you for keeping them safe!" Thranduil replied calmly. 

“I am surprised that she managed to enter, for many years no strangers have entered, yet it is not the first. I heard cheerful and nice voices and they weren't little orcs that I wouldn't hesitate to step on!" Treebeard said, looking cheerful. 

Thranduil rolled his eyes. Humans had a short life, yet they didn't seem to be interested in preserving it, acting like fools and fools letting themselves be guided by blind curiosity!

"Tell me your elf story, take it easy!" Treebeard said with, the elf could have sworn, a hint of curiosity in those deep eyes. 

They talked a lot and Thranduil, after telling him that he had been many years away from the kingdom to which he belonged, was able to convince him that the men who had settled on the edge of the forest had no bad intentions. 

He didn't tell him where he came from or where he was headed but the ent didn't ask questions, just listening. 

"Something very important is about to happen, one day I'll know what it is, for now I'll just go my own way. Take them and go back to your elf forest!" Treebeard said handing the children to their father "The orcs are close!" It alerted him. 

"Thank you. May your streets be green and may the wind accompany you!" Thranduil took his leave. 

"Hi Barb!" Galador greeted him with a little hand, resting on his father's chest, reassured now that he was in his arms. 

Treebeard paused for a moment “We became friends in such a short time that it seems to me that I have become hasty! And to think that my motto is: no rush!" Having said that he disappeared into the trees of the forest. 

* 

The attack had shaken many, while it filled with pride those who had stood up on the battlefield. 

As well as showing that Agron was ready to take command. 

It had become a priority to complete the construction of the wall, concentrating trade in order to have the necessary stone. 

"In a month it will be completed!" Nasir said moving nervously because of the tension he felt coming from his partner. 

"It's too long!" Agron growled "Don't rush into a job of this importance!" Thranduil said as he looked at the map. Sara and Hanna had done a pretty good job.

"Why don't you wait until the end of the works to leave?" Asked Hagen who was the only one relaxed comfortably seated in a chair with his legs resting on the table. 

“We have run out of time. Too long have I been away. The time has come!" Azrael answered. 

"As much as you hate to admit it, it was an honor to fight by your side!" Agron said holding out his hand. Azrael squeezed her tightly “You are a human like there are few, you will not succumb to the evil that poisons these lands! The sun will shine on your path!" "Will you ever tell us your name?" Agron asked hostile but curious "For your safety this will not happen!" The elf replied seriously. 

"Did Spartacus ever tell you his name?" Tigris teased him. 

Thranduil left the house before the fight broke out. That morning the sky was clear and people were busy with daily activities. 

He had asked the German not to inform the others of their departure since he did not appreciate the overly emotional and exaggeratedly festive human ways with which they welcomed every novelty. 

Reaching the house he saw Sara training Aranel, eager to learn everything as soon as possible. 

"Deflect the shot, don't block it!" Sara said inviting the little one to try again. 

"Reply!" she prodded her again before screaming when she was hit in the calf. 

"Easy, damn it!" Aranel answered laughing. As soon as he got inside, Thranduil was relieved to see that everything was ready for departure. The next morning they would set off. 

Laeta and Ariadne had offered to help and as the first was still healing she was busy preparing the food supplies for the trip. 

The conversation the four were having caught his attention. 

"It's absurd that the King didn't send any kind of help!" Sara protested. 

“I met the nobles of these lands! Arrogant and greedy. They don't care about their people!" Laeta complained. 

"We are not!" Ariadne specified. 

“We live in his kingdom! King Thengel allowed us to stay in his lands! And we participate in the meetings necessary for the economy.......the nobles live having everything, learning to ignore the world around them, too busy living in their fact of lust and....." "But you were not a noble?" Sara asked, unable not to rage.

“I was a patrician! As the wife of the building, then yes. But I don't trust kings. Those who rise above all without knowing how to look beyond their own desires. Rome has had kings. Tarquinius the Superb has raged against the plebs, against the senators, he turned all his ferocity towards his homeland, which does not seem to me very different from ignoring the people and letting them die, either by hunger or by the hand. some orcs!" _"Oh yes!! Numa Pompilius, Tullo Ostilio, Anco Marzio, Tarquinio Priscus, Servius Tullius and Tarquinio the superb .... from 750 BC to about 500 ......?”_ Sara wondered uncertainly "There are bad Kings but also just and strong Kings!" Hanna said referring to Théoden. 

"Are there any differences between King of the Dwarves and Kings of the Elves?" Ariadne asked curiously. “They are noble! They are united by arrogance and greed!" Laeta hissed. 

Sara couldn't help but glance at Thranduil who didn't seem happy with that comment. 

"If you start making comparisons, you can be sure that you will unleash the wrath of both peoples!" Hanna said, unable to suppress a laugh. 

"So is the ancient hatred present between races real !?" Ariadne asked. 

"Already!" Hanna answered "How can you tell if like us, you've never met a dwarf?" Laeta asked her skeptically. 

"Because I just need to say the word dwarf to reduce it like this!" Hanna said pointing to the elf who had a disgusted grimace on his face. 

* 

Sara opened the door to the room, creating a small glimmer of light. 

Aranel and Lucilla slept soundly, one with their head at the foot of the bed and the other with their heads on the pillow. 

"Sara ...." Okay, they weren't sleeping "Aranel is late, tomorrow a long journey awaits us..” she whispered to be silenced immediately “Nana didn't tell me the bedtime story!" Aranel complained as he sat up. "Which? I've never heard it!" Lucilla said with a big yawn that she had woken up feeling her friend move.

Sara sighed but did not hesitate to take a candle and sit on the floor next to the girls' bed "What story do you want to hear?" "The defeat of Sauron!" The girl gasped "And when would you ever hear her?" she asked with dismay. 

"Nana told me about it a few nights ago for the first time! Is it true that my Ada also struggled?" Aranel asked with hope. 

Sara thought about it, that was not a story for children......but if it was Hanna who started the omelette it was done. 

"Aranel, your father and your grandfather were on the battlefield that day!" Sara replied smiling "Did you meet my grandfather?" Aranel asked incredulously "Heaven no!" Sara replied, shocked, "Your grandfather's is another story! Your father will tell you about it!" she was able to save herself as Aranel asked no more questions. 

"What battle?" Lucilla asked confused "The one against the most evil and powerful dark lord that exists in the world!" Aranel replied emphasizing the sentence by waving his arms. 

"Your father is a very strong warrior then!" Lucilla said with an adoring look. 

"All living creatures took part in it, the Elves followed Gil-galad Supreme King of the Elves......." "You're not telling it well!" Aranel's protest stopped Sara. 

It was really a pest! 

But an idea lifted her spirits. 

He nodded and smilingly asked "Do you want to hear the story told properly?" The girls answered sitting down and becoming attentive. 

Aranel crossed her legs, while Lucilla arranged them in the shape of a w. 

"It all began with the forging of the great rings!" Sara began, looking around and deciding to take three pebbles to arrange in a row. 

“Three were given to the elves, the immortal beings, wisest and most loyal of all. Seven to the kings of the dwarves, great miners and builders of cities in the mountains. And nine, nine rings were given to the race of men who more than anything desire power! Because in these rings were sealed the strength and the will to rule all races!” She said, pointing to the three groups of pebbles with his hand. 

"But all of them were deceived....." Sara's tone of voice became serious "... because another ring was created. In the Land of Mordor, in the flames of Mount Doom, Sauron, the Dark Lord secretly forged a sovereign ring, to control all the others!" she took a larger pebble and a stool that was part of the mountain.

“And into this ring he poured out his cruelty, his wickedness and his will to dominate all forms of life! One Ring to rule them all. One by one, the free countries of Middle-earth fell under the power of the Ring, but some resisted!" From a basket he took many wooden men, starting to arrange them in orderly rows. 

"A last Alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom fought for the freedom of Middle-earth!" she dropped the puppets on the stool "Victory was near.......but the power of the ring could not be overcome!" she said starting to look around. 

"It was at that moment, when all hope was gone....." who or what could someone be so terrifying and evil?! Oh right....a small candlestick, which compared to the little men, appeared giant ".... that Isildur, son of the King, grabbed the sword of his father Narsil, the flame of the moon....." a small stick collected together with toys from outside was found at the right time "...... and the broken blade inflicted the fatal blow!" she broke the stick in two and with the larger part struck the candlestick "Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated!" she finished the story. 

"Yeees!" "Hurray!" Shouts and applause welcomed his formidable memory and praised the habit of seeing that wonderful film, so many times, that he had learned it by heart! 

Most of the jokes at least! 

"I like it more how Nana tells it, but you are not too bad either!" Aranel said settling under the covers. "Thanks...." Sara said bewildered. Imagine if he didn't have something to say! 

_"Of course, quoting Tolkien they are all better!"_ she thought before leaving the room. 

As soon as the door closed, Sara slammed into something extremely solid. 

Looking up he realized who he was, not what! 

Thranduil who, for a change, did not seem happy. 

He was always serious, but he knew him enough to understand that this time there was more. 

She followed him to her room to notice and return Hanna's surprised gaze. 

The elf closed the door and spent a few minutes shifting his gaze from his partner to Sara.

“I demand to know the truth! You know too many things!" He decreed in an icy tone. 

"What have you done? Indeed what did you say? And above all to whom !?" Hanna hissed, getting out of bed and facing her friend in anger. 

"Hey! I wasn't the first to tell the story about the latest Alliance to girls!" Sara justified herself by raising her hands in surrender. 

"But yes, because I would never have told Lucilla!" The friend growled. 

Sara let out an irritated grunt "Never once do you assume your responsibilities!" "Silence!" Thranduil hissed. 

“How do you know so much about my world if this is your first time visiting it? You know its history!" He asked curiously. 

Hanna's forehead was furrowed and she was watching him as if she were studying him. 

It was the same look she had given him the first time they met. 

Sara was very insecure and shifted her gaze from side to side as if looking for something to change the subject with. 

"What year is it?" Sara finally asked, understanding that there were no loopholes. 

"How do I know?" The elf asked in return, receiving a bored look from the girls. 

They knew he had inquired, as it was a mystery. 

"2939 of the Third Era!" Thranduil replied. 

“Richard Armitage! We will meet Richard Armitage!" Sara exulted jumping on the spot. 

"I hope not! He didn't seem in a good mood in the film!" remembered Hanna. 

“Oh well of course! If I were treated like an ogre too, I'd be a little pissed off!" observed her friend. "Who?" Thranduil asked, to whom that name meant nothing at all. 

It was the first time she'd heard it. 

The girls responded by pushing each other and recovering from each other "Shh!" It was Hanna "Tight-lipped!" This time Sara. 

"A very famous guy in our world!" Hanna finally gave up, supporting her companion's piercing gaze without any problems. 

"And how would he have gained such popularity?" Thranduil asked smiling, knowing he was putting them in trouble. 

“No, but take it easy! Do you want us to tell them all in detail?" Sara screamed before closing her mouth hoping she hadn't woken the children. 

"It was you who said his name!" Hanna accused her, who didn't seem worried at all.

"But it was the fake one, not the real one!" Sara's response made the elf raise an eyebrow. 

"I think it's the opposite!" The other also rose.

“Do you remember where we are! Here the opposite of there is reality!" Sara clarified. 

Thranduil rolled his eyes. Two bitchy sisters, some things would never change! 

"The first time we met I told you things with a lot of digression!" Hanna began to speak "A little less than a hundred years ago, a writer from our world started writing short stories and books about Middle-earth!" She was forced to push Sara onto the bed to avoid putting a hand over her mouth. 

“It was a great success, so great that by now everyone knows something about your story! For example, we know who your father was, who your son is and that you hate the dwarves because of the murder of Thingol, King of Doriath!" She said sincerely. 

"Are you aware of what will happen in the future?" Thranduil asked with eager interest. 

"No, but what nonsense you are saying!" Sara was less convincing than a child caught stealing cookies. 

“We only know what he wrote, but we can't be sure it's the truth! Knowing the future is dangerous!" Hanna had to convince him in every way, it was about the safety of the entire Middle-earth. 

"We will risk changing things irremediably!" Sara supported it. 

"And….?" Stubborn elf. 

"We don't know, but I think it's better not to tell you anything!" Hanna insisted. 

"Say nothing! To nobody! Even the wisest can be wrong!" Sara remembered. 

"Do you know Elrond?" Thranduil asked in surprise. 

“Only thanks to many stories! Can you tell us something?" Hanna asked as she sat on his side of the bed. "No!" The girls widened their eyes at that answer. 

"But you're not telling us the future!" Sara protested. 

"You have left me with many questions and it is my concern to do the same!" Thranduil said with satisfaction. 

"Did you get offended?" Hanna asked throwing the hook. 

"But you don't understand it's dangerous!" Sara tried to reason with him. 

"I understand perfectly! Don't criticize something I've always done!" The elf remembered "I have always refrained from talking about my fellow men!" He finished saying. 

"He was offended!" Sara whispered in Hanna's ear, aware that the elf could hear her, before running to her room.

*

The next morning the front door was closed with a sigh and Hanna wondered if she would ever see that village again with those she knew still alive. 

"This was what Spartacus wanted!" Agron said happily. 

"Tears of emotion?" A subordinate asked seeing the women greeting each other. 

Sara wiped her face with a handkerchief before picking up the list and reading it for the fortieth time, certain that something she would forget for sure. 

Investigators, investigating their disappearance, could have traced all his movements since he always left something. 

A bought costume, a brush, a toothbrush, a T-shirt, an old cell phone! 

"Will you stop causing anxiety ?!" Hanna picked her up and was checking for the tenth time whether the saddle was properly tied. 

"I don't want to forget anything!" Sara answered. 

"Where we go we could find everything we need!" remembered Hanna. 

"I don't want to have privileges!" Sara protest. 

“You will have them, get over it! Or do you forget that you are standing next to one of the most powerful elves in Middle-earth?" Sarcasm was a lethal weapon. 

"It's not that I don't trust him!" Sara justified herself. 

"It seems so!" Hanna answered her. 

"It might seem like we're taking advantage of it!" The friend pointed out. 

“Since when do you care? Together with Milo you were playing jokes left and right knowing that he would have your back against anyone!" There was nothing to be done, Hanna always had the answer ready. 

“They are elves for Jupiter! I'll try to do my best with them!" Sara was very nervous about meeting the elves. 

"Good luck!" The mocked Hanna. 

“Get a move on! You will have plenty of time to fight once on the road!" Filming Hagen. 

It was decided that he, Tigris and Felix would accompany them too, for greater safety for the children. 

They didn't trust Kalos, it had always been his own business, as if he had something to hide! 

"We will never return to our homelands as the cave has been destroyed! I'd be lying if I didn't say it relieves me to know that it will be different for you!" Agron said looking at the elf with his arms crossed. 

“Agron, you have been a precious ally. Even if I can't call you a friend, I thank you for your loyalty!" Azrael said, bowing his head.

"Be careful!" Nasir whispered unable to suppress a few tears as he hugged Sara who replied "Stop crying like a sissy!" Smiling. 

"Sara..." Hanna approached her with a look that didn't bode well "..you've lost sight of the most important thing!" Now what was there? 

"Thing?" Sara asked taking the list back in her hand and looking at it with concern. 

"My daughter!" Hanna answered. 

"Is her a thing?!" This time it was Sara who used the sarcasm. 

"You know what I mean!" Hanna growled looking around. 

"Nana...." "Oh look, I immediately found the" thing "you lost!" Sara said watching the little girl approach holding her little friend by the hand. 

"Aranel, say hello to Lucilla, we're leaving!" Hanna told her as she checked that the stirrups were the right length. 

“But Nana, Lucy is alone now! Can come with us?" Aranel asked making the most tender expression seen in the whole Arda! 

"She won't be alone, we'll take care of her!" Ariadne interjected, pointing at Leta who replied with a broad smile. 

“Ada please! She is my best friend!" Aranel pleaded. 

"I would say yes. He will ride with Hagen!" Her father satisfied her. 

"What?" Hanna was flabbergasted. 

"Don't you appreciate Lucilla's company?" Thranduil's question caught her off guard and after having verified with her eyes that she would pay dearly, Hanna got on the horse. 

* 

The journey was relatively smooth and pleasant. 

Hanna and Sara were thrilled at the idea of meeting an ent, but it didn't happen, leaving them very disappointed. 

Crossing the misty mountains proved difficult due to the low temperatures which slowed them down considerably. 

But the surprise in seeing the elf not sinking in the snow was enough to find an element of conversation protagonist of many debates and theories. 

Their heavy step could not be the only culprit!

And the girls got surprised at themselves for noticing it only then! 

They had recently set up camp to make a short stop. 

A group of rocks had offered a more secluded place instead of the immense plain. 

The horses grazed quietly, accustomed to the two little girls running between their legs. 

"We have been traveling for two weeks!" Felix complained. 

"Those cursed mountains have awakened unpleasant memories!" Hagen had always been in a bad mood as if the cold had affected his mood. 

"The soup is ready!" Sara who stirred the ladle spreading the contents everywhere helped to regain a good mood. 

"Aranel, leave your brothers alone!" The mother took her back when she saw that her daughter was trying to get some extra bread. 

"But I'm still hungry!" The little girl protested. 

"In a few hours we will arrive at the Bruinen River and you can eat some fish!" Her father consoled her before getting up. 

"Bruinen also called the roaring river....." "We don't care about your lesson!" Kalos drew suspicious and offended looks upon himself. 

Putting the supplies away, Hanna realized that a piece of bread was left out and since they couldn't afford to waste anything, she decided to get it back. 

It might have seemed normal to the touch, but he quickly realized one thing! 

"This bread is ....." she slammed it against a rock, only making the crust crack "......an improper weapon!". Maybe it hadn't been packaged well and ended up hardening prematurely ... or maybe it had been too long for it to keep properly! 

"I believe that by now only the biscuits will resist!" Sara observed. 

“You are the strangest people I have ever met! Defining food as a weapon is foolish!" Poor Kalos had to think again when he was hit on the head by what he could have mistaken for a stone, unleashing general hilarity. 

Hanna joined Thranduil, who was silently watching the plain. 

“You have to learn to control yourself! The elves will not appreciate the crude ways of the dwarves and Aranel does not have to grow up thinking that physical strength is the only way to prove himself!" He said solemnly.

"The further we go from the village the wiser you become!" Hanna snorted, crossing her arms over her chest like an offended child. 

"You mean I haven't been?" He joked as he put his right arm over her hip, pulling her close. 

"Not at these levels!" It was incredible, but Hanna loved that Thranduil reserved the irony and his laughter, only for them. 

He could say with certainty that Hagen, Tigris and Felix had never heard him laugh. 

He smiled at the thought. 

“If you spoil her unconditionally she will grow up believing she can have everything she wants! I don't want you to get arrogant!" He decided to assert himself. 

"Not gonna happen. I thought one more wouldn't make much difference. I am convinced that Lucilla can make her feel less alone now that I will have to take care of the kingdom and you of the twins!" More wisdom, but in the elf's eyes the girl managed to catch a certain melancholy. 

"Of course you want to be King again!" Hanna sighed, fully understanding what it means to be away from home for so long. 

Maybe she couldn't look so calm! 

"It's different, I want to protect my people and keep faith with the vow I made on my coronation day!" Thranduil specified. 

"Right ... is that why you are darker since we crossed the mountains?" Hanna asked, wanting to remove that doubt. 

"No. I have a strange feeling. A bad feeling!" The elf admitted. 

"About what? Won't you just be paranoid in the face of possible dangers?" She asked in alarm. 

"It is the safety of my children that I worry about!" He answered turning slightly to watch the children play. "You are justified........even if you continue to be paranoid!" Hanna laughed. It was interrupted by the sudden snorts of the horses. 

They had raised their heads, tipped their ears back, and were banging their hooves on the ground, neighing nervously. 

"We have to go!" He ordered Azrael taking Galador in his arms and climbing on Aegnor's back “Hagen, Tigris, cover us! In case we get split, you have to follow the river going against the current!" Sara handed him Elanor too, aware that in a gallop she would risk knocking her over.

They galloped fast across the plain and it didn't take long for the werewolves to start howling inebriated by the smell of new prey and in sight of an exciting hunt. 

Thranduil watched Hanna to her right stiff and agitated, Aranel, sitting in front of her in the saddle, was terrified and had her eyes closed. 

Sara galloped to her left, hot tears streaming down her face as she trembled like a leaf. 

The orcs began to tail them just before the trees that stretched along the banks of the river. 

"There's a bridge ahead!" Kalos' voice broke the tension with that little hope that he could get them all out of this dangerous situation alive. 

Azrael saw that Felix, sitting upside down, firing arrows in an attempt to take down as many orcs as possible, Hagen was throwing knives and Tigris was engaging in a melee with an orc on the back of a werewolf and Kalos watched the scene in terror. 

There was no time to discuss. He decided to listen to the boy! 

They began to zigzag through the trees enough to mask their intentions and as soon as the bridge was in sight they spurred the horses on. 

Thranduil no longer saw the three men, but stopping would prove to be a death sentence. 

He gave legs and Aegnor accelerated his pace to the maximum. 

Just before the bridge, from the sides of the road, Felix, Hagen and Tigris appeared, looking rather battered. 

The first two rode the same animal, as Felix's had surely been killed. 

The elf was in the lead and as soon as his weight moved onto the deck he felt the wood crack and emit moans that announced his imminent failure. 

It was enough for the last horse to climb to make him fall! 

Aegnor took a mighty leap and his forelegs hit the ground, the hindquarters stumbled due to lack of support, but managed to control the fall and found himself sitting on the ground. 

A moment passed before he got back on his feet. 

Thranduil turned and saw the rushing current of the river sweeping the others away. 

He turned the horse to follow them, but an arrow flew in front of his face, going to hit the trunk of a tree and saw the werewolves use the trunk of a tree as a bridge to reach it.

Thranduil spurred Aegnor into a gallop, realizing how foolish it was to try to help others without thinking about the protection of children. 

The ground was uneven and having his hands busy supporting the children and their fragile heads, he had to entrust the control of the horse only to the legs, while with his torso he turned and bent trying to maintain balance. 

Aegnor was running fast and suddenly a werewolf came in front of them with an orc armed with arrows on his back, forcing him to swerve abruptly. 

Thranduil crouched on the horse's back in an attempt to protect the children with his body and it worked. He gasped from lack of air and pain when an arrow hit him in the side causing him to fall forward. 

He tried to rest his forearms on Aegnor's neck so as not to crush the children. 

But as he mustered enough strength to straighten his back, a second arrow hit him in the shoulder and nearly knocked Elanor down as his arm stiffened in pain. 

From then on everything became confused. 

With blurred vision he could still hear the snarls of werewolves and the hideous voices of orcs in the distance, yet he wasn't sure if it was due to the poison, or if they had really gone away. Aegnor did not give up the pace and continued to gallop in despair. 

Thranduil used what little strength he had left to guide him towards the road that led to Rivendell. 

After a period of time that he could not define, he began to see the forest at times, as soon as his eyes closed he forced himself to raise his head to avoid fainting. 

The tired horse ran more slowly and could not tell how long he struggled to remain conscious. 

Eventually Aegnor began to walk and his movements awakened Thranduil's wounds and he woke up suddenly. 

He looked up and saw Rivendell. 

He had done it! 

He was swinging from side to side, engaged in a very hard fight to stay awake! 

They were still on the path when the body gave way and collapsed completely on the horse, the children could barely hold them and they complained about that uncomfortable grip. 

It was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

*

The river was rebellious, rough and strong. 

The icy water gripped the bodies in a vice, Hanna no longer felt her fingers! She was hit against something, which squirmed when hit, a horse! 

She moved away to avoid being hit by mistake by the powerful hooves of the runaway animal. 

The girl emerged. 

She managed to keep her head above the water long enough to see Aranel clinging to the saddle crying and calling for her father. 

Kalos was on the opposite side of the animal, he held the reins and occasionally pushed him, giving himself momentum on the edge to avoid hitting any rocks along the way. 

With the other hand, the magician held the child, as if he did not trust her strength and feared that the waves could swallow her! 

Hanna was dragged underwater by an invisible force, the same force that slammed her against a rock. 

The blow paralyzed her right arm and she gave herself a boost by placing her feet on the bottom, feeling that she could not stay under for much longer. 

Once outside she coughed several times, while the three still functioning limbs tried to keep her afloat. 

A scream made her turn her head. 

Lucilla was crying and clung to a large arm that held her out of the water from the torso up. Only Hagen wore armguards. 

As if to confirm his idea, the German emerged from the waves taking big breaths of air and struggling not to let the girl fall into the water. 

Hanna later saw a lone horse fighting against the current, but the river's edges were too steep for him to get out and saw it fall back into the water several times. 

It seemed an eternity before someone grabbed her right arm making her scream in pain. 

When he opened his eyes he realized it had been Kalos. 

The young wizard looked at her shaking like a leaf in the wind, his hand not letting go of her wrist. Aranel clung to her mother crying and she took her with her good arm. 

A sound of the stones made them turn towards the shore, where a horse had come out of the water, the bank is less steep! 

As if it were a signal, everyone followed him. 

Kalos pulled the horse's reins to direct it in the right direction and it was not long before the animal managed to touch the ground, braking the stroke given by the current. 

The steed stumbled several times, but Hanna felt she barely had the strength to cling to him and hold her daughter, so she didn't let him go. 

He released his grip once on land and lay down to catch his breath, while he hugged Aranel to himself trying to calm her through that embrace since she had no strength to speak. 

"Sara give me your hand!" Hanna directed her gaze towards Tigris' voice and saw him pulling her friend out of the water, avoiding her being trampled by the horse that wanted more than them to go out. 

Felix crawled out of the river imitating Hanna as she collapsed on the ground panting from the effort. 

They are further ahead, they had all come out at different points. 

"Where is Azrael?" Kalos's question made Hanna sit up abruptly. 

She looked around noticing only then that even Aegnor was missing! 

When the bridge collapsed, he was just ahead, but he couldn't say for sure if he had managed to cross over to the other side! 

Fear had made her close her eyes which had reopened due to the shock given by the cold water. 

“Elanor! Galador! Have you seen them?!" Sara's question, steeped in desperation, made Hanna freeze even more than she had been. 

Had Thranduil drowned trying to save his children? 

Had they made it through and the orcs had captured them? Were they killed by the werewolves? 

"There is no time for this!" Hagen screamed grabbing Sara by the shoulders and then shaking her in an attempt to bring her back to herself. 

“The orcs might be close! We have to hide!" He said dragging her with weight. 

Hanna stood still for a few seconds. 

It had already happened! 

She had lost Aranel by giving up on the idea of never seeing her again! 

Her fears would not have extinguished the hope that they were still alive and to be able to embrace them again! Not again! 

“We can't do anything for them! Not at this moment!" Hanna said as she stood up. 

Sara looked at her as if she were the cruelest of mothers. 

"I trust T ..... Azrael!" she said waving his good hand when he had to correct herself “It will keep our children safe! I have to think about them!" she said pointing to Aranel and Lucilla.

*

The guards had been foresight and approaching cautiously that knight in difficulty they managed to grab him by a breath as he fell. 

Noticing the two children he was carrying with him they took them, forgetting the stranger who hit the ground with a dull thud. 

Lindir ordered them to look after the babies and trembling knelt beside what looked so much like a corpse. A faint and almost non-existent breath hit his ear and he felt a rapid heartbeat under his fingers. Remarkably he was still alive! His relief did not last long as the horse reared with a neigh that did not bode well! 

He had to call other guards to keep him under control and get the stranger to safety. Elrond was inspecting some papers when Lindir entered without even knocking. 

_“Heruamin_ , (My Lord!) A dying elf has just arrived. It's serious, it needs your attention!" He said panting from the run. 

His lord did not have it repeated and strode towards the infirmary. 

Once inside he froze recognizing his old friend. 

Thranduil was thinner than he remembered, dressed in poor clothes he lay motionless on the bed and only his chest, which rose and fell slightly with watchful eyes, testified that he was still alive! 

_"Mellonamin, mars hands?"_ (My friend, what happened to you?) He asked himself more. 

With a knife he ripped open the shirt and immediately began to feel the chest near the wound on his side, looking for internal injuries. 

He found some, the rib was broken and by the grace of the Valar he had not yet pierced the lung. 

With this knowledge he turned Thranduil gently, concentrating on the most serious wound in his shoulder from which a lot of blood was oozing. 

The skin had turned black and the halo had expanded around the wound. 

"Put some atelas to boil, immediately!" The assistants quickly obeyed. 

"How long has it been in these conditions?" Lindir asked pale as a ghost having recognized the ancient king thanks to the question of his lord. 

“Judging by the poison stage, just under two hours. I'm surprised he's still alive!" Elrond answered without masking his concern. 

He was not at all happy when, taking the arrowhead off his shoulder, Thranduil did not move and did not even cry out. 

Once finished, he cleaned the wound with a cloth soaked in athelas water and sprinkled it with an ointment to help the healing, bandaging it so it wouldn't risk getting infected.

He repeated the operation with the wound in his side before covering it with a blanket. 

Elrond sighed in agony when he felt his heart too weak under his fingers and sat down next to his friend to watch over him. 

External noises forced him to abandon his position and he left the infirmary risking being run over by a running horse. 

He saw the big animal run over two guards and continue his mad rush towards the gardens and curiously followed him. 

The horse looked worn out even though it still had enough strength to kick and fidget. 

The half-elf approached him _"Im avo goston o le! Telin le thaed, lasto beth nîn! Sedho!”_ (I'm not afraid of you! I came to help you, listen to my words! Calm down!) He said raising a hand towards the muzzle of the animal that was shaking its head up and down. 

Aegnor sniffed that gentle hand and seemed to perceive that he was the only one present who was calm and managed to calm down. 

Lindir joined his lord not at all surprised. 

"Is this the horse with which Thranduil came down to us?" He asked touching the saddle and finding the answer since it was soaked in blood. 

"Yes my Lord! He also brought two children with him!" That news made Elrond turn towards the infirmary. 

The child of his visions really existed! But where was it? 

He entered the room and was greeted by the cries of the two children whom the midwives were trying to calm but without success.

One of the two looked a lot like his father, having inherited his blue eyes and golden hair, while the other had certainly taken his dark hair with emerald green eyes from his mother. 

He left immediately aware of having to act quickly. 

“Send out a patrol! There are a human and a half-elf in danger, find her and bring her to me!" He ordered a guard before returning to Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, alright, I decided to update for everyone who has written me in private encouraging me, showing support and more curiosity than I imagined?   
> I fear that it will take a while for the next one too.   
> Treebeard was a flash idea!   
> Aranel is starting to learn about Arda's story and Hanna and Sara are looking forward to meeting the elves!   
> Finally the journey has begun and the danger is always lurking!   
> Comments and advice are welcome.   
> See you soon,   
> X-98

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes characters from The Hobbit of Tolkien (the movie of Peter Jackson), the 2014 Pompeii movie, and the Spartacus series!


End file.
